LABERINTO DE SOMBRAS
by axter
Summary: Kagome tiene un sueño recurrente; ella empieza a conocer a los personajes involucrados en él, decide descifrar el significado del mismo. Sesshoumaru es el personaje principal de sus pesadillas y su vida corre peligro, él la cree loca ¿La escuchará?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko T.

Capitulo 1: Pesadillas.

Kagome Higurashi, es una joven psicóloga de 25 años, inteligente y de carácter dulce, amable y servicial; practicante de un grupo de doctores especializados en las distintas disciplinas de la psicología, acaba de salir de la universidad, y desea especializarse en la rama forense; por las tardes asiste a un grupo de auto ayuda para la prevención de la neurosis y en sus ratos libres ayuda a su abuelo a atender el templo Higurashi.

Ella decidió estudiar psicología porque pensó que esto le ayudaría con su pequeño problema: entender sus sueños premonitorios, los cuales ella catalogaba como pesadillas. Años atrás intentó ignorarlos, pero a la larga estos parecían cumplirse, así que decidió tomarlos en cuenta, sólo que algunas veces se presentaban en forma de imágenes borrosas o incompletas y debía aprender a descifrarlos correctamente antes de que sucedieran. Espera que su carrera la ayude a entender sus sueños, saber si estos son sólo miedo o deseos reprimidos o si en realidad se tratan de alguna premonición.

— ¡No! —Gritó y se levantó exaltada por lo que acaba de ver, el sudor perlaba su frente y su respiración era entrecortada y temblorosa — ¡No lo maten!— Esa nueva pesadilla acechaba su mente desde hace varios días. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de un aviso, pues su sueño había sido recurrente, había soñado lo mismo seis veces en un lapso de dos meses y eso no era común.

En su sueño veía a una hermosa mujer, de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, cabello castaño y ojos carmesí. Caminaba en un amplio jardín cuando, de repente, un hombre con cabeza de araña la atacaba y la asesinaba, el acto fue seguido por otro en donde una pareja culpaba y sacrificaba a un hermoso perro blanco de ojos ambarinos. — ¡No! ¡El perro es inocente! — No había más detalles, pero ella intentaba descubrir que significaba su sueño, era muy confuso y se decía a si misma que su sueño estaba lleno de simbolismos.

Intentó tranquilizarse y nuevamente regreso a dormir, suplicándole a su mente que le diera más detalles.

Había pasado mala noche, en realidad no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño y las ojeras que rodeaban sus hermosos ojos castaños denotaban el cansancio que sentía.

Se levantó muy temprano, más de lo acostumbrado, se sirvió un café bien fuerte para cargar energías y se fue al consultorio. Algunas veces era requerida para tratar con chicos problema o con adicciones y ella los ayudaba a corregir su conducta. Era paciente con ellos y los influenciaba a ver la vida de otra manera, así salvaba a la ciudadanía de futuros delincuentes o suicidas, al menos esa era su esperanza. Una vez a la semana asistía a su antiguo profesor de psicología para capacitar o ayudar a la policía local o a la fiscalía del estado para resolver los móviles de los crímenes que últimamente se cometían en la ciudad, pero en especial para determinar el perfil del criminal. Kagome aun seguía capacitándose al lado de su profesor y socio del grupo de psicólogos, Dr. Totosai, que aunque ya era un anciano, era el mejor en su trabajo.

Al terminar con esta ardua labor, ella corría todas las tardes de seis a siete a su grupo de auto ayuda para evitar volverse loca con tanta porquería que veía a diario en los cuarteles de la policía. Miles de veces se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios escogió esa rama de su carrera? ¿Por qué no otra? Después de todo, su meta era sólo descifrar sus sueños. Simple, ella deseaba que no hubiera crímenes, deseaba ayudar a su sociedad, ayudar a los jóvenes y ayudar a esclarecer algunas dudas de la policía, pero sobre todo porque admiraba a su viejo profesor, después de todo le comparaba con el abuelo.

Pero esa noche tuvo de nuevo esa extraña pesadilla.

Era la misma hermosa mujer caminando por el jardín y aquel hombre con cabeza de araña caminando furtivamente hacía ella.

Kagome le gritaba desesperada a la elegante señora para advertirle, pero esta no podía escucharla y fue atacada por la araña.

La joven pareja se acercaba a ver el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer, la chica mostró una mueca de asco y cubrió su boca para intentar no vomitar, pero le fue imposible, mientras el joven miraba acusadoramente al aristocrático perro blanco de ojos ambarinos, sacó su arma y antes de disparar miró como el animal aumentaba su tamaño considerablemente.

Pero más humanos y animales llegaban, estos eran engañados y dirigidos por aquella araña asesina y con sus poderosas armas intentaban sacrificar al gigante blanco.

Otros animales descomunales se aliaron en defensa de aquel gran perro, que aunque eran superados en número, su fuerza y poder era superior a los del otro bando.

La lucha desatada entre las diversas criaturas con figuras de animales era incesante, tanto, que humanos inocentes terminaron involucrados y la ciudad estaba en llamas. De pronto, una figura humana con cabello plateado, orejas suaves de perro y ojos dorados, intentaba calmar los ánimos, pero en medio de la disputa, el joven con orejas de perro fue asesinado por ambos bandos. No pudo ver el rostro de aquel que intentó controlar la turba, sólo pudo observar sus ojos, tan dorados como los de aquel canino.

— ¡No! ¡No mueras! —La joven saltó de su cama, respiraba con violencia, sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, en ellos se podía ver el horror que había vivido instantes atrás.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe por una preocupada mujer que entraba corriendo, se sentó al lado de la chica que parecía estar en shock y la abrazó firmemente, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de la chica temblaba. —Tranquila Kagome, fue una pesadilla, tranquila—Su madre le hablaba con dulzura, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña —Ya pasó—y le acarició el cabello.

—Fue…fue tan real, madre—Ella por fin pudo hablar — tenía miedo, mucho miedo— y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Su abuelo y su hermano Souta habían escuchados los gritos, ambos estaban parados en la entrada de la habitación, el joven de dieciocho años suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que alguien se había metido a la habitación.

—Te prepararé un té— y camino hacía la puerta —Papá, cuídala mientras voy a la cocina, habla con ella—La señora le susurró a su anciano padre —Souta, ven a ayudarme—El joven asintió y camino detrás de su madre.

—Tú más que nadie sabes que al hablar te quitas un gran peso de encima ¿Deseas contarme? —El abuelo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su nieta, él pudo sentir como ella aun temblaba.

—Gracias… abuelo—Hablaba entrecortado.

Su madre regresó a la habitación con una taza, la cual entregó en las manos de su hija y espero a que esta lo bebiera.

Ya más tranquila Kagome les contó su sueño.

—En la antigüedad, los demonios eran representados por animales—Se atrevió a concluir el abuelo.

— ¡Qué cosas dices papá! Los demonios ya no existen—

— ¡Claro que si! —Afirmó el anciano —Y los humanos que vio con cabeza de animales son mitad demonio y mitad humano—él cruzó los brazos molesto al percatarse de que su hija y su nieta no le creían.

—Esta bien papá, pero por ahora dejemos descansar a Kagome, mañana tiene que trabajar—

—Es verdad, descansa Kagome, mañana será un día largo para ti— Dijo el abuelo, Ambos salieron de la habitación.

Kagome los observó alejarse en silencio —Parece que Sigmund Freud no ha querido ayudarme hasta ahora. ¿"Demonios"?, ¿"híbridos"?, creo que el abuelo sigue viviendo en un mundo de fantasía—Bostezó. —Debo dormir. —

El despertador sonó a la hora acostumbrada, pero ella no lo escuchó, pasaron varios minutos más y su madre fue a despertarla, ya que había recibido una llamada para que la doctora Higurashi se presentara en el cuartel de policía para ayudar al Dr. Totosai en un nuevo caso.

Kagome tomó un baño y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, no había tiempo para darse el lujo de escoger su guarda ropa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para tomar el desayuno.

—Desayunaré fuera esta vez—Agarró su bolso, tomó las llaves de su auto, subió a este y abandonó el templo a toda velocidad.

El Dr. Totosai ya estaba adentro de la delegación, para ser más exactos estaba en la morgue, observando el nuevo cuerpo que había aparecido.

—Sí, parece que tiene un caso de asesino en serie, pero esperaremos a mi asistente, parece que volvió a quedarse dormida—Comentó el anciano a un joven forense.

—La señorita Higurashi es muy buena asistente, Totosai, creo que ella tomará tu lugar aquí en la delegación—

—Esa es una buena idea Suikotsu, ella ya lleva tres años trabajando para mí, creo que ya le enseñe todo lo que sé, además de que tiene muy buena intuición—

El doctor Suikotsu rió levemente —Como todas las mujeres, como todas las mujeres—

De repente la plática entre machos fue interrumpida por la susodicha, quien entró corriendo a la morgue.

—Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde—Kagome saludo a los dos hombres y caminó hacía ellos. —Me dijo mi madre que había un nuevo caso ¿Qué tenemos? —

Los dos hombres se hicieron a un costado dejando ver el cuerpo de una mujer. El médico forense comenzó a explicar que el modus operandi parecía ser el mismo: ninguna de las tres mujeres presentaba laceraciones en los genitales, lo cual apuntaba a que no era un crimen sexual, las señales que el asesino dejaba en ellas no eran muy obvias, ya que al parecer las tres jóvenes fueron atacadas por la espalda y abandonadas en la misma escena del crimen.

Aunque parecía ser el mismo asesino, las dos primeras víctimas presentaban fractura de cuello, pero la tercera víctima no, si esto hubiera sido así, entonces tendrían un caso de asesinato serial, ya que es necesario por lo menos tres victimas asesinadas de la misma forma y con un intervalo de tiempo entre cada ataque.

Los médicos sólo esperaban los análisis químicos obligatorios, los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

—Aquí lo tienes ¿Verdad que soy rápido? —Habló un hombre especialista en venenos. Él era de baja estatura y a Kagome no le simpatizaba nada, ya que la miraba de una manera muy lujuriosa.

— ¿Qué obtuviste Mukotsu? —

—Nuestro asesino no es humano—Todos en la sala lo miraron con incredulidad —, fue picada por una araña, es el veneno de una Phoneutria fera o mejor conocida como araña bananera, es muy venenosa—Suspiró —Hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra—

Ambos forenses comenzaron a buscar arduamente en el cuerpo de la chica, trataban de encontrar algún piquete que indicara lo que el químico les acababa de revelar, todo era muy extraño ya que la piel de la joven no mostraba haber muerto por envenenamiento, no podían encontrar nada a simple vista, hasta que Suikotsu decidió buscar entre el cabello en donde presentaba dos pequeños orificios en la nuca, los cuales estaban muy bien ocultos

— ¡Por fin los encontramos!—Suikotsu retiraba el cabello de la joven para mostrárselos a los psicólogos y a Renkotsu su asistente.

—Creo que estos orificios son demasiado grandes y profundos para una araña, ni siquiera se asemeja a los colmillos de la tarántula sudamericana—Comento Renkotsu mientras introducía en los orificios un delgado instrumento para medirlos — sus colmillos llegan a medir de 3 a 5 centímetros, la profundidad de estos orificios es de 7 centímetros, además de tener perforado el cráneo,. —Los forenses abrían el cuerpo frente a ellos, medían las heridas y pesaban los órganos.

—La causa de la muerte no es exactamente envenenamiento, la araña le perforó el cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro y después inyectó su veneno, creo que fue una tarántula—

—No, esta araña que buscamos es mucho más grande, igual de venenosa que la bananera, aunque dudo que sea alguna de las dos, además estas provienen de Sudamérica—Dijo Renkotsu mientras observaba la delgada regla con la que había medido los orificios del cráneo.

—Definitivamente no hablamos del mismo asesino—Suspiró cansado.

—Creo que nuestro asesino no es humano…hermoso—Mencionó el químico Mukotsu. —Tal vez sea alguna araña con mutaciones genéticas—

—Creo que ves demasiada televisión, Mukotsu—Se burló Renkotsu.

Kagome lo miró con repulsión ¿Cómo podía decir ese hombre que esa araña era hermosa? —"¡Un momento! ¿Araña? ¿Aun más grande que la tarántula sudamericana? ¿No es humano?"—Pensó la joven psicóloga. En ese instante, Kagome recordó su sueño, sintió como si la sangre le hubiera bajado a gran velocidad hasta los pies, la temperatura de sus manos disminuyó drásticamente, sintió un gran vacío en el estómago y su piel palideció rápidamente, lo cual fue apercibido por el doctor Totosai.

— ¿Sucede algo? No me digas que sufres de aracnofobia? Totosai colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su asistente, por un momento pensó que ella se desmayaría.

Kagome retiró con calma la mano del anciano y caminó despacio hacia la mesa en donde estaba el cadáver, quería ver su cara, necesitaba ver su cara —"No…no es ella" —En ese instante las manos de Kagome comenzaron a temblar y en un movimiento rápido se giró y corrió hacia el lavamanos que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella y comenzó a vomitar, agradeciendo mentalmente no haber desayunado. Respiró profundo y enjuagó su boca.

—Siempre sucede lo mismo con los novatos, ven un cadáver de cerca y vomitan o se desmayan—Los tres forense mostraron una sonrisa burlona.

Totosai la miró con preocupación. —Salgamos a tomar aire fresco—el anciano tomó del codo a su aprendiz y la sacó de la morgue, caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos de la estación hasta que llegaron al exterior de esta y se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba situada enfrente de la estación.

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Si, pero ¿Era necesario ver la necropsia? —Preguntó Kagome, quien aun no recuperaba su color natural. —Creo que necesitaré terapia después de esto—

El doctor Totosai soltó una sonora carcajada y Kagome sonrió al escucharlo. —No me digas eso jovencita, no es la primera vez que asistimos en una necropsia—

Kagome intentó evadir aquella declaración, pero algo llamó su atención, una pareja de policías, un hombre y una mujer. Los conocía, aunque no recordaba en dónde los había visto, los miró fijamente intentando recordar, pero sin resultado alguno.

Los dos psicólogos regresaron a la morgue al ser notificados que el forense ya había terminado la necropsia y que además los detectives de homicidios habían llegado.

Kagome y Totosai entraron a la morgue y para sorpresa de ella los detectives eran aquellas personas que acababa de ver y que habían llamado su atención antes de entrar.

Ellos se presentaron formalmente como agentes de homicidios.

—Pueden llamarme Sango y el es Miroku—Dijo cortésmente la joven detective.

—Soy el doctor Totosai y ella es mi asistente, Kagome—

—Señorita ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo con migo? —Kagome sintió como aquel hombre atrevido le tomaba las manos, pero se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar esa pregunta e instantáneamente trató de psicoanalizarlo.

— ¿Esta usted loco? — Concluyó, sin encontrar otro adjetivo para aquel sujeto.

Un golpe en la cabeza del chico hizo que soltara las manos de la psicóloga.

—No hay mejor descripción para él—Sango intervino muy molesta —sigamos con el caso Miroku, ya son tres asesinatos en menos de dos semanas—

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos cuenta doctor Suikotsu? —Preguntó seriamente el detective.

—Aparentemente no es el mismo asesino, parece que fue asesinada por una araña gigante—

—Genial, ahora tenemos un asesino suelto y una araña—mencionó preocupada la detective —Déme el perfil de nuestro asesino y el reporte de la araña entréguenlo al departamento de salubridad—

—Sanguito, no sé si el director Sesshoumaru acepte este caso, ya sabes lo que dice del protocolo—comentó Miroku, mientras observaba la nuca de aquel cadáver.

—Pues si no lo hace habrá más muertes y dudo que él desee eso—Sango se acercó a mirar el cuerpo y al ver el aspecto de esta, sintió nauseas, cubrió su boca y se volteó inmediatamente. — ¡Rayos! —

Kagome observó a aquella pareja tan peculiar y al ver la reacción de la detective ante el cadáver recordó en donde los había visto—"Debe ser una broma" —Pensó atemorizada —"es una broma, es la pareja que apareció en mis sueños ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un perro gigante? ¿Hombres con cabezas de animales? ¡Necesito terapia!" —Ella en verdad estaba asustada, parte de su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

—Conozco a Sesshoumaru, yo hablaré con él—El anciano Totosai se ofreció a entregarle el informe —Estoy seguro de que esto le interesará—dijo seriamente, todos los presentes los observaron intrigados. —No me vean así, fui amigo de su padre—mencionó al sentir sus miradas.

—Bien, le entregaré el reporte a usted, en cuanto este listo—Suikotsu se dio prisa para elaborarlo y anexar todos los estudios de laboratorio, Renkotsu preparaba mientras tanto el cuerpo para entregarlo al departamento de salud.

—Yo les daré el reporte del perfil del asesino a los detectives, si me lo permite maestro Totosai—Dijo Kagome y el viejo psicólogo aceptó.

—Podemos discutirlo mientras tomamos un café en la esquina, si te parece—ofreció Sango —pero que sea fuera de aquí—Kagome asintió y ella y los detectives salieron de la morgue para discutir sobre el caso.

&&&&

Mientras tanto en una firma de abogados, se encontraban varias personas en una junta, entre ellas destacaba la señorita Kikyou, quien se encargaba de todos los casos de origen fiscal y laboral, rara vez perdía, Inuyasha que se encargaba de los casos penales y Kouga a cargo de los civiles. Estos tres eran socios de la firma y se encontraban reunidos para decidir el futuro del despacho y de los casos nuevos que acababan de recibir.

—Bien, por mi parte es todo, señores, estamos al corriente de todos lo pagos que teníamos pendientes y del cobro de nuestros honorarios—Se levantó la joven mujer, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros como la noche, como abogada era despiadada.

—Kikyou necesito que me ayudes con el divorcio de los señores Saito, en cuanto a la parte proporcional que le corresponde a la señora—Kouga siempre le dejaba la parte de los números a Kikyou. Su cabello era negro y amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, abogado apasionado en los divorcios, pero el participar en tantos, lo volvió desconfiado en las parejas, así que evitaba formalizar con las mujeres, odiaba el compromiso.

—Yo tengo audiencia mañana, el caso es demasiado fácil, todo quedará en una simple multa, mi cliente esta satisfecho—Inuyasha también era demasiado apasionado, le encantaba ser defensor, sobre todo en demandas de derechos civiles o humanos, le encantaba pelear contra las clínicas que eran especialmente negligentes, a veces aceptaba casos aunque sus honorarios no pudieran ser pagados, siempre que ganaba se sentía bien recompensado. Inuyasha tenía el cabello largo, plateado y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, extraño, muy extraño en las personas.

Aunque pudiera parecer que el cabello largo de los dos abogados les restaba seriedad, las personas les reconocían como buenos abogados, honestos y eficientes, su apariencia personal pasaba a segundo plano.

—Chicos, pueden retirarse—habló Kikyou, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la mesa de juntas. Kouga tomó sus archivos y salió de la sala. — ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? —Preguntó al ver que el joven de cabellera plateada no se retiraba.

—Pensé que hoy desayunaríamos juntos—bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado.

—Lo sé, pero estoy un poco atrasada en mi caso, esta noche te invito a cenar en mi casa, tú cocinas—Sonrió coquetamente la abogada.

—No soy bueno en eso—

—Esta bien, yo cocino—Kikyou se levantó de su asiento y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Inuyasha —Te espero a las nueve, no llegues tarde, ahora vete a desayunar—

—Me retiro entonces, yo llevaré el postre—y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina.

— ¡No lo hagas!—dijo Kikyou haciendo que Inuyasha se detuviera antes de salir, este se volteó confundido y la miró desconcertado. —Yo seré el postre—La mirada picarona de Kikyou hizo que los labios de Inuyasha se curvaran en una tierna sonrisa y salió de inmediato.

Inuyasha salió del despacho y caminó hacía su restaurante favorito, le encantaba el filete que allí preparaban, el café era sumamente aromático y siempre tomaba una taza en ese lugar, a Kikyou también le encantaba. El joven abogado entró al local y se paró frente a la barra, el mesero que siempre le atendía lo saludo muy cordialmente.

—Lo de siempre, Hakaku—

—Como ordenes Inuyasha—

Inuyasha olfateaba el delicioso aroma del café, adoraba el café de Ayame más que cualquier bebida, pero una voz lo hizo voltear. Una voz que aun no olvidaba y le daba gusto escuchar nuevamente.

—Bien, eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta el momento, hablaré esta tarde con el doctor Totosai, si hay algo más nos pondremos en contacto—Tres jóvenes se paraban de sus asientos, se estaban despidiendo.

Gracias señorita Kagome, aquí esta mi tarjeta por si surge algo más—Miroku extendió la mano y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta y ella le entregó una carpeta con papeles.

—Gracias por todo Kagome, aquí esta la mía por si desconfías de este degenerado—Sango también le entrego una tarjeta con su número telefónico.

Ambos detectives se retiraron y Kagome volvió a sentarse, tenía hambre, después de todo no había alcanzado a desayunar. Tomó su taza y le dio un gran sorbo — ¡Delicioso y oportuno! —Dijo para ella misma.

— ¿Higurashi, Kagome? —La voz de aquel hombre hizo que ella dejara su café y mirara hacia arriba.

— ¿Inu…yasha? —Ella parpadeó varias — ¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba sorprendida de verlo después de cuatro años, prácticamente él no había cambiado nada.

—Vine a desayunar—contestó cortésmente. — ¿Puedo sentarme? Yo invito—

—Adelante—Kagome observaba detenidamente los rasgos del abogado —"cabello plateado, ojos dorados ¿Es broma?" —Su sueño aun la tenía demasiado aprensiva —"pero no tiene orejas de perro" —suspiró un poco aliviada, aunque aun no estaba convencida.

— ¿Aun me guardas rencor? —preguntó seriamente Inuyasha.

—Eres demasiado ególatra si piensas que he pensado en ti durante este tiempo, ya supere el que me hayas dejado por otra, si a eso te refieres—

—Me odias todavía ¿Verdad? —Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

—No, he de admitir que me dolió en ese instante, pero en realidad me hiciste un favor—

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Porque siempre tuviste secretos para mí—

—Es porque a ti no se te puede mentir—Tomó su café y le dio un trago. —Además yo no guardo secretos—Y volvió a tomar lentamente de su taza, con total despreocupación.

—Entonces dime ¿Eres una especie de híbrido o demonio? —Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces fue directo al grano.

Inuyasha se atragantó con el café, su cara se estaba poniendo roja y volvió a tomar de su café para detener la tos provocada por aquella pregunta. Respiró profundamente hasta recuperarse del todo.

— ¿Lo eres? —ella quería que fuera una mentira, que su sueño fuera una simple mentira, sólo un sueño y que las personas que había conocido hoy, que los sucesos de este día fueran sólo coincidencias.

— ¿De que hablas? —Inuyasha se sintió nervioso y Kagome lo notó.

— ¿Estas mintiendo?—Kagome habló un poco alto, pero sin dejar de observar las acciones de Inuyasha.

—Baja la voz un poco, que pueden escucharte—

— ¿Eres un demonio? —

—No—Dijo seriamente.

— ¿Un híbrido? —

—No—

—Mientes y lo sabes—Kagome se levantó de su asiento y le entregó su tarjeta —Háblame cuando quieras decirme la verdad, muchas personas peligran—Ella lo miró molesta y con el ceño fruncido —Es serio Inuyasha, necesito saber la verdad lo más pronto posible—Y ella caminó rápidamente y salio del restaurante.

Inuyasha sólo la miró marcharse, estaba atónito por lo sucedido, tanto que ni siquiera pudo detenerla.

Después de varios minutos tomó su teléfono y marcó a la oficina.

—Kikyou, llegaré tarde esta noche, surgió un problema con mi caso—Inuyasha se disculpó con su novia.

&&&&

El doctor Totosai entró decidido a la oficina del Director del Departamento de Salud, el primer obstáculo fue la secretaria.

— ¡Señor no puede entrar! —

—Es urgente, no puedo esperar para una cita—El anciano casi tiró las puertas de la lujosa oficina.

Allí sentado estaba él, su larga cabellera plateada y su fría mirada lo caracterizaban.

Miró molesto a su secretaria, quien sólo se disculpó. —Déjanos solos—ordenó y la jovencita obedeció al instante. —Anciano Totosai ¿Por qué irrumpes así en mi oficina? —

— Por esto—Tiró los papeles en el escritorio y el joven de cabellos plateados los tomó parsimoniosamente y les dio un vistazo rápido.

— ¿Una araña? Interrumpes mi trabajo por una insignificante araña—Aventó los papeles al escritorio.

—Léelos bien Sesshoumaru, no es cualquier araña, su esencia me indica que se trata de un demonio—

— Esa conclusión no es definitiva. Podría ser cualquier cosa —Sesshoumaru recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos.

—Resuélvelo antes de que los humanos nos descubran—

—Los humanos sólo ven lo que quieren ver. Ya inventarán algo para darle una explicación. —

—Analízalos bien. Sabes donde localizarme—El anciano colocó su manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina y se detuvo un instante— si no quieres hacerlo tú…entonces dime en dónde puedo localizar a Inuyasha—Totosai trató de incitar a Sesshoumaru con la sola mención de su medio hermano.

—Inuyasha es un idiota, sólo lo arruinará—Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Te encargarás personalmente? —Preguntó Totosai.

Sesshoumaru no contestó.

—Le corresponde a tu departamento después de todo, el cadáver ya esta en camino—

—Entonces deja que el departamento se encargue de ello—

Totosai movió la cabeza negativamente —Eres necio—Y cerró la puerta detrás de él y abandono el edificio.

Sesshoumaru se quedo pensativo. Tal vez el anciano exageraba –"Una araña..." - Pero --"¿Quién? ¿Por qué?" –

Continuará…

¿Que tal me quedó? bien pues dejénme contarles que este fic es un reto que me hicieron hace tiempecillo, espero cumplir sus espectativas, dado que es la primera vez que escribo de Sesshoumaru, que me encanta por cierto, pero se me hace un poquito díficil, espero que les haya gustado mi primer SessxKag.

Y aprovecho para desearles a todos felices fiestas, un abrazo con cariño y mis mejores deseos.


	2. La confesión de Inuyasha

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Bien pues aquí estoy con un segundo capítulo, sé que aun he estado desarrollando los perfiles de los personajes, prometo un poco de acción en los próximos.

**Capítulo 2:**

El cadáver de la mujer que había sido envenenada por una supuesta araña bananera llegaba al Departamento de Salud Pública, del cual el Doctor Sesshoumaru era el responsable.

Este departamento se encargaba de supervisar y dirigir los hospitales, al igual que de distribuir las vacunas existentes en el estado, de la investigación en caso de epidemias y de los antídotos en envenenamientos por picaduras de animales, dado que la importación de animales exóticos lo requería. El Departamento de Salud Pública contaba con tecnología de punta en sus laboratorios, gracias a la efectiva gestión de su director.

—Señor, ha llegado el doctor Suikotsu junto con los detectives de homicidios—Anunciaba una joven secretaria.

—Páselos a la sala de investigaciones y dígales a Rin y Kohaku que tomen las medidas necesarias, yo iré en unos instantes—

—Entendido—

Sesshoumaru colgó el teléfono para atender a la mujer que con él estaba.

— ¿Problemas Sesshoumaru? —

—Nada que no se pueda resolver, Kagura—La miró de soslayo —Espero tu reporte esta misma tarde—

—Como digas—Y Kagura se retiró del lugar.

Kagura es una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, joven, delgada y con porte elegante, es una de las encargadas del Departamento de Salubridad, su principal labor era la de inspeccionar todo lo relacionado a los hospitales, revisar que estos tuvieran las condiciones suficientes para ejercer y que estos tomaran las medidas necesarias para evitar ser clausurados.

Los reportes de todas y cada una de las áreas del Departamento de Salud eran estudiados cuidadosamente por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dejó todo lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento, odiaba admitir que se sentía intrigado por este caso; según le había dicho el anciano Totosai, se trataba de algo o alguien que pondría en peligro el secreto que venían guardando desde hace varios siglos. Caminó por varios pasillos, tan pulcros como su persona, hasta que llego al laboratorio en donde lo esperaban los detectives.

—Buenos días doctor Sesshoumaru—Saludó Suikotsu.

—Díganme ¿Cuál es el problema? —Sesshoumaru ni siquiera intentó ser cortés, olfateó discretamente la esencia del cadáver y arrugó el ceño ante lo que su delicado olfato percibía — "¿Un híbrido?" —

—Envenenamiento por una araña bananera—Contestó el forense.

—Es extraño que una araña de ese tipo sobreviva en lugares con el clima como el de nuestro país, por lo regular existen en lugares de clima tropical ¿Identificaron ya a la persona?—

—No traía objetos personales—Contestó Miroku.

— ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que pudo ser un asalto, detective? —

—No por la forma en que murió, pensé que esto le interesaría— Miroku contestó con seriedad.

En ese momento, Rin y Kohaku entraron al laboratorio y educadamente saludaron a los presentes, Rin acercó una mesita auxiliar con varios instrumentos quirúrgicos, mientras Kohaku se colocaba los guantes. Ellos se encargarían de hacer los estudios necesarios.

Rin, una joven inteligente y dedicada a su trabajo, de aproximadamente 21 años, estudiante de laboratorista clínico-químico, hace sus prácticas profesionales para el Departamento de Salud. Ella es huérfana de padre y madre, ya que fueron asesinados durante un asalto, ambos eran doctores. Su padre fue el antecesor y mentor de Sesshoumaru en el Departamento de Salud. Desde la muerte de sus colegas, Sesshoumaru la ha cuidado y protegido.

Kohaku, un joven de 23 años, es también laboratorista e investigador, él se dedica a investigar todo tipo de insectos y a crear antídotos contra el veneno de los mismos. Es hermano menor de la detective Sango y le ayuda en sus investigaciones cuando de intoxicaciones se trata.

Rin y Kohaku han sido novios desde hace un año.

—Les daré los resultados en cuanto los tenga—informó Sesshoumaru, quien estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que Rin dejó caer uno de los instrumentos y al voltear a verla pudo observar la mirada llena de horror de la joven.

—Kohaku…es…—Rin ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

—Señor, es Reika-san, de administración…era nuestra compañera—Informó Kohaku igual de horrorizado, mientras abrazaba a Rin quien lloraba desconsolada.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja y se acercó a ver a la mujer que yacía en aquella mesa; era verdad, ella pertenecía a su departamento y además era la mejor amiga de su joven protegida—Rin, deja que yo me encargue, —ordenó Sesshoumaru — detectives yo les mantendré informados—Ni si quiera volteó a verlos. Sesshoumaru tomó unos guantes de látex para comenzar con las pruebas inmediatamente —Kohaku, saca a Rin de aquí, tú me asistirás—

Sango estaba también presente en el laboratorio y al escuchar que la víctima pertenecía a ese departamento no pudo evitar sospechar que algo turbio sucedía allí —De hecho, uno de nosotros se quedará a supervisar la investigación—

— ¿Sospecha de mí, detective?—

—No confío en nadie, si a eso se refiere, pero digamos que es sólo protocolo—

—Ya veo—Sesshoumaru tomó nuevos instrumentos, ya que Rin había contaminado los anteriores —Muéstreme aquellos orificios doctor—Sesshoumaru ordenó al forense.

Suikotsu se colocó unos guantes al igual que Sesshoumaru y retiró el cabello de la joven para mostrarle la picadura del insecto. Sesshoumaru sacó nuevas muestras de tejido y con cuidado de no ser notado comenzó a olfatear el sutil aroma del asesino.

—"Tal como lo imaginé, no es un demonio puro, la esencia de un humano esta mezclada con el veneno" —Abrió ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta que un híbrido había cometido esto, no era raro que esto sucediese, pero eso los podía poner a todos al descubierto.

Sango no quitaba la vista de aquel doctor de cabellera plateada, aunque sus facciones inexpresivas no demostraban nada, ella sabía que él ocultaba algo. Su intuición se lo decía.

Sesshoumaru entregó las muestras a Kohaku y pidió que las analizara, pudo notar que la detective lo creía sospechoso, ó al menos que desconfiaba de él, y si quería detener a un híbrido, lo menos que necesitaba era a una humana detrás suyo —Los resultados no tardarán, como puede ver detective, dudo que su hermano manipule los resultados ¿Sospecha también de él? —

Sango arrugó el ceño ante la pregunta y lo consideró como un desafío.

Gracias a la tecnología con la que contaba este departamento y a la prioridad que le dieron al caso, los resultados no tardaron en llegar.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, los resultados—Sesshoumaru los leyó y se los entregó al forense, con copia para los detectives.

—Tenían razón señores, es una araña. —Informó con certeza y seguridad para convencer a los presentes —Creo que deberíamos informar a la familia de esta joven—

—Entonces queda bajo su jurisdicción Dr. Sesshoumaru, nuestro asesino es una araña y a usted le corresponde que no haya más muertes —Contestó Miroku con toda serenidad.

—Así es, esto queda bajo mi jurisdicción, así que… no se metan—Habló autoritariamente y salió sin decir nada más.

Sango estuvo a punto de decirle cuan engreído lo creía, pero Miroku se dio cuenta a tiempo y la sacó antes de que abriera la boca.

Sesshoumaru se percató de lo que la joven pensaba hacer y una gélida mirada la dejó sin habla.

El doctor de plateada cabellera entró molesto a su oficina y desde su teléfono móvil le habló a Totosai, quien estaba esperando su llamada.

—Es un híbrido—

—Lo sabía, pude darme cuenta por su olor ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—Exterminarlo—

— ¿Así de drástico? —Preguntó el anciano.

—Es un ser inferior, su victima fue una de mis empleadas—

—Sólo toma tus precauciones Sesshoumaru, le prometí a tu padre cuidar de ustedes dos—

—Ahórrate tus comentarios acerca de lo que mi padre dijo, una insignificante bestia no me dañará tan fácilmente—

—Tu soberbia será tu perdición Sesshoumaru—

—No me vengas con psicoterapia, no soy uno de tus pacientes, Totosai—

—Como digas, tengo que colgar estoy en consulta—

Sesshoumaru cerró molesto su teléfono. Pero por un lado estaba deseoso de tener un poco de acción, sólo esperaba que ese híbrido le diera una buena pelea, aunque por el otro, debía tener precaución, algo le decía que esos policías no estaban conformes y que sería difícil quitárselos de encima.

* * *

Kagome estaba algo tensa, su sueño estaba dando señales muy convincentes esta vez y tal parecía que Inuyasha estaba dentro de este, sólo esperaba que fuera una equivocación, un simple sueño.

— ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Inuyasha? —Se preguntó algo deprimida, ya que los dos seres de cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos estaban en peligro y uno de ellos moría.

Llamó a la recepcionista de su consultorio y pidió que cancelara todas sus citas, ansiaba descansar y dormir un poco, con suerte nuevamente volvería a soñar y obtendría más pistas y tal vez comprobaría que sus suposiciones estaban erradas. Ella no deseaba que Inuyasha muriera, ni que fuera a la cárcel.

Haber vuelto a ver a Inuyasha no era algo que deseara, ya habían pasado varios años, pero el dolor aun seguía latente.

Kagome llegó al templo Higurashi, nadie estaba en casa y salió a tomar un poco de aire puro, se sentó en la banca que estaba cerca del árbol sagrado, extendió sus piernas y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, cerró sus ojos y aspiró el delicado aroma del aire limpio, soltándolo en suave suspiro.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Se reprochó. Desde la primera vez que tuvo un sueño de este tipo, habían sido contadas las veces que esto le había sucedido, pero las suficientes como para marcar su vida, el último sueño que tuvo no pudo descifrarlo a tiempo, ella sabía que era una premonición, pues la angustia le acompañaba cada vez que este se presentaba y el resultado de no haberlo interpretado a tiempo, fue la muerte de su padre.

Ella repasaba una y otra y otra vez la pesadilla que se había presentado desde hace días, las personas, los símbolos, muchos estaban claros y otros no, lo que sabía muy bien es que aun no moría la mujer del sueño, que aunque nunca logró verle el rostro sabía que no era la joven que estaba en la morgue en estos instantes y que sí había una araña en la realidad, pero era humano también.

— ¡Ah! El abuelo ya me contagió sus locas ideas ¡No existen los demonios!—Pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello, en señal de desesperación —Creo que Inuyasha ha de estar burlándose de mi, pensará que estoy loca—Dejó caer pesadamente sus brazos a los costados. — ¿Que me importa lo que piense él? ya no me importa—Se levantó con pereza de la banca para ir a su casa, en verdad estaba demasiado cansada, al levantar el rostro sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada que por mucho tiempo le arrebató el aliento.

—Inuyasha—Dijo suavemente al verlo otra vez en ese mismo lugar, pues fue bajo la sombra del gran árbol en donde Inuyasha confesó amar a otra.

—Kagome yo…—él no sabía por donde empezar—me dejaste preocupado, te vi demasiado nerviosa esta mañana—

—Fue un día difícil, no me hagas caso—

— ¿Ahora eres tú quien guardas secretos para mi? —

—No tengo por qué ser un libro abierto para ti Inuyasha, no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos—

—Lamento lo que sucedió hace siete años—

—Déjalo así, ya no me importa, ni siquiera me interesan tus disculpas, ni las de Kikyou—habló convencida de sus sentimientos.

—No te creo—

—No me importa lo que creas—

—Tú no eres tan fría como aparentas—

—No, en verdad soy algo sensible, pero como te lo dije esta mañana, eres demasiado egocéntrico si crees que todo este tiempo he pensado en ti—

—De lo que dijiste esta mañana quiero hablar, yo…—Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras correctas para confesarle su verdadera naturaleza.

—No quiero saber nada más de tu vida, no quiero escuchar más excusas, ni tampoco…—Kagome se estaba exaltando, pero Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor déjame terminar, necesito hablar de esto—

— ¡Ya déjalo así, Inuyasha!—Kagome pensó que el joven abogado tocaría de nuevo aquel tema que tanto daño le hizo. Ella forcejeó por un instante para liberarse del agarre de Inuyasha

—Soy un híbrido—Dijo rápidamente. Kagome dejó de luchar, parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Ella estaba verdaderamente consternada-

—Soy un hanyou—él notó confusión en la mirada de la chica — ¿Mitad demonio, mitad humano? —

— ¡No soy tonta Inuyasha, sé lo que es un hanyou! —Inuyasha la soltó por fin.

— ¿Me crees? —Kagome analizó detenidamente el lenguaje corporal del muchacho y supo que él no estaba mintiendo.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué tipo de… hanyou eres? —Ella tragó saliva con pesadez, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse, tenía miedo de su respuesta.

—Mi padre era un demonio, el comandante perro, mejor conocido como Inu no Taisho—

— ¿Un demonio…perro? —El rostro de Kagome palideció rápidamente y sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a Inuyasha.

—No—musitó débilmente —no puede ser—y gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Inuyasha la miró temeroso, vio en ella la desesperación y el miedo, incluso podía olerlo perfectamente. El joven de plateada cabellera se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Háblame, por favor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —No podía verla llorar nuevamente, no por su culpa otra vez — ¿Es por lo que soy? ¿Te repugno a ti también? —Su voz se escuchó entrecortada y su mirada era triste y llena de rabia.

Kagome lo miró comprensiva y preocupada ante la pregunta, ella negó enérgicamente, pues se dio cuenta por las palabras que él acababa de decir y por su semblante, lo mucho que él había sufrido por su naturaleza híbrida.

—No—respondió entre sollozos y limpió sus mejillas al igual que su nariz —Inuyasha debo contarte algo, necesitas escucharme con atención—Tomó suavemente el rostro de Inuyasha entre ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarla —debes ayudarme a encontrar a todos los involucrados en esto ó muchas personas, demonios y hanyous morirán—Le informó con seriedad.

—Me estas asustando Kagome—Respondió Inuyasha.

—Sé que podemos lograrlo, podemos cambiar lo que pasará—

— ¿De que hablas? —

—Confía en mí, necesito que alguien me escuche ¡Necesito que alguien me crea esta vez!—Suplicó.

Inuyasha asintió y con mucha atención escuchó lo que ella tenía que decirle, Kagome le contó detalladamente su sueño y él, impactado, comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Dices que los que son animales completos son demonios puros y los que tenían cuerpos humanos con alguna parte de animal son híbridos—Quería saber si había entendido bien.

—Mi abuelo dijo que en la antigüedad así se les representaba—

—Ya veo, entonces si yo soy ese humano mitad perro entonces ¿Moriré? —Inuyasha preguntó sin ánimos.

—Podemos cambiarlo, debemos hacerlo—

— ¿Has visto a esa mujer? —

—No, en mi sueño no logro ver muy bien su rostro, sólo sus ojos, son de un color carmesí—

— ¿Será un simbolismo? —

—No lo sé, es un color demasiado raro—

—Una araña…dices que ya atacó a una mujer ¿Segura que no era ella? ¿Pudiste ver sus ojos? —

Kagome movió la cabeza de manera negativa —pero siento que no era ella, lo sé, sólo falta encontrar al demonio perro ¿No será tu padre? —

—No—El rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció —él murió hace siglos—

Kagome abrió los ojos grandemente, se había olvidado que Inuyasha ya no tenía a sus padres —Lo siento, lo olvide—

—Creo que se trata de mi medio hermano…Sesshoumaru—Inuyasha apretó los puños al decir su nombre.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿El jefe del Departamento de Salud Pública? —

—Si, ese idiota ¿Lo conoces? —Dijo fastidiado.

— ¡Necesito hablar con él y pronto! —Se levantó rápidamente y jaló de la mano a Inuyasha.

—Pe…pero existen demasiados demonios de la misma especie, puede ser cualquiera—Inuyasha trataba de hacerla desistir de ver a Sesshoumaru.

—Algo me dice que es él, vamos Inuyasha—corrió hacia donde estaba su auto, pero Inuyasha se quedó estático en su lugar.

—No nos llevamos muy bien—

— ¡Que importa, él debe saber que esta en peligro! —Kagome regresó y lo tomó de la mano tratando de obligarlo a ir a donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Estas loca? ¡No lo conoces! En cuanto detecte mi aroma nos echará a patadas de allí—Kagome lo tironeaba del brazo, pero Inuyasha no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha, tenemos que hacerlo!—

— ¡Tsk! esta bien ¿Qué podemos perder? —

Y ambos subieron al auto y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al imponente edificio del Departamento de Salud Pública.

* * *

Sesshoumaru había estado esperando pacientemente a que la noche llegara y a que el olor de aquellos humanos vigilándolo se esfumara, observaba desde la ventana aquel automóvil que pertenecía a los detectives, hasta que varios metros delante de este llegó un auto más pequeño y se estacionó justo en frente de la entrada principal, sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue un joven de cabellera plateada que bajó de este.

Arrugando imperceptiblemente su ceño, olfateo varias veces en el aire, no había duda, era él, después de tantos años de no verlo y ahora estaba entrando al edificio.

—Estúpido Inuyasha—Musitó molesto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, ténganme un poco de paciencia, como pueden ver pronto estarán cerca.

Gracias a las chicas que siempre me están apoyando y me alientan a seguir, les mando muchos besos y abrazos y gracias también a las que se tomaron un tiempecillo para leer los desvaríos de esta loca, pero en especial gracias a las que me animan con sus reviews y ellas son: **AllySan, Inuyany, Jazmin56 y Sele-TheBest**. Pero sobre todo, gracias **AllySan**


	3. Petición a un príncipe

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo3: Petición a un príncipe.**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que la detective Sango pensó que era buena idea mantener vigilado a Sesshoumaru; su instinto le indicaba que él sabía mucho más de lo que había dicho, tenía el presentimiento y este rara vez le fallaba.

—Sango nuestro turno ha terminado por hoy, debemos ir a entregar nuestro reporte a los compañeros siguientes—Miroku dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj.

—Lo sé, pero…—

—Nada, debemos irnos—

—Espera—Miroku la miró con curiosidad y ella señaló a los recién llegados.

— ¿No es la doctora que conocimos esta mañana? —Preguntó intrigada.

— ¿Kagome Higurashi? —Observó con atención—si, es ella y ese parece ser… ¿Cómo se llama? Es abogado a cada rato le veo por la estación…—El detective se esforzaba por recordar el nombre.

—Nakamura Inuyasha—contestó seria—si, es bueno liberando delincuentes ¿Acaso el director Sesshoumaru se sentirá en la cuerda floja que ya llamó a su abogado? —

—No creo que sea eso Sango, míralo bien, él y nuestro sospechoso son tan parecidos—

Sango lo observó por varios segundos hasta que lo perdió de vista.

—Es verdad ¿Serán parientes? —

—No lo dudo, pocas personas tienen el cabello de ese color—

La llegada de esos dos intrigaba a Sango.

—Tenemos que…—

—Lo siento Sango, ya no tenemos tiempo o nos sancionarán por no entregar el reporte a tiempo—

—Tsk—Ella giró los ojos molesta, odiaba cuando él tenía razón, así que puso el auto en marcha y se fueron del lugar —tendré que platicar mañana con Higurashi—

—Será mañana—contestó él al ver aquella determinación en la mirada de su compañera.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que aquellos molestos policías se habían ido por fin y de que Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca, caminó hasta la entrada de su oficina y le pidió a su secretaria que se retirara, esta tomó su bolso y con una reverencia se despidió educadamente de su jefe.

* * *

La molestia se reflejaba en el rostro de Inuyasha, a cada paso que daban, él dejaba escapar un gruñido.

Kagome observaba de reojo las expresiones de Inuyasha, podía ver la ira que el abogado sentía y dudo por un instante que fuera buena idea que él la acompañara.

—Inuyasha, si te molesta…puedo volver mañana yo sola, si quieres vámonos antes de que se de cuenta de que estas aquí—Ofreció comprensiva.

—No, él ya sabe que estamos aquí—su cejas estaban fruncidas y sus puños apretados.

— ¿Es eso rivalidad entre youkais y hanyous? —preguntó demasiado interesada por la reacción que el abogado había tomado desde que se enteró de que tenía que ver nuevamente con Sesshoumaru.

—No, es rivalidad de sangre—ambos se pararon frente a un tablero en donde indicaba las oficinas asignadas para cada uno de los directivos, con su dedo índice fue recorriendo lentamente los nombres hasta que encontró el que buscaban —Tercer piso, vamos—subieron al elevador.

— ¿Sabías que existen familias que se han roto por causa de una herencia? —Preguntó Inuyasha con un tono de voz baja.

—Sí, es porque le dan más valor a lo material que al emocional ¿Por qué preguntas?—Lo observó con detenimiento.

—Por nada—mintió.

—Ya veo, es el caso de ustedes dos—Contestó seria.

Inuyasha paso saliva con pesadez ¿Acaso era tan obvio o simplemente a esa mujer no se le escapaba ninguna mentira?

—Pues debemos hacer a un lado esas diferencias, muchas vidas corren peligro—ambos salieron del elevador —Y la tuya es una de ellas—comentó afligida.

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

— ¿Qué haces Inuyasha? —preguntó curiosa al ver que su ex novio levantaba la cara y arrugaba su nariz.

—Huele a él, todo el maldito lugar huele a él—contestó molesto.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, él también podía oler a Inuyasha, estaba seguro que estaba allí porque Totosai lo había enviado, de otra manera él no se hubiera presentado por su propia voluntad, pero lo que más le molestaba era que una humana le acompañara, sus sentidos se alertaron aún más al escuchar los pesados pasos de su híbrido hermano acercarse.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta violentamente.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Inuyasha lo llamó amenazante.

— ¡Inuyasha, no tenías por qué hacer eso! —Kagome señaló molesta la puerta.

—Abogaducho de cuarta—Le dijo con frialdad. —Pagarás por esa puerta—

—Envíame la cuenta a mi despacho—Inuyasha contestó.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada.

La indiferente voz llamó la atención de Kagome, ella se quedó absorta al ver el gran parecido entre ellos dos, pero se quedó completamente paralizada al ver aquellos dorados ojos. No había más dudas, el era el perro blanco, su sueño comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de la realidad, esa mirada jamás podría olvidarla, tan fría e inexpresiva que ella difícilmente podría descifrar lo que ese hombre sentía, esa misma mirada que caracterizaba a aquel gigante.

—El gran…perro blanco—susurró casi para ella misma, pero los dos hombres presentes la escucharon a la perfección. —"Es…es muy poderoso, es él no hay duda, puedo sentir su energía maligna, es…impresionante" —antes de esta noche, Kagome jamás había sentido la presencia maligna de ningún demonio, incluso hasta ese preciso instante pudo sentir el aura de Inuyasha, mas no comprendía por qué hasta ahora.

Inuyasha vio el semblante preocupado de su amiga, casi podía jurar que ella sentía miedo.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio por unos momentos, lo que ella acababa de decir era inquietante — ¿Acaso ella sabe la verdad de mi naturaleza? Eso es inaceptable. — Él podía oler el miedo de la joven doctora, así que pensó que lo mejor era simplemente ignorarla.

— ¿Vienes a entregarme a Colmillo de Acero? —

—Ni en tus sueños Sesshoumaru—

—Entonces lárgate—Dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y he venido por el caso de asesinato que involucra a una araña como asesina—Intervino Kagome al ver que Inuyasha otra vez estaba a la defensiva.

— ¿También sospecha de mi? —Preguntó con su usual tono de voz, pero esta vez llena de sarcasmo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ese hombre lograba intimidarla. —No, sé que fue un demonio araña o tal vez un híbrido—Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que Sesshoumaru apretó levemente la mandíbula, al parecer el comentario no le había agradado. Inuyasha sólo paso saliva pesadamente al escucharla y se preguntó ¿por qué ella siempre era tan directa? —No sé como explicarlo, sólo lo vi en un sueño y yo…—

— ¿Te ha enviado Totosai? — Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la joven y miró a Inuyasha. —Le dije que yo puedo solo—

Inuyasha abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta.

— ¿Totosai ya esta enterado? Es más grave de lo que creí—su semblante se llenó de preocupación, generalmente aquel anciano no intervenía en asuntos de poca importancia, es decir él jamás intervenía y mucho menos buscaba a Sesshoumaru.

— ¿El doctor Totosai Uramei? —Preguntó ella.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Inuyasha estaba sorprendido porque ella lo conocía.

Sesshoumaru continuó ignorándola, no le agradaba que los humanos intervinieran en asuntos de demonios.

—Es mi maestro en psicología—Le contestó.

— ¿Entonces tú le contaste lo que viste? —Ella negó en silencio.

—Bien, si no tienen algo más interesante que decir, salgan de aquí tengo mucho trabajo—Y les dio la espalda.

Kagome volteó a verlo y trató de acercarse al imponente hombre, él volteó violentamente al escuchar sus pasos y con sólo una gélida mirada logró hacer que ella desistiera de esa idea, quedándose a una distancia prudente. Él observó osadía en los ojos de aquella mujer.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, sé que usted es un youkai y…—

La mirada fulminante del demonio se posó en Inuyasha.

—Escúchala, esto te concierne a ti aunque…no me guste la idea—Inuyasha le comentó demasiado molesto.

— ¿Me estas diciendo qué tengo que escuchar las fantasías de una loca? —Preguntó con indiferencia, ya arreglaría cuentas con Inuyasha por su imprudencia. No, definitivamente a él no le agradaba que los humanos se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, ya le había dicho a Totosai que él se encargaría personalmente de ese híbrido y que protegería el secreto que por siglos habían guardado, secreto que Inuyasha ya le había revelado a aquella mujer.

Kagome intentó defenderse de lo que aquel hombre le acaba de decir, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—Sesshoumaru, esto no es un juego ¡Escúchala! —intervino Inuyasha, pero su medio hermano ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

—Usted es psicóloga ¿No? —Preguntó Sesshoumaru y observó con detenimiento a la chica, ella asintió —Una persona tan fantasiosa como usted no puede ayudar a personas con problemas emocionales—Sesshoumaru la miró con dureza. —No quiero que se acerque nunca más a este lugar o yo personalmente me encargaré de que sea usted la que reciba terapia—

— ¡Serás cabrón Sesshoumaru! —Inuyasha estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra Sesshoumaru para cerrarle la boca de un solo golpe, pero Kagome se interpuso entre ellos haciendo que el joven abogado se detuviera. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, estaba molesta, sí, pero no permitiría que aquel hombre jugara con sus emociones y la desviara de su objetivo, aunque la idea de dejar que Inuyasha le diera por lo menos un golpe no le parecía tan descabellado. Así que volteó a verlo y lo reto con la mirada.

Ella examinó con cuidado el rostro del youkai, intentando descifrar en sus expresiones lo que pasaba por la mente de este, pero había un problema, Sesshoumaru no expresaba nada, sólo indiferencia.

— ¿Acaso me esta amenazando? Señor Sesshoumaru. —

—Para usted soy doctor Namikaze y no, no es una amenaza, es una promesa—

—Pues no me importa si lo hace, es mas hágalo si le pega en gana, pero igual le tengo que decir que usted, doctor engreído y prepotente esta en peligro y…—Él ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar.

Sesshoumaru abrió ligeramente los ojos —"Sorprendente, ella me teme, puedo olerlo y aun así me enfrenta, a pesar de que sabe que soy un demonio ¿Me enfrenta? Esta mujer me ha… ¿retado?" —Él consideró que el permitirle a Kagome intervenir acarrearía demasiados problemas, lo más prudente sería alejarla.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! Inuyasha, toma a tu mujer y dile que no se meta, el asesinato cometido por esa araña esta bajo mi jurisdicción—

— ¿Acaso usted no escucha? —Preguntó molesta y desesperada al mismo tiempo.

—Inuyasha—Sesshoumaru miró seriamente a su medio hermano —Sácala de aquí o no respondo—

Kagome por fin pudo ver esa expresión que tanto buscaba, aunque bien lo disimulaba, él demostraba ira y repugnancia, más no sabía si era hacia ella.

Inuyasha se tensó ante la mirada del mayor, él no amenazaba en vano.

—Kagome salgamos de aquí—Habló con tranquilidad.

— ¡No! Inuyasha si pasa lo que te he dicho…tú…tú y muchas personas más…—comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en su hermosos ojos, no podía terminar aquella frase, no quería aceptar la muerte de aquel hombre que estaba junto a ella, no podía permitir que Inuyasha la dejara para siempre, debía luchar para evitar que su sueño se cumpliera esta vez, pero nuevamente se encontraba con el mismo problema de siempre, no le creían.

— ¡Escúcheme! Usted y todas las personas de esta ciudad están en peligro—Kagome intentó acercarse desesperada hacia Sesshoumaru, pero Inuyasha se paró frente a ella y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y la cargó hasta la salida. — ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! —

—Vámonos Kagome, ya no es seguro hablar, no estamos solos—Inuyasha trató de hablarle con calma y con la mirada le dio a entender que había alguien detrás de la puerta.

Ella supo interpretar lo que el joven híbrido le indicaba.

—Esta bien—contestó fingiendo tranquilidad —otra vez será—Inuyasha pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la joven y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Una joven los miraba intrigada, lo que ella acababa de escuchar la inquietaba, ella tenía sus sospechas, las cuales se corroboraban al escuchar la discusión entre Sesshoumaru y los dos visitantes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rin? —La voz inexpresiva de su tutor la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Ella entró tímidamente. Sesshoumaru esperaba un segundo drama dentro de esa oficina, sabía a la perfección que ella había estado escuchando todo, por eso cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia trató a toda costa de desacreditar las palabras de aquella mujer, si la creían loca su secreto estaría a salvo.

— ¿Puedo llegar tarde esta noche? Kohaku me presentará esta noche con sus padres—Ella evadió el tema, no era tan tonta como para preguntarle directamente, por lo menos no ahora que estaba tan molesto, aunque se veía sereno, ella sabía que la visita de esos jóvenes lo había sacado de sus casillas, ella lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Qué tan tarde? —

—Media noche—

—Diez treinta—

—Señor Sesshoumaru, ya no soy una niña—La mirada inocente de la joven suplicaba por su permiso.

—Jaken te llevará y te regresará a casa—

—Pero…—

—Mi casa, mis reglas—

—Gracias Señor Sesshoumaru—La joven hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta la puerta.

—Rin…—La chica se detuvo—usa protección—Los ojos de Rin se abrieron grandemente ante esta orden—no querrás una enfermedad o un embarazo no deseado—Ella lo miraba sorprendida. —No me mires así—Sesshoumaru se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacía la gran pila de papeles que le faltaba por revisar —ya no eres una niña—

— ¡Señor Sesshoumaru! —se mostró indignada.

—Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo—

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron del edificio, ella continuaba temblando de impotencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa maldita sensación, la última vez que se sintió así fue cuando Inuyasha le confesó el amor que sentía por Kikyou.

Inuyasha apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la joven y de reojo pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Alzó la mirada hacía donde se ubicaba la oficina del necio de su hermano y arrugó el ceño, como si Sesshoumaru lo fuese a ver, el coraje lo invadió al ver a Kagome llorar y eso no se lo perdonaría.

—No llores Kagome, lo resolveremos nosotros—Habló con tranquilidad y la miró a los ojos —Buscaremos a esa mujer y la salvaremos, lo prometo—

—Oh—sollozó. —Inuyasha yo no quiero que tú…—Su voz era entrecortada.

—Ya te dije que no pasará, sólo…sólo no llores—Le suplicó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por las tersas mejillas de Kagome. Ella se estremeció ante aquel suave contacto, él lo notó y en ese momento Inuyasha se arrepintió y alejó su mano.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del auto, ella entró y se sentó, buscó en su bolso un pañuelo para limpiarse, pero las lágrimas continuaban brotando sin cesar. Inuyasha había subido al auto y lo puso en marcha. Durante todo el camino condujo en silencio, escuchando los sollozos de su copiloto. Inuyasha se estacionó frente al templo Higurashi y miró con aflicción el rostro inflamado de Kagome.

—Ya…ya no llores más—

—Lo intento—

—Tu madre pensará que yo te he hecho algo ó tal vez Souta…—

—No te preocupes ellos no están—Ella limpió de nuevo su rostro—gracias por creerme—

Inuyasha sólo asintió y bajó a abrirle la puerta. Kagome bajó y se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de Inuyasha, quien indeciso la abrazo con delicadeza, hasta que una presencia demasiado conocida fue percibida por su olfato.

—Será mejor que entres, debo irme, Kikyou me esta esperando—Y se separó de ella, Kagome se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre—Toma mi tarjeta, allí esta mi número por si se presenta algo más—ella tomó dudosa la tarjeta y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió y entro a su casa.

Kagome llevó ambas manos a su pecho, este latía desbocado por todas las emociones vividas en un solo día, había sido demasiado, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que aquel hombre no la escuchara, ó debería decir aquel demonio que la ignoró y la trató como si estuviera loca.

—"Se atrevió a llamarme ¿Fantasiosa?" —sonrió con tristeza, no era el único que la había llamado así cuando intentó advertirle a su padre que no saliera de viaje porque había soñado que algo malo pasaría, este sólo le dijo que los sueños eran fantasías, miedos o deseos. —No me importa perder mi licencia médica, ese hombre tendrá que escucharme, no quiero perder a Inuyasha—Kagome estaba agotada y se fue directo a su recámara, se sentó en la cama y de su mesita de noche sacó una pequeña caja en donde guardaba una fotografía en donde estaba junto a Inuyasha. —Tampoco me importa si nunca regresas conmigo, pero al menos sabre que estas vivo—

Inuyasha espero a que Kagome entrara a su casa y en cuanto cerró la puerta se alejó lo más rápido de esta.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí después de que nos trataste como basura? —Se detuvo junto a su auto y una sombra salió de detrás de los árboles.

—Así que aquí es donde vive esta mujer—Miró hacia el pequeño templo — ¿Una sacerdotisa? —

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño Sesshoumaru, ella no es ningún peligro para ti—

—Ella no me interesa ¿Por qué le has revelado tu vergonzosa naturaleza híbrida? —Inuyasha apretó sus puños, Sesshoumaru sí sabía como hacer que él perdiera la cordura —Al parecer te gusta enredarte con humanos—

— ¡Ese no es tu problema! —

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no olvides que la sangre de demonio también corre por tus venas—Agregó serio.

— ¿Y eso qué? —

—Que no debes permitir que los humanos intervengan en asuntos youkai, ni revelar nuestra existencia—Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—No lo hice, ella lo descubrió, tiene el don de la premonición; ella intentaba advertirte de ese hanyou araña—Inuyasha intentó alertarlo, pero Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verlo.

—No les incumbe a ninguno de los dos, no te metas—advirtió.

—Habrá otra victima y sólo Kagome sabe de quién se trata—Esta vez Inuyasha pudo llamar la atención de su medio hermano, quien sólo miró de soslayo y continuó su camino. —Maldito—masculló el joven híbrido y subió molesto a su auto y se fue rumbo a casa de su novia, quien impaciente ya le esperaba.

* * *

Kagome estaba a punto de acostarse cuando sintió de nuevo aquella presencia, era él. El medio hermano de Inuyasha. Se levantó de un salto, bajo corriendo las escaleras y de la misma manera salió del templo, pero ya no había nadie afuera de este, sólo alcanzó a ver el auto de Inuyasha alejándose, le pareció extraño que recién ahora se fuera, pero reconsiderándolo bien y tomando en cuenta la presencia que detectó, ella supo con certeza que el demonio blanco había estado allí, con Inuyasha.

—Espero que no hayan peleado…bien Kagome no debes esperar, vayamos a buscarlo—caminó decidida a cambiarse de ropa para buscarlo, tomó el teléfono con la esperanza de encontrar a Eri, su antigua compañera de preparatoria para que le dijera la dirección de aquel doctor de cabellera plateada. Por fortuna así fue, Eri buscó en su base de datos, que aunque estas eran confidenciales, para ella no era obstáculo obtenerlos. Kagome tomó las llaves de su auto y fue a la dirección indicada, llamó a la puerta en donde un pequeño hombre le atendió de muy mala gana.

— ¿Acaso no sabe la hora que es? Es una falta de respeto molestar a las personas a altas horas de la noche—

—Discúlpeme—Kagome hizo una reverencia—necesito hablar con el doctor Namikaze—pudo darse cuenta de que este hombre también era demonio, aunque su energía maligna era demasiado débil.

—No ha llegado y váyase antes de me moleste—

—Es importante—

— ¡Ya le dije que no esta! —Y el hombre de baja estatura cerró el portón dejando a Kagome indignada —No basta con que tenga que servirle de chofer a esa mocosa de Rin e ir por ella hasta la media noche, sino que también tengo que lidiar con las admiradoras del amo—musitó.

Kagome se quedó atónita al ver como ese pequeño "demonio" le cerraba la puerta en la cara —Si es necesario esperaré aquí toda la noche—Ella se sentó en su auto a esperar a Sesshoumaru, sabía perfectamente que él no estaba allí, pues no sentía su fuerte presencia, lo único que deseaba era no quedarse dormida, en verdad estaba demasiado cansada.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru buscaba pistas en el parque en donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de su empleada, olfateaba el lugar con la intención de obtener algún indicio de aquel híbrido y aunque tuvo suerte en encontrar el rastro de aquella araña, este desaparecía dentro del mismo parque, como si hubiera aparecido y desaparecido allí mismo. Sesshoumaru gruño molesto.

—"Inuyasha dijo que esa sacerdotisa sabía quien sigue ¿En verdad tendrá ese don? —Salió del parque y subió a su auto, era hora de regresar a su casa y meditar cual sería su siguiente movimiento, si era cierto lo que Inuyasha le comentó, entonces él tenía que actuar rápidamente y atrapar al semi demonio antes de que matara a otro humano.

Kagome observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, era casi la media noche y aquel soberbio hombre aun no llegaba, pero cuando escuchó el ruido de un portón abrirse, ella miró atenta hacia la casa de Sesshoumaru esperando verlo. En cambio, un auto blanco salió de esta, conducido por aquel sirviente que la había tratado de forma tan grosera. No había señales de él. Minutos más tarde el mismo auto regresaba, pero esta vez había dos personas dentro de este, si no se equivocaba era aquella joven que estaba afuera de la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

—Señor Jaken—Llamó la joven.

— ¿Qué quieres niña ruidosa? —

—Hay una persona en ese automóvil—Rin señaló.

—Esa mujer ¡Le dije que se fuera! —

— ¿Otra admiradora? —

—Mi amo bonito tiene su pegue—

Rin entrecerró los ojos e intentó obtener mejor visión de aquella mujer. —"Yo la conozco, es la mujer que estaba con el hombre que se parece al señor Sesshoumaru" —bajó del auto rápidamente, Jaken la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Kagome observó que Rin se acercaba a su auto, por un instante no supo si encenderlo e irse o bajar e inventarle algo. Tomó la segunda opción.

Rin saludó con amabilidad a la visitante —Hola mi nombre es Rin ¿Quién es usted? —

—Buenas noches, soy la doctora Kagome Higurashi—

—Bien Kagome ¿Qué hace tan tarde en frente de mi casa? —

—Yo…—

—El señor Sesshoumaru no esta, él nunca llega temprano—

—Pero puedo esperar, en verdad necesito hablar con él—

—Es a cerca de lo que discutían esta tarde—

—No…en realidad…—Kagome se petrificó al sentir aquella presencia justo detrás de ella, sus piernas se quedaron paralizadas.

—Rin—La aludida amplió la mirada al ver que Sesshoumaru había aparecido quien sabe de donde.

— ¿Señor Sesshoumaru? —Habló tímidamente.

—Entra a la casa—ordenó.

—Si—Inmediatamente obedeció.

Kagome seguía sin poder voltear, no podía moverse, sintió que un fuerte escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

—Le advertí que no se acercara nunca más a mí—Dijo con arrogancia.

—Perdón yo…—Kagome titubeaba al hablar. Ella volteó lentamente para encontrarse con esa fría y dura mirada.

—Perdón es una palabra que no debe usar con tanta ligereza—Le miró fijamente a los ojos —Ahora váyase—

— ¡No!—Contestó rotundamente, ese hombre lograba hacer que ella perdiera el control de sus emociones, se sentía tan furiosa y frustrada.

— ¿No? —Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja —Entonces seré yo quien se vaya—Pero una mano temerosa sobre su espalda le hizo detener su andar.

—Sólo por esta vez…escúcheme—susurró.

Sesshoumaru se volteó bruscamente y sujetó la mano de Kagome y de nuevo las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —

—Porque si sucede lo que vi en mi sueño, aquel hanyou al cual detesta tanto, morirá tratando de defenderlo a usted—Kagome ya había examinado el temperamento de aquel ser plateado en la reunión anterior y sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que Inuyasha se sacrificara por él. Aunque ella estaba demasiado atemorizada debía enfrentarlo, pedirle ayuda, no quería que Inuyasha muriera, pues ella aun sentía algo por el híbrido, además muchos humanos perecerían en la batalla.

* * *

En unas oscuras ruinas una mujer de elegante caminar y ojos color carmesí se encontraba con un atractivo hombre de larga cabellera castaña y sonrisa malévola.

—Kagura—

—Naraku—

— ¿A que has venido? —

—Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti—

—Ya te entregue tu corazón, te di la libertad hace cincuenta años ¿Qué te trae hasta mi? —Preguntó Naraku con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

—No trates de jugar conmigo Naraku, sé que tienes que ver con el asesinato de anoche ¿Qué quieres en esta ciudad? —

—Yo sólo estoy de paso, Kagura, no sé de que me hablas—

Kagura lo miró en silencio, ella le temía a Naraku, sabía de lo que era capaz y por lo que se daba cuenta, a lo largo de estos cincuenta años él se había hecho aun más fuerte.

—No quiero que me involucren contigo—

— ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Tienes tu propia esencia. —

—Como quieras—

Naraku rió al ver que la mujer se daba media vuelta y se largaba, observaba que ella caminaba molesta y eso le parecía divertido.

—Por fin tengo a los dos hermanos en un mismo lugar, Inuyasha te haré sufrir, tu mujer pagará el que me hayas quitado la oportunidad de quedarme con Midoriko y la perla de Shikon y Sesshoumaru pagará por mi muerte, ha llegado la hora de que seas sentenciado culpable por mi asesinato, o más bien por el asesinato de Onigumo—De nuevo aquella risa malévola se escuchaba por todo aquel lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos, saben, me ha costado un poquito hacer este fic, nunca había hecho uno de esta pareja, pero créanme que le estoy agarrando gusto, aunque no soy muy buena, le hago el intento, claro que he tenido ayuda, he leído muchos fics, además he tenido consejos muy buenos, ok quiero agradecerles a todas por leer y dejar sus comentarios y ellas son: **Inuyany, Jazmin56, Sele-TheBest**, **Goshy,** **AZUL D CULLEN,** **hekate ama, AllySan, pero sobre todo gracias a AllySan.**

Nos vemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a AllySan por su cumpleaños. Espero que te agrade, aunque es algo tarde te mando muchos besos y un abrazo.

Capítulo 4:

Sango se encontraba en la delegación entregándole a su jefe el reporte correspondiente; como ella no había quedado conforme con sólo terminar su turno, decidió regresar al lugar en donde el doctor Namikaze Sesshoumaru trabajaba, para mantenerlo vigilado.

Miroku la intercepto en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía. — ¡Sango! —Miroku la sacó de sus cavilaciones. — ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche conmigo? —

— ¿Eh? —Sango se sorprendió, desde hace tiempo que ella sentía algo por su compañero y ansiaba que este la invitara a salir —No puedo Miroku, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche—Agregó decepcionada.

—Espero que no cometas alguna locura—espetó con seriedad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó indignada.

—Sabes de que hablo—

—No sé qué es lo que piensas, pero en realidad voy a casa, Kohaku nos presentará hoy a su novia—

—Ya veo…en fin, será en otra ocasión—

—Tal vez—Contestó sin ánimos.

Y ambos tomaron caminos opuestos, Miroku se fue en busca de alguna incauta seducible y Sango regresó a la Secretaría de Salud.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ya suponía que la detective lo estaría vigilando, pudo verlo en sus ojos, al igual que la otra humana, ella no se daría por vencida hasta averiguar cuál era la relación entre el asesino y él. Admitía que se sentía algo intrigado por la intervención de Inuyasha y la mujer que lo acompañaba, así que en cuanto supo que Rin había salido del edificio, él se dirigió velozmente a la azotea y salió sin que nadie se pudiera percatar de su ausencia.

Sango llegó a la recepción del edificio y consultó con el vigilante si el director aun continuaba en el edificio, este le respondió que el doctor Namikaze aun no salía de su oficina, que generalmente él trabajaba hasta tarde. Ella se retiró y subió de nuevo a su auto, desde allí mantendría vigilada la salida y el automóvil de Sesshoumaru.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que Namikaze volvió a su puesto de trabajo, tan sigilosamente como había salido, dándose cuenta de que la detective estaba afuera tal como lo había previsto; salió por la puerta principal, permitiendo que ella lo viera, subió a su auto y condujo sin contratiempos a su casa. Estaba a punto de llegar a esta cuando el aroma de aquella psicóloga le advirtió de su presencia, esto no lo esperaba, pensó en entrar con su auto a la cochera e ignorarla, tal vez le pediría a Jaken que le dijera que no molestara, después de todo el pequeño demonio era bueno tratando con la gente indeseable, dado que no era nada diplomático, pero esa idea pronto se desvaneció cuando una segunda esencia se hizo presente, Rin estaba con ella y, haciendo uso de su inigualable velocidad, se posó justo detrás de Kagome, notando cuando ella percibió su energía demoníaca.

—Rin— Rin palideció al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba justo en frente de ella, no supo en qué momento llegó y eso la puso demasiado nerviosa, como si su tutor acabara de descubrirla en alguna travesura.

— ¿Señor Sesshoumaru? —Habló tímidamente.

—Entra a la casa—ordenó.

—Si—Inmediatamente obedeció.

Sango llegó pocos segundos después de Sesshoumaru y fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver a Kagome junto a él. No podía oír casi nada, pero parecía que estaban discutiendo. Escuchó perfectamente cuando ella dijo en voz alta "no" y el sólo se dio media vuelta para irse, ella lo detuvo y él la agarró de la mano.

— ¿Por qué la doctora Higurashi está con él? ¿Qué relación hay entre ellos? —Las sospechas de Sango iban en aumento. Por la forma en que se dieron las cosas, de cómo ella suplicaba la atención de aquel hombre y por la manera en la que él la sujetó, juraría que entre esos dos había más que una simple relación laboral y que posiblemente la investigación del caso se vería afectada si esto era verdad.

—Definitivamente, mañana hablaré con ella—

Sesshoumaru aun mantenía sujeta la mano de la joven, cuando sintió que ella intentaba débilmente zafarse de su agarre.

—Considero que es una falta de respeto ofrecerle ayuda a quien no la ha pedido—

—Pero aun así, él intentará salvarlo, Inuyasha es un ser muy noble y sé que usted haría lo mismo por él, después de todo lo llevan en la sangre.

Kagome obtuvo por respuesta un gruñido que apenas si se pudo escuchar.

—Váyase—Él la soltó.

— ¿No me escuchará? —

—No—

—Pero…—

—Ya sé lo que tengo que saber, ahora váyase—

—Yo…—

Sesshoumaru comenzó a alejarse, dejando sola a la joven doctora, su actitud obedecía a una sencilla razón y esta era que Rin sospechaba y que, al igual que Sango, ella también estaba escuchando.

—Váyase—

Kagome dio un resoplido lleno de frustración —Pero antes tiene que saber que…—

Sesshoumaru supo que ella no se daría por vencida hasta no ser escuchada, así que giró rápidamente, tomó a Kagome por la cintura y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído.

—Ahora no, tenemos compañía—Le habló en voz baja.

Casi pegó un brinco cuando le vio acercarse de esa manera a ella, todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de replicar o correr en su caso, pero al sentir el cálido aliento de aquel soberbio demonio golpeándole en el oído se le heló la sangre y se quedó paralizada por breves segundos.

—Yo la busco—

Ella asintió en silencio y de la misma manera observó como él se alejaba y entraba a su casa. Kagome pudo reaccionar por fin y subió a su auto, colocó sus manos en el volante y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que al estar junto a Sesshoumaru sintió que este le faltaba, examinó con detenimiento sus manos, las cuales sudaban y temblaban demasiado, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, intentando normalizar su respiración, ese hombre sí que sabía cómo hacerla sentir diminuta y atemorizada. Al tranquilizarse encendió su auto y se alejó del lugar. Cómo deseaba uno de esos tés que su madre le preparaba para poder relajarse y dormir como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, aunque rogaba que en sus sueños llegaran más pistas para lo que pronto habría de ocurrir.

Sango vio que ella se alejaba, pero se quedó unos momentos más a vigilar a aquel hombre platinado y después se retiró.

* * *

Cuando Inuyasha salió del templo Higurashi, estaba algo alterado por el encuentro con Sesshoumaru y temía por Kagome. Inuyasha sabía que su medio hermano ya no era el despiadado asesino que conoció hace siglos, que él había cambiado, pero no sabía que tanto. Condujo por más de una hora, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a un lago y se sentó a las orillas de este.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón y hoy casualmente la encontró y la primera estupidez que salió de su boca fue preguntarle si todavía lo odiaba, él golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, por ese grave error, lo que él había hecho fue demasiado grave y él trató el tema como si le dijera:" ¡Ey! ¿Aun me odias por haber pegado goma de mascar en tu cabello?" cuando debió haberle explicado el por qué la abandonó por su propia prima.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en aquel día, el día en el que Kagome lloraba implorando que lo que Kikyou le había dicho fuera una mentira, pero él simplemente no contestó, ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dime que no es verdad, que ustedes no son capaces de hacerme eso—Inuyasha sentía como su corazón era oprimido por cada palabra que ella pronunciaba con voz débil, pero él nunca dio respuesta — ¿Por qué no dices nada? —Ella limpió sus mejillas—Entiendo…he sido traicionada por el…—hizo una pausa, ella sentía el dolor de la deslealtad, las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta —…hombre que amo y la mujer que he considerado como mi hermana— sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, la ira invadía todo su ser — ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! —

—Kagome déjame explicarte—Intentó tranquilizarla, él levantó su mano tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que surcaban las tersas mejillas de su novia, pero de un golpe en la mano ella le impidió hacerlo.

—No me toques—Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos e Inuyasha bajó la mano y se quedó estático en su lugar, ella tomó aire por la boca, como si al hacerlo tomara el valor y las fuerzas que tanta falta le hacían y una sonrisa fingida curvó sus delicados labios —Te deseo que seas feliz con ella—dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Inuyasha sólo observó como ella se alejaba, pues no tuvo las suficientes agallas de seguirla y decirle la verdad. Corrió enfurecido hasta donde Kikyou se encontraba, pero no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado pues ella ya lo estaba esperando a dos calles de donde él estaba.

— ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Tú y yo no somos nada—La miró con rabia.

—Te lo advertí hanyou—

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —

—Eso es lo que eres ¿No? —

— ¡No tienes el derecho de tratarme como una basura! —Inuyasha trataba de mantener la calma con todo su ser.

—Agradece que no te he purificado aun, lo hago por ella—

—Ella puede decidir sola—

—No quiero que te acerques a ella, me he sacrificado para que ella no sufra por culpa de un semi demonio, tampoco quiero verte rondando a mi familia—Amenazó.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que he de obedecerte? —

—Eres una bestia inteligente—Dijo con suma frialdad, una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su pálido rostro—No creo que desees perder tu detestable vida. Te estaré vigilando—Él la miró desafiante y lleno de rabia.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para espantar los recuerdos de su triste separación y de su cobardía al no confesarle desde un principio a Kagome su naturaleza y enfrentar a Kikyou, pero por otra parte, el día en el que Kagome los presentó sintió algo muy especial por Kikyou, tal vez por eso nunca la desmintió, pero mentir no era la manera de terminar una relación.

Observó con tristeza su reflejo en el agua y recordó su cita con Kikyou, nervioso corrió hasta su auto y miró su reloj ¡Vaya qué Kikyou estaría molesta! tres horas tarde no eran cualquier cosa.

* * *

Kikyou caminaba de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido miraba el reloj y después examinaba la mesita al centro del comedor, se había esmerado tanto ¡Era su aniversario, por todos los cielos! Y parecía que él lo había olvidado, el olor a cera inundaba el lugar, un par de velas se consumían en el centro de la elegante mesa, con una hermosa vajilla adornándola.

Suspiró decepcionada ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha llegaba tarde? Varías veces en el transcurso de la noche intentó examinar si había hecho algo para que él se molestara y la dejara plantada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamarla, pero después pensó en que algo malo había sucedido, llamó a su móvil y él no contestó y por último la imagen de Inuyasha engañándola hizo que tomara una copa y la lanzara con fuerza contra la pared, luego al escuchar el auto de Inuyasha estacionándose, se paró frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha metió la llave y abrió la puerta, durante todo el camino ideó una y mil excusas para que ella no le arrojara los platos en la cabeza, porque por desgracia para él, Kikyou tenía muy buena puntería; al abrir la puerta se encontró con ella, estaba muy enojada, lo sabía porque cruzaba los brazos y movía su pie izquierdo de arriba abajo.

—Llegas tarde—

—Lo siento—Contestó muy apenado.

Ella lo abrazó e Inuyasha amplió grandemente los ojos, en realidad esperaba que ella le gritara o cualquier otra cosa, menos que lo abrazara.

—Hueles a perfume de mujer—Esa fue la razón de tan efusivo abrazo, Inuyasha ya se había acostumbrado al perfume, por lo que se olvidó por completo de él.

—No es lo que piensas—Bajo la mirada.

—No me digas ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estoy pensando? —

—Piensas que te engaño, pero no es así—

—Entonces explícame, quiero saber ¿Por qué mi novio llega tres horas tarde y además huele a perfume de mujer? —Habló con aquella seriedad que la caracterizaba.

—Estuve con…Kagome—

— ¿Ka…gome? —Kikyou palideció más de lo normal y sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía.

—Me la encontré de casualidad, Kikyou, ella ya sabe que soy un hanyou—Habló con calma.

— ¿Se lo confesaste? —Inuyasha negó en silencio.

—Ella lo descubrió—

—Ya veo, ahora que lo sabe ¿Regresarás con ella? —La tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven abogada.

—No, yo te amo—La abrazó y besó con ternura el negro cabello de Kikyou—Aunque admito que la forma en la que hicimos las cosas no fue la correcta, yo me he enamorado de ti—

—Pero ella siempre creyó que fue una traición—

—En realidad lo fue, ni tú, ni yo supimos decirle la verdad, por lo tanto fue traición—

— ¿Qué querías que le dijera? oye primita debes dejar a tu novio porque es un semi demonio —Habló con sarcasmo— ¡No, Inuyasha, las cosas no son así de fácil! —Ella lo abrazó.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que le dirías que estábamos enamorados? —

—Te di un ultimátum para que te alejaras de mi prima, no quería que le hicieras daño—

— ¿Pero decirle eso? —

—Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y todo para que después… yo terminara realmente enamorada de ti—susurró.

—Ella cree eso, dejémoslo así… ¿Qué hay de cenar? —Inuyasha sonrió, logrando así que la joven abogada sonriera también.

—Tonto—

* * *

Sesshoumaru sostenía una copa entre sus manos, todo aquel parloteo aun circulaba por su mente, ese aroma tan peculiar de aquella sacerdotisa aun estaba impregnado en sus manos, el olor de su miedo estaba grabado en su memoria, estaba completamente sorprendido por la forma en la que ella le hizo frente, aun con su temor, ella se atrevió a pedirle ayuda y todo por salvar al híbrido de su hermano ¿Qué tenía él para que las humanas lo siguieran? ¿Qué tenía de especial Inuyasha como para que una mujer arriesgara su vida o suplicara por él? ¿O todo sería una artimaña de Totosai? No lo sabía, pero estaba tan molesto por todo este enredo que apretó con fuerza su puño y rompió la copa…

—Jaken—Llamó a su fiel sirviente.

— ¿Si, amo bonito? —

— ¿Totosai sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar? —Se asomó por la ventana.

—Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama—

—Bien—Y sin importarle si Sango seguía afuera o no, salió volando por la ventana, después de todo ella ni siquiera se percataría. En cuestión de minutos llegó hasta aquel lugar, mucho más rápido que si lo hubiera hecho en auto.

El anciano ya se encontraba descansando en su lecho, cuando su buey demonio entró despavorido por la pared, dejando un gran hoyo en esta; Totosai despertó sin inmutarse y sin entender que sucedía, con pereza miró hacia todas direcciones hasta que se encontró con la gélida mirada de Sesshoumaru.

—Anciano decrépito—Dijo Sesshomaru sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Sesshoumaru? —Preguntó cansino.

— ¿Por qué has hablado con Inuyasha? —

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he visto a Inuyasha desde que sale con esa mujer…—rascó su cabeza—ella me da miedo—se abrazó a si mismo como si tuviera escalofrío.

— ¿Miedo de esa mujer? —Preguntó con desacierto, pues Kagome no le parecía tan peligrosa—a mi me parece una insignificante humana—

—No te fíes de las apariencias, es una sacerdotisa muy bien entrenada y poderosa, ella sabe de nuestra existencia y ha eliminado cientos de demonios—

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario, si le tienes miedo ¿Por qué la aceptaste como alumna? —

— ¿Eh? —Rascó su barbilla tratando de recordar si tenía alumna — ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Kagome Higurashi? —

—Creo que ese es su nombre—contestó con seriedad.

Una espontanea carcajada escapó de los labios del anciano —Kagome es una joven dulce, me refiero a la novia de tu hermano, Kikyou Higurashi—

— ¿La abogada? —

—Sí, la misma—

—Mucha pieza para esa bestia, volviendo al tema, tu alumna…—

— ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella? —

— ¿Es sacerdotisa? —

—No lo creo—

—Ella sabe de nosotros y del hanyou que mató a la chica ¿Le mencionaste el caso?—

—No, he manejado todo con discreción, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver ella—

—Inuyasha mencionó que ella tiene premoniciones—

—No lo sabía, aunque tal vez... —Totosai guardó silencio por varios segundos, Sasshoumaru espero paciente a que el anciano terminara su frase. —Por eso ella actuaba extraña esta mañana—

— Sólo quería saber si tú no habías hablado de más— Dispuesto a marcharse, Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta —mantenla apartada de mi—

—No sé si se pueda, ella es muy testaruda—

—No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, sólo hazlo—Y abandonó la vieja casona, dejando al anciano con muchas dudas.

* * *

Sango estaba apunto de ceder ante el sueño, su reloj marcaba la dos de la mañana, ya estaba demasiado cansada, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero unos golpes en el vidrio la despertaron.

— ¡Miroku! —Se sorprendió al verlo, rápidamente ella bajó la ventanilla — ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó molesta.

—Llame a tu casa, tu padre dijo que no habías llegado aun y pensé que aquí te encontraría. Vámonos Sango, esto ya no es de tu incumbencia, al menos no oficialmente—

—Pero…—

—Nada—Miroku abrió la puertezuela y le quitó las llaves a la joven, quien sin titubear se las entregó y se recorrió de lugar—Debes descansar—

—Yo…—

—Mañana, cuando estés en tu turno hazlo, pero por hoy ya descansa—

—Esta bien—Y no dijo nada más.

Miroku condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de ella y no se fue hasta ver que su compañera entró a esta, el auto lo devolvería al día siguiente.

* * *

Kagome llegó a su casa, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, aventó las llaves en la mesita del teléfono y subió a su recamara. Estaba cansada, pero por alguna razón el sueño le había abandonado, esa noche tenía insomnio, suspiró frustrada, justo cuando más necesitaba de una visión.

Se recostó e intentó relajarse, pero todo era inútil, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el rostro de aquel médico prepotente aparecía en su mente, un ligero rubor adorno sus delicadas mejillas al recordar la manera en la que él la sujetó de la cintura y le susurró al oído, se estremeció de tan sólo recordarlo y ese sentimiento la desconcertó demasiado. Abrió los ojos, sus labios estaban secos y sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho sentían el latir desenfrenado de su corazón

— "Es sólo…la impresión que me causa" —El auto convencimiento —"sólo es eso, él es demasiado imponente, da miedo, es un… poderoso demonio" —era la negación de que alguien más podía hacerla sentir.

Las horas pasaban y Kagome giraba constantemente en su cama en busca de una posición cómoda para dormir, pero todo era inútil, cuando por fin pudo dormir un poco, en su mente sólo aparecía una dulce mirada ambarina, esa mirada que desde hacía mucho tiempo había deseado volver a ver.

—Inuyasha…—el nombre de aquel hanyou escapaba de sus labios en un suave y dulce susurro, al igual que una lágrima de sus adormecidos ojos.

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad, el silencio era disipado por el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas, pues un nuevo cuerpo había sido encontrado, una joven había sido asesinada, investigadores y forenses se reunían en la escena del crimen, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que les llevara al asesino.

Horas después, el cuerpo era recibido en la fría morgue, el doctor Suikotsu comenzaba la necropsia de ley, Renkotsu le asistía, al parecer era el mismo asesino, ya que la tercera victima tenía fractura de cuello, había sido atacada por la espalda y dejada en el mismo lugar en el que se cometió el asesinato, lo que indicaba que tenían un caso de asesino serial. El psicólogo forense Totosai también se encontraba en su oficina de la comandancia, analizaba con cuidado las fotografías que habían sido tomadas en el lugar del macabro hallazgo, hasta ahora él no había visto los dos cuerpos anteriores y decidió ir a la morgue para ver las pruebas físicas que habían encontrado los forenses y fue justo en ese momento, en que Totosai pudo darse cuenta que la muerte por fractura de las tres jóvenes y la de envenenamiento por picadura de araña estaban estrechamente relacionadas, ya que el mismo olor de hanyou se presentaba en esta victima.

El anciano tomó su teléfono y le llamó a Sesshoumaru pidiéndole que se presentara en la morgue lo antes posible, aunque a los otros dos forenses les pareció extraño que el viejo psicólogo llamara al director de la Secretaría de Salud, no le tomaron demasiada importancia, pues Sesshoumaru también era médico. Igualmente le llamó a Kagome, necesitaba saber a que se refería Sesshoumaru respecto a que ella era sacerdotisa.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el hombre de plateada cabellera hiciera acto de presencia en la morgue, arrugó molesto la nariz, siempre odio el olor a cadáver, no fue necesario entrar completamente a la fría habitación para poder percibir el fuerte aroma a hanyou.

* * *

Kagome había atendido al llamado de su viejo profesor, después de vestirse, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se despidió de su familia antes de salir.

— ¡Ya me voy madre! —Pero nadie le contestó —que tonta olvidé que salieron de vacaciones, creo que después de esto yo también necesitaré unas—Salió de la casa y subió a su auto, durante todo el camino estuvo analizando con detenimiento los acontecimientos del día anterior.

—"Ayer pude sentir la presencia demoníaca de Inuyasha ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Me preguntó si Kikyou ya lo sabía y ¿por qué nunca me dijo nada? Ella entrenó desde pequeña para ser sacerdotisa" —De repente la imagen del rostro de Sesshoumaru se le vino a la mente —"La energía de su hermano es mucho más fuerte" —

Antes de llegar al edificio ella pudo detectar con facilidad dos presencias demoníacas, a una la pudo reconocer con facilidad.

— ¿Esta aquí? ¿Habrá venido a buscarme? —Rápidamente se sacó esa idea de la cabeza, por la llamada que recibió del doctor Totosai, ella deducía que tal vez él estaba allí por la victima — ¿Habrá atacado de nuevo la araña?...ojala no, ojala que no—Se estacionó en donde pudo y salió corriendo, ya casi llegaba, podía ver el largo cabello plateado del doctor prepotente, pero al ver quien era el segundo demonio que detectaba se detuvo intempestivamente, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa y caminó con lentitud hacía ellos.

Ambos detectaron el aroma de Kagome y guardaron silencio.

— ¿Doctor Totosai? —Llamó con voz débil.

—Kagome, llegas tarde…de nuevo—el anciano sonrió al ver las miradas entre Sesshoumaru y su alumna. Si las miradas hubieran sido puñales, esos dos ya se hubieran atravesado—Veo que ya se conocen—Ella asintió. —Pero que mal semblante tienes jovencita, parece que no has dormido en noches—comentó al ver la ojeras de la chica.

—Tuve insomnio—respondió.

—Tal vez si se dedicara a hacer algo más productivo en vez de andar vagando en la calle por las noches…—musitó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome lo miró con molestia.

—Este…será mejor que entre. Kagome te espero adentro para darte los detalles del caso—Y el anciano entro de nuevo a la morgue dejando al joven médico y a su alumna solos.

—Como le dije…sus miradas no me afectan—

—No pretendo hacerle daño con la mirada, sólo quiero saber si me va a escuchar—

—No—Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Kagome le cerró el paso parándose en frente de él.

—Por favor—

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Me esta suplicando? —

—Si es la única manera de que me escuche, entonces si, le estoy suplicando—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Inuyasha? —

—Tal vez—

—Que extraño, hasta donde yo sé, él ya tiene una mujer que suplique por él—El tono del médico era sarcástico, Sesshoumaru pudo ver como la joven bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, no tiene que recordármelo—

—Ya veo ¿Triángulo amoroso? —Ella negó en silencio. — ¿Aun así deseas salvarlo? —

—Sí—

—Para ser psicóloga no maneja bien sus emociones—

—Basta de hablar sobre mi, tenemos que hablar de…—

—Después, tengo trabajo que hacer—

—Pero lo prometió—Parecía dispuesta a no moverse de su lugar hasta que él la escuchara —Usted dijo que…—No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando sintió las rudas manos de Sesshoumaru sujetándola de los brazos y moviéndola hacia un lado.

—Le dije que yo la buscaría—Y de nuevo comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Es usted un engreído y un prepotente! —gritó frustrada.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la miró de soslayo.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso…por su propio bien—

—Miente, usted miente, no va a buscarme—

— ¿Mentir? ¿Qué es mentir? Si le dije que yo la busco, entonces yo la busco—

—Si no me escucha, tenga la seguridad de que lo molestaré día y noche—

—Entonces veremos quien se cansa primero—

— ¡Bien! Entonces vaya y escóndase, yo resolveré este problema y salvaré a Inuyasha—

Sesshoumaru volteó completamente a verla y enarcó una ceja al notar la determinación de la joven.

—Dudo que una débil humana como usted pueda defenderse sola, creo que sólo será un estorbo para Inuyasha—

—Eso lo veremos, esta simple humana detendrá a ese hanyou—

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr? —El demonio plateado comenzó a acercarse a ella acorralándola en la pared— ¿Qué Inuyasha deje a su novia y corra a sus brazos en cuanto usted lo salve? —Ella quiso apartarse, pero él puso ambos brazos sobre la pared, a la altura de la cabeza de Kagome impidiéndole escapar y se acercó a su oído —Patética humana—le susurró.

Kagome apretó sus párpados al percatarse de la cercanía del aquel hombre, pero al escuchar el ronco tono de voz en su oído, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios y en un acto reflejo, ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru en un vano intento para evitar que se le acercara más, con lo cual logró que el demonio esbozara una imperceptible y triunfal sonrisa de medio lado.

Él podía escuchar a la perfección como los latidos de la joven aumentaban de ritmo, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, lo cual le hacía pensar en lo mucho que podía atemorizarla. Bajó los brazos y se separó de ella, dejándola sola y sin decir nada más, salió rápidamente de ese lugar, pues el olor a ese hanyou y a cadáver le repugnaban en gran manera.

* * *

Aquel ser de rojizos ojos y de negro rizos observaba con detenimiento a su sirviente, quien se veía demasiado frustrado.

—Veo que aun no la encuentras, Hakudoshi—Mencionó con sorna a aquella criatura con apariencia de niño albino.

—Naraku ¿Estas seguro de que la perla se encuentra en esta ciudad? Hace ya más de trescientos años que desapareció—

—He escuchado que la perla ha reaparecido en esta ciudad—

—Sí, sí, en el cuerpo de una sacerdotisa, pero ¿Quién es esa sacerdotisa? Me es difícil buscar de una en una o ¿Acaso tendré que seguir matándolas hasta que la encuentre? —Preguntó divertido.

—Tal vez—Naraku sonrió al imaginar todo el escenario en su mente —y después de eso concluiré mi venganza—Y su risa se escuchó por todo aquel lúgubre sitio.

Continuará...

Gracias a todas por continuar leyendo mis locuras, pero más agradecida estoy con las personas que me han apoyado desde un principio con sus comentarios, en verdad me levantan el ánimo, si se preguntan por qué he tardado tanto con los demás fics, es porque mi cpu se quemó hace 15 días por un alza en el voltaje de mi casa, quisimos salvarlo pero se quemó el disco duro y tuve que comprar una nueva, así que perdí lo que ya había escrito y tuve que hacer uso de un cuaderno para ir avanzado, es todo un lío escribir en cuaderno, jeje ya me salí del tema, estaba a punto de agradecer a quienes me han apoyado y ellas son: **AllySan, Inuyany, Sele-TheBest, Jazmin56, **pero en especial gracias AllySan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

Kagome y el doctor Totosai llevaban casi todo el día analizando las pistas aportadas por los detectives, el modus operandi y las pocas pruebas circunstanciales que se encontraron; el perfil psicológico del asesino estaba siendo adaptado a un ser humano, según los médicos forenses, por la forma y la dirección de las fracturadas en las vertebras de las jóvenes, apuntaba a un hombre de gran fuerza, pero de muy baja estatura , suponían además, que no era muy inteligente en razón de que las victimas eran abandonadas en el lugar de los hechos, lo que indicaba que al asesino poco le importaba si se descubría o no, todas las victimas eran mujeres, pero hasta el momento ellos no encontraban un factor en común.

— ¡Rayos! —Exclamó Kagome con frustración.

— ¿Sucede algo? —El anciano preguntó sin despegar la vista de su informe.

—Por favor maestro Totosai, usted más que nadie debe saberlo—contestó un poco molesta.

— ¿Huh? ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó en espera de una respuesta que él ya conocía.

—Usted y yo sabemos que esta mujer no fue asesinada por un humano—Susurró para que no fuera escuchada por nadie.

—Tienes razón, me preguntaba ¿Cuánto soportarías sin comentármelo? —El hombre rascó su barbilla, su cara se veía algo pensativa.

—Sólo tiene que mirar la cantidad de energía maligna que desprende ese cuerpo, al igual que usted, porque también es un demonio ¿Verdad?—El anciano no contestó. —Veo que no estoy equivocada ¿Cuántos más hay? —

—Muchos—

—Pero su apariencia es humana—

—O de animales—añadió el maestro—La fuerza de las especies no deriva de su habilidad para luchar, sino de adaptarse a los cambios…o al menos eso dijo un tal Darwin, eso nos ha sucedido a nosotros, pero los humanos aun no están listos para adaptarse a la convivencia con demonios—

— ¿La madre de Inuyasha sabía que su pareja era un demonio? —Cuestionó curiosa.

— ¿La madre de Inuyasha? ¡Ah, si! ¡Claro que sabía! Lady Izayoi arriesgó todo lo que tenía por amor a mi amo Inu no Taisho y viceversa, el día que nació Inuyasha, fue el día en el que mi amo murió al intentar salvarlos de los humanos—

—Yo…yo no sabía—dijo con profunda tristeza

—Él sabía que lo esperaban para matarlo, pero tenía que rescatar a su mujer y a su pequeño que estaba por nacer, por cierto… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces a él y a Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me preguntas acerca de lo que soy?—

— ¿Un demonio? —preguntó ella y examinó la reacción de su maestro —No hay necesidad de ocultarlo, yo… no lo delataré—

—Sé que no lo harás, pero no has respondido ¿Por qué hasta hoy me hablas acerca de esto? —

—Es extraño decirlo… no sé por qué razón, pero desde el día de ayer he podido sentir las presencias demoníacas—

— ¿Sospechas de algún detonante para este poder? —

—Un sueño—

— ¿Un sueño? —

—Si, en donde están involucrados Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, un hanyou con forma de araña y los dos detectives que llevan el caso—contestó angustiada.

— ¿Sango y Miroku? —Ella asintió— ¿Tienes sueños premonitorios?

—Algo así.

— ¿Sabes quién es el asesino? —Ella negó en silencio. — ¿Inuyasha sabe de tu sueño?

—Si.

— ¿Y has intentado hablar con su hermano? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Si, pero a él no le interesa, poco le importa lo que suceda—

—Ya veo, él me pidió… y creo que es lo mejor, —hizo una breve pausa— él me pidió mantenerte alejada de este caso. Ya veo porque—

—No pienso alejarme —Se negó rotundamente — Inuyasha corre peligro.

— ¿Inuyasha en peligro?—Susurró pensativo—él es muy fuerte, aunque sea un hanyou—

—No pienso dejarlo solo, él…él es muy especial para mi—

— ¿En serio? ¿Aunque sea un hanyou? —

—Si, eso no me importa, aunque…no sé si Kikyou reaccionaría de la misma manera, él la ama.

— ¿Kikyo Higurashi? —Kagome asintió con tristeza —Ella lo sabía desde un principio—El anciano dejó escapar una risa sutil.

— ¿Qué dice? —Cuestionó sorprendida ante el comentario.

—Que ella siempre lo ha sabido, es una gran sacerdotisa y al igual que tú, ella puede sentir las presencias demoníacas.

—Eso…no puede ser verdad—Su mirada se llenó de aflicción—Tal vez por eso él…él la prefirió a ella, porque ella lo aceptó tal como era desde un principio—habló en voz baja para ella misma.

— ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada—esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Entonces continuemos con el perfil e intentemos averiguar la razón por la cual este ser esta asesinando.

— ¡Pero es un…!—

—Es lo mismo que con los humanos ¿No crees? —Totasai intervino antes de que ella terminara lo que iba a decir. —Los demonios también tenemos un consciente, subconsciente e inconsciente ¿O crees que seamos diferentes? —

— ¿Acaso mandará a los detectives humanos a atraparlo? Eso sería muy arriesgado para ellos—

—No, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encargarán; los humanos lo dejarán como caso cerrado y sin resolver cuando las cosas se calmen—

—Entiendo ¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto? —

—Esta es la segunda vez, Inuyasha se encargó de ese asuntito, pero a cambio dejó un gran desastre—El demonio se rió bajito al recordar y luego dio un puñetazo en la mano indicando que había descubierto o recordado algo importante — ¡Oh! —exclamó el doctor.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Preguntó emocionada.

—Acabo de recordar que tu primer pago ya fue depositado en el banco—

— ¿Eso era todo? —Dejó caer los brazos con pereza.

—Así es, aquí tienes tu tarjeta de débito para que puedas cobrar— Y le entregó el plástico en la pequeña mano de la psicóloga.

Kagome esbozó una gran sonrisa, al darle su primera paga le estaban dando a entender que estaba siendo contratada, que era más que una practicante, que su paga ya no sería simbólica.

De repente su entusiasmo se vio interrumpido por los detectives de homicidios Sango y Miroku, Kagome rogaba mentalmente que no se tratara de otro asesinato.

—Doctor Totosai, traemos más pistas—

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué esperan para decírmelas? —Dijo emocionado.

—Las mujeres que fueron asesinadas habían vivido en un templo, una era sacerdotisa de tiempo completo, otra solamente vivía en uno, pero era empleada de una tienda y esta última chica había vivido en un templo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso fue hace muchos años. —Explicó Miroku mientras colocaba los archivos con los datos precisos de las tres victimas —Eso es lo que creemos que tenían en común.

— ¿Sólo ataca a mujeres que viven en un templo?

Kagome se tensó al escuchar la pregunta y pasó saliva con mucha dificultad.

— ¿Los forenses han encontrado algo más? ¿ADN? ¿Algo? —Exigió el doctor.

Miroku negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No. Nos sorprende que el asesino no trate de ocultarse, pareciera que tratara de retarnos al dejarlas en el mismo lugar del crimen—Dijo la joven detective.

—No lo creo, más bien busca algo—Habló Kagome con seriedad—Sus movimientos son confusos, tal pareciera que no actúa con inteligencia, pero al no dejar ningún rastro nos dice lo contrario—

—Creo que tendrán que buscar más evidencias físicas—Agregó el anciano.

—Lo sabemos, toda ha sido tan rápido—Contestó Miroku.

—Investiguen con las familias de las victimas, ese es su trabajo—Totosai se dio la media vuelta dando por terminada la conversación —Ahora, si me disculpan debemos volver a lo nuestro, nos veremos mañana —

Kagome sólo escuchó en silencio todo lo que ellos decían y por lo que pudo notar, el demonio estaba alejándolos del caso.

—Esta bien, iremos a investigar—Y la pareja salió de la oficina del psicólogo.

—Kagome, ya es tarde deberías ir a comer, te espero mañana temprano—

— ¿Intenta alejarme también? —Preguntó un poco ofuscada.

—No, en verdad me interesa conocer lo que sabes, me gustaría escuchar tu sueño, pero mañana, eres una humana y no tienes la misma resistencia física de un demonio, ni siquiera has comido en todo el día—Señaló el estomago de su alumna, el cual ya comenzaba a gruñir.

—Es verdad—Contestó sonrojada—Hasta mañana entonces—Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Kagome caminaba por el pasillo y al pasar por la morgue sintió de nuevo esa esencia demoníaca proveniente de aquel la joven que yacía en la plancha, Kagome se sintió atraída y caminó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo, lentamente estiró la mano y un fulgor rosado emanó de su esta y comenzó a purificar aquella aura maligna, pero de repente, una gran nube de miasma salió del cuerpo.

* * *

Sango acababa de entregar su reporte al compañero en turno, fue a los vestidores, se cambió lo más rápido posible, pues quería regresar a la oficina de los psicólogos para interceptar a Kagome y hacerle algunas preguntas pero por mala suerte, esta ya se había retirado y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Regresó por donde vino, deseaba salir lo más pronto posible de allí ¡Vaya que ese lugar le daba escalofríos y más en la noche! cuando de repente una tenue luz que salía por la redondas ventanillas de la puerta de la morgue llamó su atención, se acercó sigilosamente y al observar por los transparentes cristales, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que esa luz salía de la mano de la psicóloga. Sango se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar, pero se preocupó al ver a la joven tirada en el piso, luchando contra una especie de nube negra que salía del cuerpo que estaba en la mesa del forense, no pudo esperar ni un segundo más, Kagome tenía que darle respuestas en ese mismo momento, pero antes tenía que ayudarla, abrió con fuerza la puerta y Kagome tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar como esta se azotaba con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? Aléjate de ese cuerpo ¡Ahora! —Sango trató de alejarla de esa nube ya que notó que esta era venenosa.

— ¡No respires, es veneno! —Advirtió Kagome, aunque fue demasiado tarde, la detective ya había respirado algo del miasma.

Sango estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Kagome la sostuvo y continuó purificando el lugar alrededor de la detective, la colocó en el suelo y caminó con dificultad hasta el lugar de donde emanaba el miasma para purificarlo por completo. Por fin todo estaba tranquilo.

Sango trataba de recuperar su respiración normal, le dolía cada vez que intentaba inhalar.

— ¿Estas bien Sango? —Kagome la observó llena de preocupación mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Habló con dificultad.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no sé que ha sucedido aquí? —Era honesta con la detective.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar, me debes una explicación—Exigió con seriedad.

—Lo haré, sólo dime ¿Qué día? —

—Ahora mismo—

—Pero…tengo cosas que hacer, además no he comido nada en todo el día—Se quejó.

—Entonces hablemos mientras cenamos—

Y ambas salieron de aquel frío sótano, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo estaba bien dentro de la morgue, después salieron de la estación, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

—Vayamos en mi auto, después te traigo para que recojas el tuyo—Ofreció Sango y Kagome asintió.

Llegaron al café de Ayame, en donde esta les ofreció la mesa que estaba pegada al rincón ya que ellas habían pedido un sitio discreto y apartado.

Kagome no dejó de notar que Ayame también era un demonio.

Ordenaron la cena, Kagome comenzó a contarle a Sango lo sucedido en la morgue aunque con pocos detalles pero la detective sentía que había algo más, que la psicóloga le ocultaba algo importante.

—Eso yo lo vi Kagome, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué salía miasma del cuerpo de esa chica? —

—No lo sé—mintió—Es algo que me gustaría descubrir.

—Hay otra pregunta que deseo hacerte—Miró fijamente a Kagome— ¿Qué relación existe entre tú y Namikaze? —Observó con detenimiento la reacción de Kagome.

— ¿Namikaze?… —parpadeó varias veces —entre él y yo no existe ni siquiera una amistad, sólo es un superior y ya—Sango supo que ella no mentía.

— ¿Qué hacías tan noche en su casa? —

— ¿Me seguiste? —Preguntó indignada.

—No a ti, a él y debo decir que me sorprendió verte con él y por lo que vi, ustedes aparentan ser otra cosa—

—No, estas equivocada, yo nunca me fijaría en un ser tan soberbio y prepotente como Sesshoumaru Namikaze—Habló con orgullo.

—Ya veo, pienso lo mismo—Sango trataba de ser condescendiente con la psicóloga, poco a poco averiguaría que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

La mesera llegó con la comida de las chicas, estas agradecieron y comenzaron a comer, en ese instante Kagome sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella que estaba entrando al mismo restaurante en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Hola Ayame! —Kagome escuchó aquel entusiasta grito, reconociendo la voz de su dueño.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Kikyou! ¿Cómo han estado? —Ayame saludó de la misma manera.

Kagome levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar como él saludaba a la dueña del lugar y fue cuando lo vio entrar, una sonrisa discreta se dibujó en sus labios al verlo de nuevo, pero cuando escuchó que la pelirroja saludaba también a Kikyou, con miedo miró hacia la puerta , por ella venía cruzando elegantemente su prima. Sintió como si la comida se le atorara en la garganta, como la sangre bajaba rápidamente hasta sus pies, listos para correr, sin embargo se quedó estática en su silla.

Tarde reconoció Inuyasha el aroma de Kagome, buscó entre las mesas hasta que dio con ella, allí estaba, tan pálida y callada, su mirada fijada en él. Inuyasha sólo alcanzó a murmurar unas palabras sólo para ella y una sonrisa triste. Kagome sólo pudo mirarlo a los ojos por un instante, hasta que observó que los labios de Inuyasha le decían en silencio "Perdóname" y ella ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, clavó sus ojos en el plato como si buscara algo en este, lo evadía y él sabía muy bien por que.

—Esta vez dejaremos la orden y nos la envías a la oficina—Comentó el hanyou, Kikyou lo miró desconcertada —Tenemos mucho trabajo ¿Lo olvidaste? —ella frunció el ceño, Inuyasha mentía, pues ellos habían terminado todo el trabajo desde temprano.

Sango había observado en silencio a Kagome, desde como enrojecía violentamente hasta verla palidecer de la misma manera, podía jurar que la joven estaba apunto de llorar, así que rápidamente volteo hacía donde Kagome había mirado hace unos segundos, deseaba saber que la había puesto de esa manera y encontró el causante de todas esas emociones.

—Sabes que no soy psicóloga como tú, pero puedo escucharte.

—No…no hay nada que decir.

—Supe que desde hoy somos compañeras en la estación, puedo ser tu amiga si quieres, te aseguro que no andaré divulgando tus asuntos personales con todo el departamento.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario de la joven detective.

—Tal vez después.

—Por lo que me he dado cuenta tú sientes algo por Inuyasha Nakamura, pero él ya esta comprometido con Kikyou… ¿Higurashi? —Por fin cayó en cuenta Sango— ¿Son hermanas o algo así?

—Si, algo así, somos…primas.

—Ya veo, estas enamorada del novio de tu prima, eso es problemático.

—No, no estoy enamorada de él, ya no—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Es pariente de Namikaze?

—Medios hermanos.

—Ya veo, imagino que le pediste ayuda con Inuyasha.

—No. Me gustaría retirarme, prometo contarte todo después, con más calma, ahora…no puedo—Kagome sentía como su voz se quebraba.

— Si gustas te llevaré a tu casa y pasaré temprano por ti, creo que es lo mejor—Sango comprendió la situación por la que la joven estaba pasando, así que se ofreció con amabilidad a llevarla en su auto, pues vio tan afectada a Kagome, que temía que cometiera una locura.

—No, gracias, no deseo molestar.

—Vamos, somos compañeras y me encantaría ser tu amiga.

Kagome terminó aceptando, en verdad se sentía muy deprimida y lo que menos deseaba era conducir, aunque era verdad que ella ya no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, al verlo junto con Kikyou recordó la traición de estos y el dolor que le causaron.

Ni siquiera terminaron la cena, cuando pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron. La mesera miró con desagrado los platillos apenas empezados.

Se mantuvieron en silencio en todo el camino, Sango miraba de soslayo a Kagome, quien sólo observaba el camino a casa.

—Llegamos, pasaré por ti a las seis treinta.

—Gracias—Se despidió de la detective y entró a su casa, la cual seguía vacía ¡Cuánto necesitaba a su madre en ese momento! Subió corriendo las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y se arrojó a la cama, abrazó su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ella, apretó sus parpados con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero fue imposible, estas salieron sin consideración. A l verlos de nuevo, se sintió furiosa, traicionada de nuevo, impotente por no poder levantarse de su lugar y enfrentarlos a ambos, decirles lo molesta que se sentía y lo resentida que estaba con ellos, sin embargo, no pudo, sólo se quedó callada, observando su plato, el cual se veía apetitoso, pero sólo pudo sentir el sabor amargo de la traición.

Kagome se levantó al escuchar el teléfono, tal vez sería su mamá y corrió a atenderlo. Era Ayumi, quien le invitaba a salir para festejar el cumpleaños de Eri.

—No tengo ánimos para salir hoy—Dijo con desgano.

—Basta de guardarle luto a Inuyasha, ya han pasado años—respondió Ayumi con severidad—Es hora de que salgas y conozcas otros chicos, mi novio llevará a su hermano…—

—No creo que sea buena idea…—

—Te encantará, además si no vas Eri se sentirá muy decepcionada.

—Esta bien—respondió.

—Pasaré por ti dentro de una hora, te vas a divertir, lo prometo.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y fue directo a la bañera, disfrutando con calma del agua por unos cuantos minutos, después caminó hasta su guardarropa, tratando de encontrar un buen atuendo y lo encontró: un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de tirantes, que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, el vestido era de color azul fuerte y un ligero suéter de color blanco, y zapatillas del mismo tono que el suéter, lucía adorable, ni atrevida, ni recatada, simplemente juvenil, por último tomó su bolso blanco, las llaves de la casa, su móvil y la cartera con algo de dinero. Se apuró a cerrar la casa, dado que Ayumi no tardaba en llegar.

Un auto se detuvo frente a la casa del templo e hizo sonar la claxon y Kagome salió apresurada al escucharlo, bajó corriendo las escaleras de la entrada hasta que vio a tres chicos en el auto compacto de color gris, Kagome pudo distinguir la silueta de su ex compañera de clases.

— ¡Date prisa Kagome! —Gritó Ayumi a manera de saludo y Kagome se subió al auto y este se alejó del templo para ir directo a un distinguido bar, que había sido alquilado para festejar a la cumpleañera.

* * *

Totosai le había pedido a Higurashi que se fuera a descansar y él aprovechó para salir de la oficina y buscar a Sesshoumaru para contarle los nuevos descubrimientos hechos por los detectives, llegó directamente a la oficina de aquel demonio plateado, quien lo estaba esperando.

—Que bueno que te encontré, hay nuevas pistas—Sesshoumaru no respondió, pero Totosai sabía que él estaba esperando a que continuara. —Al parecer sólo ataca a sacerdotisas o a quien haya vivido o viva en algún templo—

Sesshoumaru que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con sus codos recargados sobre este y sus dedos entrelazados, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Temo que la novia de tu hermano este en peligro, ella es sacerdotisa—

Sesshoumaru miró de soslayo al anciano— ¿Por qué no vas corriendo y se lo cuentas? — y salió volando sin decir nada más.

La información que Totosai había otorgado era relativamente poca para Sesshoumaru, en realidad no significaba nada, sin embargo sabía quien sí podía darle la información completa.

Sólo le bastaron cinco minutos para llegar a aquel casino en donde encontraría lo que buscaba, bajó a tierra y caminó con elegancia hasta la entrada, en donde un joven moreno y vestido con traje ya le esperaba.

—Mi amo le espera, Lord Sesshoumaru—

Sesshoumaru entro al edificio siguió en silencio al muchacho, recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, que miraba por la ventana hacia toda la ciudad.

—Veo que no te sorprende mi visita—

—No, lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto en venir—El hombre se giró para mirar directamente a los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben tú y tus polillas acerca de las cuatro mujeres asesinadas? —

— ¿En serio crees que son cuatro? —Sonrió el otro hombre, quien era un demonio polilla.

—Eso es lo que yo he escuchado.

—Se ve que has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado con los humanos—aquel demonio se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana—sólo han sido cuatro en esta ciudad— levantó su mano y una pequeña polilla se posó en su dedo—Ya veo—le contestó al pequeño animalillo. —Disculpa, nueva información, como te decía ha habido más muertes en todo el país, me sorprende la falta de comunicación entre las corporaciones policiacas.

—Tsk. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Lo sé, es un hanyou llamado Naraku, o más bien una extensión de él es quien hace el trabajo sucio.

— ¿Por qué matar a las sacerdotisas?

— ¿No lo sabes? —Se mofó el demonio —La perla de Shikon ha regresado a este mundo.

— ¿La perla de Shikon? —Preguntó

—Si, aquella piedrecilla que te cumple cualquier…

—Sé lo que es, dime lo que quiero saber—Sesshoumaru lo miró amenazadoramente.

—No sé moleste Lord Sesshoumaru, se dice que la perla se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de una joven con poderes de sacerdotisa.

—Mata sacerdotisas porque la perla esta en el cuerpo de alguna de ellas—

—En realidad se dice que la dueña de la perla de Shikon ni siquiera sabe que esta en su cuerpo y ni siquiera es sacerdotisa, sólo tiene poderes, más no lo es…aun.

Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

—También se dice que…—Sesshoumaru se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta —tienes una nueva amiga con esas cualidades.

—Veo que la palabra privacidad no existe en tu vocabulario.

—Eso es verdad, nada pasa aquí sin que yo lo sepa. Por cierto…Colmillo de Acero no fue lo único que heredó Inuyasha de tu padre, también su gusto por las humanas—Su tono burlón hizo que Sesshoumaru volteara enfadado —ella es la ex novia de Inuyasha, prima de Kikyou Higurashi, hermosa, pero peligrosa sacerdotisa.

—La vida amorosa de ese idiota no me interesa y si esa mujer lo purifica…—Encogió los hombros—me da igual—Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta saliendo de inmediato por ella.

—Deberías hablar con tu amiga, ella sabe mucho más que yo, ella sabe lo que pasará, yo sólo sé lo que pasa y lo que pasó— sugirió la polilla, Sesshoumaru lo escuchó perfectamente.

—"Con que ese Naraku busca la perla de Shikon ¿Una mujer con poderes de sacerdotisa?" —El Lord plateado volaba hacia casa de Kagome —"Ha llegado la hora de que esa mujer y yo hablemos" —Llegó al templo Higurashi, más no la encontró, decidió seguir su rastro.

* * *

El ambiente en el bar era completamente alegre, Ayumi y su novio no habían parado de bailar en toda la noche y el hermano de este termino bailando con Yuka, ya que definitivamente Kagome lo rechazo desde un principio.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa en donde sólo estaban sentadas Eri y Kagome, él dejó un par de margaritas y se retiró.

—Vamos Kagome, pruébala, esta deliciosa—gritó Eri para que Kagome pudiera escucharla, ya que la música era demasiado fuerte.

Kagome observó la cara de satisfacción que ponía su amiga en cada trago que le daba a la bebida, la joven psicóloga no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, pero para ella la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber como si de agua se tratase. La falta de alimento, de costumbre y la velocidad con la que bebió el líquido, provocaron que Kagome se mareara rápidamente, logrando sentirse "un poco alegre" por lo que decidió pedir uno más.

Un joven se acercó para invitar a bailar a la festejada, ella aceptó gustosa, pero antes tomó de la mano a Kagome y la obligó a acompañarla a la pista, después de todo, con el tipo de música que estaban tocando en ese instante, no era necesario bailar en pareja.

— ¡Anímate! Bailar en grupo es mejor—gritó de nuevo Eri.

Kagome fingió una sonrisa y se levantó para bailar un poco, se tambaleó al caminar, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y así estuvieron por mucho rato, hasta que el D.J. cambió el rock por música romántica, las luces se atenuaron dejando un poco oscuro el bar dándole al ambiente del lugar un toque de romanticismo y las parejas comenzaron a formarse.

Kagome se quedó parada por unos segundos, observando como los chicos tomaban de la cintura a las chicas y estas abrazaban el cuello de sus parejas, sonrió con melancolía, sentía que estaba de más en la pista y pensó que lo mejor era irse a sentar, pero de pronto sus ojos se ampliaron sorpresivamente cuando sintió una presencia demoníaca justo detrás de ella, la chica volteó rápidamente para ver al dueño de esa aura, sin distinguir de quien se trataba, fue tan rápido que sólo alcanzó a ver la cabellera plateada de aquel ser, no se detuvo en observar el rostro y lo abrazó de la cintura y escondió su cara en el masculino pecho, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y aspiró el suave aroma de aquel hombre y fue allí cuando ella se percató de que ese aroma no pertenecía a Inuyasha, sino a Sesshoumaru y nuevamente amplio la mirada por la sorpresa, alejándose de inmediato de él como si el sólo tocarlo le quemara.

—Lo…lo siento…en verdad lo siento—se disculpaba con torpeza, sentía que su cara ardía, más no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque estaba roja a más no poder.

—El alcohol hace que las personas actúen como estúpidas—Sesshoumaru se había inclinado para gritarle al oído.

— ¡No estoy ebria!—Kagome bufó molesta ante el comentario. —Y si tanto le molesta ¿Por qué demonios esta frente a mi? —

—Le prometí que la buscaría para hablar y aquí estoy—

— ¿Ya vio la hora que es? —Le mostró el reloj de su muñeca, el cual marcaba las once treinta.

—No es más tarde de la hora en la que usted estaba molestándome en mi casa—Contestó con indiferencia.

—Estoy en una fiesta—

—Fue usted la que insistió en que la escuchara, si gusta me voy—Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡No! —Sesshoumaru se detuvo—Sólo permítame despedirme de mis amigas y nos vamos—Ella corrió hasta donde sus compañeras estaban, diciéndoles que después las vería, ellas miraron con recelo a aquel hombre que estaba de espaldas e imaginaron que era Inuyasha, no estaban muy seguras de dejarla ir, pero tampoco querían entrometerse.

Kagome alcanzó a Sesshoumaru, quien ya estaba llegando a la salida y caminaron en silencio por un momento.

—Bien, hablemos—Comenzó ella, pero Sesshoumaru estiró la mano exigiéndole algo. — ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿No estará pensando en que hablemos aquí? —Él la miró con seriedad—Deme las llaves de su auto—Y ella buscó en su bolso y se las entregó.

— ¿Para qué quiere mis llaves? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Para llevarla a su casa.

De repente Kagome estalló a carcajadas provocadas por el alcohol.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —La miró de soslayo.

—Yo…—volvió a reír con más fuerza—lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que era por el estado en el que ella estaba.

—Es que mi auto esta en la estación, no lo traje—Y volvió a reír.

—Bien, entonces volaremos—Habló con seriedad y la tomó por la cintura.

—Si, si, como no—habló burlona, pero su risa se apaciguo cuando notó que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso.

Continuará…

Notas de autor: bien chicas por si las dudas, quiero aclararles que hago mención de 4 victimas, los forenses tienen reconocidas a 3 por un mismo asesino, quien les rompe el cuello, pero recuerden que existe otra más, la que fue asesina por la araña, en capítulo anterior Totosai se percata de que el aroma que se desprende de el ultimo cuerpo, es idéntico al de el hanyou araña y por eso el anciano solicita la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Bien espero que lo haya sabido explicar, jeje, soy muy mala para eso.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las chicas que me han estado apoyando y animando con sus comentarios y ellas son: **Inuyany, AllySan, Sele-TheBest, hekate ama, Jazmin56 y Goshy**, les mando muchos besos a todas, pero en especial, gracias AllySan.

Nos leemos pronto_…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

Sesshoumaru sintió como la chica se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, él volaba mucho más lento de lo normal tratando de evitar a toda costa que ella le fuera a vomitar debido al mareo, la sola idea lo repugnaba, aun así, el suave y delicado aroma que se desprendía de la juvenil piel de la psicóloga le inundaba los sentidos.

—"Detesto las feromonas de las humanas" —

Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida, pero su embriaguez aun no había disminuido.

Sesshoumaru la observó molesto cuando notó que ella soltó una mano de su cuello para agarrarse el vestido para evitar enseñar algo de más, haciendo que él la sostuviera con ambas manos de la cintura para que ella no fuera a caerse.

—Dudo que alguien voltee hacia arriba sólo para verle la ropa interior—

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Sucede que me esta alzando el vestido y yo sólo lo regreso a su lugar ¡Deje de hacerlo!—

—Tendría que soltarla ¿Eso quiere? —

—Sólo deje de hacerlo, no es de mi agrado que se me este enfriando el cu…—Sesshoumaru había soltado la cintura de Kagome, un fuerte grito de ella no se hizo esperar, él sólo quería que la joven humana cerrara la boca y dejara de quejarse, lo que no esperaba era que ella se abrazara con más fuerza a su cuello y escondiera su cara en él, pero lo que más lo perturbó fue que no sólo se había aferrado a él con sus brazos, sino que sus piernas envolvieron al joven youkai, encajando así con su cadera, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo inquieto.

— ¿Podríamos descender sólo un momento? Me siento mareada—suplicó la joven.

Sesshoumaru miró en distintas direcciones en busca del lugar adecuado para aterrizar sin llamar la atención de otros humanos.

—Odio a los humanos, en especial cuando están alcoholizados—la miró de soslayo, ella aun no lo soltaba. —Ya puede soltarme—le estaba enterrando las uñas, lo cual no le era para nada placentero.

—Yo no le pedí que me buscara—respondió un tanto molesta y ofendida.

—Sí lo hizo—

—Es cierto, pero ¿Tenía que ser justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo?—Kagome arrugó el ceño.

—Si tú lo dices—mencionó irónico.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó indignada.

Sesshoumaru ignoró la pregunta y de otra vez la tomó de la cintura para volar de nuevo. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el fuerte brazo de aquel demonio, el corazón le dio un vuelco ante la cercanía del varonil cuerpo, la cual no había notado hasta ahora. Kagome buscó ansiosa la mirada de Sesshoumaru, pero él sólo miraba hacia el frente.

—"Son tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez" —

El joven demonio sentía la mirada de la psicóloga y él la observó de reojo, ella enrojeció furiosamente y volteó rápidamente hacia otro lado. Sesshoumaru intentó culpar al alcohol por aquel sonrojo, pero él era demasiado inteligente y sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica, lo cual era demasiado molesto, pues odiaba que le compararan con su medio hermano; deseaba que ella le dijera todo lo que sabía y así poder alejarse de ella de una vez por todas.

Bastaron pocos minutos para que ellos estuvieran frente a la entrada de la casa Higurashi, Kagome sacó sus llaves e intentó meterlas en el cerrojo, pero debido a su borrachera, no logró hacerlo y una fuerte carcajada escapó de sus labios sin poder ser reprimida.

Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja ante aquella escena, le parecía absurdo el comportamiento de la miko.

— ¿Cuánto ha bebido? —

—No tiene caso que le responda, no me va a creer—y de nuevo la risa se hizo presente —pero fueron dos—levantó sus dos dedos.

— ¿Dos? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella asintió —Si, pero no fue la cantidad…—intentó meter de nuevo la llave, esta vez pudo meterla y abrió la puerta casi de golpe y entraron a la casa, ella tropezó con el primer escalón de la entrada estando a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Sesshoumaru la sostuvo del brazo justo antes de tocar el piso.

—Gracias—

— ¿Comió algo antes de beber? —

—Estaba a punto, pero apareció un problema y el hambre huyó de mí—

—Ya veo. ¿No será que usted bebe para huir de los problemas? —preguntó con sorna.

—No—de nuevo una gran carcajada se hizo presente—es la primera vez en mi vida que tomo—continuó riendo.

—Está demasiado ebria, hablaremos otro día—Sesshoumaru se dio la media vuelta para salir de la casa cuando de repente ella ya estaba parada frente a él, impidiéndole salir.

— ¡No señor! Usted me sacó de una fiesta, interrumpiendo mi diversión ¡Ahora me escucha!—Su voz se oía nuevamente un poco normal, enojada y autoritaria, pero normal.

— ¿Diversión? —preguntó burlesco.

—Sí, mi diversión—reiteró.

—Yo diría que más bien la salve de su tortura—

Kagome abrió la boca para contestarle pero las palabras no salieron y colocó ambas manos empuñadas sobre su cintura.

— ¿De qué rayos habla? —

—Todos disfrutaban de esa fiesta, excepto usted, sobre todo en el baile de parejas o ¿Acaso iba acompañada de su novio? —preguntó con sarcasmo. —No lo creo, si él hubiera estado presente nunca se hubiera lanzado con tanta desesperación a mi cintura—

Ella lo miró con molestia, sus mejillas enrojecidas parecían arder.

—Bien, entonces acabemos con esto lo más pronto posible—

—Eso es lo que quiero—

—En mi sueño, esa araña mata a una mujer—Habló sin más preámbulos.

— ¿Sabe quién es? —

—No—dijo, mientras él la observó inexpresivo—pero cuando ese monstruo la mata, la policía la involucra con usted, por lo que creo que ustedes se conocen—Sesshoumaru continuo escuchándola atento. —Se descubre tu pequeño secreto a causa de eso y eres perseguido por los humanos, Inuyasha trata de intervenir legalmente en tu defensa frente a los humanos, pero alguien…—Kagome hizo una pausa, tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de contener las lágrimas para continuar— lo asesina—

— ¿Algún humano acaso? —ella trataba de disimular que Inuyasha aun era importante en su vida.

—No lo sé, creo que es asesinado en un fuego cruzado, pero los demás hanyous y youkais le declaran la guerra a los humanos y esto termina mal—contestó abatida.

— ¿Has buscado mi ayuda para detener esta guerra? —Ella asintió —no, más bien…para salvarlo a él—concluyó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome se tensó por el comentario ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

— ¿Cree que Inuyasha regresará a usted si lo salva? —La miró directamente a los ojos, analizando con cuidado todas y cada una de las reacciones de la joven.

Kagome no pudo sostenerle la mirada, un sentimiento lleno de culpa invadió su ser al creerse tan egoísta, tal vez porque inconscientemente ese deseo si pasó por su mente.

—No…yo, en realidad… ¿Cómo sabe que él y yo…?—

—Lo imaginé…he perdido mi tiempo con usted—se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquella pequeña casa, pero ella lo tomó del brazo, él la miró gélidamente al sentir su mano y ella inmediatamente entendió que había cometido un error y lo soltó.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —Kagome se armó de todo el valor necesario para replicar la afirmación del demonio plateado— No sólo la vida de Inuyasha corre peligro, la de esa chica también, y la de usted—Él se detuvo por un instante, pero ni siquiera se giró a mirarla —la mujer es la clave de todo, debemos salvarla—

Sesshoumaru se dignó por fin a mirarla y ella se perdió por un instante en la frialdad de sus dorados ojos, el demonio se sintió incómodo por la forma en que ella lo observaba, su entrecejo se contrajo levemente ¿Cómo se atrevía una humana a mirarlo de esa manera? ¿A compararlo con su híbrido hermano? Lo peor de todo a mirarlo con compasión, eso era más que repugnante.

— ¿De quién se trata? —

—No lo sé exactamente—

Él la observó inexpresivo, en verdad pensaba que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, así que volvió a dar media vuelta.

—Lo único que pude ver eran sus ojos de color rojizo, un extraño color si me lo pregunta—

Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos al unir las pocas pistas que ella le daba y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

—Kagura…—musitó. — ¿Cuándo pasará? —

—No lo sé, pero por la forma en que vestía…será durante una fiesta o reunión, algo por el estilo, dudo que todas las noches vista un elegante vestido de noche—

Y era verdad, se acercaba el ciclo de conferencias médicas y de salud pública y Kagura era la organizadora, al final de estas se haría una elegante fiesta de clausura.

—Bien, ya sé lo que tenía que saber—

— ¿Hará algo para evitarlo? —Kagome estaba angustiada por lo que sucedería, rogaba en su interior que él aceptara y Sesshoumaru podía darse cuenta en el tono de su voz, así que sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender a ella que lo haría.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha, una sensación de alivio fue la mejor recompensa por su insistencia ante ese demonio, al menos tenía la esperanza de que Inuyasha seguiría vivo por un tiempo más.

Sesshoumaru caminó hacia la puerta, por fin se libró de la molesta doctora.

—Espero que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino, —advirtió— humana—habló con desprecio.

—No lo haré—observó como aquel hombre caminaba con elegancia y parsimonia —Doctor Namikaze…—

Él dirigió su mano al picaporte para salir de la casa, pero al escuchar que ella lo llamaba se detuvo un instante, pensado que ella había olvidado algún detalle, espero atento a que ella hablara.

El cuerpo de Kagome estaba inclinado hacia adelante haciéndole una reverencia.

—Gracias por escucharme—se levantó y una sonrisa honesta y cálida curvó sus labios.

Por primera vez, la mirada de Sesshoumaru no le demostró repugnancia, más bien indiferencia, ella podía notarlo, por más que el rostro de aquel imponente ser fuera demasiado inexpresivo, su fría mirada le decía lo que sus palabras le ocultaban, podía ver el resentimiento hacia Inuyasha y su complejo de superioridad hacia los humanos, pero aun así estaba agradecida con él, pues le había dado la esperanza de que el hanyou no muriera.

—Prometo que jamás…—Ella pensaba prometerle no volver a buscarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, todo se volvió oscuro y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más.

Sesshoumaru la observó levantarse y sonreírle, ella había abierto la boca para prometerle algo, pero ningún sonido salió de esta, su cristalina mirada se vio opacada antes de que sus parpados la cubrieran por completo y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo, instintivamente él impidió que ella tocara el piso.

Él quiso pensar que lo que acababa de suceder era por su estado de embriaguez, sin embargo, al levantar uno de los parpados de la joven para examinar sus reflejos, se sorprendió, ya que los ojos de la psicóloga se movían con gran rapidez, lo cual le indicaba que ella estaba en la fase REM del sueño, estaba soñando y por la forma en la que se dieron las cosas, sospechó que una nueva premonición le estaba siendo revelada a la chica, así que la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que suponía era de ella y la recostó despacio en su cama.

El joven youkai caminó hasta la ventana sin dejar de observar a la joven, sólo deseaba que su espera no fuera en vano, aunque algo le decía que esto no sería así. De repente el timbre del teléfono llamó su atención, pero no era de su interés contestarlo, después de todo para eso existía la contestadora automática, la cual se encendió al tercer timbre.

— ¿Kagome? Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo por lo de esta noche, pero por favor podrías tomar el teléfono y contestar, es sólo que…estoy preocupado por ti…yo…—Sesshoumaru reconoció al instante la voz de su medio hermano, de repente una idea "traviesa" cruzó su mente, pero rápidamente fue desechada, sería rebajarse demasiado, lo cual no estaba en sus planes. —Contesta—

Sesshoumaru cruzó sus brazos y su mirada se fijó sobre el gran árbol que estaba justo frente a la habitación, siglos habían pasado ya y el goshimboku seguía erguido como el más orgulloso youkai, haciéndole recordar con resentimiento el día en que su padre se alejaba de él para salvar a su mujer humana y a su medio hermano híbrido.

Se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta donde ella estaba, la respiración de la joven debería haber sido relajada, sin embargo pudo notar que esta era agitada y la expresión de su cara angustiada, ella estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba inquieto desde que la había visto en el restaurant de Ayame, la vio tan triste y pálida que temía que ella estuviera deprimida, tenía aquel mismo semblante melancólico, justo como el día en el que la conoció, dos semanas después de que el padre de Kagome había muerto, ahora volvía esa expresión llena de dolor y tristeza y era por su causa, tal vez era porque ella había visto su muerte.

— ¿Sucede algo querido? —Una voz adormilada le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, es solo que me faltan algunos papeles de mi caso y me preocupan, vuelve a dormir, —beso la frente de la mujer que estaba a su lado—tengo que ir por ellos, no tardaré—Mentía y Kikyou lo sabía.

Inuyasha tomó lo primero que encontró para vestirse y bajó con gran rapidez las escaleras, agarró las llaves del auto y dejó el departamento a gran velocidad.

Kikyou observó el auto que se alejaba, estaba preocupada, tal vez un poco celosa, Inuyasha corría a casa de alguna otra mujer y ella no quería pasar por desapercibida, observó que él había olvidado el celular y comenzó a registrar los números marcados, allí estaba, el ultimo teléfono al que Inuyasha había llamado, uno que ella conocía de sobra.

—Kagome—

Ahora sí estaba mucho más que preocupada.

* * *

Un nuevo sueño alertaba a Kagome, Kagura iba a morir y a ella le aterrorizaba ver como ella era asesinada, pero una voz femenina trató de tranquilizarla.

—Vuelve a confiar—La voz le decía.

— ¿En quien? —No comprendía a quien se refería la voz —Estoy confiándole todo a él, es el único que puede ayudarme—Su voz era entrecortada y llorosa, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Te equivocas, no sólo en él debes apoyarte, también en tus amigos humanos, en tu familia—

—No quiero meterlos en problemas—

—Lo sé, pero hay una persona en tu familia que podría ayudar, tú sabes quien es, deja el pasado atrás y pide ayuda, también serían útiles aquellos dos policías, por algo están en tu sueño, por algo están en tu vida—

—Pero ¿Por qué? No deseo involucrarlos, ni siquiera me creerían—

—Inténtalo—

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas? —

—Soy la creadora de la perla de Shikón. Mi nombre es Midoriko—

— ¿La perla de Shikón? Creí que era un invento de mi abuelo—

—Perdóname—

— ¿Qué? —

—No había otra forma, perdóname—

—No entiendo—De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en un costado de su abdomen y luego ella se vio cayendo desde muy alto hasta golpear el agua, sentía el frío y como el aire salía completamente de sus pulmones, la necesidad de respirar de nuevo era imperiosa, pero no podía salir y poco a poco su vista se fue nublando y ella supo que no saldría de allí y se resignó a morir, en ese mismo instante, una hermosa cabellera plateada fue lo último que pudo ver.

—Confía—volvió a decirle Midoriko.

Abrió los ojos para ver si lograba encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz y alguna manera de salvarse, pero sólo vio oscuridad y aquellas sedosas hebras de color plata flotando en el agua.

—"Inuyasha, al menos estarás vivo" —y sintió como la vida se escapaba de ella.

* * *

Sesshoumaru seguía observando por la ventana, esperando paciente a que ella despertara, pues las palabras dichas por el demonio polilla estaban bien grabadas en su mente. "Deberías hablar con tu amiga, ella sabe mucho más que yo, ella sabe lo que pasará, yo sólo sé lo que pasa y lo que pasó" cuando de pronto un sonido extraño, proveniente de la sacerdotisa lo alertó de inmediato y caminó hasta ella.

Ella tenía dificultad para respirar, el sonido que ella producía era el resultado de tratar de jalar aire, se estaba ahogando, Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a despertarla, sobre todo cuando se percató de que ya no respiraba.

Él la llamó varias veces, más ella no reaccionó, la movió con brusquedad para despertarla, obteniendo el mismo resultado, él se acercó hasta el pecho de la joven, su corazón había dejado de latir.

Dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho y de nuevo se acercó para escuchar, otra vez, nada ocurrió; maldijo una y mil veces el no haber cargado con el Colmillo Sagrado, aquel que por siglos le acompañó y ahora estaba guardado herméticamente dentro de su elegante casa, lo necesitaba, pero no había tiempo para ir por él y regresar, sólo había una manera alternativa para regresarla a la vida y él como médico sabía cual era.

Con fría determinación se arrodilló sobre la cama, justo al lado de ella, tomó la barbilla de Kagome e hizo que abriera la boca para despejar las vías respiratorias, dando compresiones en el pecho y después selló los labios de la joven con los suyos, soplando un par de veces en ellos, degustando involuntariamente el sabor a cítricos y alcohol impregnado en la húmeda y cálida boca de la joven.

Repitió nuevamente el proceso, ya que ella no reaccionaba aun.

* * *

Inuyasha tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba inquieto desde que la vio en el restaurant, tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara. Estacionó su auto frente al templo y su nariz se arrugó con furia al reconocer el segundo aroma en aquella casa.

— ¡Maldito! —musitó furioso y corrió a gran velocidad, esperando a que su medio hermano no le hiciera daño a Kagome, saltó hasta la ventana de la joven, por la cual entró varias veces en el pasado, estaba decidido a pelear contra aquel demonio si era necesario, pero en cuanto pisó la habitación de la chica se quedó mudo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, eran su ex novia y su hermano besándose, ella con el vestido levantado hasta los muslos y en la cama, en la que alguna vez ellos dos…Inuyasha dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, se sentía herido, él sabía que ella tarde o temprano encontraría a otra persona que la hiciera feliz, pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Sesshoumaru había escuchado el automóvil llegar y a la esencia del híbrido la detectó mucho antes, más no le dio importancia, necesitaba que ella viviera y por lo que pudo ver, Inuyasha parecía decepcionado y mucho, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, lo que su detestable hermano pensara lo tenía sin cuidado.

Volvió a soplar una vez más en la boca de la joven, quien se levantó bruscamente tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones, cuando logró respirar de nuevo, parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a su lado en busca de la presencia demoniaca que le acompañaba, pero debido a la oscuridad, sólo pudo ver el reflejo de la luna sobre la prístina cabellera plateada.

Sesshoumaru sólo se había enderezado sin moverse de su sitio en espera de que ella se recuperara por completo y le dijera lo que sucedería, en lugar de eso sólo alcanzó a escuchar un triste susurró.

—Inuyasha—

Lo siguiente que él sintió fue a Kagome aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y como sus labios eran presionados por los de ella.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿En qué momento el había bajado la guardia? ¿Cuándo fue que ella había metido la lengua en su boca? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? Un momento, ella había dicho… ¿Inuyasha? Él comprendió con rapidez lo que estaba sucediendo, así que despacio pero con firmeza colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la alejó de él.

—No soy quien usted piensa—

Kagome reconoció la voz de aquel hombre, temerosa y avergonzada retrocedió hasta topar con la pared de su cuarto, abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, sus mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente y con voz temblorosa se disculpó varias veces.

—Dejémoslo así. —Sesshoumaru sugirió con indiferencia—Dígame ¿Soñó algo interesante? ¿Algo que sea de verdadera importancia? —

—Yo…

Continuará…

Awww! Chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza, en compensación, prometo traerles los próximos capítulos más pronto, quiero agradecerles a todas en especial a quienes se toman unos minutillos a dejarme un review y ellas son: **hekate ama, Goshy, AllySan, Sele-TheBest, Inuyany, **gracias por apoyarme tanto y mil disculpas una vez más, espero que poder subir el nuevo capi este fin de semana.

Pero sobretodo, gracias…**AllySan**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Notas: **

"Lo que esta entre comillas" son pensamientos.

—Lo que esta entre guiones son diálogos—

Lo demás son narraciones mías.

—Soñé de nuevo con la muerte de aquella mujer, fue horrible, ella caminaba sola por un jardín, el híbrido le dio un golpe directo al corazón y ella cayó al suelo; pero muchas cosas cambiaron ya, tal vez debido a que usted aceptó escucharme. —Ella continuaba abrazada de sus rodillas y con la mirada hacía abajo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —

—No, vi a otra mujer…—

— ¿La asesinan también? —La interrumpió y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, dijo que era la creadora de la perla de Shikon—

—Ella ya esta muerta—

—Lo imagino—

— ¿Eso es todo? —ella asintió, no quiso contarle que había visto su propia muerte. —Entonces, hasta nunca humana y le sugiero que no intervenga en este caso—Sesshoumaru había subido un pie sobre el marco de la ventana, listo para salir volando.

—Lo siento, pero eso será imposible, ya que debo intervenir al igual que otros humanos lo harán—Dijo en voz baja, pero él la escuchó perfectamente y arrugó el ceño con disgusto, esa era una idea que no le agradaba de ninguna forma.

Sesshoumaru saltó fuera de la habitación, pues se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha le esperaba no muy lejos del templo y decidió ir a encontrarlo. Caminó despacio y con elegancia hacia donde su medio hermano estaba, no era que tuviera algo que decirle, ni que le importara lo que Inuyasha tuviera que decir, sólo quería verlo molesto, tener algo de diversión, después de todo el embrollo con esa mujer, le parecía atractivo.

Inuyasha estaba recargado sobre su auto, sabía que Sesshoumaru detectaría su esencia y que lo iría a buscar, así como sabía perfectamente que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el cuarto de Kagome y estaba seguro que se lo echaría en cara, apretó con fuerza sus puño cuando su nariz percibió el aroma de su hermano mezclado con el de ella, nadie más podía ser tan cínico como él.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del demonio, al oler la sangre que brotaba de los puños del hanyou, también su olfato pudo captar la adrenalina corriendo por las venas del híbrido, no necesitaba decirle nada para molestar a su hermano, pues Inuyasha ya lo estaba, así que al pasar cerca de él lo ignoró y continuó caminando.

— ¡Basura! ¡No te basta con querer quitarme a Colmillo de Acero, ahora quieres quitármela a ella! —

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Quitártela? —habló con sorna—No se de que hablas—

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! Hablo de Kagome—gruño furioso.

— ¿Kagome? … no la conozco—

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Sabía que sólo quieres jugar con ella para molestarme!—

—Hasta donde yo sé, el único bastardo aquí eres tú, y si hablas de aquella humana, no te debo explicaciones, en todo caso exígele a ella, no a mí—Y se convirtió en una bola de luz y se fue inmediatamente de allí, dejando sólo a Inuyasha con su coraje.

Inuyasha se sintió impotente en ese momento. ¡Cómo deseaba haberle dado una buena paliza! Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru sólo se burló y se largó.

Sin pensarlo más corrió de nuevo al templo y saltó hasta la ventana y entró de nuevo a aquella habitación.

Kagome continuó abrazada a sus rodillas por unos instantes, después se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador y miró con tristeza su propio reflejo.

—A toda acción corresponde una reacción ¿Verdad?— se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba frente al espejo —Inuyasha se salva y yo muero, tal vez si yo…escapara—una lucha interna se desataba en su interior, todo era provocado por el miedo a morir—no puedo, no si alguien más sale herido— se reprendió.

—Kagome…—su nombre fue pronunciado en un suave susurro.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Sonrió feliz de verle, aunque estaba contenta de saber que él ya no moriría estaba triste por su propia muerte. Se apresuró hasta donde él estaba, pero al ver el semblante molesto del híbrido se detuvo inmediatamente. — ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? —

— ¿Por qué él? —Preguntó dolido.

— ¿De que hablas? —le miró confundida, ella no sabía nada de el gran olfato de su ex novio, así que imaginó que Inuyasha había visto aquel beso accidental que le había dado a su medio hermano, más no sabía que Inuyasha había visto cuando el demonio plateado estaba inclinado sobre ella dándole respiración de boca a boca e imaginó otra cosa. Kagome se sonrojó violentamente.

—Cínica—contestó molesto.

— ¿Cínica? ¿Me estas reclamando? —Preguntó indignada— ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar!—

—Es verdad ¡Pero yo no te estoy reclamando nada!—

— ¡Sí lo haces! —

Inuyasha cayó en cuenta de que era verdad.

—No mal interpretes las cosas, sólo estoy preocupado por ti, Sesshoumaru es un tipo demasiado peligroso y además odia a los humanos—

Kagome también trató de tranquilizarse.

—Él sólo estaba aquí porque quería saber más acerca de mi sueño—

— ¡Esas son excusas! —gritó enardecido. —No me digas que Sesshoumaru vería tus sueños metiéndote la lengua hasta el cerebro—

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos, jamás había visto a Inuyasha de esa manera.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón, él siempre ha intentado quitarme lo que es mío—su tono de voz era elevado.

— ¡¿Lo que es tuyo? —Trataba de entender lo que el hanyou acaba de decirle.

—Como no puede quitarme la herencia de mi padre, ahora quiere molestarme contigo—

— ¿Lo que es tuyo? —volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Si! pero no lo va a lograr, que ni crea que me pelearé por una humana, antes…—un sonido fuerte resonó en la habitación, una marca rojiza en forma de mano quedo en la mejilla de Inuyasha, quien sólo apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba a quien lo acababa de abofetear.

— ¡Que te quede bien claro Inuyasha! ¡Tú me dejaste por irte con mi prima! —Señalaba molesta con su índice—Ya no soy tuya ¿Crees que por habernos acostado un par de veces significa que soy tuya para siempre? ¿Aun cuando te revuelcas con mi prima Kikyou? ¿Crees que no me ha dolido todos estos años? —apretaba sus puños con rabia. —Es mi prima Inuyasha y no te importó, de todas las mujeres con las que pudiste haberme engañado…—comenzó a llorar fuertemente— ¿Por qué ella? Era como mi hermana—cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

—De eso se trata…por eso sales con mi medio hermano, tratas de vengarte—

— ¿Estas loco? —lo miró con furia—Ya te lo había dicho ¡No eres tan importante como para que yo busque venganza! —

—Tu actitud me demuestra lo contrario, no pudiste haberme olvidado así de fácil, fui el primer hombre en tu vida—dijo lleno de orgullo.

—Eres un idiota—sonrió con desgano—Tal vez fuiste el primero, pero cuando me abandonaste dejaste de ser el último, deja ya por favor de venir a mi casa con tus aires de machito y por favor Inuyasha, sal ahora mismo de mi casa—Se dio la media vuelta para no verlo.

— ¡No lo haré! Si tienes más cosas que decirme, hazlo de una buena vez—

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar Inuyasha? ¿Qué actué igual que tú? ¿Qué me acosté con tu hermano? —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor—y si así fuera, no traicioné a nadie, yo no tengo novio a quien serle fiel, además Sesshoumaru es un hombre atractivo, soltero y me gusta—Dijo sin pensar, ni sentir aquellas palabras

Inuyasha se había quedado sin argumentos.

—Vete de mi casa—Mascullo con tristeza. Ella caminó hacia la salida de su habitación y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un instante—Y dile a Kikyou que no la envidio, que ambos se merecen el uno al otro, son tal para cual—Y salió de la recámara.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y nuevamente dañó sus manos al presionarlas contra sus afiladas uñas de hanyou, luego de controlarse un poco, decidió irse, pero las cosas no acabaron allí, Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de ir a enfrentar a su medio hermano.

Kikyou estaba ansiosa, era la primera vez que sentía miedo de perder a Inuyasha, desde que Kagome apareció nuevamente él había estado actuando de manera extraña y poco coherente para su gusto, se sentía celosa e insegura de sí misma, iba de un lado a otro tratando de conciliar el sueño y cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, sentía que el tiempo no corría y cuando este marcó las dos de la mañana, temió lo peor, Inuyasha había regresado al lado de ella, después de todo, cuando lo obligó a dejarla, él la amaba y posiblemente nunca dejó de hacerlo y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Caminó hasta la alacena y tomó una botella y una copa, sirvió en esta una pequeña cantidad del líquido ambarino, pensó que tal vez eso la relajaría aunque fuera un poco.

Sesshoumaru había llegado a su casa mientras todos dormían, ni siquiera el mismo Jaken lo había recibido, fue hasta su biblioteca, en uno de sus muros había una caja fuerte, de la cual sacó su viejo Colmillo Sagrado, pensó que pronto tendría que utilizarlo.

—"Estoy seguro que es Kagura, su esencia es un poco parecida a la del asesino—miró su reflejo en la espada" —y por lo que dijo esa mujer…—Sesshoumaru se estremeció por un instante al recordar el dulce sabor de los labios de la psicóloga. Movió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado al otro, pues el jamás se permitiría caer en el mismo error que su padre y su hermano, estaba molesto consigo mismo y con ella también, aspiró profundamente el aroma de la mujer que estaba impregnado en toda su ropa y hasta en él mismo.

Nuevamente colocó la espada en su lugar y pensó que un buen baño sería lo ideal para borrar aquella esencia, la cual era suave y agradable a su olfato, pero no así la sensación que esta le causaba, era extraña y un tanto inquietante y algo incómoda, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando ella tuvo la osadía de besarlo soñando que era Inuyasha, eso era un insulto a su persona, giro los ojos molesto y fastidiado, pues el sabor de su boca aun estaba en la suya, mas había algo en aquel beso que le inquietaba aun más que el hecho de haberlo tocado, algo que no le permitió reaccionar cuando vio que ella se acercaba a hacerlo, en una fracción de segundo pudo ver en su rostro la agonía y el dolor y por otro lado alivio y felicidad de ver a Inuyasha en él, pero en ese beso pudo sentir…sacrificio.

Abrió la llave para dejar correr el agua en la tina, pero nuevamente la esencia de Inuyasha llegó hasta su olfato.

—Mph ¿Acaso se atrevió a entrar a mi casa? —Cerró de nuevo la llave y siguió el rastro del hanyou, quien ya estaba esperándolo en la biblioteca.

—Inuyasha, más de cuatro siglos sin verte y en menos de dos días ya te he visto tres veces—habló sin emoción alguna — No me digas que ahora extrañas a la familia, híbrido—

—Déjate ya de estupideces Sesshoumaru, sabes muy bien a que vengo—

—No, no puedo imaginármelo, pero sé que mueres de ganas por escupírmelo en la cara—

—Quiero que la dejes en paz—

— ¿Eso es una orden? —

—Tómalo como quieras—

—Me sonó más a una súplica—

— ¡Ya te dije que te lo tomes como te de la gana, pero a ella la dejas en paz!—

— ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme a mí que hacer? —

—Siempre has querido a Colmillo de Acero, pero como nunca lo podrás tener la quieres a ella—

—Escúchate Inuyasha, eres tú quien dice estupideces, ella no es tuya, hasta donde yo sé—habló con sorna provocando aun más la ira de Inuyasha.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe Sesshoumaru, ella me ama a mí, ella sólo quiere darme celos!—Inuyasha sonrió tratando de molestar al demonio.

—Ese no es mi problema—

Inuyasha vio que no lograría convencer a Sesshoumaru, así que molesto se dio la media vuelta y subió al ventana listo para salir por ella.

—Ella aun me ama—

— ¿Estas seguro? Eso no fue lo que sentí —

—Ella sólo lo hizo porque te pareces a mí—

— ¿Hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? según tú—Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente a que se refería Inuyasha.

Pero el hanyou no quiso seguir discutiendo y salió de la casona.

—Imbécil—dijo Sesshoumaru al ver como su medio hermano se alejaba.

Inuyasha subió al auto y arrancó enfurecido, vio el reloj, este marcaba las tres de la mañana, y pisó el acelerador a fondo, Kikyou jamás le creería que fue a la oficina, sólo esperaba que ella estuviera dormida.

Kikyou estaba sentada en la cama, el reflejo de los faros del auto sobre la pared le indicaban la llegada de su prometido, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, era angustia y miedo ¿Acaso era la forma en la que pagaría? Él regresaría con su prima y la dejaría. Se metió entre las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la cara, fingió dormir al escuchar cuando Inuyasha abría la puerta del departamento intentando no hacer ruido.

—Kikyou, puedo escucharte, sé que estas despierta—

—Bien, me has descubierto—Habló con frialdad. — ¿Sucede algo? Te ves muy molesto—Se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No, no sucede nada—

— ¿Seguro? —

—Estoy seguro ¿Por qué preguntas tanto Kikyou? —

—Estas así por Kagome ¿Cierto? —Inuyasha se tensó. —Ya veo ¿Fue por ella que tuvimos que irnos del café de Ayame? —Él no contestó—sí, es así y también es a quien llamabas con tanta insistencia—Ella hablaba con tanta tranquilidad mientras le mostraba su teléfono.

—Kikyou, yo…—

—No digas nada, no soy tonta y me di cuenta, dime ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? —

—Es Sesshoumaru—Dijo enojado.

— ¿Quién? —

—Mi medio hermano, estoy seguro de que te hablé de él—

—No creo—

—Bien, pues es un maldito demonio completo que odia a los humanos y él esta con Kagome—habló con rapidez y demasiada molestia, Kikyou pudo percibir enojo en la voz de Inuyasha.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —

—Sí, es…decir, no; me preocupa, él la esta utilizando, pero odia a los humanos, la lastimará—

—Creo que ella puede defenderse sola ¿No crees? —

—Hace tiempo no lo pensabas de esa forma, hasta tú querías protegerla de mí—

—Pero creo que ella ha madurado y dudo que permita que cualquiera la utilice ó se burle de sus sentimientos—

—No, no lo entiendes, él es malvado, insensible, es…es…un demonio asesino—

— Lo que sí entiendo es que te molesta que salga con tu hermano—y volvió a recostarse.

— ¡No! ¿Quién crees que soy? —

—Un ex novio celoso tal vez—

—Estas muy equivocada—

— ¿Lo estoy? —

—Si—

—Como digas, ahora déjame dormir un poco, no tengo tu resistencia y mañana tengo que trabajar—Estaba molesta, sí, pero era orgullosa y no se lo demostraría, jamás le demostraría celos e inseguridad.

Kagome ya no pudo dormir ni un instante más, caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, se dio un baño caliente intentando relajarse, pero tampoco funcionó y volvió a caminar por toda la casa como si buscara algo. Estuvo así por tres largas horas hasta que el sonido del claxon de Sango le anunciaba su llegada y que era hora de ir a trabajar. Kagome se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y después salió corriendo al auto.

Sango le vio salir a toda prisa y con su mano le saludo cordialmente, cuando Kagome entró al auto pudo notar las ojeras de la sacerdotisa.

—Buenos días Kagome-san ¿Dormiste poco? —

—Eh…si, cumpleaños de una amiga, creo que tengo un poco de resaca—

—Uy, eso es malo ¿Por qué no pides el día? —

—No estoy tan mal, de verdad—

—Esta bien, como digas ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —

—Si—

— ¿Acostumbras beber? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es la primera vez que tomo alcohol—

— ¿Qué tomaste? —

—Margaritas—

—Contiene tequila, eso es fuerte y más para alguien que bebe por primera vez, además supongo que tampoco comiste nada en tu casa, ya que no pudimos hacerlo en el restaurant—

—Eso es verdad—

— ¡Ay Kagome!—

Kagome sonrió con dulzura ¿Cómo podía esa joven preocuparse por ella si apenas la conocía? La forma en que Sango la trataba le hacía caer en cuenta el por qué Midoriko le había dicho que confiara en ella.

— ¿Sango? —

— ¿Si? —ella miraba al frente concentrada en manejar.

— ¿A qué hora termina tu turno? —

—A la misma hora que el tuyo, a las siete de la noche ¿Por qué? —

—Tenemos una charla y una cena pendiente ¿Te espero esta noche? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera decirte a ti y a ese compañero tuyo—

— ¿Miroku? — Kagome asintió y Sango la miró confundida— ¿Por qué? —

—Confía en mí, dijiste que podíamos ser amigas—

—Si, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Miroku en esto—

—Por favor, es sobre el caso—

—El caso ¿Por qué no lo hablamos oficialmente? —

—Porqué me encerrarían en un manicomio, —sonrió con tristeza— Confía en mí y vayan a mi casa, los esperaré, allí podemos hablar con tranquilidad—

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—Necesito que tu compañero también me escuche—

—No tengo tanta paciencia, pero así será, te veremos a las siete treinta, en tu casa, no lo olvides—

Llegaron al estacionamiento del Departamento de Policía y ambas caminaron a sus respectivos puestos.

Kagome se preguntaba si haría bien al contarles y que tanto le creerían.

Su cabeza le había dolido durante todo el turno, no podía dejar de pensar en como les diría a esos dos policías la verdad sin que la creyeran loca; por otro lado estaba Inuyasha, quien le había hecho aquella escena de celos ¿Acaso él aun la amaba? y no se diga de que besó al doctor Namikaze.

El doctor Totosai la había observado varías veces durante le día, tal vez él era demasiado distraído en cuanto a todo lo que le rodeaba, pero la tristeza de la joven era tan evidente que hasta él mismo pudo darse cuenta.

—Tu sueño—el anciano rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué? —ella dejó de escribir y volteo a verlo

— ¿Es por eso que hoy estas tan decaída? —

—Mi sueño…—suspiró—ya le dije, una mujer morirá, no, varias personas morirán ¿Cree que no debo estar triste?—

—No soy tonto, por siglos he visto las emociones humanas, conozco la tristeza y el dolor de tratar con la futura muerte de los seres queridos o de los que conoces y los humanos siempre luchan con desesperación para evitar que eso suceda, pero aunque sientes dolor, también te muestras resignada, eso no es común en ti, ya que el día de ayer intentabas hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar la muerte de Inuyasha, incluso le suplicaste a Sesshoumaru—

—No yo…no es eso…sólo…estoy cansada—

Totosai frotó sus sienes —Deja ya de cargar todo ese peso tú sola, tal vez pueda ayudarte, aunque sea escuchando—

—No…puedo—sollozó—ni siquiera pronunciarlo—

—Está bien, habla cuando lo creas necesario—

—Gracias—

—Pero creo que ya es tu hora de salida, son las siete—

Era verdad, cuando más necesitaba que el tiempo corriera despacio para poder terminar un trabajo, más rápido corría, apenas si alcanzaría a llegar a su casa a comer algo antes de que los detectives llegaran.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana—Kagome tomó sus cosas, colgó su bata en el perchero y se despidió del doctor con una triste sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru pensó en visitar a Totosai, seguramente sería mejor tratar con el anciano que con la sacerdotisa, después de todo este tenía muchos siglos de experiencia con demonios y ella ninguna, aunque por otro lado, ella sabía más de lo que decía, podía sentirlo, más no le importaba, él atraparía a aquel semi demonio y acabaría con este problema él solo.

El demonio estacionó su auto en la acera de en frente del Departamento de Policía y la vio salir, era Kagome quien salía del edificio y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento; no era necesario ser observador para darse cuenta que la joven estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, le pareció extraño que ella no le detectara, después de todo tenía poderes de sacerdotisa, también notó que se llevaba la mano al pecho y junto a su expresión llena de dolor, le hicieron pensar que ella estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Ella no había dejado de pensar en su muerte, ni siquiera había podido trabajar con eficiencia, tal vez debería irse de la ciudad, no quería morir, no era mentira que ella ya se había resignado, con tal de que nadie muriera, pero no quería morir.

Estaba confusa y sentía miedo, su corazón le dolía y se llevo una mano al pecho como si esto detuviera el dolor, pero no era así; por otro lado Inuyasha regresaba a su vida, reclamándola como suya, recordándole que alguna vez ellos dos había tenido relaciones intimas, cosa que ella había tratado de olvidar durante todos estos años.

Sacó las llaves de su auto e intentó meterlas en la cerradura, pero su vista se volvió borrosa y luego todo se oscureció.

Sesshoumaru no había dejado de observarla ni un segundo, vio la torpeza con la que ella se movía, parecía mareada. Él bajó del auto y la llamó pero ella no le escuchó, Kagome se sostuvo débilmente y luego cayó al suelo, su desmayo era a causa de no probar alimento desde el día anterior.

Ella abrió débilmente sus ojos, con la vista aun borrosa pudo darse cuenta que iba en un auto en marcha, con esfuerzo volteó hacia un costado, de nuevo vio aquella cabellera plateada.

—Inuyasha, no quiero morir—masculló y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. —No quiero morir—susurró débilmente.

Después no supo más, había despertado en su habitación y Sango estaba junto a ella, al igual que Miroku.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome-san? —preguntó con preocupación la detective.

—Si, sólo algo mareada—

—Preguntamos por usted en la morgue, el doctor Totosai dijo que usted ya había salido y cuando llegamos aquí el doctor Namikaze salía y dijo que necesitabas algo de comer y que entre más glucosa tuviera mejor—le contó Miroku con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Namikaze? "Entonces no lo soñé, pensé que era Inuyasha, pero en realidad era Sesshoumaru, que mal, que pena, ha de estar odiándome" —Se sonrojó avergonzada.

—Debo admitir que ese hombre no me da confianza, no sé por qué, pero cuando lo vi salir de aquí me preocupé por ti—Sango la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—No es tan malo—

—Quien sabe, cada vez que estoy cerca de él, algo en mi interior me dice que no es tan bueno—

—Tal vez, pero tampoco es tan malo—defendió Kagome.

—A veces yo siento lo mismo, como si su aura fuera tan maligna y oscura—Miroku puso su mano en la barbilla.

—Ya Miroku, Kagome quería decirnos algo acerca del caso—

— ¿Pero por qué aquí? —

—Sé que no me creerán, pero tengo que decirlo, esas chicas fueron asesinadas por un demonio—

Sango y Miroku guardaron silencio por un largo rato, la miraron y se miraron entre ellos, no sabían que pensar.

—Bueno, en realidad por un híbrido—

Sango se levantó molesta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y caminó hacia la salida.

—Espera ¿A dónde vas? —Miroku la había tomado del brazo.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Miroku? —preguntó.

—Lo escuché, pero permite que ella termine—

—Sabía que no me creerías—mencionó cabizbaja — ¡Por favor, tú lo viste! ¿Recuerdas la nube de veneno que salía del cuerpo de esa chica? —Sango se detuvo y la miró con seriedad —es porque esa chica fue asesinada con el potente veneno de un demonio araña—

—Yo… no sé que pensar—débilmente se soltó del agarre de Miroku.

—Sango—susurró su compañero.

—Debo irme, necesito descansar—Salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

Kagome bajó su mirada, se sentía decepcionada, por un momento pensó que ellos le creerían.

—Yo le creo—

Ella levantó su mirada, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —

—Yo le creo, no sólo he sentido esa aura maligna en los cadáveres—

— ¿Eh? —

—También en ese doctor y su medio hermano y en muchas otras personas más. Respóndame una cosa—

Ella espero con paciencia la pregunta de Miroku, pues lo que él decía era totalmente cierto.

— ¿Namikaze y Nakamura…son demonios también? —

Kagome no sabía si responder o no a esa pregunta, pero recordó que Midoriko le había dicho que confiara en ellos.

—Lo son—

— ¡Lo sabía! —Miroku se levantó emocionado. —Siempre se lo dije a Sango, pero ella nunca me creyó, puedo sentir sus auras malignas—

—Pero ¿Cómo? —

—Mi padre me entrenó como monje cuando era niño, pero siempre quise vencer el mal de otra manera—sonrió tranquilamente. —Ya que somos casi iguales—tomó con delicadeza la mano de Kagome— ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? —

— ¿Eh? —Kagome se sonrojó— ¿Por qué se comporta usted de esa manera? Creo que necesita terapia con uno de mis colegas—

Miroku soltó apenado la mano de la doctora.

—Tengo premoniciones— Dijo ella.

El detective la miró con seriedad.

—Habrá un asesinato—

—Ya lo hay—

—Este es especial, cuando ella muera ustedes querrán cazar a una persona inocente y esto desatará una guerra entre humanos y demonios—

—Eso es malo—dijo sorprendido— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —

—Confiar en mí y ayudarme a encontrar a la mujer y al asesino—

—Entonces dígame quién es, tal vez así…—

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé con certeza, mis sueños no me han revelado todo y continuamente han estado cambiando, ahora que tú me has escuchado el futuro ha cambiado—

—Me esta asustando—

—Yo también lo estoy, créame—

—Hablaré con ella, ahora debo irme, no quiero que piense que usted y yo sí hicimos un bebé—

—Dudo que lo crea—

Miroku salió del templo, estaba entusiasmado por lo que había escuchado, él siempre tuvo esa sensación molesta y Sango nunca le había creído.

Sango llegó a su casa y furiosa cerró la puerta de golpe, su padre salió a ver qué sucedía.

—No sé que pasa, pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte con las cosas de esta casa—

—Perdón padre, es ese caso que me tiene tan molesta—

— ¿Ese caso del que me contó Kohaku? —

—Ese mismo ¿Puedes creer que quieren verme la cara de tonta? —preguntó enfurecida.

—Este trabajo tiene sus altas y sus bajas, si lo sabré yo—

—La joven nueva que trabaja con los forenses dice que las víctimas fueron asesinadas por un demonio. Lo que pasa es que quiere encubrir a Namikaze Sesshoumaru ¡Los demonios no existen! ¡Maldición, no existen!—

— ¿Sesshoumaru Namikaze? —

—Si, el tutor de tu futura nuera—

—Sango, dudo que él haya matado a esas mujeres—

—Si padre, sé que él salvó tu vida cuando tu estabas en la policía, pero él…—

—No es eso… ¡Kirara! —

— ¡Ay, padre! ¿Qué tiene que ver Kirara en esto? ella es sólo un gatito—

— ¡Guarda silencio y espera! —La pequeña gata se acercó a Sango y saltó a sus brazos —Kirara, creo que ya es hora de que Sango sepa la verdad ¿No crees? —Acarició la pequeña cabeza de la gata.

— ¿Hora de qué verdad papá? —

— ¡Kirara! —gritó el hombre y la gata saltó de los brazos de Sango y se transformó en una gran pantera de dos colas.

—Ki…¡Kirara! —

— ¿Sorprendida? —

Sango se había quedado sin habla.

—Sí existen los demonios, Sesshoumaru me la dio hace diez años, cuando le ayude a encubrir un caso similar—

— ¡¿Encubriste a ese asesino? —No podía creerlo de su propio padre, de repente la imagen que tenía de él se desmoronaba.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! Sé que no cumplí mi promesa, por eso traté de hacerlo un poquitín más largo, espero que les haya agradado.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que dejaron su comentario, vaya que me animan y ellas son:

**goshi, hekate ama, AllySan, Sele-TheBest, Daniela, Jazmin56, danaime, seshukagome y en especial…gracias AllySan.**

Nos vemos pronto, besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa Rumiko T.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Kagome se levantó a media noche, su frente estaba humedecida con su propio sudor. Había tratado de descansar un poco; lo que sucedió la noche anterior había sido completamente extraño, nunca antes había entrado en trance para que un sueño le revelara lo que sucedería y mucho menos que una persona ya muerta le diera una explicación.

Ella respiró profundamente, la sensación de angustia no se retiraba, se sentía deprimida y sobre todo sola, sabía que pronto moriría y ni siquiera iba a poder despedirse de su familia, pues tenía en mente enviarles parte de su salario para que permanecieran un poco más de tiempo fuera de la ciudad, por lo menos mientras todo terminaba.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó una pequeña taza y algunas hierbas para prepararse un té, mientras el agua hervía en la tetera. Suspiró aun más profundo, como si se le dificultara tomar el aire, tomó la taza y sirvió el líquido caliente en esta, pero le faltó fuerza para sostenerla y cayó de su mano para estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse, varios pedazos de la taza se incrustaron en los pies de la joven. Kagome cayó de rodillas junto a la taza, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y estalló en llanto.

—No es bueno llorar por el té derramado—

Esas palabras la alertaron y ella levantó la cara buscando al dueño de esa voz.

—Inuyasha—Limpio sus mejillas y nariz.

Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a ella y la levantó en brazos.

—Tus pies están cortados ¿Te quemaste con el agua?—Observó el pequeño charco que aun humeaba.

A Kagome no le importó el dolor de las pequeñas heridas, ni siquiera las había sentido, ese dolor era tan pequeño comparado con el pánico que sentía.

—Kagome…—La llamó con suavidad— Ya no llores, prometo que todo estará bien—

Kagome lo observó enternecida.

—"_Es verdad, él no sabe que seré yo quien muera, es mejor no decirle"_ —

Inuyasha la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y tomó entre sus manos uno de los pequeños pies de la joven y observó detenidamente las heridas y con sus garras comenzó a quitarle los vidrios que estaban incrustados en la delicada piel de la psicóloga.

—A veces es mejor hablar que guardarse las cosas para uno mismo ¿No lo cree así, señorita psicóloga? —Mencionó el hanyou con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Acaso el sabía lo que sucedería? Por un momento dudó de quien la había traído a casa, le habían dicho que fue Sesshoumaru, pero ella recordó perfectamente lo que le dijo en el auto "_Inuyasha, no quiero morir_"

—No pasa nada, Inuyasha, sólo extraño a mi familia—

—Ya veo—

Kagome sonrió tristemente, seguía siendo el mismo despistado y estaba muy agradecida por eso, pues no lo quería a su lado sólo porque ella ya estaba condenada a muerte.

—Kikyou—masculló.

— ¿Eh? —

—Me gustaría ver a Kikyou de nuevo—

Inuyasha palideció.

—Pero…—

—Es mi prima y llevo años sin verla—

— ¿Ya no estas molesta con ella? —

—No te confundas Inuyasha, —contestó con seriedad—sigo molesta, pero aun así es mi familia, además, ella también tiene que ver en esto—

—Le diré que quieres verla—continuó retirando los vidrios.

Ella asintió.

—Ahora, por favor vete, ella debe estar esperándote y te aseguro que no quieres verla molesta—

— ¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte sola? —La expresión de Kagome le decía a Inuyasha que ella ocultaba algo.

—No quiero, pero debo descansar—

—Mañana es tu día libre ¿No? —Dejó caer con suavidad el pie de Kagome, que aun seguía en sus manos y lentamente se levantó.

—Si pero…—Kagome volteó hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos—anoche no me dejaron dormir lo suficiente, tú y tu hermano se fueron demasiado tarde—Arrugó el ceño.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza los puños, le molestó la sola mención de aquel demonio.

—Kagome, acerca de él, sé que no soy quien para decírtelo y que eres libre para estar con cualquiera—Kagome lo observó atenta intentando descifrar lo que el híbrido sentía—pero ¿Por qué él? —

Ella descubrió que no eran celos, era más bien temor y eso logró hacer que Kagome tambalease en su manera de pensar acerca del demonio ¿Qué era a lo que Inuyasha le temía tanto? Él no era un hombre que se asustara con cualquier cosa, era confiado y arrogante, pero ahora se veía preocupado, demasiado preocupado

— ¿Qué quieres decir Inuyasha? ¿Quién es tu hermano? —

—En el pasado, tanto él como yo odiábamos a los humanos…en realidad yo odiaba a los humanos y a los demonios por igual, ya que no soy ni uno ni otro, vi a mi madre llorar por mi causa y cuando ella murió yo fui perseguido por ambos, pero Sesshoumaru fue quien más me persiguió, todo por la herencia de mi padre, aunque yo ni siquiera sabía que existía—

—Pero tú cambiaste ¿Por qué él no puede hacerlo también? —

— Es un demonio completo y cuando su padre conoció a mi madre, una humana, su odio se incrementó aun más contra los humanos y mucho más contra mí, ya que soy la vergüenza de la familia, según él—

—Pero él convive con humanos y de hecho tú estas relacionado con una humana—

—Porque ya no le queda de otra, además mi forma de pensar cambio gracias a una gran mujer llamada Midoriko—

Kagome dejó de respirar por unos segundos al escuchar aquel nombre — ¿Midoriko? ¿Quién era ella? —Ella deseaba saber más de esa mujer, saber el por qué apareció en sus sueños.

—Ella me ayudó cuando unos demonios me atacaban…—

—¿Te atacaron? Pero ¿Por qué? también eres uno de ellos—

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza —Aun no lo entiendes, en esa época no eran tan tolerantes, soy un hibrido, mitad humano, mitad bestia, por eso era atacado continuamente, pero ella fue la única que no me persiguió ni me rechazó. Cuando yo era un cachorro, me llevó a su aldea. Los pobladores me miraban con temor, pero confiaban en ella y por ella me aceptaron al principio, después ellos se ganaron mi confianza y yo la de ellos—

—Ya veo, debió ser difícil para ti ¿Qué edad tenías?—

—Como unos…sesenta años—

— ¡¿Qué? —

—Mi edad normal, pero tenía la apariencia y la mentalidad de un niño de unos doce años—

— ¡Increíble! —

—Una guerra se desató en nuestra aldea, cientos de demonios atacaron y los aldeanos enviaron a los niños a una cueva, yo iba entre esos niños, después los aldeanos comenzaron a llegar a la cueva, todos… menos Midoriko, salí en su búsqueda, ella peleaba gallardamente, ella y un demonio felino, una gata de dos colas que le acompañaba, pero algo salió del pecho de Midoriko, algo que la mató y a los demonios que estaban junto a ella, todos quedaron petrificados, la sacerdotisa de la aldea tomó en sus manos aquella piedra y la resguardó por muchos años—

— ¿Midoriko murió? ¿Qué fue de ese objeto? —

—La perla de Shikon permaneció mucho tiempo en la aldea, hasta que desapareció, junto con el cuerpo petrificado de Midoriko, Kirara estaba tan confundida, el cuerpo de su ama ya no estaba y ella desapareció después—

— ¿Kirara? —

—La gata de dos colas. Yo también me fui de la aldea, pues creí que todo estaba bien, pero cuando regresé, estaba destruida y unos ladrones yacían fuera de esta. Sesshoumaru estaba allí, sus manos estaba cubiertas de sangre humana y yo me quedé estático, tuve miedo, no quería imaginar que esa gente, mis amigos, habían muerto a manos de ese demonio despiadado, sin embargo, me miró y con soberbia me dijo que él había hecho lo que yo no pude, pero que aun así ya era tarde—

— ¿Él los mató a todos? —

Volvió a negar con la cabeza —No lo sé, la banda de Onigumo buscaba la perla y eso los llevó a la muerte, no sé que hacía Sesshoumaru allí, creí que me buscaba por colmillo de acero, sin embargo, sólo se marcho—

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo—

—Lo dudo, él los mató con sus propias garras, es un asesino frío y despiadado—

—Hizo lo que debía—

—Ellos sólo se atravesaron en su camino—

—Salvó a los aldeanos—

—Ya estaban muertos—

—Tú habrías buscado la venganza—

—Lo hubiera hecho, tenía una razón, pero él no tenía ninguna—

—Ya veo—

—Sé que él puede ser atractivo para las humanas, pero nunca se mezclaría con una, sería como traicionar sus ideales y principios, por eso creo que no tiene ninguna buena intención al haberse…tú sabes…contigo, toda tu habitación huele a él, tu ropa ¡Tú hueles a él!—

Kagome enrojeció con furia.

— ¿Qué el qué conmigo, Inuyasha?—

—Tú…tú sabes—comenzó a tartamudear.

—Eres mucho más viejo que el abuelo y ¿aun te da pena decir que él y yo hicimos el amor? ¿De dónde sacas eso? —

—Si…eso—Inuyasha enrojeció también y volteó su cara a un costado, apartado la mirada de la de Kagome. —El sólo quiere quitarme lo que amo—

Kagome sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres demasiado inmaduro Inuyasha, pero si es eso, creo que se equivoca de mujer—ella se levantó con dificultad, apoyar su pie el suelo frío era un poco doloroso, se colocó frente a él y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla del muchacho y le dio un suave beso. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí—

Inuyasha volteó rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No importa si voy a morir, porque lo haré protegiéndote, no me importa si se trata de Sesshoumaru—

Kagome correspondió el abrazo, nuevamente sentía que el joven híbrido la estremecía.

—Acerca de eso…no morirás—

— ¿Qué dices Kagome? —

—Parece que el futuro cambio cuando él aceptó ayudarme a buscar a aquella mujer—

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado y a la vez confundido.

Kagome sintió una presencia muy conocida, aun estaba un poco lejos, pero la detectaba.

—Inuyasha, no quiero problemas con Kikyou, por favor vete y pregúntale si puedo verla—

—Pero…—

Inuyasha asintió y luego le besó con delicadeza la frente, para después salir de un salto por la ventana de la cocina, la cual daba hacia el jardín trasero. Jamás se dio cuenta de la esencia de su medio hermano, pues como dijo, su aroma estaba en toda la habitación de la joven.

* * *

Sango retrocedía lentamente, esa pantera era imponente y temía que le hiciera daño;

Su padre examinó la mirada de la detective, estaba atemorizada, ella caminó hacia atrás hasta que topó con la pared.

—No temas Sango, Kirara jamás te haría daño, eres su familia—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —susurró.

—Kirara regresa a tu forma original—Y la gata obedeció y saltó a los brazos del hombre. — ¿Recuerdas aquel caso en la que supuestamente estaban matando animales de una manera muy cruel? —

— ¿Aquel que nadie quiso? —

—Ese mismo. Al principio pensaron que era cualquier niño maldoso, pero después pensaron que podía tratarse de algún ritual malvado y cuando me dieron el caso noté algo muy peculiar en uno de los animales, pensé que sólo mataban a animales con algún… no sé defecto de nacimiento, pero nunca imaginé que eran demonios—

— ¿Y qué fue lo que le encubriste a Namikaze? —

—Estaba persiguiendo a la persona que estaba matando a estos pequeños demonios, estaba a punto de capturarlo, eso no hubiera pasado de alguna multa, él traía en sus manos a esta pequeña gata de dos colas, ella ya estaba muerta; llamé a aquel ser para que la soltara y cuando lo acorralé, ese hombre se transformó, derritió mi arma con sus manos y estuvo a punto de atravesarme el pecho, pero en ese momento una mano salió a través del suyo, Namikaze lo había matado, después Sesshoumaru sacó una espada y la gata volvió a respirar, él la levantó y la puso en mis manos y me dijo: "Sabes de mi existencia y de muchos otros más, será mejor que nadie más lo haga" y sé fue—

— ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué tuviste que encubrir a Namikaze? —

—Su apariencia era humana, tenía registros humanos, cualquiera se preguntaría por su desaparición, así que el anciano Totosai y yo borramos todo rastro de aquel monstruo, ese hombre nunca existió y nadie hizo preguntas, si lo encubrí fue porque si todos se enteraban de la existencia de los demonios, esta ciudad entraría en pánico y sabes que el miedo hace que las personas actúen de manera inconsciente—

— ¿Totosai te ayudó? —el hombre asintió — ¿Por qué? —

— ¿No lo imaginas? —

—Ya veo, él también es uno de ellos—

—Lo es, esa joven compañera tuya no te mintió, deberías darle una oportunidad y escucharla—

—Debo descansar—Se alejó sin decir nada más.

* * *

Sesshoumaru había regresado al departamento de policía a hablar con Totosai y este le comentó de la actitud de su subordinada, lo que hizo sentir a Sesshoumaru intrigado, así que regresó a la casa de la joven, pero el aroma de Inuyasha lo detuvo, mas no se fue, quería saber qué quiso decir con que no quería morir, nadie quiere morir, pero ella tenía demasiado miedo, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo.

Ella sabía que él estaba afuera, se había estado acercando, pero luego se detuvo, así pues prefirió salir en su búsqueda, tomó un suéter ligero para cubrir sus hombros y caminó con dificultad hasta donde él se encontraba parado.

— ¿Por qué no entró a la casa? —Lo llamó.

Él la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Así como así? —

Ella asintió.

—No es mi casa—

—Eso no importa, es mi casa y yo lo estoy invitando a pasar—

Sesshoumaru se desplazó hasta donde estaba ella, todo fue tan rápido que ella no lo vio venir y cuando lo tuvo de frente se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de espalda al suelo, pero él la sujetó de los brazos y ella cerró fuertemente sus párpados.

— ¿Esta segura? —Le susurró al oído.

Kagome suavizó su expresión y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la cálida sensación sobre su cuello que le provocaba el aliento de aquel imponente ser, pero bruscamente se soltó de su agarre.

—Deje de hacer eso, no me intimida señor Namikaze, y sí, estoy segura—

Él se alejó un par de pasos.

—Veo que ignoras quien soy, humana ¿Inuyasha no te habló de mí? —

—Lo hizo ¿Y qué? ¿Le importa lo que los demás piensen de usted? —Él no respondió—Lo imaginé, pase por favor, hace frío y los pies aun me duelen—

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y observó las heridas de la joven, el había detectado el olor a sangre antes de que ella saliera

Kagome comenzó a caminar, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió un brazo en su espalda y otro detrás de sus rodillas y después sus pies abandonaron el suelo y en pocos segundos ya estaba dentro de la casa, él la colocó sobre el sofá.

—Sólo vine a entregarle las llaves de su auto—Entregó las llaves a su dueña.

—Gracias—

Él caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

—Sesshoumaru—

El demonio plateado abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo, mas no volteó a mirarla.

—Gracias por haberme traído a mi casa esta noche—

Sesshoumaru se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sólo por curiosidad ¿Cómo será su muerte? —

—Ya se lo dije…aquella araña la va a asesinar—

— ¿Me permites hablarte de tú? —preguntó seria e inexpresivamente.

—Por favor, hágalo—

—Te pregunté ¿Cómo será tu muerte? —

El rostro de Kagome se tensó, él pudo observar nuevamente el miedo en los ojos de la mujer; ella intentó negarlo, pero sólo articuló palabras sin sentido.

—Yo…no… ¿De qué? ¡Oh Dios! —La voz se quebraba, trataba de aparentar ser fuerte, pero ya había fingido toda la tarde, no sabía que tanto más podía hacerlo —No… sé de que hablas—.

— ¿No lo sabes? —

—N-no—

—Mph, que curioso, las personas no suelen decir sin razón que no quieren morir—

—Yo…—Kagome bajó el rostro como cuando una niña es regañada por su padre; un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—Bien, si no quieres hablar, no me interesa—Se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Bajo el agua—de nuevo se detuvo, al parecer Sesshoumaru descubrió que al abrir la puerta ella siempre hablaba. —Caeré al agua y no podré salir a tiempo—cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

— ¿Cuándo? —

—Después de que aquella mujer aparezca, pero, tal vez si yo muero Inuyasha podrá…vivir—sollozó.

— ¿Se sacrificará por él? —

—No…no lo sé…—

— ¿Por qué no huye? —

—En mi sueño, Midoriko dijo que no había otra forma y además no puedo huir, no puedo permitir que otras mujeres mueran—dijo y bajó sus manos.

—La única manera de hacer que paren los asesinatos es deteniendo al asesino, podemos salvarlas, incluyéndola a usted—

—Yo…—estalló en llanto—no se lo diga a Inuyasha—cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? Esta puede ser su oportunidad para que él este con usted—

—No quiero que Inuyasha este a mi lado sólo por protegerme, o por lástima—

—Pero usted lo ama ¿Qué más le da si él esta a su lado por lástima? —

—Ya no lo amo—

—Eso no fue lo que sentí anoche cuando me besó—

Kagome enrojeció.

—Ya pedí disculpas por eso ¿No piensa olvidarlo? —

—Me da igual—

—Dígame una cosa ¿Por qué Inuyasha tiene la idea de que usted y yo hicimos algo más que besarnos? —

Sesshoumaru encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Lo que él piense me tiene sin cuidado—

— ¿No le importa que él diga que usted y yo tuvimos intimidad? —

—No—

—Ya veo—

—Aquellas jóvenes han sido asesinadas por un híbrido, mis fuentes dicen que eran sacerdotisas—Sesshoumaru cambió rápidamente de tema.

— ¿Pero por qué? —

—Esa repugnante bestia busca la perla de Shikon ¿Acaso sabe en dónde se encuentra? —

Kagome negó con un sutil movimiento.

—Posiblemente el asesino vaya tras de usted y por eso ha visto su propia muerte—

—Pero no soy sacerdotisa—

—Veamos…vive en un templo, tiene poderes de sacerdotisa… entonces es una sacerdotisa—

—Buen punto, pero no sé nada de la perla—

—Ellas tampoco lo sabían—

— ¿En verdad deseas ayudarme? —

Una mueca llena de burla se dibujó en el rostro del demonio.

—No es por usted—

— ¿Ya no me habla de tú? —

—No tengo intención de socializar con usted—

—Ya veo—

—Váyase de aquí, no se cruce en mi camino, sólo sería un estorbo—

—Ya le dije que no puedo hacerlo, Midoriko dijo que…—

—Me importa poco lo que le haya dicho una mujer que ya murió—

—No me pida eso, yo más que nadie deseo huir, —ocultó su mirada llena de temor —pero no puedo permitir que alguien más muera—

—No esta en sus manos—

—Tal vez sí—

—Es demasiado testaruda, váyase —

— ¡No lo haré! —

—Entonces que me importa lo que le suceda—

—Ya lo sé—

—Haga lo que le de la gana, no me interesa—Levantó levemente la voz, la paciencia de Sesshoumaru ya se estaba agotando, así que decidido a marcharse dio la media vuelta.

Kagome sólo lo observó alejarse, después cubrió su cara con el cojín que estaba en el sofá, escondiendo así el fuerte alarido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

— ¡No quiero morir! —

Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar aquellas palabras, esa mujer en verdad lo intrigaba, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por personas que aun no conocía y sobre todo por su híbrido hermano ¿Qué podía tener Inuyasha para que esas humanas lo amaran de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Él se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que ella estaba sufriendo, pero aun así ella no se iría de la ciudad, se quedaría sin importar lo que pudiera pasarle.

—Idiota—

Y abandonó por completo aquel templo, aun cuando sentía la necesidad de estar en ese lugar; voló durante un par de horas sobre la ciudad, buscaba algún indicio de aquel demonio que ponía en peligro el secreto de su existencia, pero inconscientemente siempre terminaba cerca del templo Higurashi, lo que lo hizo sentir inquieto, así que decidió dejar de buscar a aquel ser y volver a su casa. Al llegar observó como Rin le daba un apasionado beso a Kohaku, haciéndolo recordar los labios de la psicóloga sobre los suyos, molesto arrugó el ceño y entró a su casa.

—Sólo es una insignificante humana, sólo es eso—

Intentaba convencerse de que Kagome no había hecho estragos en su vida. Cuando la conoció, él la había visto como a cualquier humana, pero cuando ella se atrevió a buscarle con insistencia para salvar la patética vida de su hermano, lo molestó demasiado, sin embargo ella despertaba su curiosidad, estaba seguro de que tenía la perla y que ese tal Naraku iría tras ella tarde o temprano.

— ¡Rin! Esta no es una hora decente para que una joven de tu edad este en la calle—La llamó molesto.

La jovencita se despidió rápidamente de Kohaku y se metió corriendo, aunque estaba confundida ¿En qué momento había llegado el señor Sesshoumaru? ¿En dónde estaba su auto? Rin estaba comenzando a pensar que en verdad era un demonio, eso fue lo que había dicho aquella mujer ¿Y qué que lo fuera? él la había cuidado todos estos años desde que sus padres fueron asesinados, a ella no le importaba su naturaleza, lo respetaba y eso era lo que importaba, aunque sentía un poco de curiosidad.

**_Continuará..._**

¿Qué tal chicas? lo sé, lo sé, tarde de nuevo, pero a parte de tener la compu envirulada, he tenido demasiados proyectos que realizar y además ya stoy a punto de graduarme y el examen de acreditación se acerca y ya se imaginarán...

Bueno no las aburro más.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han preocupado por dejarme un mensaje, eso me levanta el animo y ellas son:

**hekate ama, AllySan, seshukagome, Gata de la luna, black Kiari, Shanon Lils**** y a Jazmin56** un beso para toda, pero sobre todo gracias...AllySan.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome había llorado ya hasta el cansancio, estaba aterrada, se sentía desahuciada, ella trataba de convencerse así misma de que estaba feliz con que Inuyasha sobreviviera, aun cuando fuera ella la que muriera, pero la realidad era que no quería morir, tenía tantos sueños, tantas cosas por hacer, cosas que aun no había hecho. Huir. ¿Sería esa la solución? ¿Y si esa cosa la seguía a donde fuera? ¿Y si mataba a sus seres queridos? ¡Dios, no!

De repente sintió una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, sus parpados no podían mantenerse abiertos y eso significaba una cosa, algo le sería mostrado y al parecer era importante, de otra forma, la visión aparecería al dormir, en sueño, como siempre; en cambio sentía como si la estuvieran anestesiando, obligándola a dormir aun cuando ella no quería hacerlo. No, no quería ver una vez más su propia muerte, sin embargo ella sentía que era su deber, así que cerró sus ojos resignadamente.

Todo era oscuridad…

—_No temas por lo que verás…_

—Esa voz…tú eres…

—_Midoriko, la creadora de la perla de Shikon. No temas, esto es el pasado… _

Kagome había comenzado a soñar, pero esta vez algo era diferente, no estaba en la ciudad, estaba rodeada de varios hombres y si no se equivocaba, por las ropas que veía, ni si quiera estaba en su tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo atacaremos Onigumo? —Preguntó un hombre al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

— _¿Onigumo? Un momento… _—

—Tendrá que ser ahora, sé de buena fuente que ese híbrido que trajo Midoriko se ha ido—Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras salir de su garganta.

—_Yo no he dicho eso ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar por mi misma? _—Miró sus manos, eran las manos ásperas de un varón— _¡¿Estoy en el cuerpo de Onigumo? Estoy soñando que soy él_, _paciencia Kagome, paciencia, debes observar y después sacar conclusiones_—

—Atacaremos antes del amanecer, iremos directo a donde esta la sacerdotisa de la aldea, ella guarda la perla, si se niega a entregarla, maten a cualquiera sin piedad hasta que nos la entregue -

Kagome estaba consciente de que estaba soñando, sin embargo sus pensamientos eran tan lúcidos como cuando estaba despierta.

— ¿_Matar? No…no quiero ver como matan a los aldeanos, por favor ¡Quiero despertar!_—Recordó la historia de Inuyasha, sabía de antemano que todos los aldeanos habían sido asesinados.

Estaba a punto de amanecer y los hombres de Onigumo avanzaban por la tranquila aldea, el sonido la alarma que era dada por uno de los aldeanos alertaba a los demás que estaban siendo atacados.

Kagome observó que se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde estaba aquel hombre, levantó su mano en la cual blandía una espada y con un golpe certero acabó con la vida de aquel pobre desdichado.

— _¡No, no quiero matar! ¡Detente! No quiero ver esto, quiero despertar_—La joven sintió la tibia sangre que empapaba su rostro y entró en pánico, deseaba frenar las acciones de Onigumo, podía sentir todas las sensaciones y emociones del ladrón, pero no podía controlar aquel cuerpo.

Los aldeanos eran sacados de sus casas y amontonados en el centro de la aldea, otro hombre traía a rastras a una mujer anciana, que por sus ropas supo que era la sacerdotisa de ese lugar.

—La perla de Shikón, entrégala—La orden salió de su garganta.

—Señor se equivoca, la perla desapareció hace dos años de la aldea—

— ¡Mientes! —

— ¡Le aseguro que es verdad!—la voz llorosa de la anciana aseguró. — ¡La perla desapareció! —

—Mátenlos a todos—Dijo con indiferencia.

Los sanguinarios hombres comenzaron a atacar con sus espadas a los aldeanos, la sacerdotisa abrazaba los pies de Onigumo suplicando que los dejara.

— ¡Le juro que desapareció! ¡No esta aquí! —las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la mujer.

— _¡No por favor basta! ¡Déjenlos en paz!_ —suplicaba Kagome en su interior, pero ella no podía ser escuchada y Onigumo terminó matando a todos, incluso a la sacerdotisa.

—Busquen la perla en aquel templo—

— ¡Señor, es Inuyasha! ¡Ha vuelto! —Alertó uno de los ladrones.

Pero al parecer Onigumo se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese no era Inuyasha, ya que según sus informantes él aun era un niño.

La joven reconoció de inmediato a aquel hombre, era Sesshoumaru, quien caminaba indiferente entre los cadáveres, junto a él estaba un pequeño youkai verde.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de los hombres mientras amenazaba al demonio con su arco.

—_Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru ¡Detenlos! ¡Por favor, detenlos!_ —

— ¿Fuiste tú quien asesino a estas personas? —Preguntó fríamente aquel demonio blanco.

Una risa malévola por parte de todos aquellos desalmados se dejó escuchar.

—Y te interesa porque…—Desafió el ladrón.

— ¡Humano irreverente! Lo que mi amo haga no te importa—gritó molesto el pequeño demonio.

Kagome reconoció la voz chillona del mayordomo de Sesshoumaru.

—No señor, yo jamás cometería tal atrocidad—habló como si en realidad fuera inocente.

—En realidad no me interesa— Sesshoumaru había dado media vuelta para retirarse y detrás de él el demonio llamado Jaken, pero el zumbido de una flecha lo hizo voltear y con dos de sus dedos la detuvo y de su otra mano libre salió un látigo y comenzó a atacar a los ladrones, cortando y cercenando uno a uno los miembros de aquellos bastardos, su velocidad era impresionante, Kagome y en este caso Onigumo observaban sorprendidos al demonio, estaba paralizado, sólo observado como destazaba a sus hombres, hasta que de repente Sesshoumaru se plantó frente a él.

— ¡Sucio humano…! ¡Fuiste tú quien asesino a estas personas! —Aseguró Jaken — ¡Y además cometiste el error de atacar a mi amo bonito!—

Onigumo no contestó.

—Esto es despreciable, aun para mí —Escupió el demonio blanco.

El ladrón sacó su espada y se paró frente al demonio, tenía miedo e instintivamente intentó defenderse.

— ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?…Humano—Una gélida sonrisa curvó los labios de Sesshoumaru, levantó su garra, de la cual comenzó a escurrir líquido verde y de un solo golpe cortó el brazo con el cual Onigumo sostenía la espada.

—Me repugnas—

El ladrón dejó escapar un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su garganta al igual que Kagome, quien sentía el mismo dolor que aquel hombre. Ambos corazones, el de Kagome y el de Onigumo latían en uno solo, a un ritmo acelerado, producto del terror que Sesshoumaru les provocaba.

La mirada llena de odio, miedo y rencor se posó sobre los fríos ojos del hijo del comandante perro.

—Veo que aun quieres más—

Despiadado…ese fue el calificativo que Kagome le dio en ese momento a Sesshoumaru.

Onigumo intentó correr, pero Sesshoumaru cortó las piernas de aquel hombre, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, sin poder hacer nada más.

— ¡Detente! —

—Tu mirada me repugna—Y con el ácido de su mano cegó uno de los ojos de Onigumo. —No volverás a mirarme de esa forma—

Onigumo estaba ciego, pero Kagome aun podía ver todo.

— _¡Basta Sesshoumaru! ¡Por favor!_ —Suplicaba Kagome sin poder ser escuchada.

— ¿Te detuviste tú ante las súplicas de esas personas? —Sesshoumaru lo miró con severidad y molestia—Me repugnas humano—Y se quedó parado frente a Onigumo, quien comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Sesshoumaru recorrió con la mirada todo su alrededor, arrugó la nariz asqueado por el olor a sangre, el ladrón no había tenido consideración ni siquiera de los niños. Él había ido a arrebatarle Colmillo de Acero a Inuyasha, mas él no estaba allí, no hasta hace unos segundos.

—Veo que Inuyasha ha llegado, veamos si él tiene la suficiente compasión para acabar contigo—

Inuyasha estaba parado frente a él, el mentón del joven híbrido temblaba de rabia y dolor, mientras chasqueaba sus nudillos.

Sesshoumaru lo observó detenidamente, el dolor en los ojos de su hermano pudo haber sido de su agrado en otro momento, sin embargo, era una amarga sensación la que lo embargaba.

Kagome estaba inmóvil dentro del cuerpo del ladrón, estaba observando todo a su alrededor, aun cuando el cuerpo de Onigumo estaba inconsciente, ella podía sentir, ver y escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado ante tal escena, la mirada inocente del joven Inuyasha estaba siendo manchada por el rencor, sentía que la sangre le hervía por la furia, sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos de su hermano, pero su nariz le decía que el olor de la sangre de sus amigos estaba impregnado en las espadas de los desconocidos.

El joven mitad demonio se negaba a aceptar que aquellas personas que lo habían acogido en sus hogares, que le habían permitido jugar con sus hijos, que aquellos que crecieron junto a él ahora yacían destazados frente a sus ojos, no podía creer semejante barbaridad, no quería creer que de nuevo se encontraba solo en este mundo.

— ¿Acaso crees que me daña tu mirada?—Se burló.

— ¿Tú…tú has hecho esto? —Las palabras salía entrecortadas de la garganta del joven híbrido.

—Aunque hice lo que tú no puedes, ya es tarde para ellos—Sesshoumaru no quiso pelear en ese momento por el paradero del Colmillo de Acero, en cambio sólo observó a su hermano quien cayó de rodillas junto a los aldeanos, el pequeño buscaba desesperado algún ápice de vida entre aquellos cuerpos inertes.

—Pero te dejé al principal culpable, has lo que debes hacer—Sesshoumaru señaló con la mirada el lugar en donde estaba Onigumo y se alejó lentamente.

La voz de su medio hermano detuvo su frenética búsqueda. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos por unos breves momentos y luego se levantó, analizó con cuidado el lugar, su nariz le mostraba lo que sus ojos no podían distinguir, el veneno de su hermano estaba solamente sobre los cuerpos de aquellos desconocidos, él pudo escuchar ligeramente los quejidos de una persona y corrió hasta el sitio de donde provenía, tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguno de sus amigos.

Kagome escuchó los pasos de Inuyasha acercándose a ella, cuando estuvo parado a su lado pudo distinguir el odio y el dolor en la cara de aquel jovencito.

—Mátame—La joven sintió de nuevo que la voz salía de su garganta, era Onigumo suplicando que acabara con él.

Inuyasha escuchó a aquel hombre y levantó su garra con deseos de despedazarlo.

— _¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha ayúdame! ¡No puedo moverme!_ —

El chico estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe, pero no lo hizo.

—Mereces algo peor que la muerte…sucio humano—las palabras de Inuyasha estaban cargadas de rencor, bajó su mano y se dio media vuelta.

—Pie…dad—Dijo el desdichado.

— ¡Tú no la tuviste con mi gente, mis amigos!—dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y se alejó de ese lugar.

— _¡No! Inuyasha, ayúdame a despertar, me duele estar dentro de este cuerpo, sé que estoy soñando, por favor escúchame ¡escúchame!_ —

Pero Inuyasha no podía escucharla, el dolor en su cuerpo continuaba, no podía moverse, sentía el sufrimiento de aquel desalmado, si él no había muerto fue porque el ácido de Sesshoumaru había cauterizado sus heridas evitando que se desangrara.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente para aquel hombre, aunque Kagome, por suerte, lo percibió como unos pocos minutos, ya que ella era presa de una visión. Él sentía pánico y sus alaridos hacían que ella también tuviera miedo, pero de repente, varios demonios sobrevolaron a su alrededor y uno de ellos habló:

— ¿En verdad deseas morir o prefieres vivir? —

— _¿Ya es de día? Pasó muy rápido_—Aunque tenía la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría deprisa, sabía muy bien que fueron dos días en realidad para Onigumo.

—Humano, te pregunte si deseas morir o vivir—

Onigumo no sabía quien le hacía esa pregunta—

—Ese monstruo robó mis ojos, mis manos, mis piernas, estoy encerrado en este cuerpo incompleto—contestó con voz reseca y lastimera— ¿Qué les hace pensar que deseo vivir? Por supuesto que deseo… deseo morir—

— ¿No sería mejor recuperar tu cuerpo entero y vengarte? —

—Eso sería imposible, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que esperar mi muerte, la cual ya esta muy cerca—

—Danos tu alma y verás que es más que posible; morirás, mas luego renacerás en un nuevo ser y podrás continuar viviendo—

—No tengo nada que perder, ya estoy muerto—

— _¿Qué…qué es esto ?Son demonios, ¡No! ¡Onigumo, le has entregado tu alma a ellos!_— De repente un fuerte dolor invadió su cuerpo, Kagome gritó con fuerza mientras que Onigumo reía frenéticamente, ella vio como su cuerpo se incendiaba, intentaba despertar al sentir que su piel se quemaba, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

El ardor de piel desapareció rápidamente, Kagome había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, también se percató de que Onigumo había recuperado su vista, al igual que sus manos y sus piernas.

Una voz en su cabeza le hablaba, Kagome también pudo escucharlos.

—Un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva oportunidad para vengarte, pero lo que más deseamos es la perla de Shikon—Las voces resonaban en su cabeza.

—Un…nuevo cuerpo—

—Tu nombre desde ahora es…Naraku—

Y Naraku caminó hasta un pequeño charco para mirar su nuevo cuerpo y rostro.

Kagome puso toda su atención para ver la nueva apariencia de Onigumo, sin embargo ella no podía ver el rostro humano de aquel ser, sólo veía una cabeza de araña. — Y fue cuando entendió todo— ¡_Es el asesino! tengo que salir de este cuerpo, debo avisar a Inuyasha que él sigue vivo_—

—Naraku—Él repitió su nombre.

— _¿Naraku?_ —Ella también lo hizo.

—Busca la perla y cumple tu deseo…híbrido—

— _¡¿La perla?_ —Ella estaba un poco confundida, o estaba soñando con algo que en verdad pasó o se había quedado impresionada con lo que Inuyasha le había contado esa noche.

—Buscaré la perla, me convertiré en el demonio más poderoso de esta tierra y destruiré a aquellos dos—

Kagome vio correr el tiempo, lo vio todo a través de los ojos de Naraku, observó los cambios que este había hecho a su cuerpo, pero en especial vio algo que no había visto antes, cuando él observó su espalda a través de un espejo.

— _¿Una cicatriz en forma araña?_ —De repente se vio envuelta en oscuridad, haciéndola entrar nuevamente en pánico.

— ¿Qué…qué… sucede? —

—Vas a despertar—

—Esa voz ¡Midoriko!, no aun no, necesito saber más —

—Es hora—

—No vi su rostro—

—Lo siento—

Kagome abrió los ojos, se levantó desesperada y corrió hasta el baño para mirarse al espejo para ver su propio reflejo.

—Dolor…tanto dolor…—Se abrazó a si misma y cerrando sus ojos dejó correr las lágrimas. —Pero fue el castigo que merecía, malvado… ¡No, no, no! no entiendo, pude ver el rostro humano de Inuyasha y el de Sesshoumaru, pero ¿Por qué no puedo ver el de ese hombre?... —Se reprendía a si misma.

—Naraku…

* * *

Sango no había podido dormir durante toda la noche, varias veces se levantó intentando ir a la cocina, pero en cuanto abría la puerta y veía a Kirara que la observaba fijamente, se detenía y nuevamente cerraba la puerta, hasta que se armó de valor y fue a enfrentarla.

— ¿Sabes? —Habló la morena, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la camita de su demonio mascota—Si mi padre te trajo aquí aun sabiendo que eres un demonio, es porque algo bueno vio en ti, además…—Estiró su mano y acarició temerosa a la pequeña felina—tú has estado a mi lado durante años, en los buenos y malos momentos—Sonrió dulcemente.

La gatita parecía entender lo que su ama le decía y de un saltó se colocó en los brazos de Sango y ella la abrazó con ternura.

—Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde que ella nos dejo —La abrazó con más fuerza.

Detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio se encontraba el padre de Sango escuchando todo, sin poder evitar recordar a su amada esposa. Ese había sido el primer caso que la estación le dio al detective después de que su esposa murió, varios meses pasaron hasta que dio con el asesino de pequeños demonios, aun recordaba la mirada soñadora de sus pequeños cuando trajo a la gatita a su casa.

— ¿Tienes poderes mágicos? —

—Te sorprendería al ver lo que ella puede hacer—Intervino su padre. —Muéstrale pequeña—susurró al oído de la gata.

Kirara aumento de tamaño y con un movimiento de cabeza y un fuerte rugido le indicaba a Sango que subiera.

Sango la miró dudosa.

—Sube, yo lo he hecho muchas veces—

— ¿Subir? —

De repente el sonido de una puerta que se abría llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido padre? —Preguntó el joven Kohaku que aun estaba adormilado, frotó sus ojos al ver aquella gran bestia —No me digan, estoy soñando—dijo al no creer en lo que sus ojos veían y simplemente regresó a la cama.

Ambos consanguíneos sonrieron en complicidad, la joven subió al lomo de la gata y esta comenzó a elevarse separando sus patas del suelo. Sango empuñó fuertemente sus manos en el pelaje de la felina.

— ¡Sujétate bien! Y ve con aquella joven y pide una disculpa— el padre de la detective se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Kirara salió velozmente.

Sango sentía miedo y emoción a la vez, todo era nuevo para ella y a la vez no, ya que siempre creyó que aquellos relatos de demonios eran sólo eso, relatos, pero ahora ya no sabía que creer, aunque lo estaba viendo en ese preciso instante, su razón la obligaba a resistirse a creer.

—En verdad creo que ya perdí la razón Kirara, hablemos con Kagome—

Sango llegó al templo y Kirara se convirtió de nuevo en una gatita, la joven detective se paró frente a la puerta meditando por unos instantes la manera en que debía disculparse con la psicóloga, después vio su reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana y le pareció imprudente despertar a esta hora a su compañera, así que dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero la puerta se abrió justo antes de que ella diera el primer paso.

— ¿Sa…Sango? —

—Kagome…yo lo siento—Bajó su cabeza pidiendo disculpas — ¿Te desperté? —

Kagome negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho llevo ya rato despierta—Sonrió.

Sango pudo observar las ojeras de la joven.

—Tu gato—Señaló con seriedad.

Sango se tensó al ver la seria mirada de Kagome, pero luego se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que ella cambiaba su semblante cansado y triste a uno alegre y travieso.

— ¡También es un demonio! ¡Qué hermoso pequeño! —Kagome arrebató a Kirara de los brazos de su dueña y la abrazó con ternura.

Sango sonrió también, era la primera vez que veía a la psicóloga sonreír.

—Se llama Kirara, es una niña—

— ¡Oh! ¿Kirara?—la sonrisa de Kagome se borró de inmediato. —Así que tú eres Kirara—

— ¿Sucede algo? —

—Ese nombre…—hizo una pausa—no, no sucede nada, pasa Sango, aquí hace frío ¿Te gustaría un poco de té? —caminó hacia la cocina y Sango la siguió.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras el agua de la tetera hervía, Sango había intentado varias veces iniciar la conversación, mas no sabía como empezar, estaba tan apenada por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y Kagome era tan amable.

— ¿Me crees? Sango-chan—

La aludida abrió ampliamente los ojos al ser sacada de sus cavilaciones y ella asintió apenada.

—Mil disculpas por mi comportamiento Kagome, hasta anoche mi creencia sobre demonios era que sólo los adultos y supersticiosos los inventaban para asustar niños o para dar explicación a algo que no podían entender, tú sabes a que me refiero, pero en estos momentos desearía que todo fuera un sueño—

—Tú lo viste en la morgue, lo que pasó con ese cuerpo no era normal—

—Lo sé y sentí miedo—

—Te entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo, tengo miedo al no saber a que nos enfrentaremos pronto, pero ¿Deseas escucharme? —

—Quiero saberlo todo—

—Bien, pero antes hay alguien que debe estar presente y creo que estará muy feliz de venir hoy—volteó a ver a la gatita que estaba dormida en el regazo de la detective —Debería llamar a Miroku, con mucha pena y todo, yo despertaré a Inuyasha y a… Kikyou—el tono de su voz bajo al mencionarlos.

—Si te hace sentir de esa forma no los llames, podemos con esto nosotros tres—

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella es una sacerdotisa bien entrenada, desde pequeña mis abuelos y su madre la entrenaron, por lo que sé su poder espiritual es muy fuerte, claro según decía el abuelo, hasta hace poco yo también creía que eran cosas de ancianos para asustar a niños, a ella siempre le emocionó eso de los demonios y poderes espirituales, el practicar con el arco—soltó una pequeña risa—a decir verdad, fue lo único que yo aprendí, a manejar un poco el arco, hasta en eso ella es perfecta, yo nunca sentí esas cosas de las que los abuelos hablaban…hasta ahora y debo confesar que me aterra—

—Entiendo. Bien nada me dará más gusto que despertar al holgazán de Miroku—Algo que caracterizaba a Sango era su prudencia en ciertos temas. —Olvidé mi celular, estaba tan emocionada, que olvidé cambiarme de ropa—sonrió.

—Por allí esta el teléfono, yo marcaré de mi celular a Inuyasha—

— ¿Qué hay del doctor Namikaze? Imagino que él también debe escuchar esto—

Kagome amplió los ojos y las terribles imágenes que vio en sueño regresaron a su mente.

—No, a él no le gusta el trabajo en equipo— y comenzó a marcar los números en el teléfono sin dar otra explicación acerca de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Inuyasha, quien de un saltó se levantó a contestar, imaginó muchas cosas malas, alguna emergencia, pues nadie lo llamaba a esas horas.

Kikyou también lo había escuchado y debido a la quietud de la madrugada alcanzaba a oír la voz de aquella joven hasta donde ella estaba, su corazón se aceleró y no pudo evitar pensar que últimamente ellos se frecuentaban demasiado, y temía que Inuyasha la dejara para volver con su antigua novia_**; **_tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no puso atención a la conversación.

—Era Kagome—

—Escuché—

—Hay nuevas pistas —

—Ve, por mí no te detengas—

— ¿Y que esperas para vestirte? Quiere que vayamos los dos—

El corazón de la abogada se aceleró desbocado, era el día en el que ellas por fin se enfrentarían y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias, no, eso no, lucharía por el amor de Inuyasha, ella lo amaba y no se resignaría a perderlo.

—Apenas pasan de las cinco ¿No pudo esperar un poco más? —

Inuyasha encogió los hombros.

—Es igual a ti, nunca pueden esperar un poco más ¿Por qué te sorprende? —

—Es hora de enfrentarla—

—No lo veas así, vamos Kikyou esto es más grande que nosotros, algo malo pasa y nosotros debemos detenerlo ¿Acaso no hacen eso las sacerdotisas? —

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Pero tú no eres sacerdotisa… híbrido—

Inuyasha sonrió con melancolía.

—Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así. Andando, Kagome tiene algo que decirnos—

* * *

En otra parte, en un oscuro y lúgubre sitio fuera de la mancha urbana, los gritos de un hombre irrumpía el silencio que apenas era disipado por el trinar de las aves.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naraku? —Preguntaba un pequeño albino al hombre que yacía en un futon.

El hombre se levantó al escuchar la voz del engendro y corrió hasta el espejo que portaba una pequeña niña.

—Ese sueño…hace más de cuatro siglos que no soñaba con eso—Pensó angustiado—aun siento el dolor que ese ácido me provocó—Miró sus brazos. —Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru sentirán algo más que dolor—sonrió retorcidamente.

— ¡Hakudoshi! —

—Estoy a tu lado, deja de gritar Naraku—

—Busca la perla y también quiero que busques a Kagura y la traigas, mi venganza esta a punto de cumplirse, los dos hermanos están en la misma ciudad —

—Kagura no esta en la ciudad, pareciera como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, no debiste darle su libertad, además ¿Crees que lograrás derrotar a los hermanos sin la perla? Deberías tener paciencia—

—Durante siglos he absorbido a miles de demonios, sus poderes me han hecho crecer, en cambio esos dos han perdido su capacidad combativa al tener que dejar de actuar como lo que son ¿Crees que puedo perder?... Yo no—La risa de Naraku hacia eco en aquella antigua construcción.

—Yo no…—

* * *

El teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que el médico de plateada cabellera tomó el auricular.

—Sesshoumaru—

—_Sesshoumaru, acabo de llegar a Tokio_—dijo una emocionada mujer.

— ¿Kagura? Escucha, debes…—

— ¡_Lo conseguí, ya esta todo listo para la semana de conferencias médicas, conseguí a los mejores expositores!_ —ella hablaba tan rápido.

—Escucha Kagura—

—_Me debes una Sesshoumaru_—

— ¿Aun estas en el aeropuerto? —

—_Sí, espero mi equipaje_—

—Compra otro boleto, a donde quieras, yo lo pago, pero vete—

— _¿De qué hablas? He trabajado durante meses para este proyecto, lo menos que merezco es ver como ha salido todo_—

—Kagura estas en…—

— _¡Ah! mi taxi ha llegado, nos vemos en la oficina_—Y terminó la llamada.

— ¡Maldición! —Sesshoumaru tenía la certeza de que ella era la mujer de la que Kagome hablaba. — ¡Jaken, el auto! —

El pequeño hombrecillo se apresuró hasta donde su amo se encontraba.

—Amito, apenas van a ser las seis de la mañana ¿Por qué sale tan temprano? —

—Sólo saca el auto—ordenó. —Voy a otro lugar—dijo esperando encontrar a la dama de los vientos en su casa.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias a las que han leído este fic y una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que ya no tengo compu y me doy mis escapaditas en la de mi papá o en la del trabajo, jejeje.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a quienes dejaron un comentario y ellas son: AllySan, Goshy, hekate ama y a Gata de la luna, pero en especial…gracias AllySan


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko T.

Capítulo 10:

Los tres jóvenes se mostraban algo inquietos; sólo faltaban Inuyasha y Kikyou por llegar. Kagome solo pensaba en qué decir en el momento en que su prima cruzara por esa puerta y a decir verdad no sabía cómo actuar; Miroku y Sango por su parte podían darse cuenta de que la psicóloga estaba pasando por un momento algo angustiante.

Sango le había pedido a su compañero que trajera todo le que tuviera de apuntes y fotografías para analizar lo que tenían del caso mientras esperaban, sin embargo Kagome caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro, sin lograr concentrarse e impidiendo que sus compañeros lo hicieran.

—Escucha Kagome— Sango llamó la atención de la joven mujer —no sé lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero tienes nuestro apoyo, al menos el mío—volteó a ver Miroku, quien se encontraba observando y jugando con la pequeña Kirara, la detective sonrió con dulzura, pues el parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, si al menos no fuera tan mujeriego, sería el padre perfecto.

Miroku se sintió observado y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa de aquella chica.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el moreno.

Ella negó en silencio.

—Disfrutas todo esto de los demonios ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó divertida.

—Algo—

—Sí, sí…algo—contestó con sarcasmo y rió por dentro.

Ambos detectives guardaron silencio y miraron sorprendidos a la psicóloga, quien corrió hasta la puerta como desesperada.

—Inuyasha y Kikyou han llegado—habló agitadamente, Miroku y Sango podrían jurar que estaba hiperventilando.

—Ya veo—dijo Miroku mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla—Kikyou Higurashi… ¿Qué parentesco tienen? ¿Hermanas? —

—No, primas—contestó con voz temblorosa.

—Por tu manera de comportarte puedo darme cuenta que han peleado por algo más que una blusa o un maquillaje que alguna de las dos tomó sin permiso—Miroku habló con seriedad.

— ¿Acaso intenta psicoanalizarme? —Lo miró seriamente, al parecer ese hombre, era demasiado inteligente y también atrevido; bueno por algo era detective y no un simple policía.

—No—Miroku sonrió satisfecho—no se necesita ser psicólogo o detective para darse cuenta que usted está en ese estado porque peleó con la abogada por un hombre y que ese hombre es aquel que está en ese auto con ella—Y abrió la cortina señalando a Inuyasha.

—Basta Miroku, es suficiente—le reprendió Sango.

—Vaya, creo que usted se equivocó de profesión, pienso que es mejor que yo en psicología—sonrió.

— ¿Eso cree? —

Ella asintió.

—En nuestro trabajo es necesario aprender de las personas y su comportamiento—Miroku habló con orgullo.

—Ya veo, pero creo que ustedes son mucho más de lo que dicen, por algo Midoriko me dijo que podía confiar en ustedes—

—Kagome—Interrumpió Sango—dudo que ella entre aquí sin que tú salgas y la invites personalmente—

—Será mejor que arregle ese asunto pendiente, después de todo…nada sucede sin alguna razón—

—Deberías escucharlo, lo que este hombre tiene de mujeriego lo tiene de sabio—Miroku la miró confundido, si había alguien que nunca lo escuchaba era Sango— ¿Qué? No pongas esa cara, siempre te escucho—él enarcó una ceja—el que nunca te haga caso es otra cosa—

—Entiendo—respondió calmado—vaya señorita, creo que nuestro deber lo amerita—

Kagome caminó en silencio, pero se detuvo por breves instantes, levantó su temblorosa mano hacia el picaporte y esta cayó pesadamente a su costado. Le estaba costando mantener la calma.

—Yo…—

—Lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré—dijo condescendiente la detective.

—Sango…—trató de reprender Miroku.

—No, Miroku, si ella no quiere hacerlo es su decisión—

—No, Sango, él tiene razón, ya pasó mucho tiempo, ya es hora de terminar con este resentimiento, ya es hora de liberarme de este sentimiento—

—Entiendo, como te dije, yo te apoyo—

Inuyasha había estacionado el auto frente a la entrada principal del templo pero no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento por bajar del auto, puso ambas manos en el volante, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos suavemente esperando a que Kikyou le dijera que estaba lista para enfrentar a Kagome. Él la había observado durante todo el trayecto, sabía que estaba demasiado nerviosa, aun cuando mostraba esa apacible cara tratando de disimular; lo notó porque sus manos nunca dejaron de empuñar su costosa falda. Inuyasha sabía que Kikyou era una de las personas que lucían siempre impecablemente, pues ella le enseñó que, "aunque la apariencia no formaba a la persona, ésta era importante para que los demás te trataran con respeto", sin embargo no todos eran personas respetables, no todos eran como ella. No, ella no sólo lucía endemoniadamente impecable, lo era.

—Bajemos—dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del auto. Observó a Kagome que ya los esperaba en la parte final de las escaleras justo en la entrada. Titubeó al subir el primer escalón ¿Qué debía decirle? No lo sabía. Se sentía culpable y no sabía como excusarse con aquella joven a la que lastimó tanto, no podía levantar la cara y sostenerle la mirada, sin embargo era soberbia en todo lo que hacía, así que levantó su cabeza desafiante y la miró directo a los ojos tratando de escudriñarla y pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada y seria; muy seria, tan diferente a lo que era antes y todo por su culpa.

Caminó a paso decidido, hasta quedar frente a ella.

Kagome había corrido a recibirlos, pero al llegar a la entrada sus pies se detuvieron como si ellos pensaran por sí mismos, la vio bajar del auto, quiso caminar hasta ella, pero sus pies no respondían, en cambio Kikyou caminó con gallardía hasta las escaleras, por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron y fue justo en ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta que su prima cargaba con una gran culpa sobre su espalda y pensó decidida que ya había sido suficiente.

Inuyasha las observaba preocupado.

—Inuyasha me contó todo, vamos al…—

Kagome se lanzó a su cuello y la abrazó con mucha ternura, Kikyou se sorprendió con ese espontaneo gesto muy particular de ella y pudo sentir la calidez de este.

—Lo…siento…—la mayor habló con debilidad y correspondió el abrazo.

—Ya pasó—Kagome la soltó—después hablaremos con calma—dijo con voz suave y apacible.

Kikyou la miraba aun sorprendida, su prima había madurado mucho y estaba orgullosa de ella.

—Inuyasha—Kagome llamó al abogado de plateada cabellera que miraba enternecido la escena, en su rostro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa llena satisfacción.

—Inuyasha, allá adentro hay alguien a quien debes ver—la joven gritó señalando la casa y tomó a Kikyou de la mano guiándola hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil por un instante, dentro de esa casa había una esencia que él conocía, lo recordaba débilmente, creía estar equivocado, no deseaba albergar ninguna esperanza, mas debía averiguarlo aunque se llevara una decepción. Inuyasha subió corriendo las escaleras. No, no podía estar equivocado ¿O sí?

Al llegar al templo Kikyou tuvo la sensación de que un pequeño demonio estaba dentro de la casa, pero recordó lo que Inuyasha le había contado y no se preocupo por la presencia de este.

Cuando Kagome abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de hacerse a un lado para que Kikyou entrara, Inuyasha llegó y les dio un ligero empujón a ambas mujeres hacia un lado y entró con rapidez a la sala, sorprendiendo a los visitantes que se encontraban allí.

La pequeña Kirara saltó del regazo de la joven Sango, quien de inmediato se paró frente a Kirara a manera de defensa.

La gata se transformó en una pantera demonio y un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta.

Miroku miraba desconcertado, al parecer Inuyasha y Kirara se conocían, pero eso no era lo que más le asombraba, sino la forma que había tomado la pequeña y dulce gatita.

— ¡No te le acerques! —amenazó Sango.

Kagome y Kikyou entraron rápidamente después de Inuyasha, ambas estaban confundidas; Kagome pensaba que el híbrido estaría contento de ver a Kirara y Kikyou pensó que ambos eran enemigos antiguos por eso levantó su mano lista para purificar a aquel demonio, sólo que Kagome la sujetó con suavidad la mano, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Kirara dio un empujón a Sango que cayó sobre el sofá y luego aquella gran bestia saltó sobre el abogado de plateada cabellera; todos miraron asustados lo que estaba sucediendo, todo fue tan rápido que no pudieron, ni supieron cómo reaccionar.

Inuyasha atrapó en el aire a la gata que saltaba sobre él y esta dio grandes lametones en las mejillas de aquel quien no veía en siglos.

—Kirara, gata mañosa—rodeó el cuello de la gata con un brazo y con su mano libre frotaba sus nudillos en la cabeza del demonio a manera de saludo. —No me has olvidado—y la abrazó con fuerza—te busqué por mucho tiempo —

Los demás suspiraron aliviados y miraron con ternura a aquellos dos, aunque Sango se preocupó demasiado al pensar que Kirara dejaría a su familia por regresar con su antiguo dueño y bajó la mirada con tristeza, Kagome pudo notar la aflicción de la detective, así que se acercó a ella y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

—Tranquila, se ve que ella te quiere—

Kirara se retiró de Inuyasha y caminó hasta donde estaba Sango, regresó a su tamaño normal y saltó a los brazos de su dueña, dejó escapar un pequeño sonido parecido a un maullido y recostó su diminuta cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena.

— ¡Oh! —

Miroku carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presente—Bien, ¿Puede decirnos ahora que es lo que sucede? —preguntó, dando por finalizado los preliminares.

Inuyasha observó con desconfianza a aquel hombre que estaba en casa de Kagome y se preguntó ¿Qué hacía un humano como él en el asunto de demonios? Esto no pintaba bien para él.

—Lo haré—miró directo a los ojos de Inuyasha—es acerca del caso de las jóvenes asesinadas, sé quién es el asesino y qué es lo que busca—

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

—Bien y ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sango.

—Inuyasha – dijo Kagome mirando directamente al hanyou—Onigumo está vivo—

— ¡Imposible!- Exclamó Inuyasha con una expresión confundida en su rostro— Aun cuando hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de Sesshoumaru, él era sólo un humano y no viven tanto como los demonios y…—

—Esto es serio Inuyasha, él le cedió a los demonios su alma y lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y se volvió un hanyou—

— ¿Qué? ¿Se puede hacer eso? —Inuyasha palideció.

—Se puede, Inuyasha—intervino Kikyou por primera vez en la conversación— ¿Y qué es lo que busca? —

—La perla de Shikon—

— ¿Aquella que puede cumplir cualquier deseo? —preguntó Miroku, mientras Sango miraba a todos sin entender de lo que hablaban.

—Esa misma—contestó Kagome con seriedad.

—Creí que sólo era un cuento—dijo el detective—pero… ¿Por qué mató a esas chicas? —

—Según lo que me dijo el doctor Namikaze Sesshoumaru, es porque una de ellas pudo haber tenido la perla—

— ¿La encontró? —Sango cuestionó preocupada, si esa perla cumplía cualquier deseo no quería imaginar que sería lo que ese asesino pediría.

—No, aun no, por eso seguirá asesinando—

— ¡Debemos detenerlo! —decía una apasionada Sango.

—Lo sé, pero no sé por dónde buscar, no pude ver su rostro actual…yo…—recordó el rostro de aquella araña y de todo lo que vivió en aquel sueño. —Busca vengarse de ti y de tu hermano—

—E-espera Kagome ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo? —Inuyasha preguntó desconcertado.

—En mis sueños, pero no sé si sea la verdad o es porque quede impresionada por lo que me contaste anteriormente—

Kikyou recordó cuando Kagome advirtió a su padre de su propia muerte.

—Inuyasha, en mi sueño tú lo dejabas con vida, estaba en muy mal estado, pidió que lo mataras y no quisiste hacerlo—

Inuyasha lo meditó por unos segundos, era verdad él quería castigarlo por lo que había hecho.

—Es verdad, Sesshoumaru lo dejó vivo, parecía que me estaba retando a matarlo y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho—habló dolido.

—Eso ya es pasado abogado, ahora concentrémonos en atraparlo antes de obtenga la perla—interrumpió Miroku. — ¿Sabe quién es la próxima víctima? —se dirigió a Kagome.

—No, pero en mi sueños siempre aparece una mujer que creo es una pieza clave en todo esto y es algo muy inquietante ya que si ella muere todos culparán a Sesshoumaru y entonces su secreto se descubrirá, desatando así la guerra entre humanos, demonios y semi demonios—

—Esto es malo—habló Kikyou—no podemos permitir que todo se descubra, no quiero que te pase nada—tomó la mano de Inuyasha, quien la miró con más cariño y devoción que nunca.

Kagome notó la manera en que esos dos se miraban y las palabras de su prima le hacían aun más evidente lo que ambos sentían.

Sango observó el semblante de la psicóloga y decidió dar por terminada la plática entre los dos abogados.

— ¿Si esa mujer muere todos lo culparán? Entonces significa que esa mujer es muy allegada al doctor Namikaze o es una rival declarada de este ¿Acaso enemigos? —

—No lo sé, pero aun con la muerte de esa mujer, él no obtiene todo lo que quiere, pero lo que he notado en sueños, es que esa mujer está demasiado ligada a Sesshoumaru. Díganme detectives ¿Qué tienen en común las victimas? —

—Que todas vivían en un templo o vivieron alguna vez en uno—respondió Sango. —Tiene que estar muy ligada a él, de otra forma no tendría porqué ser él, el primer sospechoso—

—Así es, lo que indica que buscan a alguna sacerdotisa—Miroku llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativo—Lo que quiere decir que la que tiene la perla es una sacerdotisa—

— ¿Acaso es ella la sacerdotisa? Es decir la de tu sueño—

—No necesariamente—interrumpió Kagome—Sesshoumaru me dijo que tenía poderes de sacerdotisa o había entrenado como una, pero no lo es—

—Sería alguien como tú Kikyou, tú practicaste por muchos años, pero no eres sacerdotisa y tus poderes son grandiosos—intervino Inuyasha.

—Eso significa que usted puede estar en peligro—respondió Miroku mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la joven abogada—Dígame una cosa ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? Yo la protegeré—

Las miradas asesinas de Inuyasha y Sango hicieron que el pervertido mujeriego soltara la mano de la mujer como si esta quemara.

—No le haga caso, este hombre sufre alguna enfermedad del cerebro y creo que esta ya lo consumió por completo—La joven detective agarró a su compañero de la oreja.

—Bien, volvamos a lo nuestro: la siguiente víctima. Debemos salvarla y detener a Naraku, Inuyasha ¿Sabes si tu hermano se ha involucrado con alguna sacerdotisa?—continuó la psicóloga.

— No lo creo, aunque él se ha involucrado con humanos en estos últimos años, dudo que haya alguna sacerdotisa que lo conozca y que no haya intentado purificarlo— dijo con seriedad el hanyou. —Espera… ¿Naraku? —Inuyasha la miró confundido—creí que habías dicho Onigumo—

—Es cierto, no te lo conté, ahora él se hace llamar Naraku—añadió.

—La chica que fue asesinada trabajaba con mi hermano y con Namikaze; ella sí vivía en un templo, su padre fue un monje—La detective trataba de unir cabos sueltos y aun así no llegaba a nada en concreto.

—No lo sé—Kagome respondió frustrada.

…

Sesshoumaru había ido directo al departamento de Kagura, suponía que ella llegaría a casa después del viaje, mas ella nunca llegó. La esperó por más de una hora mientras llamaba a su celular y dejaba decenas de mensajes exigiendo que se comunicara con él; también fue al aeropuerto e intentó seguir su rastro, pero inexplicablemente, este desapareció a mitad de la carretera y después nada. Se adentró al pequeño bosque donde terminaba el rastro, sin embargo no hubo nada que le indicara que ella estaba allí y ya estaba anocheciendo, así que de nuevo regresó al departamento de la mujer demonio del viento, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes, decidió entonces ir a visitar a aquella molesta sacerdotisa.

Por otra parte, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha observaban con detenimiento las fotos de las víctimas, mientras que Kikyou escudriñaba en los viejos libros del abuelo y Kagome estaba en la cocina pues pensó en hacer un poco de té y bocadillos para los invitados, ya que ninguno de los presentes había tomado o ingerido alimento durante todo el día.

Kagome estaba a punto de llenar la tetera de agua cuando la presencia de Sesshoumaru la paralizó por completo haciendo que esta resbalara de sus temblorosas manos, su rostro palideció por completo y sus labios se resecaron al girarse y encontrarlo frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde a la reunión, pero nadie me aviso que había una—hablaba fríamente, pero el tono de su voz estaba completamente cargado de sarcasmo.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero aun sentía que su piel le ardía por causa del ácido que Sesshoumaru había destilado por sus garras; por más que todo había sido un sueño, lo que vio y lo que sintió al vivir los recuerdos de Onigumo fue muy real. Ella no dejaba de mirar las manos de aquel doctor.

Un aroma muy conocido alertó al hanyou, quien corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Kagome, al mismo tiempo que el sonido metálico de la tetera desconcertaba a la detective y a Miroku que había alcanzado a detectar la esencia demoniaca que en ocasiones anteriores ya había sentido.

Inuyasha llegó a la cocina y se encontró con aquella imponente figura, al principio pensó en no armar un escándalo; primero, no quería que su prometida pensara que él sentía celos, y segundo, no quería que Kagome pensara eso mismo, pero cuando observó el pánico en el rostro de su ex novia y el olor de la adrenalina llegaba hasta su olfato supo que algo estaba mal, ella tenía miedo de su medio hermano; no, era mucho más que eso, era terror, algo que ella no había mostrado al principio; ya se le hacía raro que Sesshoumaru no estuviera presente.

Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja intrigado, algo había cambiado en aquella mujer ¿Desde cuándo ella le temía de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Bastardo! —Inuyasha soltó el primer golpe logrando rozar el pómulo de su medio hermano.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Sango tratando de interrumpir la pelea, pero Miroku la detuvo.

— ¡Sango! —La sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, ese demonio podía destrozarla con facilidad, podía sentirlo—no te metas—ella se detuvo poco convencida.

Sesshoumaru saltó hacia atrás, pero fue alcanzado por el puño del híbrido, pues lo tomó desprevenido ya que lo que veía en aquella mujer lo había desconcertado demasiado.

—Inuyasha—habló parsimonioso mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba la parte que había sido golpeada —el único bastardo aquí eres tú—Inuyasha alcanzó a distinguir una mueca de burla en el rostro del mayor, pues este le estaba recordando su naturaleza híbrida.

— ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Kagome? —gritó enfurecido al ver a la joven en ese estado.

—Te aseguro que nada que ella no me haya permitido—

El hanyou retorció aquellas palabras y conociendo a Sesshoumaru pensó en seguirle el juego.

—No creo que te haya permitido más allá de lo que deseas, pues ella aun me ama, ya te lo dije—

—Imbécil—musitó el demonio al escuchar aquellas tonterías, Inuyasha no midió lo que estaba diciendo, sabía perfectamente que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo, pero el abogado nunca tomó en cuenta la presencia de su compañera, la cual estaba justo detrás de él. Sesshoumaru notó como la psicóloga arrugaba el ceño con molestia. Pues el comentario del híbrido fue más que imprudente, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas, entre su medio hermano y la humana ya no existía ninguna relación.

Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo se atrevía Inuyasha a jugar de esa manera? Ellas eran primas ¿No había hecho ya suficiente daño? Miró furiosa al hanyou y este retrocedió muy avergonzado al notar el terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Kikyou había estado en la pagoda de aquel templo, justo en donde el abuelo guardaba los viejos libros, pero en cuanto sintió la fuerte presencia de Sesshoumaru aventó el libro que tenía en sus manos, tomo el viejo arco y el carcaj que adornaban aquel muro de madera y corrió hasta donde la energía de aquel demonio se desprendía, cuando llegó notó que su prima estaba paralizada e Inuyasha estaba discutiendo con aquel ser, por la forma en que se dirigía a este pudo adivinar que se trataba de su medio hermano, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras dichas por el hanyou sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

Miroku y Sango observaban detenidamente aquella escena, no sabían de que manera actuar, pues por lo que acababan de escuchar tal parecía que dos machos estaban marcando su territorio.

Kikyou frunció levemente el ceño y miró con molestia al hanyou.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir el gran poder de la mujer de Inuyasha, entonces entendió lo que Totosai le había querido decir cuando mencionó que ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa ¿Sería que ella era la portadora de la perla?

Fue un leve instante de distracción para el demonio, pues el hanyou estuvo muy cerca de golpearle una segunda vez.

— ¡Idiota! Por tu maldita culpa Onigumo busca vengarse de nosotros y te llevarás entre las patas a los humanos—Inuyasha apretó con fuerza los nudillos, estaba en guardia, listo para continuar la pelea.

— ¿Quién? —Sesshoumaru preguntó sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Eres un mal nacido ¡Basura! Fue aquel ladrón al que dejaste medio muerto en la aldea en donde yo viví—Inuyasha apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas estaban perforando su propia piel.

Sesshoumaru al ver el rostro de Inuyasha supo de inmediato de lo que le estaba hablando.

— ¿Así que ese era su nombre? No acostumbro preguntar los nombres de mis víctimas—

— ¡Maldito asesino! Por lo menos hubieras terminado con lo que empezaste ¿Cómo tuviste la sangre tan fría como para hacer lo que hiciste? —

—No era mi trabajo matarlo—Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente—Era el tuyo, era tu deber cuidar de esa gente ¿Cómo pudiste tú dejarlo en ese estado? ¿Acaso ese hombre no te suplicó que acabaras con su sufrimiento? ¿No te pidió piedad? —Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sesshoumaru al ver como su medio hermano bajaba avergonzado la mirada—eso es muy cruel ¿No lo crees así? Inuyasha—

— ¡Basta! —Kagome interrumpió aquella discusión, pues a medida que ellos hablaban de aquel hombre, terribles imágenes de lo que sucedió en aquel lugar inundaban su mente. —Por favor deténganse…—musitó mientras frotaba con fuerza sus brazos.

—Señores—intervino Miroku —dejen su pelea para después, el hubiera no existe, enfoquémonos en encontrar a ese semi demonio—

—No pienso trabajar con humanos en este tipo de cosas, es peligroso para ellos y además sólo estorban—Dijo con arrogancia.

—Si no quieres hacerlo ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Esta sacerdotisa sabe algo que yo quiero saber, pero me repugna tu simple presencia y además están en mi camino—Levantó amenazador su mano izquierda de la cual comenzó a destilar veneno, cuando de repente una flecha purificadora fue directo hacia él, misma que detuvo y deshizo con sus dedos y al ver quien la había disparado se lanzó contra ella.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver aquel veneno, sabía perfectamente lo que este era capaz de hacer, no deseaba ver que ese hombre dañara a Kikyou de la misma forma que dañó a ese ladrón, así que de inmediato se paró frente a su prima y levantó ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros tratando de cubrirla.

— ¡Kikyou! —Inuyasha la llamó sorprendido y saltó hasta donde ella estaba, listo para continuar con la pelea.

— ¡Dije que se detengan! —gritó la joven.

Ambos se detuvieron, sin embargo Inuyasha nunca bajó la guardia.

—Le daré la respuesta que quiere, si es que la sé, ahora salga de mi casa—Ella frunció el ceño, su rostro demostraba coraje, aunque tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru podían oler su miedo.

—Inuyasha—Sesshoumaru lo llamó—sigues olvidando que por tus venas también corre sangre de demonio, deberías educar a tus mujeres para que no intervengan en nuestras peleas—

Inuyasha sabía que él tenía razón, ellas no deberían intervenir en esas peleas ya que sólo serían su punto débil.

Sesshoumaru entendió que ese no era un buen momento para hablar con la psicóloga, así que se dio media vuelta y se convirtió en una bola de luz y se alejó de aquel lugar. Después de todo apestaba a humano; pero en su mente había más de una interrogante ¿Por qué esa mujer llamada Kagome le temía hasta ahora? ¿Y por que eso le importaba? Bueno ya arreglaría eso después, lo importante por ahora era descubrir si era Kagura la mujer que aparecía en los sueños de esa sacerdotisa.

Continuará…

Hola chicas! Sé que he tardado, pero en verdad he tenido momentos muy difíciles y además aquí en México estamos en las declaraciones anuales de personas morales y casi no he tenido descanso, allí esta que ni tiempo me di para ir a ver quién demonios me abrió el maldito carro y me robó mi estéreo, pero bueno y además los exámenes, puff! Ya salgo en este semestre!

Bueno ya, ahora a lo importante, quiero agradecerles a las chicas que me han dejado un review animándome y a las que han leído también, pero en especial a las que se dan el tiempo de decirme que continúe y ellas son: **Gata de la Luna, hekate ama, AllySan, **pero sobre todo gracias a Ally San, también gracias a SalyLuna quien me enseño a subir los capítulos, ya que no había podido por el jodido error del tipo 2.

Besos a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola chicos! De nuevo aquí presentándome con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes pido una disculpa por la tardanza, estoy en los últimos exámenes de mi carrera, es decir ya estoy dando las últimas pataditas de ahogada, ejeje. Bueno continuemos con este capi.

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 11.

Sesshoumaru regresó al bosque en donde le había perdido la pista a Kagura. Revisó metro a metro aquella extensión del terreno pero sin ningún resultado. Esperaba encontrar alguna cueva o algo parecido, lo único que esperaba no encontrar era el cadáver de su asistente; continuó con la búsqueda hasta la media noche, encontrando sólo alguno que otro demonio merodeando o cazando su alimento, pero nada que le indicara la presencia de peligro. Se sentó sobre la raíz de un árbol y por unos cuantos segundos miró fijamente la luna llena; sintió nostalgia al recordar que llevaba más de medio siglo sin contemplarla y de repente algo lo dejó consternado y fue recordar el rostro de aquella joven humana. Ella le temía, y no fue solamente su expresión lo que le advirtió el terror que ella sintió al verlo, fue la reacción que tuvo, y su mirada, aquella que al principio parecía suplicante y desafiante ahora estaba llena de pánico; sin embargo le sorprendió la determinación y el valor con el que ella lo enfrentó al pensar que atacaría a Kikyou Higurashi, aunque en realidad hacía ya mucho tiempo que tomó la decisión de no asesinar humanos. Ver a Kagome intentando cubrir a aquella mujer, le hizo pensar con certeza de que Kikyou era la poseedora de La Perla de Shikon, no había otra explicación por la cual aquella humana estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar a un demonio tan poderoso como él, en especial si la persona a la que trataba de defender era quien la había traicionado.

— _¡Mph! Típico de los humanos, todo lo hacen esperando algo a cambio_—pensó. Sesshoumaru cesó la búsqueda y regresó al departamento de Kagura completamente intrigado ¿Cómo era posible de que el rastro de su esencia desapareciera de esa manera tan súbita?

Al día siguiente Kagome fue a trabajar al departamento de policía y al pasar por la morgue vio al Dr. Totosai, quien había sido llamado por los forenses, pues una nueva víctima había aparecido.

El anciano se percató de la llegada de la chica y este le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que entrara.

Kagome tomó su bata blanca antes de entrar y se acercó en silencio a su jefe.

— ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienen? —preguntó ella al no detectar ninguna presencia maligna.

— Le rompieron el cuello y la dejaron tirada en la escena del crimen—respondió Renkotsu mientras seguía indagando en el cuerpo de la jovencita.

—Pero dejó un pequeño regalo para nosotros—Habló con seriedad Suikotsu—La chica intentó defenderse, hay señales de lucha y un poco de piel y sangre en sus uñas, suficiente para conseguir su ADN—

—Opino que es un imitador—Intervino Miroku quien apenas entraba.

— ¿En serio detective? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —preguntó el viejo doctor lo que de antemano ya sabía, que no había sido asesinada por un demonio, lo supo porque su olfato así se lo indicó.

—Primero, no tiene nada en común con las otras chicas, nunca ha vivido en un templo, ni siquiera tenía familiares que se dedicaran a ser monjes o sacerdotisas, rompe con el perfil de la víctima; hubo una lucha, lo cual nos dice que el asesino era un poco más fuerte que ella, sí, pero aun así no le rompió el cuello con la misma facilidad con la que se lo rompieron a las otras—continuó Miroku.

—Eso es verdad, por los hematomas que ella tiene en el cuello y claro, por las radiografías, se ve que lo apretó con fuerza intentando rompérselo, lo que difiere de la manera que el otro asesino lo hace… con mucha limpieza, velocidad y fuerza—explicó Suikotsu.

— ¿Entonces tenemos un imitador? —Renkotsu preguntó preocupado, ya era bastante con un solo asesino serial, dos ya era demasiado.

—No, este es un oportunista, quiere aprovechar que buscamos a un asesino y cree que nunca se le buscará a él o ella, ya que nuestra atención ha estado fijada en el primer victimario—habló convencida la psicóloga.

—Pero como dije antes, este segundo asesino no fue nada cuidadoso, aparte de su ADN, nos dejó varias huellas digitales plasmadas en el reloj de la chica—Continuó Suikotsu y tomó el reloj de la jovencita para verificar las huellas.

—Nosotros también encontramos algo interesante, un video del primer asesino. La tienda que queda en frente de donde mataron a la primera chica tiene cámaras de seguridad y lo grabó todo, por fin nos lo entregaron—Dijo Sango, quien mostraba el disco compacto que llevaba en su mano.

— ¿Qué esperan para ponerlo? —preguntó Suikotsu y arrebató el disco de las manos de la detective y de inmediato lo puso en el reproductor, adelantando los momentos pocos relevantes hasta que identificaron a la chica.

Todos, incluyendo al más anciano quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como una borrosa mancha blanca aparecía frente a la víctima, pero después este tomó forma y ella quedó paralizada por el miedo de lo que se le estaba presentando.

— ¿Es…es un…niño? —preguntó Suikotsu demasiado confundido.

Los demás estaban pasmados ante lo que veían, tal parecía que aquel ser con apariencia de niño de cabellera blanca se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que la cámara lo estaba grabando.

— ¡Se esta burlando de nosotros, nos esta retando!—Exclamó Kagome y el doctor Totosai asintió.

Después observaron la increíble velocidad con la que se colocaba detrás de la joven y le rompía el cuello.

— ¡Imposible! —gritó con pánico el detective.

—Esto…esto debe ser un mal chiste—Sango tartamudeó al ver que aquel pequeño ser era tan poderoso.

Kagome sólo tragó con mucha dificultad la escasa saliva que producía su reseca boca y recordó cuando los forenses comentaron que la persona que las había matado era de baja estatura, pero con demasiada fuerza, mas nunca imaginó que se tratara de un niño que aparentaba tener la edad de cinco o tal vez seis años.

Los forenses estaban demasiado confundidos, no podían entender como un pequeño niño tenía tanta fuerza, era increíble, no tenían explicación alguna.

—Esto debe ser una broma, es prácticamente imposible—reiteraba Suikotsu.

— ¿Será un ninja? —Renkotsu trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica.

— ¡Debemos encontrarlo! —Dijo Sango y salió a toda prisa del laboratorio.

Kagome y Miroku la siguieron, mientras los otros doctores continuaron mirando el video una y otra vez, haciendo todo tipo de especulaciones.

—Sango espera—suplicó Kagome—ese tipo es peligroso. —dijo preocupada.

—Lo sé, en especial para esas mujeres, por eso debemos detenerlo—

—Dejémosle esto a Inuyasha o a Sesshoumaru—insistió Kagome. Sango aceptó de mala gana que aquella doctora tenía razón—nada mejor que un demonio para derrotar a otro demonio, —mencionó con amargura— pero tenemos otro asesino y este es humano, también debe pagar por lo que hizo, en un momento más los forenses tendrán los resultados—

—Ten por seguro que el tipo o tipa que haya matado a esta joven será atrapado ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué podía engañarnos? —Sango estaba molesta porque algunos tratarían de tomar ventaja de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en especial porque se sentía impotente por no poder detener a ese…"niño" la detective abrió con furia las puertas de la morgue y salió aprisa del lugar.

Kagome intentó ir tras ella, pero Miroku la tomó ligeramente del brazo haciéndola voltear hacia él y este sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pidiéndole en silencio que le diera espacio.

Sesshoumaru había pasado la noche afuera del departamento de Kagura, pero ella nunca llegó, esto le hacía sospechar cada vez más que ella era la mujer del sueño de aquella sacerdotisa, pero por ahora debía llegar a la oficina, si tenía suerte, Kagura estaría allí, después de todo tal vez era sólo una locura de aquella chica. Al llegar a esta, tampoco la encontró, sin embargo Totosai ya lo esperaba con una copia del video de seguridad.

—Llegas tarde a trabajar Sesshoumaru, algo muy raro en ti—

— ¿Acaso vienes a supervisar mi desempeño laboral anciano?—

—No, necesito que veas esto—mostró el cd que llevaba en su mano y se lo entregó a Sesshoumaru, quien de inmediato lo metió en su computadora para reproducirlo.

El video apenas si duraba un minuto, pero era suficiente para ver al asesino.

—Y bien ¿Qué opinas? —

—Definitivamente no es un humano, me alegra—

— ¿Te alegra? —

—Pronto tendré un poco de acción, aunque no es tan peligroso como dijo la mujer Higurashi—

—Oh, no lo tomes tan a la ligera, ese niño sólo es un subordinado—

—Me di cuenta—

— ¿Qué harás? —

—Ayer regresó Kagura de su viaje—

— ¡Oh! Eso me da gusto—sonrió el anciano, pero pronto se puso serio—pero regresemos a lo nuestro—

—Tu alumna dijo que una mujer de ojos carmesí moriría y entonces nuestro secreto sería revelado a toda la ciudad— continuó Sesshoumaru.

—Y la ignorancia y el temor desataran una cruel batalla, sí, ella me lo dijo, pero no sólo Kagura tiene los ojos carmesí, muchas mujeres demonio o híbridos tienen esa característica—

—Pero es la única que puede ser vinculada conmigo—

De repente el celular de Sesshoumaru sonó interrumpiendo a los dos hombres.

—Es ella—

— ¿Quién? —preguntó despistado.

—Kagura—

— ¿Lo ves? Ella ya esta bien, pero si tu intuición te dice que es ella vigílala, sin embargo no descuides los demás aspectos de este caso, La perla de Shikon también es importante, pero no puedes hacerlo solo, únete a Inuyasha, coordínate con él y con Kagome, te aseguro que tendrán más posibilidades de resolver este problema—El anciano dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Las conferencias son obligatorias para todos los funcionarios públicos, tú y tu séquito de inútiles deben asistir, comienzan esta noche—dijo sin mirar a Totosai.

El anciano sonrió ante el comentario despectivo del joven demonio—Yo les avisaré, nos veremos pronto Sesshoumaru—y Totosai se alejó de la oficina.

Sesshoumaru contestó el teléfono esperando que fuera ella.

— ¿En dónde estas? —

—Al salir del aeropuerto sentí que debía obedecerte esta vez, regresé y tomé otro vuelo a Paris ¿Sucede algo? —

—Nada—contestó tranquilo.

Kagura arrugó el ceño, quien se creía Sesshoumaru para enviarla fuera del país de esa manera y luego responderle que no sucedía nada.

— ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hice mal? —

—No has hecho nada mal—

—Bien, no he hecho nada mal ¿Entonces por qué carajos me has pedido que me largue? —

Sesshoumaru no quiso tocar el tema con Kagura, pues no estaba seguro si en realidad se trataba de la mujer del sueño de aquella loca psicóloga, pero sí estaba seguro de que ella le ocultaba algo, por lo cual decidió no mencionarle que había estado buscándola.

Kagura se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado sospechoso desde día en el que llevaron aquel cadáver ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que el demonio responsable estaba relacionado con ella? No lo creía, Naraku dijo que su esencia ya no era la misma que la de él, desde que el híbrido la había dejado libre ella había adquirido la suya propia, pero ahora se sentía intrigada ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru le había ordenado que saliera de nuevo de la ciudad?

—Maldito Naraku, no cabe duda que fue tu culpa— pensó furiosa.

—Esta bien, si no piensas responderme, no me importa, pero pronto estaré de vuelta— Kagura colgó el teléfono, ella sabía perfectamente que Naraku deseaba vengarse de los hermanos, aunque dijera que no la involucraría, ella sabía que él mentía, de otra manera no entendía el por qué no recordaba nada del día anterior, sólo tenía presente en su mente que iba en el taxi y de repente despertó al medio día en un departamento en Francia. No sabía lo que sucedió en ese lapso, pero de algo estaba segura, no fue drogada y ni siquiera tenía rastros de haber sido lastimada, pero de lo que aun no se percataba era de que su corazón ya no estaba en su pecho.

Sesshoumaru no era un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas, pero esta vez era diferente, nunca había basado sus acciones en las visiones de ninguna persona y simplemente no quería quedar como estúpido ante los ojos de nadie.

Kagome había tenido un día duro, los forenses habían identificado al supuesto agresor gracias a sus huellas digitales. Era una joven de 23 años, Miroku y Sango fueron de inmediato a realizar el arresto y a simple vista y por los rasguños que aquella persona presentaba, ya tenían al culpable, sólo restaba hacer las pruebas de ADN ya que en el interrogatorio ella continuaba declarándose inocente. Totosai y Kagome estuvieron observando todo el proceso analizando cada palabra y cada gesto de aquella chica, tratando de encontrar el móvil de tan terrible crimen. La psicóloga forense se sentía algo ofuscada por todo lo que escuchaba en la habitación, a aquella cruel mujer no le había quedado otra alternativa que narrar lo sucedido, especialmente al llegar las pruebas de ADN que la acusaban directamente; todo había sido un crimen pasional, víctima y asesina eran pareja y los celos fueron el móvil.

Kagome salió hastiada de la delegación, lo único que deseaba era llegar a salvo a su casa, sentía temor por todas las cosas que había visto durante el día, preguntándose "si esa mujer mató a la persona que amaba ¿De qué será capaz aquel demonio con aspecto de niño?" Caminó aprisa hasta llegar al estacionamiento, escuchaba sus propias pisadas y sentía como si escuchara las de alguien más, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se adentraba en aquel lugar, movimientos bruscos y torpes denotaban el terror que estaba experimentando en ese momento, hasta que por fin entró a su auto e intentó relajarse por un instante.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa, sólo estoy nerviosa—repitió con temblorosa voz—Tengo que aprender a sobrellevar este trabajo o terminaré volviéndome paranoica, además no siento ninguna presencia de demonio—miró en varias direcciones mientras el motor del auto se calentaba. Se tranquilizó sólo cuando se puso en marcha y por fin pudo salir de ese oscuro estacionamiento.

Para Inuyasha también había sido un día demasiado tenso, apenas si Kikyou le dirigía la palabra, le contestaba cada pregunta con fríos monosílabos y lo ignoraba lo más que podía, así fue durante todo el día. El ambiente en el despacho estaba tan denso, que hasta el mismo Kouga prefirió salirse de la oficina, pero antes les hizo una recomendación:

—No sé cuales sean sus problemas, pero si les diré una cosa a los dos…o los resuelven o los dejan en casa, aquí venimos a trabajar—cerró la puerta con fastidio.

—Kikyou ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te pasa? —

Ella sonrió de manera indiferente, ese era el mismo Inuyasha de siempre, haciendo y actuando sin pensar, siempre tan despistado.

— ¿Qué te parecería si delante de ti yo le gritara a alguna mujer que mi ex todavía me ama? —

— ¿De que hablas? —Inuyasha rascó su cabeza y miró confundido a Kikyou.

—Tal como lo pensé—susurró ella—hablo de lo que sucedió ayer con Kagome y tu medio hermano—

Inuyasha seguía sin entender, por lo que Kikyou tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina para irse a su casa, él sólo observó como ella se marchaba, prefería quedarse unos momentos solo en aquella oficina y meditar lo que ella había dicho.

Al llegar Kagome a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue escuchar la contestadora automática, pero no había nada, eso sólo podía indicar que su madre estaba bien en casa de su hermana, la madre de Kikyou.

Quería dormir, sólo deseaba poder descansar una noche entera, sin sueños, sin interrupciones de demonios o de híbridos, sólo dormir profundamente, pero el sueño de la noche anterior la tenía completamente angustiada, recordar el dolor de aquel hombre, pero no era el sufrimiento de Onigumo lo que la estaba afectando, era el haber visto la fría expresión de Sesshoumaru, era la mirada de un asesino, era la misma de siempre, como si matar fuera algo tan cotidiano o tal vez era la época en la que este horrible suceso había ocurrido y que se trataba de un demonio completo, en cambio la expresión de Inuyasha era distinta, llena de pasión, odio, miedo, dolor, sentimientos humanos y muy acordes al momento.

Kagome entró a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, un baño caliente la relajaría y la despejaría de aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban y si eso no era suficiente tomaría un calmante suave para poder dormir.

— ¿Conferencias? ¡Mph! nada de eso—Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y fue al baño a preparar la tina, fue hasta el botiquín y tomó una pastilla y después dejó que la toalla cayera al piso y poco apoco fue deslizándose dentro del agua, permitiendo que esta relajara paulatinamente cada músculo de su adolorido cuerpo.

La primera conferencia había comenzado, Sesshoumaru pudo detectar el olor del anciano y de los otros dos forenses dentro de la sala, pero ella aun no llegaba, así que disimuladamente se acercó al anciano.

—Creí haberte dicho que las conferencias eran obligatorias para ustedes—

— ¡Oh, Sesshoumaru! ¿Lo hiciste? —Totosai rascó su cabeza calva intentado recordar lo que Sesshoumaru decía.

— ¿Por qué no ha llegado tu alumna? ¿Siempre es tan impuntual? —

— ¿Mi alumna? —Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente hasta que el psiquiatra entendió a quien se refería— ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Kagome? En realidad es muy impuntual, pero esta vez la mandé a descansar, se veía tan agotada que pensé que le vendría bien tomar una siesta, pero creo que eso no te inquieta ¿o si?—el anciano sonrió al ver una pizca de desconcierto en el rostro de aquel demonio plateado y más porque su alumna era la responsable.

Sesshoumaru se alejó del anciano sin decir nada más y pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con la mujer Higurashi y preguntarle acerca de Kagura.

Kagome salió de la tina al darse cuenta de que el calmante ya estaba haciendo el efecto que esperaba, tomó la toalla y se fue directo a la cama, se sentía demasiado atontada gracias a la pastilla, se acostó sin vestirse, sólo con la toalla enredada en su torso, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de secarse el cabello ya que el sueño le ganó.

Su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su rostro y a su espalda y este no le molestaba en lo absoluto, su sueño era tranquilo hasta que se vio caminando sola en un campo abierto y sintió la presencia de Sesshoumaru, comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sólo deseaba encontrar un escondite seguro.

En el mundo real Sesshoumaru había llegado a casa de la sacerdotisa, esperó unos cuantos minutos para que ella saliera a enfrentarlo como siempre, pero ella no lo hizo; su olfato le decía que ella estaba adentro y estaba sola, entonces ¿por qué no salió en su búsqueda? Esperó un par de minutos más y ella no aparecía, extrañado, decidió entrar a la casa a buscarla, siguió su rastro cautelosamente, todo le indicaba que no había nadie más que ellos dos, pronto llegó a la habitación de Kagome, quien estaba dormida, observó que ella estaba demasiado inquieta y pensó que tal vez estaba teniendo uno más de sus sueños premonitorios y no quiso despertarla, tal vez tendría algo interesante que contarle.

La realidad se mezclaba con los sueños de la joven psicóloga, a medida que Sesshoumaru se acercaba en la realidad también lo hacía en su sueño, mas ella no distinguía la diferencia entre un suceso y el otro, así que sólo corría buscando refugio, varias veces volteó para ver la distancia que había entre ellos dos y Sesshoumaru estaba cada vez más cerca y por más que ella intentara correr más rápido sentía que era lenta y que no podía seguir corriendo.

Sesshoumaru notó como la joven se agitaba cada vez que avanzaba hacia ella y eso logró confundirlo haciendo que detuviera su camino intentado descifrar si era él el causante de la zozobra de aquella muchacha, así que continuo acercándose lentamente y a cada paso que daba pudo notar que la expresión de Kagome se llenaba de miedo, tal vez era porque ella había detectado su presencia.

En su agitación Kagome se movió aun más inquieta y la toalla que la cubría se fue desenredando dejando al descubierto su frágil cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al verla desnuda y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación en busca de algo con que cubrirla, caminó hasta el armario de la chica y encontró una sábana se dirigió hasta ella y la cubrió nuevamente, pero ella continuaba moviéndose llena de miedo, como queriendo evitar su cercanía.

Kagome comenzó a emitir gemidos entrecortados y palabras ilegibles, lo que hizo que el demonio se acercara y se sentara a su lado intentado entender lo que ella decía.

—No…no me lastimes más—Susurró dormida.

Sesshoumaru puso mayor atención a lo que ella balbuceaba, pero pronto esos balbuceos se convirtieron en gritos.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Él la miró atento, ella lo estaba llamando.

— ¡No me lastimes! —El demonio se preguntaba quién la estaba lastimando en su sueño.

— ¡Inuyasha, sálvame! —Ella cubría su rostro con ambos brazos— ¡No me lastimes más Sesshoumaru! —Él quedó completamente desconcertado ¿Acaso sería él mismo quien asesinaría a aquella chica?

— ¡Ayúdenme! —Kagome despertó súbitamente, en sus ojos se podía ver un pánico que Sesshoumaru nunca había visto en aquella mujer tan impetuosa y osada y ahora ella se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared sin importarle en ese momento su propia desnudez, se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba entre la realidad y la fantasía de su sueño.

Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente hasta aquel rincón en donde ella se encontraba sentada escondiendo su rostro contra sus rodillas, no quería asustarla aun más, el demonio levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de la joven y le habló en tono neutro.

—Despierta ya, fue un sueño—

Kagome abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de Sesshoumaru y con temor levantó la mirada para corroborar lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su labio inferior tembló al percatarse de que ya no estaba soñando, que Sesshoumaru estaba enfrente de ella, observándola en silencio.

—Por favor—susurró suplicante—no me lastimes—

Él sólo cerró con suavidad sus párpados en señal de que no lo haría y ella supo interpretarlo y en un impulso inexplicable ella se lanzó contra el demonio y escondió su rostro en el masculino pecho, mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la camisa del médico, él se quedó inmóvil sin tocar a la joven.

—Tenía miedo—sollozó—sentía el veneno de tus garras derretir mi piel—lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

Sesshoumaru estaba atónito ante lo que ella le había dicho, preguntándose cómo sabía ella del veneno de sus garras y sin pensarlo sus manos se movieron lentamente para abrazar la espalda desnuda de la joven.

—Fue un sueño—contestó él y tomó la sábana que estaba sobre la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de Kagome. Sesshoumaru sintió un tenue estremecimiento por el contacto con la chica, por lo que la tomó de los hombros para separarla de él.

—Tengo preguntas que hacerle—

Continuará…

Hola de nuevo chicas, esta vez prometo no tardar tanto, comienzo a estar un poco más libre.

Bien antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a quienes me han estado apoyando con sus reviews y ellas son: AllySan, Gata de la Luna, Goshy y Tessa-chan23, les mando un besote a todas y en especial a AllySan.

Axter.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo de "laberinto" porque (aunque espero que no) está un poquito enredado, dado que van cambiando un poco las cosas conforme a que Kagome cuenta sus sueños, Sesshoumaru va a descubrir algo nuevo en cuanto a su amiguis la psicóloga ¿Aceptará su destino? Quién sabe, todo puede pasar en fic, bueno no les digo más, descúbranlos ustedes mismos…

Declaro que Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Romuko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

Kikyou llegó temprano a su departamento, el reloj apenas si marcaba las ocho treinta, pensaba llegar y relajarse un poco, pues desde el día anterior se había sentido tensa y enojada, y cómo no sentirse de esa manera, si el hombre al que ella amaba gritó a los cuatro vientos que su ex novia aún sentía algo por él; era un insensible, un torpe e insensible híbrido. De pronto tomó sus llaves y decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseó por la ciudad, después de todo, estar en ese departamento sin actividad alguna la hacía sentir asfixiada.

Llegó al centro de la ciudad y comenzó a mirar aparadores, tal vez más tarde entraría al Café de Ayame. No, seguramente le contagiaría de su miseria a la joven demonio y eso no quería hacerlo y maldijo por lo bajo aquel momento de soledad, ya que debido a su trabajo nunca se dio el tiempo para tener una sólida amistad y la única que pudo haberla escuchado en esos casos era Kagome, pero por obvias razones no podía tener el descaro de ir con ella y hablarle de los pleitos con su novio.

—Disculpe por favor—Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella estaba un hombre, hasta que chocó contra él, arrugó el ceño al percatarse que este hombre no era un humano común, él también era un híbrido.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita? —Preguntó al notar la manera en la que ella lo observaba—Ya veo, es sacerdotisa ¿Cierto? —ella asintió. —Lo imaginé, son las únicas personas que me dirigen ese tipo de miradas, pero descuide, no molestaré a nadie—

Ella suavizó su mirada.

—Lamentó haber sido grosera señor, en estos tiempos es algo raro toparse con personas de su naturaleza y pensar que todos son confiables—

— ¿Raro? No entiendo por qué lo dice, su mismo cuerpo huele a híbrido, espero que sean una feliz pareja—la mirada del aquel hombre era tan apacible. —Mi nombre es Kagewaki Hitomi—se inclinó para hacer una reverencia.

—Higurashi Kikyo—Ella saludó de la misma manera.

—Kikyo ¿Eh? Lindo nombre ¿Me permite invitarle un café? A menos que este esperando a su novio—

—No, no espero a nadie, pero…—

—Entiendo si no acepta—

—Acepto—

Kikyo comenzó a caminar al lado de aquel hombre de figura alta y fina, cabello castaño y un poco largo y rizado; parecía agradable y respetuoso y la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a otras personas o tal vez para molestar a Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sintió como el aquel imponente ser la apartó de él y escuchó que este caminaba hasta el interruptor y encendió la luz.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —Susurró al alejarse de él—ahora pensarás que soy patética—continuó hablando con el mismo tono de voz, mientras limpiaba con brusquedad las lágrimas que fluían sin cesar.

—Respóndame una cosa señorita Higurashi ¿Desde cuándo usted me teme de esta manera y por qué? —Ella había estado actuando de una manera extraña desde el día anterior, pero su curiosidad aumentó aún más cuando un olor muy conocido le picó en la nariz. La miró fijamente a los ojos en espera de su respuesta.

—Yo… no—No, no lo admitiría, ella tenía cierto orgullo—no sé de que me habla—volteó hacia otro lado, escondiendo la mirada.

— ¿En serio? No me sorprendería si usted me dijera que me teme porque soy un demonio—

—No, no es así—le temía porque en sus sueños pudo ver lo cruel y despiadado que este podía llegar a ser.

— ¿A no? Cualquier humano lo tendría, he hecho que algunos hombres se orinen en los pantalones y no me sorprendería que a usted le pasara lo mismo—Habló con arrogancia.

Kagome rápidamente lo miró a los ojos y enrojeció furiosamente al entender de lo que él hablaba.

— ¡Ay, no! Creo que se me salió un poco cuando me despertó de esa pesadilla, no pude contenerme completamente—pensó avergonzada. —No es verdad—contestó, ella se sentía abochornada.

— ¿No? Reconozco ese olor a la perfección—

— ¡Basta! —Gritó avergonzada y molesta a la vez— ¿Por qué ha venido a mofarse de mí? ¿Por qué? Le temo, sí…no…usted me aterra…—cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Le costaba tanto admitirlo? —

— ¿Le levanta el ego que esta despreciable humana por fin le tenga miedo? ¿Eso es bueno para su orgullo?—Kagome comenzaba a levantar la voz y él la escuchaba sin inmutarse—Todo porque le tengo miedo—bajó la voz— ¿Eso es de su agrado? Arrogante engreído—De nuevo levantó la voz y lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero esta vez lo estaba retando con la mirada.

Sesshoumaru la miró con indiferencia y se dio media vuelta, le aburrían las discusiones inútiles y sin sentido, pero se sorprendió al notar que fue él quien comenzó con esta. Decidió que era mejor marcharse, comenzó a caminar lento, pero a paso firme para salir de esa habitación, para salir de aquella casa, pero estaba tan encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, reprochándose a sí mismo, que no supo en que momento Kagome se había parado frente a él impidiéndole abrir la puerta, sujetando con fuerza aquella ligera sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

— ¡Ahora me escucha! —le espetó molesta.

— ¿Piensa que una insignificante humana puede detenerme? ¡Vaya idiotez! —Expresó con tono de burla. Odiaba la estupidez de los humanos, en especial la de esta mujer—Ella no sabe cuando retirarse ¿Por qué la busqué? ¿Por qué sus afrentas hacen que sienta mis propios latidos? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla enfadar o avergonzarla?— pensó incómodo.

— ¿De verdad esta dispuesto a probarme? —Ella lo retó.

— ¡Mph! Débil mujer, no sabes cuando retirarte, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi, pero lo pediré con amabilidad por esta vez—habló jactancioso—hágase a un lado—

Ella no se movió de su lugar.

Sesshoumaru se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la mirada de la joven, escasos centímetros separaban una mirada de la otra y para intimidarla aun más azotó la puerta con ambas manos, justo a los costados de la cabeza de ella, Kagome sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un pequeño salto al estremecerse por el fuerte sonido, mostrando el temor que sentía por el demonio.

—No—dijo débilmente, se sentía acorralada al ver los brazos de Sesshoumaru a sus costados—Le temo y le temo a la muerte que me espera, ya sea bajo el agua o derretida por sus garras—lo miró de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escuchar que ella sabía de sus garras venenosas.

—Pero no puedo huir porque no sé cuales serían las consecuencias —susurró— ¿Es eso malo? ¡Deje de burlarse de mí! Pare ya de decir que soy débil e insignificante—

— ¿Uh? ¿Así que es eso? Logré herir su orgullo. Usted es psicóloga, debe dominar sus emociones, pero ellas logran dominarla a usted—Retiró las manos de la puerta, la segunda opción para salir era esa ventana que estaba detrás de él, así que se alejó para avanzar hasta esta, pero unos brazos en su cintura lo detuvieron, ella lo rodeaba desde la espalda.

—Le suplico…—ella se aferraba a él con fuerza, sabía que él era el único que podía detener la matanza que se aproximaba—…salve a esa mujer, ella es la clave a todo esto—

Definitivamente él no entendía a esta joven ¿Por qué se aferraba a él? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él se lo permitía? El demonio sintió las lágrimas de ella a través de su ropa, ella lo hacía sentir…extraño.

Sesshoumaru agarró las manos de la psicóloga y logró soltarse de su agarre, se giró para mirarla, quería descubrir que había en esa mujer que lo llenaba de curiosidad, que era lo que lo hacía tener una conversación o una discusión con o sin sentido, estaba intrigado.

Allí estaba ella, sólo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y aquella sábana para ocultar las lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru comprendió que estaba desesperada por ayudar a Inuyasha, desesperada por salvarse a si misma y demasiado atemorizada por todo lo que sus sueños le habían mostrado.

Kagome aspiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, ella no era así, reconocía que él tenía razón, sus emociones estaban dominando su cordura, así que volvió a secar las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y se armó de valor, pero Sesshoumaru podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón de aquella joven.

—Lo lamento, tengo un poco de sueño, supongo que la falta de sueño me ha puesto un poco histérica—dijo al encontrarse frente a él. —Pregunte lo que deba preguntar—estaba un poco más tranquila y un poco adormilada.

— ¿Ahora le urge correrme? —Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja, de nuevo regresaba la doctora Higurashi.

—No, si desea quedarse toda la noche aquí es su problema, pero no sé si yo pueda aguantar despierta—bostezó—lo siento, he pasado varias noches sin descansar—Definitivamente era ella de nuevo.

— ¿Por eso tomó un sedante? —

—Sí—

— ¿Es para poder tener esas visiones? —

—No, lo que más deseo en este momento es no tenerlas, sólo quiero dormir, pero mis sueños me atormentan y usted no se queda atrás—

— ¿Yo la atormento? —

—Su presencia es muy poderosa, puedo sentirla aun estando bajo los efectos de ese somnífero—

—Ya veo—tal parecía que ella deseaba excusar su comportamiento y fingir que nada pasó, entonces el actuaría de la misma manera. —Vaya a vestirse, yo esperaré aquí—

Ella tomó la yukata que estaba en su armario y se cubrió con ella.

—Primero debo tomar una ducha tal vez eso me ayude a despertar—

Él asintió y ella corrió al baño y se ducho rápidamente, pues no quería hacerlo esperar; se vistió y de nuevo se encontró con aquel poderoso ser.

—Esa mujer, Kikyou…—Sesshoumaru comenzó a hablar haciendo que ella se tensara y que su tez palideciera rápidamente, recordó que él había amenazado a su prima con derretirla con sus garras— ¿Es quién posee esa perla? —

Ella suspiró aliviada.

—No lo sé, no lo había pensado, pero si es así… tiene suerte de tener a Inuyasha a su lado—dijo un poco dolida.

—Si usted lo dice—habló con ironía— ¿Por qué la protegió si no esta segura de que ella tenga la perla? —

—Es mi familia—

— ¿Aun a costa de su propia vida? —

— ¿Pensaba matarme? —preguntó con un cierto aire de inocencia.

—Pude no haberme detenido, estaba siendo atacado por ustedes, controlarme fue muy difícil—

— ¿Se estaba controlando? —de nuevo bostezó, cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta y arrastraba las palabras, se sentó en la cama.

—Quiero que vea algo—sacó una foto en donde aparecían varias personas del departamento de salud—dígame si ve usted…—

—Es ella—señaló con su índice, era Kagura. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera pudo formular su pregunta—es la mujer que aparece en mis sueños—parecía que el sueño se le espantaba en ese instante.

—Esta segura, usted nunca le vio el rostro—

—No, pero esa mirada, además del color de ojos…—

—Es muy común en algunos demonios y hanyous—

—Estoy segura que es ella—arrebató la foto de manos de Seshoumaru y se levantó bruscamente, lo que le provocó un fuerte mareo, se llevó la mano a la cara y con la otra buscaba de donde sostenerse, hasta que sintió que una mano la agarraba del hombro, mientras su pecho se recargaba en el fuerte antebrazo evitando caer hacia adelante, abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir aquel contacto, mas no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sólo observó el antebrazo, como si este tuviera algo interesante, o más bien como si a este le faltara algo, pero no podía saberlo ya que la manga de su camisa lo cubría.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al notar como ella arrugaba el ceño, parecía que estaba meditando algo mientras observaba su camisa, como si esta tuviera algo interesante, tan interesante como para forzarse a mantenerse despierta a pesar del somnífero.

Kagome miró el rostro de Sesshoumaru y de nuevo miró su brazo, pues recordó que en sus sueños vio que aquel demonio tenía dibujadas unas líneas violetas tanto en los brazos como en su cara y en medio de su frente llevaba una luna, sin embargo estas ya no estaban, pensó que tal vez con el tiempo el decidió borrarlas para pasar desapercibido y que tal vez, sólo tal vez la de sus brazos aun existían, ya que la ropa lo cubría y que no había necesidad de borrarlos.

—Quítate la ropa—habló con seriedad, tenía que saber si lo que vio en su sueño era verdad.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó indiferente, aunque un poco sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

—Estamos solos, nadie más lo verá—Por un momento Kagome creyó ver como el ceño de Sesshoumaru se contraía, fue entonces que comprendió que lo que acababa de decir se prestaba a mal interpretación—quiero decir que nadie más que yo lo verá—eso no sonaba mejor que lo anterior.

Sesshoumaru estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—Vamos, sólo quiero ver algo—

—Sí… a mí—arqueó una ceja.

Kagome pudo entender lo que el demonio quiso decir.

—Pues sí… digo no… bueno en realidad sí. Por favor quítese la ropa—respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Aquí? —Con su dedo índice señaló el piso.

—Sí, aquí—

Sesshoumaru comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, tenía curiosidad por saber a que venía tal petición, porque fue una petición, después de todo ella dijo "por favor"

Termino de desabrocharla y la se la quitó, entregándola en la mano de la psicóloga, quien sin miramiento alguno la arrojó a la cama y repentinamente tomó el brazo de aquel demonio y lo levantó para revisarlo.

Ella estaba completamente concentrada revisando los brazos de Namikaze, pero no encontró nada, luego se inclinó para revisar la espalda y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Aun cuando revisara de cerca, ella nunca encontró ninguna línea violeta en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, suspiró derrotada.

—Su respiración me hace cosquillas—

Ella se levantó y nuevamente se paró frente a él, quien pudo percatarse de la desilusión de la joven.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

— ¿Todo? —preguntó él.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y se ruborizó ante la pregunta.

— ¿También tenía líneas violetas en otras partes del cuerpo? —

— ¿Mm? ¿Líneas violetas? Pudo haberme preguntado directamente desde un principio—habló fríamente, pero con un tono que ella pudo interpretar como molesto, muy molesto; en especial cuando tomó la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla con brusquedad.

—Creo que usted suele tener secretos, al igual que Inuyasha—mencionó cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué no evita compararme con el híbrido? —Cuestionó con fastidio—si buscaba unas líneas violetas, olvídelas no las verá—

— ¿Entonces si existieron? —Se emocionó tanto al confirmar la existencia de esas líneas. — ¿Y esa media luna? —

—Tampoco existe ya, pero existió—

— ¡Qué bien! —gritó alegre.

— ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? ¿Es porque ya no tengo mis marcas de demonio? —

—No es eso, lo vi en uno de mis sueños y es por eso que me da gus…—Kagome notó como Sesshoumaru tensaba su cuerpo y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión que ella no supo interpretar. — ¿Sucede algo? —

El demonio sintió como su cuerpo palpitaba violentamente y como su piel ardía, no sabía por qué pero esto no era nada normal; escuchó la pregunta de la Higurashi y contestó con una silenciosa negación.

—Debo retirarme, ya sé lo que quería saber—

— ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? Puede quedarse en el cuarto de mi hermano si lo desea—

Sesshoumaru no contestó y lentamente se fue alejando de ella hasta salir de la habitación y después de la casa de Kagome.

Ella lo observó en silencio, algo andaba mal en ese demonio, por un instante creyó haber visto esas líneas violetas que tanto estaba buscando, pero pensó que sólo había sido su imaginación, después sólo lo miró marcharse de su casa, él ni siquiera dijo adiós, pero no le dio importancia, siempre era tan arrogante y descortés que no se le hizo nada extraño.

Kagome tuvo que cambiar las sábanas y de inmediato regresó a dormir gracias al efecto del somnífero.

* * *

Kikyo se despidió de aquel extraño y regresó a su apartamento, pero Inuyasha aún no había llegado.

—Debe estar con ella—pensó afligida.

No podía evitar sentirse celosa de su propia prima, después de todo en donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y entre esos dos hubo un gran incendio; Kikyo sacudió su cabeza, debía confiar en él, pero después de lo que Inuyasha le gritó a su hermano era difícil creer en la fidelidad del hanyou.

De repente un rostro se hizo presente en la mente de Kikyo… Kagewaki Hitomi.

* * *

Naraku ya estaba de regreso en su escondite, recordando el encuentro con aquella mujer. Ella había logrado repercutir en la mente del hanyou, reconocía que era inteligente, elegante y bella, sabía perfectamente que era la pareja de Inuyasha, lo que le hizo sentir el más profundo deseo de poseer a aquella humana.

Sus informantes le dijeron que Kikyo Higurashi era poderosa y además era el amor de Inuyasha y nada le hacía más gracia que conocer de cerca a su enemigo para causarle daño, haciéndole desear la muerte, tal y como él lo había sentido siglos atrás; la forma de hacerle sentir a Inuyasha el dolor sin matarlo era quitándole lo que más amaba.

—Naraku, tienes visitas—interrumpió Hakudoshi y justo detrás de él entraba un demonio polilla de bajo rango.

— ¿Una barrera purificadora? Por eso ha sido difícil para mi maestro encontrarte Naraku, imagínate como ha sido para mí— dijo aquel demonio.

— ¿Tu maestro ya sabe que es lo que sucede? ¿Qué he sido yo el causante de la muerte de aquellas mujeres? —

—Lo sabe, también sabe que buscas la perla. Él ha estado cooperando con Sesshoumaru—

—Ya veo, eso no es un problema—contestó confiado.

—Lo sé, el mayor de tus problemas es otro—

— ¿En serio? —

—Así es. Tu problema más serio es una humana, ella tiene visiones del futuro y sabe cuales son tus siguientes pasos, trabaja junto con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha e intentaran detenerte, ellos ya saben de ti—

El ceño de Naraku se contrajo.

—Entonces dime su nombre y me encargaré de ella—

—No te será difícil ubicarla, es prima de Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi—la polilla creyó ver que la mandíbula de Naraku se tensaba, pero de inmediato este sonrió. —no creo que sea problema para tí asesinarla como a las otras, esa humana, es insignificante, no tiene poderes de sacerdotisa, pero es quien puede arruinarte el plan que has venido elaborando desde hace tanto tiempo—

Naraku notó que aquel demonio se burlaba, de no ser por que la información que obtenía de él era necesaria y útil, ya le hubiera matado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero aquella soberbia polilla, aunque odiaba a los híbridos, deseaba que el poder regresara a los demonios tal como era antes y sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y su maestro, al igual que otros demonios que se habían adaptado al modo de vivir con los humanos no lo permitirían y Naraku y la Perla de Shikon eran su única alternativa para que esta rebelión se llevara a cabo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso casino, una pequeña polilla se posaba sobre el dedo índice de su señor.

—Así que mi alumno ha querido superar a su maestro… iluso traidor—El demonio polilla de negros cabellos miró por la ventana—trae a Lord Sesshoumaru, su amiguita humana esta en peligro—y envió al pequeño insecto.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminaba por aquellas calles aún transitadas por cientos de personas, observaba a cada una de ellas intentando entender el comportamiento de una sola humana; al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su fiel sirviente Jaken, quien pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de su amo.

— ¿Amo bonito? ¿Le sucede algo malo? —

El demonio plateado había pasado de largo junto a su sirviente, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Qué curioso, es la segunda vez que me hacen esa pregunta—continuó caminando.

—Amo, eso es porque parece que el conjuro que esconde su apariencia se está rompiendo—

Sesshoumaru abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la sorpresa y de inmediato levantó su mano para revisarla. En efecto, aquellas líneas por las que preguntaba la psicóloga estaban apareciendo de nuevo; caminó aprisa hasta su habitación y se observó en el espejo, su media luna también estaba en su frente y aunque sus marcas de nacimiento aun eran tenues eran la evidencia de que aquel conjuro estaba por ceder y que pronto tendría que abandonar la vida que hasta ahora conocía.

—Jaken—

—Diga amo—Jaken observó expectante a Sesshoumaru y espero paciente alguna orden.

Sesshoumaru observó al pequeño hombrecillo, aparentemente este problema sólo lo estaba afectando a él y a nadie más, sospechaba que tenía que ver con aquella chica, mas la pregunta era por qué. Vio como una pequeña polilla entraba por la ventana y revoloteaba en círculos hasta que se paró en su hombro, haciendo que el mensaje fuera entendido rápidamente.

—Debo salir—

—Sí amo—

Sesshoumaru salió a la manera antigua y más rápida que conocía, se convirtió en una bola de luz y se transportó hasta el casino de su viejo compañero de batallas.

* * *

El demonio polilla observó la entrada de Sesshoumaru.

—Eso fue rápido—también pudo notar las marcas del demonio perro—era de esperarse—señaló la piel de Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Qué sabes de esto? —

—La perla de Shikon atrae a los demonios y les da más fuerza incrementando sus poderes, lo que posiblemente esta haciendo que el conjuro sea fácil de romper por tus poderes demoníacos ¿Has estado en contacto con la perla Sesshoumaru? —El demonio polilla ahora estaba seguro de quien poseía la perla, tenía la sensación de que era aquella joven humana y que la perla estaba resurgiendo de nuevo a este mundo por medio de ella.

Sesshoumaru no tuvo necesidad de meditar las palabras de la polilla, estaba sorprendido, eso explicaba el por qué se sentía extraño ante aquella mujer.

—No te atrevas a decir nombres Sesshoumaru, hay un traidor en mis filas y ha hablado de más con el enemigo ¿Qué le ha dicho? No estoy seguro, pero ya te imaginas—

—Si sabes que hay un traidor ¿Por qué no le has seguido para averiguar el paradero de ese repugnante ser? —

—Lo hice, pero una barrera ha confundido a mis seguidores y estos le han perdido el rastro, evitando que encuentre al hanyou llamado Naraku; pero sé que eres listo Sesshoumaru y creo que sabes para qué te hice venir. Ahora vete y toma tus propias decisiones—La polilla no quería hablar de más, por temor a que existiera algún otro traidor, aunque era imposible engañarlo, era mejor prevenir, sabía que Sesshoumaru entendería que Kagome Higurashi estaba en peligro al ser ella quien sabía más acerca del futuro debido a sus sueños.

El hijo del comandante perro supo que era el momento de tomar vacaciones indefinidas en la secretaría, ya que el proteger a la humana Kagome le absorbería mucho de su tiempo, además de que sus marcas de nacimiento llamarían la atención y maquillarse no le hacía nada de gracia; era increíble pensar como años de su vida cambiaban en menos de una semana.

* * *

Notas de la Axter: ¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje, para quien haya leído Wolf Guy se darán cuenta que me inspiré en este manga.

Bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que siempre me han estado echando porras desde su compu, jeje, en especial cuando me animan en mis extras, ya saben uno por semestre y este último no fue la excepción, yo no sé por qué siempre ponen a los profes más puntuales y estrictos a la primera hora y los más faltistas en las horas de en medio.

Ok. Gracias **AllySan, Gata de la Luna, Karina y a hekate ama**, gracias por tu apoyo y aquí está como lo prometí, pero sobre todo gracias **AllySan.**

Besos a todas.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya les traigo otro capítulo que refleja mis más profundas locuras subconscientes, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 13:**

El hijo mayor del Comandante Perro no sabía de qué manera actuar, estaba convencido de que no tenía por qué involucrarse en una batalla entre humanos y demonios, y mucho menos si esta era encabezada por un híbrido, pero por alguna razón sentía que su mente no estaba pensando con claridad y era porque justo en ese momento tenía la curiosidad de saber lo qué sucedería ahora que descubrió que la portadora de La Perla de Shikón era esa humana, esa simple e insignificante humana.

—Tal vez Inuyasha deba hacerse cargo—Dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Imposible, la perla lo afectaría demasiado, perdería la razón y terminaría matando a la portadora y él se convertiría en un demonio sin conciencia alguna, sería un fin demasiado patético, aun para el medio hermano que tanto odias—El demonio polilla informó a su antiguo compañero de batallas.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, no imaginaba que ese artefacto fuera tan fuerte y peligroso, definitivamente aquella chica estaba corriendo un riesgo muy grande al permanecer cerca de Inuyasha y peor aún, Naraku ya sabía de ella y de sus premoniciones, por lo tanto no dudaría en buscarla para matarla y de paso daría, sin imaginarlo, con el paradero de la Perla de Shikon.

* * *

El demonio plateado regresó de nuevo al templo Higurashi, lo primero que encontró fue un pequeño demonio que se acercaba a la habitación de la joven.

—La perla—siseó aquel demonio, que ya estaba cambiando a su forma normal.

Sesshoumaru se apresuró hacia donde ese repugnante ser se dirigía y antes de que este entrara por la ventanilla de la habitación lo tomó del cuello y lo miró a los ojos, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la joven que estaba profundamente dormida.

—Ella ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia, mucho menos de un insignificante ser como tú—

—La quieres para ti—Sesshoumaru lo miró interrogante—La perla—

—No la necesito, tengo todo lo que deseo—

—Eso dicen todos, pero La perla nos llama, es cuestión de tiempo para que demonios y humanos estén detrás de esta mujer—

—Entonces serás el primero de muchos en morir—Sesshoumaru cerró su puño mientras este destilaba su veneno y el pequeño demonio se desintegró en su mano.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación y tomó a Kagome en sus brazos, ella pudo abrir muy apenas sus ojos.

—Ya no, por favor… quiero desc…—Balbuceó dolorosamente y de nuevo cerró sus ojos—Sessho…—y débilmente se sujetó al cuello del demonio, escondiendo su delicado y somnoliento rostro en el varonil pecho.

Sesshoumaru la agarró firmemente y salió volando de aquel templo para llevarla a su casa en donde él suponía que ella estaría segura, ya que Jaken, su fiel sirviente la protegería en su ausencia. Al llegar, constató que La Perla de Shikón también debilitaba el conjuro en su sirviente y lo hacía sentir demasiado mal.

— ¡Amito! Esa mujer me hace sentir vaguido—

—Debo sacarla de aquí antes de que Rin entre por esa puerta—Él había visto que la joven se acercaba a la casa junto con Kohaku.

— ¿Qué le diré si pregunta por usted? —

—Salí de viaje—

—Esa mocosa no me creerá—

—Cuida de ella, es tu responsabilidad—

—Confíe en mí amo, ella no sabrá de nosotros, pero ¿Volverá de nuevo amo? —

Sesshoumaru no contestó, colocó a Kagome en el sofá y se dirigió de prisa al lugar en donde Colmillo Sagrado y Bakusaiga se encontraban.

Lo que el joven amo no sabía era que su pequeña protegida había alcanzado a ver que su padre adoptivo entraba volando a la casa, así que sólo le dijo a Kohaku que lo vería en la mañana y corrió a toda prisa hasta la casa, esta vez él no escaparía.

Jaken intentó en vano detener a la chica, pero esta lo empujó y entró a la sala, en donde encontró a la psicóloga.

— ¿Está…está…muerta? —

— ¡Niña tonta! ¿Cómo puede estar muerta si esta roncando como un león? —señaló Jaken ante los sonidos que salían de la garganta de la joven debido a la mala posición en la que la habían dejado.

— ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? —De repente Rin puso cara de asustada— ¿La ha secuestrado? —

— ¿Estás loca? El amo bonito no necesita secuestrar a ninguna mujer, ellas vienen por su propia cuenta—dijo orgulloso.

El pequeño hombrecillo bufó molesto, sin saber qué respuesta darle.

— ¿Por qué el señor Sesshoumaru vuela? Y ¿Por qué usted es verde? —Preguntó la chica al ver que la verdadera apariencia de Jaken era casi visible. — ¡Lo sabía! —Ella comenzó a saltar alegre por la habitación—usted y el Señor Sesshoumaru no son humanos ¡Lo sabía! —

— ¿Por qué te da gusto?Niña tonta—

—No se preocupe señor Jaken, yo nunca los delataría, ustedes han sido mi familia por años y sin importar lo que son, yo siempre lo querré mucho—Rin abrazó con mucho cariño a Jaken, quien casi suelta el llanto ante tal muestra de afecto.

—No lo comentes, ni siquiera a ese mocoso novio tuyo—

—Descuide señor Jaken, ese será nuestro secreto, pero ¿Ella que hace aquí? —

—Es porque…—Jaken estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas Rin—Sesshoumaru entró a la sala e interrumpió aquella conversación.

Rin vio sorprendida la verdadera forma de su protector.

— ¿Lo que esta señorita dijo es verdad? ¿Es usted un demonio? —quería escucharlo de labios del mismo Sesshoumaru, aun cuando ella siempre tuvo la sospecha.

—Lo soy. ¿Ahora qué harás? —

—Ya se lo dije al señor Jaken, yo nunca los traicionaré, puede confiar en mí, así como yo confío en usted—

Sesshoumaru no contestó nada, tomó a Kagome y la colocó en su espalda, listo para salir volando de aquella casa, pero Rin lo detuvo.

—Señor Sesshoumaru, no sé a dónde va, pero ¿Ella ira con esa ropa? ¿No cree que pueda enfermarse por el frío o que tal vez se sienta incómoda sin cambiarse de ropa? —El demonio amplió la mirada ante lo que la joven argumentaba—espere aquí, le prestaré algo de ropa, por lo menos unos tres cambios, aunque…creo que no somos de la misma talla, bueno, no tardo—Rin corrió hasta su habitación.

Sesshoumaru se admiró por la actitud de Rin, aunque no esperaba menos de ella cuando se enterara de la verdad, sólo que no deseaba ponerla en peligro.

Rin llegó con una mochila en el hombro y se la entregó al demonio.

—Será suficiente—sonrió.

—Jaken—el pequeño demonio pegó un brinco al escuchar la autoritaria voz. —Rin y tú harán un viaje fuera de la ciudad—ordenó.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó la joven.

—Tomen el primer vuelo que salga—

—Sí amo—

Ambos estaban en peligro y el hijo del Comandante Perro lo sabía perfectamente, un traidor los había delatado y si Sesshoumaru se escondía, estos dos podían ser utilizados para hacerlo aparecer de donde estuviera.

No había un solo sitio en donde la joven y La Perla estuvieran seguros, lo mejor era huir a un lugar deshabitado, así no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, ni personas inocentes que le estorbasen en caso de que los demonios atacaran, Sesshoumaru podría ser libre de actuar como mejor le pareciera, libre para ser él.

Kagome entreabrió los ojos y pensó que estaba soñando, así que volvió a cerrarlos.

— ¡Qué mujer tan perezosa! —exclamó Jaken.

—Rin—llamó a la joven.

— ¿Si? —

—Cuida de Jaken y haz de una vez tus maletas y las reservaciones de vuelo—

—Pero ¿A dónde? —Rin se estaba asustando, no entendía el por qué quería que se fueran lo antes posible.

—A donde sea, ya te dije que tomaras el primer avión que salga, tomen mi tarjeta de crédito—

—Pero…—

—Jaken te dará detalles y Rin…—

— ¿Si Señor Sesshoumaru? —

—Se buena niña—Rin sonrió al escucharlo.

Sesshoumaru tomó a la psicóloga en brazos, en verdad ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Kagome había tomado solamente la mitad de una pastilla para dormir, pensó que no necesitaba la dosis completa, pero cuando Sesshoumaru irrumpió la primera vez en su casa el sueño se le había quitado casi por completo por lo que decidió tomar la otra mitad de la pastilla, por eso, aun cuando sentía la presencia de Sesshoumaru y otro demonio más débil, ella no podía despertarse completamente.

— ¿Sesshou…maru? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Estas a salvo—

— ¿Por qué estas…?—la joven arrastraba las palabras debido al sedante.

—Duerme—

Ella asintió.

—Ahora…me siento… segura—

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el imaginar por todo lo que esta mujer había pasado durante esta semana y lo que aún le faltaba por vivir, pues ella era la portadora de La Perla de Shikon y eso sólo significaba más problemas.

—Ahora lo estas—

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en un bar junto a Kouga, era la primera vez en siglos que él bebía, se sentía demasiado confundido por el reencuentro con Kagome y el comportamiento de Kikyo. También era la primera vez que contaba la verdad acerca de su relación con ambas chicas.

— ¡Demonios Inuyasha! Sólo tú puedes ser tan idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle eso a otra mujer delante de tu novia? —

— ¿Hice mal? —

—Sí, definitivamente eres un idiota, si yo fuera ella ya te hubiera purificado—

— ¡Rayos! —

— ¿Aún sientes algo por esa chica? —

—No lo sé—

—Con mayor razón Kikyo desconfía de ti, las mujeres no son tontas, parecen radar de infidelidades—

—No soy infiel—

—Porque esa otra chica no te ha correspondido ¿Qué hubieras hecho si esa tal Kagome hubiera aprovechado esos momentos en los que estuvieron solos? —

—Yo…—

—No lo digas, ya sé tu respuesta—Kouga dio un sorbo al sake—no dudes que Kikyo se siente engañada y teme que Kagome lo haga en venganza o porque aún siente algo por ti ¡Demonios! ¡Es tu ex! —

— ¿Y eso qué? —

— ¡Ay! Olvídalo… idiota, se ve que no sabes nada de mujeres—

—Y lo peor de todo…sé que el maldito de Sesshoumaru sólo esta con ella para molestarme—

—Espera, espera ¡¿Has dicho Sesshoumaru? ¿En serio? —Inuyasha asintió—Vaya, ya veo por qué estas tan preocupado, él odia a los humanos… aunque… entonces ¿Por qué es médico?—Kouga revolvió su flequillo en muestra de estar demasiado confundido.

—Yo que sé. Él también ha tenido que adaptarse a los humanos igual que nosotros—

—Ya veo. Bien, lo que yo creo es que debes dejar ir ya a esta mujer, si es que amas a Kikyo, después de todo la tal Kagome ya se decidió por tu hermano—

—Sí, eso creo—

—Pues ya déjate de tonterías y olvídala—

—Lo dices tan fácil y es porque no la conoces—

—Pero a Kikyo sí, ya es tarde Inuyasha, ve a casa con ella y no la pierdas por una ex que posiblemente llegue a ser tu cuñada—El demonio lobo sacó la billetera y pagó la cuenta de ambos.

—Cállate—

Inuyasha y Kouga dejaron el bar y cada uno tomó su propio camino, Kouga se fue a ayudar a Ayame a cerrar el café, pero su híbrido amigo no se fue directo a casa, fue a casa de Kagome, al llegar a esta su nariz percibió el aroma de su hermano por todo el lugar y su imaginación no tardó en hacerle pensar todo tipo de cosas, así que prefirió irse en silencio, sin hacer escándalo ni nada que les hiciera notar su presencia en aquel sitio, odiaría el hecho de que Sesshoumaru saliera y le echara en cara su relación con Kagome, eso ya sería demasiado denigrante para él.

El hanyou se dio la media vuelta, pero pronto recapacitó, le pareció extraño que ninguno de los dos saliera, así que espero un par de minutos más y luego se acercó a la casa de Kagome, todo estaba bien cerrado y gracias a su olfato se dio cuenta que fue Sesshoumaru quien se había encargado de dejar todo bien asegurado, pero no había señal de ellos, la casa estaba completamente sola.

— ¿Salieron juntos? —se preguntó extrañado, para él algo andaba mal, definitivamente, apenas si se conocían, apenas si llevaban una semana de saber de la existencia el uno del otro, además la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, Kagome demostró tenerle mucho miedo a Sesshoumaru. No, ellos no podían ser pareja. Inuyasha subió hasta la ventana y entró a la habitación como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos, olfateó aquel lugar, por un momento se sintió como un morboso por tratar de encontrar evidencia de que entre ellos había una relación y le dio gusto al saber que eso aún no sucedía, ellos dos no habían tenido relaciones y eso lo hacía sentir aliviado, hasta que el ligero olor a orina llegó a su nariz, tomó la toalla en la que ella estaba envuelta cuando se quedó dormida, aquella que mojó cuando Sesshoumaru la asustó, el híbrido arrugó el ceño al olfatearla, pues pudo percatarse de aquel aroma que los humanos y otros seres vivientes desprendía cuando estaban en una situación peligrosa; Inuyasha sintió que su sangre hervía por causa de la furia, tanto que sus manos estaban convirtiéndose de nuevo en garras.

— ¡Ese bastardo! —Exclamó preocupado— ¡Kagome! ¡Yo te protegeré de ese bastardo! —Y salió del templo Higurashi rumbo a casa de su medio hermano, al llegar a esta pudo oler la esencia de Kagome, se paró sobre un árbol que estaba en la acera y analizó la situación por un segundo y entonces vio como un hombre de baja estatura salía de la casa y guardaba unas maletas en la cajuela del auto.

— ¡Date prisa, pequeña mocosa! —gritó el hombrecillo.

Inuyasha reconoció aquella voz, supo que era Jaken y se abalanzó sobre él.

Jaken sólo gritó asustado mientras Inuyasha lo levantaba del suelo con una sola mano, la cual estaba sobre su cuello.

— ¿En dónde esta? —Inuyasha siseó molesto.

—No… lo sé—Jaken también reconoció al medio hermano de su amo.

—Con que no lo sabes ¿Eh? —Inuyasha apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Jaken, hasta que de repente sintió como alguien se lanzaba a su espalda, era alguien débil y pronto escuchó los gritos de una chica.

— ¡Nosotros no sabemos! —gritó Rin.

El joven híbrido estaba fuera de sus cabales, tomó a la joven del brazo para quitársela de la espalda , estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero cuando la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿En dónde esta Kagome? —Inuyasha comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, él había sido el único que cambió a su aspecto sin tener la influencia de la perla.

—Usted también es un demonio—señaló Rin al ver que de la cabeza de Inuyasha sobresalían un par de orejas de perro.

Jaken se interpuso entre la joven y el híbrido.

— ¡No dejaré que te le acerques a la mocosa! —Gritó armándose de valor—el amo bonito me mataría si algo le pasa—pensó para él mismo.

— ¡Habla de una maldita vez! —

— ¡Se fueron juntos! —gritó Rin al ver que Inuyasha se aproximaba a Jaken.

— ¿Juntos? —

—Sí, la señorita y el doctor se fueron juntos—

— ¿A dónde? —insistió.

—No quisieron decirnos—

— ¡No digas más, mocosa! —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Eso es muy privado para ellos ¿No lo crees Inuyasha? El amo se va con una mujer y no nos dice a donde va ¿Qué te sugiere eso? —Habló Jaken tratando de provocar al medio hermano de su amo.

— ¡Kagome nunca se iría con Sesshoumaru por voluntad propia! —

— ¿Por qué no? Las mujeres le caen a montones y ella no es la excepción—dijo orgulloso.

Inuyasha gruño molesto.

—Ella esta bien con el señor Sesshoumaru, él es buena persona y cuidará de ella—

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —Inuyasha preguntó irritado.

—Habla de que ellos están juntos porque quieren—contestó el hombrecillo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Ella le tiene miedo ¡Ella le teme demasiado a Sesshoumaru! ¡Es un asesino!—

— ¡No es así! Ella ha venido aquí buscándolo, se fue con él, tampoco me gusta que este con esa humana, pero es decisión de mi amo—

—Lo sentimos joven Inuyasha—

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y se retiró sin decir nada más, sin embargo, no estaba convencido de que Kagome y Sesshoumaru hubieran salido en plan romántico.

Él regresó a su apartamento, sólo rogaba que Kikyo no estuviera molesta, pero ella ya estaba dormida, se había cansado de esperarlo.

El joven abogado retiró la sábana para recostarse al lado de su mujer y pudo notar un aroma muy peculiar que emanaba de su ropa, era el aroma de un híbrido como él y le pareció un tanto extraño que su novia tratara con otro demonio sin habérselo comentado; Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a olfatear el saco de Kikyo tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertarla. No era que Inuyasha estuviera celoso, pero algo en su interior le decía que Kikyo no había conocido a una buena persona, había algo en ese aroma que le despertaba cierto temor y odio, más no sabía por qué, pues él no podía saber que se trataba del asesino serial que estaban buscando, ya que Inuyasha jamás llegó a estar cerca de los cadáveres de las chicas y tampoco conocía la nueva esencia de Onigumo, o mejor dicho de Naraku.

Inuyasha llevó su mano hacía su flequillo, estaba angustiado por Kagome y también lo estaba por Kikyo, sentimiento que hizo que pronto confundiera la señal de alerta que sus instintos le enviaban con el simple temor a los celos o el fuerte deseo de protegerlas; caminó hacia la cama con la intención de despertar a su compañera y preguntarle acerca de este hombre, pero ella se veía tan agotada y profundamente dormida que desistió de esa idea.

* * *

Sesshoumaru tardó cerca de una hora para llegar a una isla, la cual perteneció al territorio de su padre siglos atrás; era un lugar pacifico y desconocido por los humanos debido a la dificultad para llegar a este lugar, además de que estaba oculta al ojo humano gracias a una fuerte barrera levantada siglos atrás por Inu no Taisho.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la pequeña ventana de aquel palacio antiguo, el trinar de los pájaros rezumbó en los oídos de Kagome y sin oportunidad de despertarse completamente entendió que ya era de día y posiblemente demasiado tarde para llegar a su trabajo, dado que generalmente aún estaba oscuro cuando ella se levantaba para alistarse para salir a trabajar.

— ¡Demonios! —Ella se levantó de golpe y corrió de un lado a otro— ¡Llegaré tarde! ¿En dónde esta mi ropa—Kagome continuaba soñando, se veía en su cuarto y ni siquiera prestó atención a Sesshoumaru que estaba recargado en el muro frente a ella.

El demonio la miró intrigado y se preguntó hasta cuando ella se daría cuenta de que no estaban en su casa.

Kagome gritó asustada, por fin pudo ver la realidad, lo cual la aterró demasiado, respiró hondo y observó con cuidado aquel polvoriento sitio hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Tú! —gruño con molestia.

Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Me has secuestrado! —

Él continuó en silencio.

Ella caminó desesperada de un lado al otro y él continuaba observando aquellas reacciones tan comunes en los humanos al encontrarse en una situación desconocida.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo más calmada.

—Para protección—

— ¿Protección? —Ella parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba asimilar aquellas palabras—Yo no necesito protección, sabes que no la necesito, es aquella mujer la que necesita protección—mencionó algo alterada.

—No estoy de acuerdo—

— ¡Maldición! —

— ¿Siempre maldice? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Contestó frustrada al sentir que aquel hombre no entendía su preocupación por los eventos futuros—Mire, sé que probablemente muera, pero si esa mujer muere, usted también estará en peligro—

— ¿Entonces debo suponer que no debo proteger su vida porque usted quiere proteger la mía? ¿Y me dice a mi arrogante? —

— ¡No soy arrogante! Sólo…sólo…no quiero que mis pesadillas se cumplan y todo me indica que esa mujer es punto clave para nuestro caso—respiró profundamente—Oiga, yo no quiero morir, pero si mi familia y amigos van a sufrir por esta guerra creada por la venganza de un híbrido, entonces no me importa perder la vida si puedo salvar la de ellos—

— ¿Así que se sacrificaría? Que bueno que sabe lo que quiere, porque usted es la clave para nuestro caso—

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —

—Qué usted tiene la perla de Shikon y que debe sacrificar su libertad por un tiempo, si en verdad quiere que ese repugnante ser no se apodere de ella y destruya la ciudad y la vida de las personas que usted dice querer defender ¿Entiende eso? —

— ¿Yo tengo la perla? —Preguntó desconcertada—imposible, no sé de dónde saca esa información—

—Mi fuente no le interesa a usted, pero es confiable, la perla atrae a seres malignos y además ha hecho estragos en el conjuro para que yo parezca humano—levantó la manga de su camisa y mostró las líneas violetas que ella había estado buscando la noche anterior—la presencia de la perla me ha hecho volver a mi estado natural—

— ¡Increíble!—dijo sorprendida de ver aquellas marcas. — ¿Ahora que debo hacer? No puedo estar escondida por siempre—

—Espero que no, yo no puedo estar escondido junto a usted por siempre—

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

—Nadie le pidió que me trajera aquí—

—Usted buscó mi ayuda—

—Pero no para mí—

—Como sea—mencionó indiferente—esto sólo será por un tiempo, mientras encuentro una solución a este problema—

—Aún no puedo creer que yo tenga la perla ¿En dónde? —Kagome se llevó la mano a la barbilla intentado imaginar en dónde estaría la perla, pensó que tal vez en el templo o en su casa.

—Veamos, mi conjuro comenzó a ceder anoche cuando yo estaba en el templo de su familia…—

— ¿Esta en mi casa? —interrumpió ella.

—Permítame continuar. Sé que es una mujer muy inteligente y que pronto usted sacará sus propias conclusiones. Mi cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su apariencia natural mientras yo estaba en el templo…—

—Creo que empiezo a recordar ¿Es por eso que se fue? ¿La presencia de la perla le provocó algún tipo de dolor o malestar? —

—Sí, fue por eso, pero cuando la llevé a mi casa mi sirviente tuvo las mismas molestias que yo tuve en su casa y en este momento yo sigo bajo ese mismo efecto y dígame idiota si le da la gana, pero ahora… no estamos en su casa—

— ¿Llevo la perla conmigo? —ella preguntó sorprendida.

—En su cuerpo—él contestó su pregunta.

— ¿Perdón? —ella lo observó detenidamente a la cara, tal parecía que hablaba en serio, aunque por su falta de expresión de emociones no podía asegurar que aquel demonio decía la verdad.

—Usted es la portadora de la perla—

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo llegó a mi cuerpo? ¿En que parte la tengo? —Kagome alzó la voz y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, se sentía desesperada y temerosa—ahora todo tiene sentido, Midoriko pedía mi perdón—se detuvo y parecía que hablaba para ella misma— ¿Es por eso que voy a morir? ¿Es por culpa de una perla que ese híbrido mató a las personas de esa aldea y ahora quiere matarme a mí, a Inuyasha… a usted? —

—Deje de decir eso, es obvio que los eventos de sus sueños pueden ser cambiados en la realidad conforme aceptamos los sucesos y encontramos las soluciones—trató de tranquilizarla, lo último que deseaba era estar junto a una chica histérica.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que esa mujer esta segura mientras tú estas aquí cuidándome? No, ella sigue en peligro e Inuyasha también —

—Sólo supones, muchas cosas han cambiado y pueden seguir cambiando—

Kagome caminó aún más desesperada alrededor de la habitación, estaba entrando en pánico, pues ahora ya sabía la razón por la que sería asesinada, estaba resignada respecto a su muerte, mas no aceptaba el hecho de que Naraku destruyera la ciudad si se apoderaba de la perla.

— ¿Entonces debo desaparecer? —Preguntó más tranquila, aunque su voz se escuchaba demasiado triste.

—Un tiempo, mientras encontramos a Naraku—

— ¿Cómo hará eso si esta aquí conmigo? —

—Le dije que tengo contactos, ellos me avisarán del paradero del híbrido—

Kagome medito por un momento las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

—Cuando acabe con él, usted podrá volver a su vida normal—

—Pero… no tiene que aislarme de todos—

—No puedo hacerme cargo de usted en la ciudad, creo que eso es evidente—Levantó su mano para mostrarle su garra, dándole a entender que por su aspecto ya no pasaría desapercibido.

—Entiendo. Gracias, ¿Pero podrá usted soportar convivir con una humana insignificante como yo? —

—Tal vez, si guarda silencio, si no… yo mismo la desapareceré a usted y a la perla—dijo seriamente, se dio la media vuelta y la dejó sola en aquella habitación.

Kagome se tensó ante la amenaza de Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo haría para guardar silencio todo el tiempo? A ella no le gustaba estar en silencio, aunque al lado de ese demonio no sería tan difícil, bueno tal vez un poco.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya quedado como lo esperaban y que lo hayan disfrutado, pero antes agradezco a las personas se pasaron por aquí y leyeron, pero en especial gracias por las que me animan con sus comentarios y ellas son: **AllySan, Anika-san, hekate ama, azuldcullen, Gata de la Luna, Faby Sama **(Bienvenida al fic)**, FallyBloody**(también te doy la bienvenida) pero en especial le doy las gracias a **AllySan.**

Un beso a todas.

Axter.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola de Nuevo! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero ya estamos de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 14:**

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al escuchar a Kikyou hablando con otra persona por teléfono.

—Gracias madre, sólo dame un poco de tiempo, saluda al abuelo y a mi tía de mi parte—Colgó el teléfono al notar que Inuyasha ya estaba despierto.

—Buenos días—Saludó el joven mientras frotaba sus somnolientos ojos.

—Inuyasha lávate la boca, todavía hueles a alcohol—Le ordenó despectivamente.

El joven abogado miró con vergüenza a su novia al percatarse de su mal aliento y corrió a lavarse los dientes.

—Le pedí a mi madre que entretuviera a mi abuelo y a la madre de Kagome—Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de tomar su portafolio para salir del departamento sin esperar por él como siempre lo hacían.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, sabía que ella aún estaba molesta, pero ahora él también lo estaba; Kikyou había estado con alguien más y no era un humano, era un híbrido como él, lo cual le preocupaba demasiado.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entró de nuevo a la fría habitación, caminó hacia la ventana que daba a lo que alguna vez fue un bello y colorido jardín y de soslayo miró a Kagome, quien había permanecido en silencio, la mirada de la joven siempre se mantuvo en el suelo, no deseaba entablar contacto visual con él, ya que temía no reprimir el impulso de hacerle alguna pregunta, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que él no le haría nada.

El demonio plateado sólo la observaba de vez en cuando, sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto resistiría en silencio aquella humana. El demonio se retiró de la ventana y pensó que no había necesidad de permanecer sentados todo el día en esa habitación, después de todo, aun cuando estaba en ruinas, la casa de su padre era demasiado grande como para limitarse a un solo rincón.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre una polvorienta manta que Sesshoumaru le había puesto para cubrirla del frío mientras dormía; ella abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerzas y escondió su rostro entre ellas, estaba atemorizada, tenía la perla en alguna parte de su cuerpo y ese enano albino estaba asesinando mujeres por ese pequeño, pero peligroso objeto; pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Él la miró de nuevo de manera furtiva, ella había permanecido en aquella posición que le indicaba que sentía miedo. Sesshoumaru salió de aquel cuarto dejando sola a la joven, recorrió lentamente aquel viejo y destruido palacio, en ese lugar se encontraban los recuerdos de su padre, de su madre y de su infancia, aun cuando esta no había sido feliz en lo absoluto; se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada y miró a lo lejos, hacia aquel lugar en donde entabló por última vez una charla con su padre, antes de que él corriera a una muerte segura por salvar a Inuyasha y a su madre humana.

Kagome estaba demasiado aburrida, frustrada y ansiosa, así que también salió de la habitación, para luego abandonar la casona, después de todo, él sólo le prohibió hablarle, pero nunca dijo que no podía curiosear por ese lugar. La joven aspiró profundamente, el aire era puro y por alguna razón la atmósfera de ese lugar era apacible; miró hacia atrás y vio aquel palacio en ruinas, pensó que ese lugar llevaba siglos abandonado, tal vez exageraba, mas no sabía que en verdad estaba muy cerca de la realidad; continuó caminando y admirando el paisaje, plantas e insectos que jamás vio en su vida, su caminar era lento, investigaba todo a su paso ya que trataba de averiguar en donde estaba y como regresar a casa.

—El hijo del comandante ha podido regresar de nuevo—

La joven escuchó aquellas palabras y buscó al dueño de las mismas, pero no vio a nadie.

—Si pudo entrar a través de la barrera de su padre, es porque su corazón ha cambiado ¿Eres responsable de esto, jovencita? —

Ella miró en varias direcciones, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un rostro que sobresalía de un árbol, se acercó lentamente a este y frotó los ojos en espera de que fuera sólo una ilusión.

— ¡Eres un árbol que habla! —

—Lo soy. Veo que también puedes hablar y que además llevas contigo una pesada y peligrosa carga—

—No sé a qué se refiere—Kagome sentía en este momento que no podía confiar en nadie.

—Sesshoumaru te trajo aquí para protegerte, de otra manera la barrera de Inu no Taisho jamás le hubiera permitido la entrada, él tiene que haber cambiado, puedo sentirlo—el árbol sonrió. —Háblame de ti jovencita, tu presencia me intriga—

—Soy una humana común ¿Qué le puedo decir? —

—Tal vez, pero aun cuando llevas La Perla de Shikon en tu cuerpo, esta no lo ha contaminado—

Kagome lo miró desconcertada ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Puedo sentir la presencia de aquella joya, la misma que puede atraer a cualquier demonio, —el viejo árbol pudo mirar el temor y el desconcierto en los ojos de la joven— pero no temas, esta isla es el lugar indicado para esconder su presencia del mundo entero, gracias a la barrera de mi viejo amigo—

La joven estalló en llanto.

—No quiero llevarla conmigo—ella cubrió su rostro con las manos. —Al menos…no dentro de mi cuerpo—Contestó con tristeza.

—Una pesada carga para una joven como tú. Sé que eres fuerte, me di cuenta desde el momento en el que entraste a esta isla, pero la carga sigue siendo pesada ¿Por qué no compartes su peso? —

— ¿Con quién? Si Sesshoumaru me ha alejado de todos—contestó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Con él—

—Imposible—

—Tal vez difícil—

— ¡Él es muy difícil!—Kagome cruzó molesta los brazos e hizo un puchero.

El viejo árbol dejó escapar una risa.

—Sí, ese es Sesshoumaru—

— ¿Hablan de mí a mis espaldas? —La voz de Sesshoumaru llamó la atención de Kagome, quien miró desafiante al recién llegado y él la miró de reojo—Ya le dije que sus miradas no me afectan—le reiteró a la joven.

Ella apartó la vista de él, estaba enojada con el demonio plateado, por traerla sin su consentimiento y por tratarla de esa manera tan insensible.

—Sesshoumaru, siglos sin verte—le dijo el anciano.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre los tres, Kagome miró a ambos demonios y decidió dejarlos solos, tenían siglos sin verse y comprendía que ella estaba de más en ese lugar.

Ambos seres esperaron a que la joven humana se alejara lo suficiente para poder hablar con libertad.

—Ya sabes por qué he venido—Sesshoumaru fue el primero en hablar.

—Me di cuenta—

—No me importa si el conjuro se rompe, los humanos deberían acostumbrarse a nosotros, saber que no somos un mito—

—Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, por lo pronto tengo que advertirte que esa perla se alimenta de sangre y emociones negativas, el corazón de esa joven la mantuvo oculta por años y alguna emoción lo suficientemente fuerte pudo hacerla reaparecer—

— ¿Miedo? —

—Puede ser. Esa perla no debe salir de esta barrera, Sesshoumaru, pero dudo que ella pueda vivir sola en estas tierras sin volverse loca, la perla se alimentaría de esa energía negativa, además imagino que no estás dispuesto a vivir aislado con ella para siempre ¿O sí? —

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, por supuesto que no deseaba vivir aislado con esa humana.

—Debes buscar una solución que los beneficie a ambos—

—Debo quitarle la perla—

— ¿Ya lo tenías contemplado? —

—Este es el lugar más seguro—Sesshoumaru recorrió el lugar con la mirada—La barrera de mi padre sigue siendo impenetrable, aún después de muerto él sigue protegiendo este lugar—

—Así es, tu padre siempre se preocupó por protegerlo, pero la perla debe ser purificada continuamente por la sacerdotisa o en su defecto debe desaparecer—

—Es hora de irme—

—Piénsalo Sesshoumaru—

El aludido sólo se alejó sin mencionar ni una sola palabra más, necesita pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas era como sacar la perla del cuerpo de la humana y otra era regresar a tiempo a la ciudad para salvar a Kagura, pues sabía de sobra que ella regresaría para estar en la convención de salud, no porque en realidad le gustara el tema de la salud pública, sino que simplemente era la naturaleza rebelde de La Dama de los vientos, él le había dado una orden y ella simplemente la desobedecería.

Kagome estaba fascinada con aquella isla, por un instante pensó que eran las vacaciones que siempre había deseado, sin embargo estaba aburrida, extrañaba a su familia, sus amigos, estaba preocupada por su trabajo, sólo esperaba que no la despidieran; ella continuó caminando con la esperanza de encontrar algo interesante o alguien con quien entablar una charla amena, pero sólo escuchaba el sonido del viento que mecía aquellos frondosos árboles; llegó hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo, se quitó las sandalias y metió los pies en el agua, entonces recordó que aún seguía en pijama, miró el reloj de su muñeca, pasaban de las dos de la tarde y su cuerpo exigía alimento. Ella miró su reflejo en el riachuelo, humedeció sus delgadas manos en el agua helada y comenzó a acicalar su enmarañado cabello con tal de lucir un poco presentable y alineada, metió de nuevo las manos provocando ondas que distorsionaban su reflejo, cerró los ojos y lavó su terso rostro, al abrir de nuevo los ojos notó que en el agua se veía un resplandor rosado, llevó su mano hasta este intentando tocarlo y entonces se dio cuenta que este no provenía del río, sino que era el reflejo de su propio cuerpo. Kagome había descubierto la ubicación exacta de la perla de Shikon, estaba en su costado izquierdo, justo debajo de sus costillas.

La joven se levantó horrorizada al saber que Sesshoumaru no mintió, tenía la ligera esperanza de que estuviera equivocado, el sólo imaginar el dolor que le causaría extraer aquella perla le aterrorizaba, como deseaba que eso fuera una simple sugestión por la palabras del hijo del Comandante Perro; de nuevo miró su reflejo en el agua y constató que no era su imaginación, el resplandor provenía de su cuerpo, no del río. Negó nuevamente lo que acababa de comprobar, maldijo su suerte y se sintió enojada, enojada con Midoriko por haber creado tan cruel objeto y sobre todo por esconderlo en su cuerpo y odió a Sesshoumaru por no haberse equivocado, por haberle dicho que ella llevaba la joya en su cuerpo. Echó su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja, miró al cielo, respiró profundamente y resignándose a lo que le estaba sucediendo trató de tranquilizarse para buscar la mejor solución posible, tanto para ella como para sus seres queridos, entonces se levantó de la orilla del riachuelo, se armó de valor y decisión y dijo para ella misma:

—Si voy a morir ¡Bien! Pero no por eso voy a esconderme, voy a luchar contra ti…Naraku, yo decido si muero como cobarde o muero luchando, pero este objeto ¡No lo tendrás!—Y comenzó a caminar de prisa y con firmeza, siguió la presencia de Sesshoumaru, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo para comunicarle la decisión que acababa de tomar y que estaba determinada a llevarla a cabo con o sin su ayuda.

Sesshoumaru escuchó complacido las palabras de la chica, estaba lejos de ella, pero gracias a su buen oído y a que estaba en una isla en donde no existía el escandaloso ruido de otras personas y de todos sus artefactos podía escuchar a la joven con toda claridad.

* * *

Sango y Miroku estaban siendo presionados por los altos mandos para resolver el caso lo más rápido posible, lo que era frustrante, ya que sabían de antemano que aquel ser era el asesino serial, pero por petición de Kagome debían esperar a que Sesshoumaru o Inuyasha les ayudaran a capturarlo; ambos fueron a la morgue para pedirle ayuda a Kagome y su viejo maestro, algo que les dijera en donde buscar, deseaban ser útiles para la captura de ese demonio con apariencia de niño, pero cuando llegaron les sorprendió ver que sólo estaban el anciano y los dos forenses. La intuición de Sango le decía que no era normal la ausencia de la psicóloga.

—Buenos días señores—saludo cordialmente Miroku y los tres hombres respondieron sonrientes.

— ¡Detectives! Espero que no traigan malas noticias—dijo el más viejo de los médicos.

—No, para nada—contestó Miroku—Buscamos a la señorita Higurashi.

—Hoy no vino a trabajar—

— ¿Pidió el día? ¿Está enferma? —preguntó Sango un poco angustiada.

—No, de hecho pensé que llamaría, pero no lo hizo—aclaró el anciano.

Al escuchar la respuesta del psiquiatra, Sango salió de la morgue y después del edificio, iba tan rápido que apenas si Miroku pudo alcanzarla antes de subirse al auto.

— ¡Sango! —Miroku trató de llamar la atención de la chica— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¡Sube ya! —Ordenó ella mientras encendía el auto—tengo un mal presentimiento, vamos a casa de Higurashi—

— ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? —el detective subió apresurado.

—No lo sé, espero que no—

La joven manejó lo más aprisa que pudo, hasta llegar al templo Higurashi. Una vez que arribaron, llamaron varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

Miroku notaba la ansiedad de su compañera y decidió actuar rápido, así que se introdujo por la parte de atrás para no llamar la atención de los vecinos, pero al estar cerrada la puerta con llave, tuvo que abrir la puerta con una ganzúa; los detectives revisaron el lugar y no la encontraron. La preocupación de Sango fue en aumento y lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la imagen de ese malvado pequeño asesinándola.

— ¡Miroku! —Sango exclamó mientras le mostraba a su compañero el celular de la joven y un conjunto de ropa el cual estaba colgado en el perchero de la puerta listo para usarse.

Miroku no necesitó que ella dijera más.

—No temas Sanguito, sé que Inuyasha nos ayudará en esto—sacó su celular y le marcó al abogado para preguntarle acerca de la desaparición de la joven.

— ¿Así que están preocupados? —Preguntó el abogado de cabellera plateada—pues hacen mal—

Miroku parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender aquella frase.

Sango sintió curiosidad por lo que Inuyasha le decía a su compañero, así que se acercó más para poder escuchar aquella conversación.

—Ella se fue con Sesshoumaru—continuó—aunque… la verdad no sé si deban estar tranquilos—Inuyasha no estaba tranquilo, quería convencerse de que lo estaba, pero su realidad era otra.

— ¿Entonces…?—preguntó el detective— ¿Está bien la señorita Higurashi? —

—Por lo menos estará a salvo de Naraku, si ella está al lado del estúpido de mi medio hermano… en cambio… no sé si estará a salvó de él—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sango arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

—Él no es muy amable con los humanos—

— ¿Así que por eso bebiste anoche? —La voz de Kikyo alertó a Inuyasha.

Miroku y Sango alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de la abogada al otro lado de la línea y al momento la llamada había terminado; ambos detectives se miraron confundidos y se preguntaron en silencio si habían escuchado bien.

— ¿Acaso dijo que…?—El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase, hasta donde sabía, Sesshoumaru no era una persona demasiado sociable como para llevarse a la señorita Higurashi en plan romántico.

— ¡Deja de pensar estupideces! Lo más probable es que él la raptó—dijo molesta.

—No creo que por allí vaya el asunto—habló Miroku tratando de apaciguar a su compañera.

— ¿A no? ¿Qué no notaste el miedo con el que lo miraba cuando él entró a esta casa? —

—No tengo argumento contra eso, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos ningún indicio en dónde buscarla—

— ¡Demonios! —exclamo la detective mientras se pasaba la mano por el flequillo.

* * *

— ¡Responde Inuyasha! —Kikyo exigió molesta.

—No, estuve con Kouga—

—Si aún la amas, dímelo de una vez para terminar con esto—gritó furiosa.

— ¿No será que quieres terminar con nuestra relación porque te estás viendo con otro tipo? —preguntó molesto.

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró furiosa ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella lo estaba engañando?

—Típico en los hombres, quieren terminar una relación haciendo que la mujer se vea como culpable—contestó burlona.

— ¡Bestia! Dejen de gritar son mal espectáculo para los clientes— Kouga entró a la oficina tratando de poner orden.

Kikyou lo miró fríamente y salió de la oficina, sentía que necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar.

—Es raro que ella se comporte de esa manera Inuyasha, ella nunca había perdido los estribos de esta forma—

Inuyasha respiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

—Kagome ha desaparecido—mencionó cabizbajo.

— ¿El tal Naraku se la llevó? —

—No, el estúpido de Sesshoumaru—

— ¡Rayos! No sé qué decir ¿Estás seguro que fue él quien se llevó a esa mujer? —Inuyasha asintió en silencio—lo siento hombre, entiendo tu preocupación ¿Ya lo sabe Kikyo? Después de todo es su prima—

—Lo sabe, aunque me extraña que no actúe de manera preocupada—dijo Inuyasha un tanto dolido.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, ya sabes que ella no es muy expresiva con sus sentimientos—

—Sí, tal vez eso sea—respondió con desgano—creo que me estoy preocupando de más—

—Creo que así es—

—Anoche me sucedió algo inusual, creo que es por culpa de esto que siento—

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —

—Volví a mi apariencia normal y no sólo eso, sentí que mi sangre hervía, estuve a punto de matar al enano que acompaña a Sesshoumaru, si no hubiera sido por esa humana… lo hubiera hecho—

—Eso sí es alarmante, debió ser algo realmente fuerte como para romper tú solo el conjuro, debes controlarte o te será aún más difícil mantener tu apariencia humana—

— ¿En serio lo crees? —

—Estoy seguro—

—Ya veo—

* * *

Kagome había intentado acercarse varias veces a Sesshoumaru para hablarle acerca de su decisión, pero de igual manera varias veces se arrepintió y se alejó cada vez más de él intentando poner algo de distancia entre ellos, acto que no pasó desapercibido al demonio, quien nunca dejó de prestarle atención, sólo esperó a que ella se armara de valor y se apareciera ante él cuando estuviera lista para hacerlo, además Sesshoumaru también tenía algo que comunicarle.

Después de varios intentos, ella caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella gran presencia y se encontró con el demonio de cabellera plateada, él estaba sentado a la entrada del palacio en ruinas, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir; Kagome bajó el ritmo de su andar hasta llegar casi al sigilo en sus pisadas, todo para no despertar al poderoso ser.

Sesshoumaru se sentó para esperarla, mientras tanto cerró sus ojos para hundirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado; la escuchó llegar hasta el palacio, al parecer ella estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, ella le temía aún, podía escucharlo en los latidos de su corazón, podía oler la adrenalina corriendo por la sangre de su cuerpo, pero aún así ella se estaba acercando hasta él, la mujer sí que era valiente, lo reconocía. De repente escuchó como ella comenzó a caminar con mucha más ligereza.

— ¿Acaso la humana piensa que no puedo escucharla y que pasará desapercibida para mí? Veamos que hace—pensó Sesshoumaru al sentir la cercanía de la joven.

Kagome estaba parada frente a él, escudriño el aspecto de este y pudo ver el gran cambio físico que había experimentado en unas pocas horas, ahora su aspecto era mucho más imponente que antes; ella se postró sobre sus rodillas y él seguía sin hacer un solo movimiento, conteniendo la respiración, ella levantó su delicada y temblorosa mano y con la punta de sus dedos recorrió con suavidad aquellas líneas violetas que delineaban el pálido rostro de Sesshoumaru y de repente su mirada cálida se topo con los gélidos ojos de él.

Sesshoumaru sintió como su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado, él no tenía miedo de la humana, pero por alguna razón ella había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera demasiado fuerte en más de una ocasión.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron ampliamente al verse descubierta por el hombre que estaba frente a ella mirándola de forma acusadora y silenciosa.

— ¡Lo siento! —Trató de retirar inmediatamente la mano, pero Sesshoumaru la tomó de la muñeca.

—Tardaste demasiado—habló con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? —preguntó refiriéndose a la isla.

—Sí—ella intentó soltarse disimuladamente del agarre de Sesshoumaru, pues temía ofenderlo.

— ¿Qué? —

—La perla—

— ¿En serio? —él sintió los débiles esfuerzos de la psicóloga por liberarse, así que abrió su mano para soltar la de ella.

Kagome asintió en silencio y señaló el lugar exacto en donde aquel objeto se encontraba.

—Aquí—

— ¿Y? —

—Aquel árbol dijo que debía compartir mi carga contigo, no sé de qué manera pueda hacerlo, pero sí sé que no quiero vivir escondida para siempre, por lo demás… ahora que te veo… ¿Podrás regresar a la ciudad con tu apariencia de demonio? —

—Lo dudo, pero ¿Qué propones? —A él no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, con esa pregunta imaginó que ella le pediría que se quedaran ocultos en ese lugar.

—Debes sacarla de mi cuerpo—

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió y se sintió aliviado de que fuera ella quien lo sugirió.

—No tengo instrumental quirúrgico para extraerla—

—No lo necesitas y lo sabes, —tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru entre las suyas— en mi sueño pude ver como con estas garras desmembrabas el cuerpo de Onigumo, sin la necesidad de usar tu espada—

—Eso fue porque la espada que portaba entonces no servía para cortar a los seres de este mundo—

—Ya veo ¿Podrás hacerlo? —

—Va a doler—

—Lo sé—

—Tienes miedo—aseguró—puedo escuchar tu corazón—

— ¿En serio? —Él asintió—tienes buen oído y buen olfato—

Kagome se levantó y Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada, ella aún sostenía su mano y con un ligero jalón y una sonrisa débil le indicó en silencio que se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo.

El demonio se sintió extraño ante la muda petición de la joven, era la primera vez que obedecía una orden o una petición y al ver aquella falsa sonrisa intentando reconfortarle le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué ella intentaba tranquilizarlo? Él no tenía miedo, pero ella sí y aun así lo alentaba a hacerlo. Sintió como Kagome se acercaba más a su cuerpo y con delicadeza guió su mano hasta su abdomen indicándole en donde se encontraba la perla.

—Por favor—susurró—hazlo ya, que tengo miedo Sesshoumaru… confío en que no me dejarás morir, confío en ti—

Kagome hizo que de nuevo su corazón latiera violentamente y entonces su garra atravesó la carne de la joven y al sacar la mano, aquella pequeña y redonda perla estaba en su palma. El olor a sangre inundo su olfato y miró directamente a los ojos de Kagome, ella había dejado de sonreír, miró hacia abajo para ver que las pequeñas manos de la chica cubrían con fuerza la herida de su abdomen, también notó que ella se tambaleaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se desmayara.

—Gracias…Sesshoumaru—y cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del varonil demonio.

—Realmente me sorprendes… humana—y la llevó de regreso a la alcoba que alguna vez fue de su padre.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Yo sé que aun no ha habido mucho acercamiento entre nuestros personajes, tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya están solitos, Sesshoumaru tiene taquicardia y poco a poco se dará cuenta que siente algo especial por ella, ya veremos que me dicta la consciencia (O inconsciencia) para el próximo capítulo, jejeje, bueno, no adelanto nada.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado su review y ellas son:

**La Loisshhinniaa, Faby Sama, hekate ama, AllySan, saky, Gata de la Luna, FallyBloody, Marlene Vasquez.** Pero en especial** gracias AllySan**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas y chicos, se que he tardado demasiado, pero en verdad esa musa ha estado algo floja, je, bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a RumikoT.

**Capítulo 15:**

Kagura regresó a la ciudad ignorando las advertencias de Sesshoumaru; era verdad que lo había conocido décadas atrás, mucho después de que Naraku la había liberado después de miles de trabajos sucios encomendados, pues ese híbrido no era capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio por si solo, ella al igual que sus otras extensiones hacían lo que Naraku ordenaba por el temor a ser absorbidos de nuevo por él, cuando ella no hacía lo que él pedía el muy desgraciado lastimaba su corazón cautivo; la razón de regresar a la ciudad era para enfrentar de nuevo a Naraku, tardó en notarlo, pero de nuevo su pecho estaba vacio como siglos atrás.

—Has tardado—habló el repugnante híbrido.

—Tsk—Ella lo miró hastiada— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me habías entregado mi libertad? Hice todo lo que me pediste ¿Por qué? —

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti y temí que te negaras a hacerlo—

Ella arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego? —

Naraku levantó su mano, la cual sostenía el corazón de la dama de los vientos y lo apretó con la suficiente fuerza como para provocar que la mujer cayera de rodillas ante él.

—Sé que alguna vez lo amaste, pero amas más a tu libertad y a tu vida ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar todo por él? —

— ¡No lo mataré!—La mujer se agarraba con fuerza el pecho a causa del dolor.

—No lo quiero a él, sino a la mujer que protege—

Kagura lo miró desconcertada.

— ¿Mujer? No sé de quién me hablas—

—De tu rival—

—Tu veneno no me hará actuar en contra de Sesshoumaru—Arrugó el ceño.

—Quiero que traigas a esa mujer—

— ¿Rin? —Kagura imaginó que sería ella, hasta donde sabía ella era la protegida del demonio plateado.

—No, Higurashi Kagome—

—No la conozco ¿Por qué no mandas al enano Hakudoshi? —

—Esta ocupado buscando la perla—

—Ha hecho mal trabajo, sólo mata por diversión, a este paso echará a perder tus planes—se burló.

—Sólo es una humana común—

—Lo dudo si necesitas chantajearme—

—Ella ve cosas por medio de sus sueños—

—Ya veo. Le temes—

—No, sólo me estorba—

— ¿Me dejarás libre después de esto? —

—Puedes estar segura—

La mujer lo miró con recelo, ella sabía que este no sería su último trabajo, no confiaba en Naraku, nunca lo hizo, pero no tenía opción más que hacer lo que le estaba ordenando.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llevó a la joven a la habitación que alguna vez fue de su padre, encendió la chimenea y puso a Toukijin en el fuego y esperó hasta que esta estuviera incandescente; estaba a punto de cauterizarle la herida cuando ella despertó, él rompió su camisa e hizo un rollo con el trozo de tela y la metió en la boca de la chica.

—Muerda, va a doler…mucho—Ordenó mientras levantaba el hierro al rojo vivo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba aterrorizada de tan sólo imaginar lo que se le aproximaba, pero armándose de valor, asintió en silencio y mordió fuertemente el pedazo de tela.

Sesshoumaru pasó la espada caliente sobre la herida, pudo escuchar como la piel de la joven se quemaba al contacto con el hierro incandescente y pudo imaginar lo mal que ella la estaba pasando, ya que era un anticuado método, además de doloroso, pero no tenía otra opción, de ser una herida pequeña la habría curado con hierbas medicinales, pero era un herida del tamaño de su puño. Cómo agradecía a la suerte no haberle perforado ningún órgano.

Ella apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y sus puños hacían lo mismo con las mantas sobre las que estaba recostada, grandes gotas sudor recorrían su rostro y los sonidos producidos por su garganta rompían el silencio de aquella habitación.

Todo había terminado ya, él la miró detenidamente en espera de que se calmara, fue entonces que sintió un terrible escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, giró su cabeza para mirar aquello que le provocaba esa sensación y se encontró con aquel objeto que había extraído del cuerpo de la chica, su mirada se amplió al notar que esta ya no era de color rosado brillante, sino que era de un tono grisáceo, supo de inmediato que las emociones de la miko influían sobre la perla. Tenía que tranquilizarla, pues la joya estaba causando estragos en su ser y no sabía hasta que punto podía afectarlo, pues en ese momento sentía cierta atracción por la Perla de Shikon, mas él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo hasta cierto límite.

—Interesante—observó el demonio al ver que la perla retomaba su suave fulgor a medida de que la joven se serenaba.

Kagome se sintió aliviada al sentir que Sesshoumaru ya había retirado aquella espada de su piel, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y después perdió el conocimiento, durmió durante varias horas, estaba demasiado exhausta.

Él no se separó de su lado, con sus dedos humedeció los labios para calmar la sed de la joven ya que no podía darle agua o alimentos por algunas horas; la escuchó quejarse cuando intentó moverse, fue entonces que observó la ropa ensangrentada, debía quitarle la pijama sucia y cambiarla por una limpia, así que tomó la mochila que Rin le había entregado y tomó una playera lo suficientemente holgada como para no lastimarla, se acercó a ella y con todo cuidado intentó quitarle la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero sería imposible hacerlo sin despertarla o lastimarla, así que con su garra comenzó a rasgar la tela por la mitad, logrando así quitársela.

Kagome sintió débilmente que alguien la movía y lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que Sesshoumaru estaba arrancándole su pijama y en un movimiento brusco, sujeto la muñeca del demonio e intento alejarle.

—Si esa herida se abre tendré que hacer todo esto de nuevo—señaló el fuego y la espada que estaba junto a este.

—No… no será necesario—

—Recuéstese— tomó la playera de Rin y con cuidado comenzó a vestirla.

Ella estaba muy débil y adolorida como para levantarse y hacerlo ella misma.

—Doctor Namikaze…—ella lo llamó débilmente y él la miró fijamente a los ojos en espera de lo que diría.

Sesshoumaru espero en silencio, pero ninguna palabra salía de la boca de la chica.

—Yo…—

—No tiene que decir nada si no quiere—Sesshoumaru caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo.

Kagome se recostó de nuevo y con dificultad por el dolor tomó la manta para calentarse un poco, ella había querido pedirle una manta extra, pero la voz no salió de su garganta, tal vez temía que ya había dado demasiadas molestias, así que simplemente se cubrió hasta la cabeza y abrazó sus rodillas para guardar un poco más el calor, sin embargo no fue suficiente, no era que el clima fuera frío, sino que había perdido demasiada sangre, además de que su presión arterial era baja provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar violentamente.

El demonio escuchó a la joven tiritando, así que se levantó y buscó por todo el palacio alguna otra manta, sin embargo no tuvo suerte, al menos estaba agradecido por haber encontrado la que ya estaba usando la psicóloga, también agradeció de que la tela de esta estuviera hecha con fibras naturales de demonios, de otra manera esa manta ya sería polvo como el que cubría todo el palacio. Sesshoumaru regresó y vio que ella aún temblaba, así que avivó un poco más el fuego de la hoguera, después de todo los muebles de ese lugar ardían magníficamente.

Kagome notó que Sesshoumaru intentaba aumentar el calor de esa habitación y pensó que tal vez era muy difícil para él romper los muebles que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su padre y eso la hacía sentir demasiado culpable.

—Lo…siento…—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Debe ser doloroso para ti deshacerte de estos objetos—

—No lo es—

—Pero… estos son… recuerdos—apenas si podía hablar, sentía tanto frío y tenía la lengua entumecida.

—A esos, los llevó en mi memoria—Aventó otro pedazo de madera al fuego—esto sólo es basura, además ya estaban rotos—

—Entiendo… gracias—

—Le traeré algo de comer—

—No quiero, tengo nauseas… tal vez en la mañana—

—Tal vez—

—Tengo mucho frío—

—Tiene la presión baja, en realidad hace calor—

—No… no puedo dejar de temblar—

—Duerma—

—No puedo… tengo frío—

Sesshoumaru dejó la fogata y caminó hasta el rincón de la habitación y cerró los ojos evitando prestarle atención a la joven.

—Pronto nos iremos—

—Es-estoy de acuerdo—

El cuerpo de Kagome tardó en calentarse y de nuevo se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Pasaba de la media noche y Kikyo aún no regresaba a casa ¿Tan molesta esta? Se preguntó Inuyasha, quien paseaba de un lado a otro; se sentó y tomó de aquella copa, la cual miró curioso y pensó que era la primera vez que él bebía en ese apartamento, dejó la copa en la mesa del centro y se levantó a mirar nuevamente por la ventana, esta era la sexta o tal vez séptima vez que lo hacía, pero ella no llegaba; mordió sus uñas tratando de menguar la ansiedad por salir a buscarla por la ciudad, buscar su rastro, después de todo tenía buen olfato, pero quería darle su espacio , tal vez por temor a arruinarlo nuevamente. También pasó por su mente buscar a Kagome, le importaba un carajo que ella estuviera con Sesshoumaru, pero tenía que esperar por Kikyo, sentado y en silencio. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y tomó la copa entre sus manos, la cual se hizo añicos por la fuerza con la que el joven la apretó.

—Espero que la regreses a salvo o te juro que te mataré—Inuyasha era visiblemente más débil que su medio hermano, pero en esta situación ni él mismo sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, de repente, como si de una punzada se tratara, el pecho de Inuyasha comenzó a doler al igual que su cabeza, el joven hanyou estaba tomando de nuevo su forma natural; corrió al espejo para mirarse y efectivamente, sus orejas de perro de nuevo se asoman sobre su cabeza, su cabello ahora se veía más largo y blanco que antes y sus ojos retomaron su antiguo color ámbar.

— ¿Por qué? —se preguntó y la respuesta era que la línea que divida su sangre humana con la de demonio se rompía, el sello en su caso se anulaba a causa de su coraje.

El sonido del auto de Kikyo alertó sus sentidos, rápidamente se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta la habitación y apagó la luz.

Kikyo entró al departamento y extrañada miró que todo estaba oscuro

—Ki…—

—Sé que estas allí, puedo sentirte—

El joven quedó mudo en ese instante.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Quiero que salgas, me debes una explicación Inuyasha—

Él apretó sus manos con impotencia, en especial cuando el aroma de ese hanyou llegó hasta su olfato; el híbrido caminó en silencio detrás de ella.

—Dime que esta sucediendo ¿Por qué hueles a otro hombre? —

—Porque he tenido un encuentro con otro hombre, mas no quiere decir que te engañe, no me atrae, no lo extraño, no lo amé y no lo amo, todo lo contrario que se puede decir de ti—le dijo con reproche.

Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¿Estas celosa? —

—No—intentó prender la luz.

— ¡No lo hagas! —advirtió.

—Inuyasha, dime qué sucede, tu aura es distinta, es más fuerte—

El abogado se acercó por la espalda de su compañera y la abrazó de la cintura.

—Kikyou, no quiero que me veas así—La joven pudo escuchar la aflicción en la voz de su compañero.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?—

—No es lo que piensas—

— ¿Ah no? muéstrate—Ella caminó hacía la lámpara y la encendió, pudo ver al cabizbajo Inuyasha, un par de orejas de plateado pelaje resaltaban en su cabeza.

—Oh—Ella no supo que decir en ese momento, buscaba una explicación lógica para lo que estaba viendo — ¿Por qué has vuelto a tu forma anterior? —Miró con curiosidad las peludas orejas.

—Eso me hace pensar…—La triste mirada de Inuyasha rehuyó a la inquisitiva expresión de Kikyo.

Las manos de ella se posaron sobre ambas mejillas del híbrido y lo obligó a mirarla—Me gusta tu apariencia, sea cual sea yo te amaré—

Inuyasha miró con ternura a Kikyo, para él, ella era la novia perfecta, lo mejor que había pasado en su vida, así que la abrazó con fuerza mientras escondía su cara entre los negros cabellos de su amada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se giró hacia un lado y su mano cayó de lleno a un costado y se despertó y se dio cuenta de que el demonio ya no se encontraba en la habitación, ni siquiera estaba cerca del palacio; lentamente y con cuidado de no abrir de nuevo su herida se levantó y miró hacía el exterior buscando la presencia de aquel demonio.

— ¿A dónde se marcharía tan temprano? Apenas si ha despuntado el alba. —y caminó a paso lento, siguiendo la poderosa presencia de Sesshoumaru.

El demonio plateado quiso aprovechar de que ella estaba dormida para poder bañarse y quitarse el hedor de la sangre humana, se dirigió hasta las aguas termales que se encontraban al sur del palacio en ruinas, el lugar estaba cerca, después de todo era una isla pequeña.

Sesshoumaru entró al agua lentamente disfrutando de la calidez de esta, no se detuvo a quitarse la ropa, pues quería enjuagarla para quitarle aquel aroma metálico y después se la quitó para arrojarla a la orilla y quedar completamente desnudo, pues no le preocupaba la humana, ella estaba dormida y muy adolorida para levantarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su olfato detecto el aroma de la joven que se acercaba.

Kagome estaba cada vez más cerca de Sesshoumaru, se sentía mal por seguirlo, pero la verdad era que no quería estar sola, tal vez le haría un poco de plática y lo analizaría un poco y si se daba la oportunidad abogaría por el amor fraternal que debería existir entre él e Inuyasha; sintió escalofríos al recordar que entre esos dos no existía nada como eso, bastó con verlo ese día en su casa cuando ellos se enfrentaron, el joven hanyou tenía otro aspecto, uno sobre protector, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, incluso capaz de matar, en cambio, Sesshoumaru se veía tan imponente, tenía la mirada de un asesino frío y despiadado. La joven iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que inconscientemente iba siguiendo el rastro de Sesshoumaru, pero salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió el calor húmedo del vapor a medida de que se aproximaba a las aguas termales, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de invadir la privacidad de Sesshoumaru y no sabía de que manera él iba a reaccionar, así que dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, pero de repente un corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió que él estaba justo detrás de ella.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —la joven volteó a verlo intentando descifrar las emociones que su mirada transmitían, por desgracia, su mirada no transmitía ninguna, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que él estaba medio desnudo.

Él la observó callado, por unos segundos; su cintura iba envuelta por la camisa mojada que minutos atrás había arrojado.

—Juro… que no vi nada… yo… estaba distraída—

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar y pasó de largo junto a ella. Él no necesitaba escuchar eso, se había dado cuenta perfectamente.

—Lamento haberlo interrumpido, no quería espiarlo ni nada…—él la miró de reojo y pudo ver que ella estaba sonrojada, demasiado para haber perdido tanta sangre la noche anterior. —Por favor discúlpeme estoy avergonzada por interrumpirlo yo…—pero él continuó caminando y eso hizo sentir a Kagome muy enfadada, sin embargo ella no dijo nada y sólo bajo la mirada.

—Le vendría bien un baño—Habló cortante.

Kagome levantó inmediatamente la cabeza.

—Siga derecho, allí puede tomar un baño. —Y de repente desapareció de su vista.

La joven quedó admirada ante la velocidad con la que él podía moverse, entonces se preguntó por qué tuvo que haber aparecido frente a ella haciéndole pasar esa vergüenza, simplemente hubiera desaparecido y ya; suspiró derrotada y comenzó a caminar hacía donde aquel hombre le había señalado. Cuando llegó frente aquel pequeño lago de aguas termales se sintió muy contenta, pues en verdad anhelaba un buen baño, pero sobre todo de agua caliente, así que se fue despojando de su ropa y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el agua, aunque sintió un pequeño ardor en la parte quemada de su torso, no le importo demasiado, estaba tan deliciosa que se olvido por un momento de todo el dolor que había sentido la noche anterior, sólo había un problemita, no pudo olvidarse de que Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado cerca ¿Acaso sería capaz de espiarla sólo para vengarse? Se sentó y recargó la cabeza sobre la roca que estaba cerca de la orilla, se sentía tan relajada, pero de repente escuchó unas hojas moviéndose y ella rápidamente se sumergió hasta cubrirse el cuello; sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta que era una avecilla sobre la rama de un árbol, suspiró aliviada cuando comprobó que la presencia de Sesshoumaru estaba algo lejos, no mucho por desgracia.

— ¡Ese tipo ha logrado volverme paranoica!—Gritó molesta. — ¡Ay no! Debe pensar que soy una vil pervertida—se sonrojó violentamente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru caminó lentamente hasta aquel viejo palacio y buscó entre los escombros de una habitación la ropa perteneciente a su padre, la cual se mantuvo intacta gracias a que estaba hecha con pelos de las ratas de fuego, sólo estaba llena de polvo, mucho polvo; miró con nostalgia aquella prenda y la sacudió con mucho cuidado, vio aquella armadura negra que muchas veces portó su padre para cubrir su abdomen, era un traje sencillo y cómodo, podía decirse que era para uso cotidiano y de nuevo le vino a la mente el último día que vio a su padre, ese día él no llevaba ese traje, sino que vestía el que usaba en alguna fuerte batalla. Sesshoumaru pensó en ese momento: "¿Por qué demonios viste su armadura de guerra? Sólo son humanos insignificantes, mas lo único que salió de sus labios fue para reclamar a Colmillo de Acero como su herencia.

Entonces le vino a la mente aquella conversación que por años intentó olvidar.

—Les recomiendo que se vayan de mis tierras, ya que pondré un sello que servirá para proteger a Izayoi y a mi hijo…—miró a Sesshoumaru—tu hermano ¿Estas dispuesto a protegerlos? —

—No—

—Entonces, no puedes quedarte aquí—

Todos los soldados de Inu no Taisho salieron de la isla, estaban afligidos por la pérdida de su comandante a manos de los humanos, por culpa de una humana y de su híbrido hijo, fue por eso que su estadía en esa isla era insoportable, el sello les rechazaba y al salir de las tierras de su amo, jamás pudieron volver a encontrarlas.

Pero Inuyasha nunca supo de aquella isla, la cual preparó su padre para que nadie lo molestara.

El comandante corrió a una muerte segura pero tenía fe en que su hijo mayor velaría por su hermano recién nacido y que ambos regresarían a su palacio y estarían a salvo de todo peligro.

Sesshoumaru sacudió de nuevo el polvo de aquel traje blanco, al igual que sacudió sus recuerdos. Él aún no podía perdonar a Inuyasha y a su madre humana por la muerte de su padre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambió padre? ¿Por qué pude hallar de nuevo este sitió? Lo busqué inútilmente por años—Todo cambió cuando él aceptó ayudar a Kagome sabiendo que en realidad era para salvar la vida de Inuyasha, aunque se engañó a si mismo asegurando que era para detener a Naraku.

El demonio comenzó a vestir las ropas de su padre y estas le quedaron perfectamente.

Nostalgia era lo único que sentía aquel demonio, deseaba haber actuado de otra manera con su padre, lo extrañaba demasiado, por esa razón él trataba a toda costa de recuperar aquella vieja espada, Inuyasha no era digno de tener tan valioso objeto en sus manos, nunca lo valoraría como él lo hacía, pues nunca conoció al comandante, su padre.

Sesshoumaru aspiró profundamente y captó el dulce aroma de la joven, sin aquel desagradable hedor ferroso de la sangre, era una esencia limpia, sin perfumes, era natural, lo hizo sentir tranquilo por un momento, caminó parsimoniosamente hacia donde ella venía, llenando sus pulmones con ese suave y delicado olor, combinado con el aroma de algunas frutillas silvestres del lugar que tal vez ella había comido camino a casa; se detuvo a observarla cuidadosamente, parecía que cojeaba, estaba descalza, con sus sandalias en la mano, pues una de ella se rompió.

Ella sintió desde lejos la presencia demoniaca de Sesshoumaru, era mucho más fuerte que antes, era tan embriagadora y poderosa que la hacía sentir escalofríos; lo miró aproximarse lentamente hasta ella, pero de repente dejó de hacerlo para mirarla fijamente, se sintió nerviosa y un poco intimidada, ella no podía sostenerle la mirada, así que volteó hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia el palacio en ruinas; pensó en pasar de largo, pero él la estaba mirando y no dejaba de hacerlo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —

— ¿Eh? —ella lo miró confundida, se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar hasta él.

Él sólo señaló el calzado en la mano de la joven.

—Sí—sonrió—soy muy torpe trepando árboles y me caí, pero estoy bien—ella por fin lo miró completamente y al verlo vestido de esa forma le recordó su sueño. —Es como en mi sueño—susurró mientras observaba a plena luz del día aquellas marcas que tan intrigada la tenían, se acercó despacio hasta él y levantó su mano para retirar el flequillo de la frente de Sesshoumaru y admiró la luna creciente que llevaba en esta.

Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar los latidos de la joven y también notó su mano temblorosa acercándose a él, tocándolo suavemente, estaba tan cerca de ella, que pudo apreciar libremente aquel aroma; cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de Kagome se entrelazaban en su cabello y lo sostenían hacia un lado, al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada llena de curiosidad y admiración y de repente, hubo un sentimiento en ella que no supo interpretar.

Kagome retiró su mano para llevarla hasta su pecho, el cual estaba siendo duramente golpeado por su propio corazón, su sonrisa se borró de los labios y bajó la mirada, rápidamente y en silencio se retiró de allí; no sabía por qué, pero se sentía triste, sabía perfectamente que aquel demonio jamás regresaría a su vida anterior, tal vez la llevaría de regreso a casa y le ayudaría a resolver aquel problema que los acechaba, pero después de eso, él ya nunca regresaría a la ciudad, sentía que todo era por culpa suya, que ella había arruinado la vida de aquel doctor. Kagome rodeó las ruinas y caminó hasta un árbol y se sentó sobre la raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, tenía tantas preguntas y la principal era. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado su futuro ahora que la perla ya no estaba con ella? ¿Aún tenía que morir?

— ¿Me recordará si muero? —Suspiró— ¡Claro que no! Él no es de esas personas—trató de sonreír, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo y abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas. —No puedo sentir nada por Sesshoumaru, para él sólo soy… una insignificante humana—

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, como pueden ver Kagome se niega a sentir algo por el demonio ¿Será porque ya lo siente? Quien sabe.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior y ellas son: **hekate ama, Anika-san, AllySan, Marlene Vasquez, ELIZABETH, Faby Sama, Gata de la Luna, mistontli.**

También deseo darles las gracias por leer, pero en especial gracias a **AllySan.**

Besos a todos.

Axter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo chicas, espero no haber tardado tanto, este capítulo es especial, se lo dedico a AllySan por su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades!.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko T.

**Capítulo 16:**

Kikyo llegó al despacho y encontró a Kouga, que estaba revisando algunos papeles.

— ¿Tenemos pendientes para hoy? —

Kouga miró su agenda y negó en silencio.

— ¿Pelearon de nuevo? —

—No—

— ¿Por qué no ha venido Inuyasha contigo? —

—Eso…es difícil de explicar—

—Algo me dice que tiene que ver con su apariencia ¿Volvió a transformarse? —El abogado retiró su mirada de los papeles para observar la expresión de su colega.

— ¿Volvió? —ella estaba extrañada.

—Así que no lo sabías. Bien pues creo que algo esta rompiendo su sello y creo que es por su mal carácter, ese sarnoso aún no aprende a controlarse—

—Kouga, yo nunca les he preguntado acerca de ese sello ¿Quién lo creo y por qué? —

Kouga encogió los hombros.

—Existen varias versiones, la más escuchada es que una guerrera humana llamada Tsukiomi peleaba al lado de un demonio polilla llamado Hoshioni. Para poder proteger a su compañera, Hoshioni hizo una alabarda con poderes demoniacos, pero la alabarda estaba tomando el control del demonio, Tsukiomi conjuró hechizo para encerrarlo y quitarle la alabarda, pero algo salió mal, muy mal, creo que se extra limitó y terminó convirtiendo su apariencia demoniaca a la de un humano, aunque logró desaparecer la alabarda, fue a costa de su propia vida. Bueno eso dicen—

— ¿Pero por qué afectó a todos los demonios? —

—No lo sé, aun cuando tengamos esta apariencia, nuestros poderes demoniacos siguen intactos ¿No crees que somos mucho más peligrosos de esta manera? dudo que ella hubiera querido eso, creo que fue un simple error y ya—

— ¿Qué harías si tu apariencia normal regresara? —

—Nada—

— ¿Nada? Creo que lo tomas a la ligera—

—Me iría de la ciudad, viviría en las montañas con los lobos, después de todo…es lo que más deseo—

— ¿Qué es lo que te retiene entonces? —

—La costumbre, ya me acostumbré a este ajetreado modo de vida—

—Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender que le sucede a Inuyasha—

—Tengo una ligera sospecha—

—Dime entonces ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —

— ¿Te parece si vamos primero con Ayame? Ella tiene experiencia en estas cosas—

Kikyo aceptó confundida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru había estado meditando desde la noche anterior todos los sucesos vividos con la humana desde que cruzó la puerta de su oficina hasta este día. Caminó siguiendo su esencia y la observó desde lejos tendida relajadamente sobre la grama; se acercó a ella en silencio y la miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué no puedes sentir nada por mi? ¿Insignificante humana? ¿No será que me comparas con Inuyasha? —Sesshoumaru sintió molestia ante las palabras de la miko y repetirlas de nuevo él mismo, no lo hizo menos molesto, de nuevo el nombre de Inuyasha salía a relucir, aún existía rencor hacia su medio hermano.

Ella estaba recostada boca abajo, con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada, la poca luz del sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles acariciaban su rostro, lo cual la hacía ver indefensa; apretó suavemente los párpados cuando un mechón de su cabello cayó sobre su cara.

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y retiró delicadamente aquel travieso mechón que intentaba perturbar el sueño de la sacerdotisa y pudo ver de cerca el rápido movimiento ocular de la joven.

Kagome estaba soñando.

El demonio se percató que la respiración de la joven era cada vez más agitada y de cómo su ceño se contraía constantemente demostrando que sentía angustia ¿Acaso sería otra de sus visiones? se cuestionó; sentía curiosidad por cómo ella distinguía una premonición de un simple sueño o una pesadilla ¿Cómo hacía ella para no confundirse y mezclar la realidad con la fantasía?

Él podía oler su miedo.

Nuevamente un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sentía que aquella joya le provocaba ciertas molestias, así que se levantó y caminó hacia el palacio en ruinas en busca de aquel objeto y vio que la perla estaba perdiendo de nuevo aquel fulgor rosado.

—La sacerdotisa—sabía que debía despertarla en ese momento, las emociones negativas de la joven estaban contaminando la perla y esta a su vez estaba causando ciertos estragos en su persona. Pero lo que no sabía era que la joya también estaba alimentándose de su rencor y odio reprimido. Caminó hacia la salida de aquella habitación, pero se detuvo súbitamente, sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho y la extraña necesidad de tocar aquella joya; dio la media vuelta y estiró su mano, pero recobró casi todo su autocontrol y bajó el brazo. Tenía que despertarla ya y pedirle que se controlara o de lo contrario esta se contaminaría por completo y él no podría contenerse y no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer si tal cosa sucedía.

— ¿Es así cómo lo haces? Juegas con las emociones, las controlas y te alimentas de la oscuridad de los corazones para fortalecerte ¿Tratas de controlarme porque sabes que puedo bañarte en la sangre de humanos y demonios? Pero soy más fuerte que tú…yo no te deseo—Se dio la media vuelta y se paró en la puerta antes de salir.

* * *

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida, sumida en una pesadilla, viendo un fragmento de lo que estaba por suceder a menos que hubiera otro cambio. Un cambio que ello debían realizaran.

Ella tenía las manos atadas a la altura de su cabeza, todo era borroso, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad, reconoció una de las dos figuras que estaban frente a ella, era Naraku. No podía ver su cara, pero sabía que era él, sentía esa energía demoniaca que le producía nauseas, además de que al ver su espalda desnuda descubrió aquella cicatriz en forma de araña que anteriormente había visto en otra de sus visiones.

Cuando escuchó la voz de aquel ser, sintió una fuerte angustia.

—Entrégame la perla—Naraku estiró la mano y al hacerse a un lado ella pudo reconocer a la otra persona con quien hablaba.

— ¡No, Sesshoumaru! ¡No se la des! —

Pero él no escuchó y entregó la perla. En ese momento, un fuerte dolor punzó en su abdomen y al mirar hacia abajo vio que la sangre comenzaba a fluir y después todo fue oscuridad.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada, su corazón palpitaba desbocado dentro de su pecho, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su frente hasta su cuello.

— ¿Él… va a darle la perla? —se preguntó decepcionada.

* * *

Sango y Miroku regresaron de nuevo a la casa Higurashi, querían saber si Kagome había vuelto y al no encontrarla se fueron a casa de Sesshoumaru y estuvieron vigilando por largo rato.

—No hay nadie Sango—

Ella no estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —

—Miroku ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso todo esto? —Miroku la miró con curiosidad— Mi padre siempre decía que los demonios más peligros eran los que tenían apariencia humana, yo siempre creí que se refería a que los asesinos y delincuentes más peligrosos son aquellos que aparentan ser amables o…eso pensaba yo, nunca creí que hablara de verdaderos demonios—

El detective sonrió comprensivo.

—A veces, Sango, los humanos reales son peores que algunos demonios, pero creo que a lo que tu padre se refiere es a que no te guíes por las apariencias, ya que puedes cometer terribles errores de juicio—

—Es verdad, la muestra está en que nuestro asesino parece un niño pequeño—

—Y también en Kirara, da miedo cuando se transforma, pero es una linda gatita—

— ¿Crees que Kagome Higurashi este a salvo? —

Miroku lo pensó por un instante.

—No lo sé, quisiera decirte que sí, pero en realidad no lo sé—

—Eso no me deja tranquila—Bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? Él ya lo conoció y te aseguro que nos dará un punto de vista más objetivo, ya que Inuyasha tiene demasiados líos emocionales—

—Es verdad—se sintió un poco más tranquila—vayamos a la estación a entregar el turno—

* * *

Kikyou y Kouga llegaron al café en donde se reunieron en privado con Ayame.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Kouga.

La pelirroja olfateó cuidadosamente a Kikyo.

—La esencia de Inuyasha está demasiado acentuada en su cuerpo—

— ¡Lo sabía! —

Kikyo miró a los dos y sus dudas aumentaban cada vez más.

— ¿Acentuada? —

— ¿Has sentido mareos últimamente Kikyo? —

Kikyo sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Pero sí ha tenido cambios de humor—le contó el abogado.

—Lo imaginé—Ayame se acercó a Kikyo y tocó los pechos de la abogada.

Kikyo enrojeció y la miró aún más confundida.

—Si no los conociera mejor pensaría que hablan de un…—

—Deberías hacerte una prueba de embarazo —

— ¿Embarazo? —Kikyo comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila Kikyo—pidió la loba.

—Sí, no creo que sea para tanto ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que estés embarazada del perro sarnoso? —

—Cállate Kouga, esto es culpa de las hormonas—Le regañó la pelirroja.

—Tú no llorabas—

—Tal vez, pero recuerda que tú sufriste todos los síntomas de mi embarazo—Ayame sonrió traviesa. —Aún recuerdo que todas las mañanas te levantabas a vomitar y tus hombres preocupados no sabían como curarte, pensaban que te había envenenado—rió un poco más fuerte—o que comías toda clase de rarezas—

—Eso no tiene gracia—contestó fastidiado.

—No, pero si lo piensas bien, eso es lo que puede afectar el humor de Inuyasha, haciendo que él este demasiado sensible y que no pueda controlarse y que por eso su sello se haya roto, aunque…por otro lado, dudo mucho que sea eso, algo diferente debió haber pasado ¡Piensen! ¿Qué o quién pudo haber afectado a Inuyasha?—

Los dos lobos lo meditaron por un momento, después voltearon a ver a Kikyo quien continuaba llorando.

— ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad? —preguntó el lobo.

—No Kouga, son las hormonas—respondió Ayame con mucha paciencia.

— ¿Cómo se lo diré? Creo que sus planes de volver con Kagome se irán a la basura—limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y fingió una sonrisa. —Es mi culpa—

* * *

— ¿Kagome? —la demonio la miró desconcertada.

—Larga historia—intervino Kouga—después te cuento—

—No sé quien sea ella, pero el olfato de Inuyasha es demasiado sensible y no podrás ocultárselo—

—Él te ama, es sólo que es un idiota que se siente preocupado por tu prima—

— ¿Esa chica es tu prima? —Miró a Kikyo y luego volteó con Kouga, quien asintió en silencio— ¿Y por qué debe estar preocupado? —cuestionó molesta.

—Sesshoumaru se la ha llevado—

— ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Por todos los cielos! —Ayame se llevó la mano al pecho— ¡Con razón esta preocupado! —

— ¿Quién es él en realidad? —preguntó Kikyo, había estado tan ocupada celando a Inuyasha que nunca quiso escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

—Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha—respondió Ayame.

—Eso lo sé—

—Él es un ser despiadado, persiguió a Inuyasha por siglos, siempre estaban peleando—continuó la loba.

—Era. Algo cambió en él, Ayame, los dos viven en la misma ciudad, pero esta vez Sesshoumaru no ha atacado a Inuyasha—Kouga intervino.

— ¿En serio? ¡La última vez casi se matan! ¡Es malvado! ¡Sólo él pudo sacar lo peor de Inuyasha! No quisiera volver a ver eso—

— ¿Tan peligroso es? —

—Me duele reconocerlo…pero sí—respondió Kouga. —Es un insensible y es un ser frío, aunque, insisto, algo en él cambió—

—Creo que…he sido egoísta—contestó cabizbaja sin saber que más decir.

* * *

Kagome apenas si se recuperaba del shock de soñarse muerta, se levantó y trató de jalar aire para llenar sus pulmones, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la perla y notó que su resplandor no era como el de antes, esta vez el brillo de la perla estaba contaminado, se sintió alarmada cuando notó que la presencia de Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado cerca de aquel objeto, así que corrió rápidamente hasta las ruinas.

— ¿Será capaz de llevarse la perla? —dudó por un instante—No, debo confiar en él—

Sesshoumaru había intentado salir de esa habitación pero sintió como el calor de la ira invadía su cuerpo, trató de controlarse y estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando ella entró corriendo a la habitación.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Kagome pudo darse cuenta que el demonio plateado estaba librando una lucha interna, que su aura demoníaca había cambiado, su ceño contraído y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mostraban su furia. — ¿Qué suc…?—Él abrió los ojos y ella pudo ver que estos habían adquirido un tono carmesí.

—Co…corre—musitó.

— ¿Q-qué? —ella comenzó a sentir miedo de Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Corre! —rugió molesto.

Kagome supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y se echó a correr.

—Demasiado tarde—Se dijo para si mismo y corrió detrás de ella.

La joven pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente de él, pero sabía que eso era imposible, miró hacia atrás y no vio nada extraño, pero cuando volteó para seguir adelante Sesshoumaru estaba parado frente a ella. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir la garra de Sesshoumaru cerrarse en su cuello, el dolor en su espalda la hizo cerrar los ojos cuando el demonio la golpeó contra uno de los árboles.

—Sess-Sesshoumaru—habló con dificultad— ¿Por qué? —

Sesshoumaru la levantó con una sola mano y la lanzó contra el suelo.

Ella se volteó y con sus manos amortiguó la caída, varias piedrecillas y ramitas se incrustaron en estas, se giró rápidamente al escuchar un golpe metálico.

Sesshoumaru había arrojado su armadura al suelo al igual que la parte superior de su ropa.

Kagome se incorporó de inmediato para intentar escapar de nuevo, pero él la agarró de la playera y la desgarró. La joven sintió un fuerte ardor en su espalda, las garras de Sesshoumaru habían alcanzado a rasguñarla. Ella corrió nuevamente, pero como la vez anterior, él ya estaba parado frente a ella; se quedó paralizada ante la velocidad de aquel demonio, quien terminó de arrancar la playera y la empujó hacia atrás haciéndola caer de espaldas.

La joven cerró los párpados con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cubrió su rostro y pecho con sus brazos, pero Sesshoumaru los retiró con gran facilidad y los aferró contra el piso, por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿No puedes sentir nada por mi, humana? —

La voz ronca del demonio la hizo abrir los ojos y pudo ver que él estaba tratando de contenerse.

— ¿Es por qué no soy Inuyasha? —parecía dolido al hacer esa pregunta, ella pudo notar el rencor con el que hablaba.

—N-no, no hagas esto, por favor ¡No me asustes así! —suplicó la chica.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cómo debo asustarte? —

—Sesshoumaru…tú no…quieres—

El demonio la calló uniendo sus labios con los de ella, no era un beso como cualquier otro, era una invasión a su intimidad, era brusco e insípido, lleno de amargura. Su lengua entró a la boca de la joven violentamente, con una sola mano sujeto ambos brazos de la chica, mientras llevaba la otra hacia uno de los pechos desnudos de la psicóloga, acariciándola sin ningún miramiento, era brusco y tenía toda la intención de lastimarla.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su tersa piel hasta mezclarse con la tierra.

Sesshoumaru se alejó de los labios de la chica para dar un mordisco a la piel de su cuello.

Ella ahogó un gritó en su garganta y de nuevo cerró los ojos con fuerza, de repente sintió que Sesshoumaru dejaba su cuello y colocaba la barbilla sobre su hombro, recargando su frente contra el suelo le susurró dolorosamente al oído.

—Corre…huye—sus garras apretaron con más fuerza las muñecas de Kagome, él estaba luchando por no dañarla.

—N-no puedo—el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru pesaba demasiado, sin embargo ella estaba consciente de que él estaba librando una fuerte batalla interna, similar a los casos de personalidades múltiples, pero en este caso en particular, era contra su propia naturaleza asesina. —Sesshoumaru…no puedo dejarte solo, tú no eres…tú no eres así—

Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar la voz de la joven y poco a poco fue recobrando el control de sus acciones, lentamente aflojó el agarre de las manos de Kagome y con cuidado deslizó la mano que sujetaba el pecho de la chica hacia el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse, mas Kagome colocó una mano en la nuca del demonio y otra en su espalda, impidiendo suavemente que él se retirara, un suave brillo comenzó a brotar de sus pequeñas manos, y sin pensarlo, su energía espiritual estaba ayudando a que el demonio se tranquilizara.

—No quiero huir—susurró la joven, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al demonio, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Humana…—cerró los ojos con suavidad y débilmente dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y él abrió lentamente los ojos, ella aún estaba bajo su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza con lentitud y la miró fijamente a la cara, ella había volteando hacia un lado, no lo miraba; se levantó completamente y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, quien seguía inmóvil en ese lugar.

Kagome sentía que le dolían las costillas; cuando el se levantó se sintió aliviada de quitarse aquel peso de encima, dolorosamente llenó por completo sus pulmones, no pudo verlo a la cara, quería hacerlo, pero no pudo. Lo escuchó alejarse, estaba decepcionada, esperaba que le dijera algo. Aunque pedir disculpas no era una opción en alguien tan soberbio como él, simplemente no era parte de su personalidad el hacerlo.

Ella se levantó con gran dificultad, no sólo le dolía la piel, le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo, con delicadeza recorrió con la punta de sus dedos aquel sitio en donde Sesshoumaru la había mordido, rápidamente quitó la mano al sentir aquella punzada ¿Acaso Sesshoumaru la había atacado directo a la yugular? ¿Pensaba matarla? Corrección, él no estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabía si estaba actuando conscientemente, aunque analizándolo bien, él trataba de no dañarla, de lo contrario en este momento ella estaría destazada, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Miró hacia aquellas ruinas y vio que la Perla de Shikon continuaba emitiendo un resplandor oscuro. Caminó pesadamente hasta el lugar en donde aquel objeto negro se encontraba y al llegar a éste, con la misma dificultad con la que llegó, levantó su mano y aun antes de tocarla, la perla recobró la pureza de su fulgor, entonces recordó las palabras de aquel viejo árbol:

—Puedo sentir la presencia de aquella joya, la misma que puede atraer a cualquier demonio, —el viejo árbol pudo mirar el temor y el desconcierto en los ojos de la joven— pero no temas, esta isla es el lugar indicado para esconder su presencia del mundo entero, gracias a la barrera de mi viejo amigo—

—No lo entiendo, antes no lo había afectado—tomó la perla entre sus manos y la miró con tristeza— ¿Por qué Midoriko crearía tan peligroso artefacto? Aun sin que estuvieras presente, muchas personas han muerto por tu culpa—la colocó de nuevo en donde estaba y salió de aquella habitación.

Kagome se paró justo en la entrada de las ruinas y comenzó a buscar algún rastro del aura de Sesshoumaru, quien no estaba demasiado lejos, se sintió aliviada al ver que él ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, lo podía sentir. Sonrió y regresó adentro para tomar una manta y una nueva playera, pues la anterior había quedado hecha añicos, necesitaba tomar un baño para lavarse las heridas, que aunque eran simples rasguños estaban llenas de tierra y comenzaban a arderle mucho.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta donde estaba su viejo amigo, aquel árbol sabio, quien se había percatado de todo lo sucedido.

—Sentí tu dolor joven Sesshoumaru—

El demonio lo miró de soslayo.

—Pero peleaste bien esta batalla, ella esta viva y la perla retorno a su estado puro, esa niña es impresionante, aun cuando es una humana ¿No lo crees Sesshoumaru? —El árbol sonrió, sin embargo, el hijo del comandante seguía sin emitir sonido alguno—No es tu culpa, la perla nos llama, pero fuiste más fuerte que ella, sé que piensas que fueron las emociones de aquella joven, pero esta vez fueron las tuyas, llevas demasiado tiempo reprimiendo ese odio hacia tu hermano—

Sesshoumaru se alejó de aquel lugar sin decir nada, caminó hasta donde había estado con ella minutos atrás, miró la ropa desgarrada de la joven y su armadura y yukata tirada a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué demonios me proponía? —se recriminó él mismo.

Sesshoumaru olfateó el lugar, el aroma de la sangre de Kagome estaba en el aire y comenzó a seguirlo hasta que llegó a las aguas termales, en donde ella estaba tratando de limpiar sus heridas.

Ella sintió su presencia, su piel se erizó por un segundo y sólo atinó en abrazarse ella misma, podía sentir su mirada, estaba justo detrás de ella.

El demonio pudo percibir como ella temblaba ligeramente, mas ella trataba de contener aquel nerviosismo; Sesshoumaru se adentró lentamente al agua, sin importarle que su pantalón y sus botas se mojaran; se acercó hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quien instintivamente los encogió, podía escuchar su respiración temblorosa y los desbocados latidos de su corazón, pensó que ella aún tenía miedo. No, ella le temía mucho más que antes, de otra manera lo estaría enfrentado en este momento, gritándole cosas sin sentido.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla más, aquel demonio agarró el cabello de Kagome y lo hizo hacia adelante del hombro, dejando al descubierto la pálida espalda, en donde pudo ver las huellas de sus garras; con la palma de su mano tomó agua y con delicadeza comenzó a quitar la tierra que estaba mezclada con su sangre seca.

Kagome apretó con fuerza sus párpados y mordió su labio inferior para reprimir que algún sonido que demostrara dolor escapara de su boca, pues ella sabía que él no era culpable de lo que había sucedido, así que tomaba este acto como una simple disculpa silenciosa.

Cuando acabó de limpiar las heridas, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la sacerdotisa deshaciendo su agarre y miró con atención las marcas de sus manos, unos oscuros hematomas se habían formado en las muñecas de la joven; las soltó con el mismo cuidado y dirigió su mirada al cuello de Kagome, otros hematomas se formaban alrededor de su cuello, pero lo que más atención le llamó fue aquella marca hecha con su boca, parecía un mordida, no,… más bien parecía un chupetón.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—pensó, levantó su mano y con la punta de los dedos comenzó a recorrer aquel moretón.

Kagome sintió en dónde él estaba pasando sus dedos e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—Tú…—Sesshoumaru se detuvo al escucharla— ¿Ibas a matarme? — Ella giró medio cuerpo y levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Él miró hacia abajo, su mirada seguía siendo gélida e indiferente, más su ceño se contrajo, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella se giró completamente hacia él y con la mano le cubrió la boca.

—No lo digas, no quiero saber—cubrió su pecho con los brazos y recargó su cabeza en el varonil pecho de Sesshoumaru. —No importa—cerró sus ojos.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que ella dijera eso; lentamente levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la nuca de la psicóloga, atrayéndola aún más a su pecho.

—Idiota—por fin decía algo, aunque fuera un insulto.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y se separó para mirarlo inquisitivamente.

— ¿Por qué no corriste? —Ella desvió su mirada— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no logro controlarme? —

—Sabía que lo lograrías—

—No me conoces—se separó de ella y se fue caminando hasta la orilla.

—Aunque yo hubiera corrido, tú me hubieras alcanzado y matado, estaba atrapada no había a donde huir—Ella caminó hacia él.

Él estaba a punto de salir del agua.

—No corrí, porque vi como tratabas de controlarte, por eso me di cuenta de que lo lograrías—

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad.

—Eres fuerte, mucho más que esa perla que te llama, sé que no la deseas por eso confiaba en que lo lograrías—ella quedó frente a él—Pero hay algo que me intriga demasiado—lo miró desafiante.

Sesshoumaru enarcó una ceja y la miró con atención.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo sienta? ¿Y qué tiene ver Inuyasha en todo esto? —aquellas preguntas sonaron como un reclamo, especialmente porque el tono de su voz había subido —Inuyasha es parte de mi pasado y lo que yo pueda o no pueda sentir por alguien más no tiene nada que ver con él, porque yo dejé de amarlo hace mucho—caminó molesta hasta donde estaba la manta y la agarró bruscamente para cubrirse y dando grandes pasos se alejó del demonio dejándolo completamente solo.

Él se quedó parado observando a aquella joven que hasta hace unos segundos parecía temerosa, pero al verla actuar de esa manera no supo como reaccionar, sin embargo su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y mucho más aprisa.

**Continuará...**

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos por leer, pero especialmente a aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios y ellas son: **AllySan, hekate ama, ELIZABETHSHANE, Gata de la Luna (quien me ayudo en este capítulo), Faby Sama, Minako Uzumaki, narutiana, Anna Pautt.**

Y de nuevo **¡Felicidades AllySan!**

Besos.

Axter.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que me tardé, pero aquí sigo y espero les guste el capítulo, antes de continuar quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y tengo la forma de compensarlas, el capítulo 18 ya está casi listo, la verdad es que este había quedado muy largo y tuve que dividirlo en dos, así que no tardo en publicarlo sólo le falta una revisión y corregir los errores que surjan, no digo más… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de R.T.

* * *

**Laberinto de Sombras.**

**Capítulo 17:**

Un grupo de policías se encontraban en la oficina del capitán recibiendo tremendo regaño por no haber resuelto aún el caso.

—Cuatro víctimas ¡Cuatro víctimas en dos semanas y no hay detenidos! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? —gritaba enfadado el viejo jefe de la policía.

—Señor, son pocas las pistas, ya hemos enviado la foto de aquel niño a todos los medios de información, hemos recibido miles de llamadas y las hemos investigado todas y cada una de ellas, pero ninguna nos ha llevado al verdadero sospechoso—intervino Miroku.

—Sólo hemos encontrado niños albinos, pero ninguno concuerda con la imagen obtenida de aquel niño—continuó otro policía.

— ¡Pues sigan investigando! a estas alturas no dudo que empiecen a salir los oportunistas que cometan crímenes, además el alcalde ya me tiene agarrado de los testículos con este caso, pronto comenzarán a cortar nuestras cabezas—ordenó a todos los detectives y policías que estaban dentro de aquella habitación mientras que aquel hombre salía de la misma cerrando la puerta tras de sí con demasiada fuerza para mostrar su enojo.

Sango y Miroku salieron inmediatamente después de aquel hombre.

— ¡Demonios, Miroku! Me siento tan frustrada—Sango dio un puñetazo a la pared.

—Entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo—colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica—sé que prometimos esperar y no intervenir y aunque no hemos cumplido con dicha promesa no hemos avanzado, no tenemos pistas de donde pueda estar este ser o como lo atraparemos si lo encontramos—el detective se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Ni siquiera sabemos en dónde están Kagome o Sesshoumaru, ellos son quienes nos pueden ayudar—

Miroku giró la cabeza de un lado al otro de manera negativa.

—También están Inuyasha y Kikyo, o tal vez el doctor Totosai—

—El anciano ha sido demasiado hermético con nosotros—La joven arrugó el ceño.

—Pues, tal vez debamos persuadirlo—habló Miroku con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Es muy testarudo, pero tal vez debamos hablar con esos dos abogados—

—Me parece bien—Miroku abrió la puerta de salida de la estación y se fueron al estacionamiento para tomar su auto asignado, mientras Sango llamaba al móvil de Kikyo para poder encontrarse.

La abogada recibió a ambos detectives en su oficina y estos le mostraron la imagen y el video de aquel niño albino.

—Es poderoso—dijo la abogada mientras observaba el video—y los está retando, no se acerquen a él, es muy peligroso, aunque…—

— ¿Aunque qué? —Sango le incitó a seguir.

—Ustedes dos no son humanos comunes, casi me atrevo a decir, por su aura que usted ha practicado anteriormente para ser un monje—señaló a Miroku—tiene cierto grado de poder espiritual, un poco alto si me lo pregunta y usted—miró fijamente a Sango—es más fuerte de lo que muchos creen, pero aun así, no deben enfrentarlo solos—

— ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? ¡No podemos voltear hacia otro lado y fingir que nada sucede!—reprochó la detective.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, pero no es un humano al que enfrentan, no puede ser arrestado, debe ser destruido, purificado, de lo contrario se descubrirá la verdad acerca de los demonios—Kikyo se sentó mientras miraba fijamente a Sango.

—Pero… la gente merece saber la verdad—La joven detective no quería continuar con aquel engaño.

—Me gustan tus ideales de la verdad y la justicia, pero ¿Esta la gente preparada para conocer la verdad? —Kikyo sonrió, pero su expresión continuaba siendo fría— No lo creo, eso crearía un caos; sin embargo, esa verdad está a punto de ser descubierta y es deber suyo mantener la paz y el orden por la seguridad de los humanos. No se sabe lo que el miedo puede ocasionar. —Volvió a mirar el video—No, este crio es sólo un mensajero—dijo mientras repasaba una y otra vez aquella escena.

—Pensamos lo mismo—agregó el detective—existe alguien detrás de él—

—Tengo un sospechoso—La abogada recargó los codos sobre el escritorio y apartó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora para observar la expresión de aquellos detectives novatos— ¿Por qué les dieron este caso a ustedes? —los miró con recelo, a leguas se veía que eran nuevos en casos de asesinato.

Sango arrugó el ceño y abrió la boca a punto de contestar, mas Miroku la agarró del hombro para evitar que su compañera se sobresaltara.

—No importa—continuó la abogada, mientras se recargaba sobre su silla— ¿Saben algo de Kagewaki Hitomi? —

—Nunca había escuchado ese nombre—Dijo Miroku.

—Es un híbrido, pero aun así su presencia demoniaca es demasiado fuerte, además tengo un presentimiento—

—Necesitamos hechos señorita, sus presentimientos no nos dicen nada—Sango intervino molesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, sin embargo, no está mal fiarse de sus instintos ¿No cree? —La abogada miró retadora a la detective—estoy casi segura de que sus instintos le dicen que no soy de fiar, tal vez deba hacerles caso—

—Por desgracia, mis instintos dicen que no me queda otra que confiar en usted, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí—concluyó Sango.

—Muchas gracias señorita—se despidió Miroku mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se llevaba consigo a Sango.

La detective se detuvo antes de salir.

—Por cierto ¿En dónde está Inuyasha? —

—Está en casa, les daré mi dirección para que lo comprueben por ustedes mismos, aunque les advierto, —hizo una larga pausa, mientras los detectives la miraban expectantes— ahora él no es el mismo, al menos no físicamente, tal vez no quiera recibirlos, así que llamen primero—respondió la abogada al mismo tiempo que escribía la dirección en un papel y se lo entregaba a Miroku.

—De nuevo gracias por su tiempo. Investigaremos al señor Hitomi y estaremos en contacto—dijo Miroku.

Ambos detectives caminaron hacia la puerta.

—Y Sango—Kikyo la llamó y esta se detuvo a escuchar lo que quería decir—soy tu aliada, no tu enemiga—

Sango solamente se limitó a continuar su camino.

* * *

Sesshoumaru la observó alejarse, tenía cierta curiosidad del por qué no le reprochó nada acerca del ataque, pero sí por haber mencionado a Inuyasha ¿Qué tenía que ver su medio hermano en todo esto? ¿Qué quiso decir con sentir o no algo por alguien más? ¿Acaso ella sentía algo por él?

—Imposible—

Fue lo único que pudo aseverar, pues no recordaba todo lo que había dicho durante el ataque y no tenía ganas de saberlo.

* * *

Kagome caminaba dando grandes zancadas, un par de veces tropezó con alguna piedra golpeándose los dedos y maldiciendo al demonio cada vez que esto sucedía.

— ¡Maldito demonio arrogante! —Volteaba hacia atrás mientras sostenía su pie golpeado y gritaba con toda la intención de ser escuchada.

Alcanzó a llegar a la cabaña faltando poco para oscurecer, llegó a la habitación que hasta el momento había estado ocupando y miró la pequeña mochila, caminó hasta ella y comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, tomó un sostén y lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Qué pensaba Sesshoumaru al traerme esto? ¡Ni de broma me queda!—Lo hizo a un lado y continuó buscando, alzó una blusa e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues era una blusa muy entallada y fuera de lugar para la ocasión.

—En verdad no sé qué pensaba ¿Qué veníamos a un hotel de lujo? —y luego rió suavemente. —Bueno, al menos me ve un poco esbelta o demasiado diría yo—así que intentó ponérsela, pero le lastimaba demasiado y de nuevo se la quitó— ¡Maldito demonio! Eso si duele—se quejó al sentir el ardor en su piel, miró hacia su costado y notó que la herida de la noche anterior casi se había vuelto a abrir por causa del esfuerzo; nuevamente se cubrió con la manta y se sentó algo abatida, abrazó sus rodillas y cerró suavemente los ojos.—Arrogante… estúpido— Se abrazó con más fuerza y se quedó así por unos minutos y entonces se levantó y volvió a buscar entre la ropa, ella pensaba que Sesshoumaru la había tomado de su hija Rin. —Debe ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta que ella es mucho más pequeña que yo—y era verdad, Rin era un poco más bajita y delgada que ella, además de que el cuerpo de Kagome estaba un poco más desarrollado.

—Bien, pues no puedo andar desnuda por allí, así que me pondré mi pijama—Tomó la parte superior de su pijama y vio que estaba rota y además llena de sangre. —Tal vez…—pensó en ir al lugar en donde Sesshoumaru la había atacado, con la esperanza de que por lo menos el sostén se hubiera salvado, volteó hacia un costado y vio la camisa de Sesshoumaru, aunque estaba rasgada de la parte inferior, ya que la noche anterior él la rompió para evitar que ella se mordiera la lengua a causa del dolor cuando le cauterizó la herida; observó la prenda con detenimiento y sonrió enternecida.

Kagome miró varias veces su cuerpo para ver que tanto le cubría la camisa, era amplia, un poco larga y muy cómoda, vio una pequeña mancha de sangre, mas en ese momento no le interesaba que estuviera sucia, le pertenecía a él y era lo único que importaba.

—Debió haber sido cuando me cargó hasta aquí… sólo espero que a él no le moleste que me haya puesto su ropa sin permiso—

Caminó hasta una esquina y tomó las pocas bayas que había recolectado durante el día y se sentó a comerlas.

—No sé si deba guardar algunas para él—pensó—no lo he visto comer ¿Comerá humanos? Rió un poco divertida—no, ya lo hubiera hecho si quisiera…—bostezó. —Estoy cansada y aburrida, lo mejor será dormir, además no creo que deba esperarlo, sería muy tonto de mi parte, él tratará de llegar lo más tarde posible, lo sé… ¡Qué locura! Estoy hablando sola —rió nuevamente— ¡Ash! No tengo sueño y en verdad estoy muy aburrida—salió con un poco de pereza de la habitación y después, de las ruinas; caminó por un rato, sin alejarse demasiado, pues ya había oscurecido completamente.

La joven miró hacia varias direcciones buscando la presencia de Sesshoumaru, la cual no tardó en encontrar, trató de convencerse de que no quería estar cerca de él, pero era consciente de que tampoco lo deseaba lejos.

—No puedo—se sentó sobre las raíces de un árbol y miró fijamente al suelo, como si eso la ayudara a no sentir la presencia del joven demonio—Cómo desearía no saber tu ubicación—suspiró, pero un fuerte e inesperado ruido entre las ramas de los árboles la sobresaltaron y de inmediato se puso de pie en estado de alerta.

— ¡Kagome! —Una rasposa, pero conocida voz la llamó.

La joven miró en distintas direcciones, cuando pudo localizar a quien la llamaba, no pudo distinguirlo con facilidad, ya que esa persona saltaba de un lado a otro con gran velocidad, sin embargo pudo ver aquella cabellera blanca.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? —Preguntó débilmente, pero se paralizó al percatarse de que la presencia de Sesshoumaru aún continuaba lejos—No, no es él—pensó— ¿Por qué no puedo sentir esta presencia? —Kagome seguía con la mirada los rápidos movimientos de aquel que la acechaba y buscó el momento oportuno para comenzar a huir— ¿Será ese niño que mató a las chicas? —corrió con la intención de llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru.

Kagome comenzó a correr, pero aquel ser se paró justo frente a ella y por fin pudo reconocerle, aunque en el fondo de su corazón rogaba porque fuera un error.

— ¿I-Inuyasha? —Se acercó un par de pasos hacía él para poder verle mejor, sin embargo sólo escuchó un gruñido; por fin pudo verlo, él estaba completamente diferente, un par de orejas de perro sobresalían en su cabeza y con dificultad pudo distinguir unas marcas violáceas que adornaban su cara y sus manos.

Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada hacia el suelo, pero eso no evitaba que ella pudiera ver como este arrugaba la nariz y le mostraba los colmillos lleno de ira; sus orejas se movieron de arriba hacia abajo cuando escuchó que ella se acercaba temerosa hacia él, levantó su mirada rojiza y tiró un zarpazo con toda la intención de herirla y de nuevo regresó a su postura anterior.

Kagome saltó hacia atrás evitando así que la garra de Inuyasha la hiriera, tragó pesado y trató de idear la mejor manera de escapar sin salir herida, pero si Inuyasha tenía las mismas habilidades que su hermano, entonces estaba perdida; trató de pensar claramente en lo que debía hacer, pero aquellos fuertes resoplidos que Inuyasha hacía con la nariz no le permitían escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

El día había terminado y la luna no alumbraba en todo su esplendor ya que esta estaba en su cuarto menguante.

Kagome recordó lo que alguna vez le enseñaron en uno de sus campamentos infantiles en caso de que se encontraran con un animal salvaje, así que poniendo en práctica lo aprendido retrocedió lentamente, creyendo que así no llamaría su atención, pero el híbrido atacó nuevamente haciendo que ella se lanzara al suelo para evitar que la garra de Inuyasha la alcanzara en la cara y corrió hacia el pequeño bosque frente a ella.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó con la esperanza de ser escuchada por Sesshoumaru; se escondió detrás de un árbol, mismo que fue destrozado por el muchacho y ella corrió de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru escuchó los gritos de la joven y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en donde ella se encontraba. La observó correr sin rumbo, sólo de frente; ella no conocía el lugar y por la oscuridad, era un hecho de que la joven se dirigía a una muerte segura o por lo menos tendría severas fracturas.

La joven estaba corriendo y debido a la oscuridad no pudo percatarse del barranco que estaba frente a ella, afortunadamente Sesshoumaru estaba parado delante de la joven y la detuvo.

Ella gritó llena pánico al pensar que era Inuyasha quien la sujetaba.

Sesshoumaru la obligó a mirarlo y la llamó varias veces para que reaccionara.

— ¡Suficiente! —

Kagome reaccionó al reconocer aquella varonil voz y suspiró aliviada; miró hacia atrás y ya no había nadie, respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón regresaban a su ritmo normal.

Él esperó paciente a que ella se tranquilizara, miró hacía todas direcciones, estaba confundido, podía oler la adrenalina corriendo por el cuerpo de la chica, escuchar su desenfrenado corazón y sentía cómo las temblorosas manos de la psicóloga se aferraban a su haori.

—No lo lastimes por favor—pidió la chica, quien lo miró suplicante.

Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño y la miró desconcertado.

— ¿A quién? —

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta y volteó hacia atrás, no había ningún rastro de violencia; se alejó de Sesshoumaru y analizó incrédula aquel lugar.

—Era… Inuyasha—estaba confundida.

Sesshoumaru miró a todos lados y levantó su nariz olfateando aquel lugar.

—No hay rastro de él—contestó secamente.

—Yo lo vi—dijo atemorizada—en su cabeza había dos orejas puntiagudas, como las de un perro alaska, sus ojos eran rojos, como los tuyos hace un rato y tenía líneas violetas al igual que tú…—

—No hay nadie—interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no me cree? —preguntó afligida.

—Mi olfato me dice que no hay nadie—

— ¿Lo soñé? ¿Estaré enloqueciendo? —Kagome sentía angustia al pensarlo.

Sesshoumaru sólo alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Créame, yo lo vi ¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos para que sepa que le digo la verdad? —Kagome estaba desesperada porque le creyera.

—Tal vez lo imaginó—

— ¿En qué momento me quedé dormida? yo no me dormí… no pude haberme dormido ¿O sí? —rápidamente repasó todos sus movimientos desde que salió de las aguas termales hasta este preciso instante para saber que estaba pasando—No, no entiendo—caminó tambaleante para alejarse de ese lugar y de repente se detuvo. —Creo que debemos volver a la ciudad—

Sesshoumaru la miró con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué no regresa a las ruinas y se pone la ropa limpia que le traje? Mi camisa no es apropiada para usted—señaló su camisa—a menos que…—

— ¿Que qué? Que sea un fetiche ¡olvídelo! No se crea tan importante —

—No, iba a mencionar el terrible error de apreciación de mi ahijada—

Kagome cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¡Es usted un grosero! No es por eso—Respondió ofendida por el comentario.

— ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué usar una camisa sucia? —

—Tal vez porque la ropa de su ahijada me queda un poco ajustada y los rasguños en mi espalda en verdad me duelen demasiado—

—Si usted lo dice—

—Así es—

—Bien. Ahora regrese a la habitación y espéreme—

— ¿Por qué he de esperarlo? ¿Acaso irá a algún lado? —

—Sólo váyase y espere—ordenó con voz autoritaria.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo voy con usted—

Sesshoumaru no contestó, sin embargo la miró fijamente

De no haber sido por la oscuridad tan intensa de esa noche, la cual no le permitía ver con claridad todos los gestos que la otra persona hacía, ella habría jurado que él le había dirigido su típica mirada gélida.

—Es sólo que…—comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos—me perdí—

Y él hubiera apostado que la joven estaba tan roja como un tomate por admitir aquello. Comenzó a caminar delante de ella.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada.

Sesshoumaru detuvo su andar.

— ¿Se quedará allí? —

La psicóloga corrió a darle alcance.

Pronto ambos estaban en la calidez de aquellas ruinas.

—Espere aquí—caminó hacia la salida.

—Pero…—ella se apresuró hacia él.

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta y la miró severamente.

Esta vez ella sí pudo ver su mirada, que sin palabra alguna le ordenaba no seguirlo.

El demonio volvió a girarse y continuó su camino. Pronto llegó hasta aquel árbol de magnolia.

—Te ves alterado—dijo el anciano al sentir el aura del hijo del comandante.

—No lo estoy—

—Pudo ser un sueño o una visión—Estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— ¿Es posible que Inuyasha regrese a ese estado? —

—No lo sería si Colmillo de Acero aún estuviera con él—

— ¿Y no lo está?—Sesshoumaru sintió un poco de ira recorriendo su ser al escuchar esto.

—Cuando este hechizo comenzó, Inuyasha se sintió a salvo y cuando la ley de no portar espadas fue promulgada en aquella isla, además de saber que tú la querías, creyó que lo mejor sería esconderla—

— ¿En dónde? —

—Con su creador—

—Totosai—

—El hechizo de Inuyasha se ha roto, muy extraño si lo preguntas—

—El mío también—

—Es porque estas cerca de la Perla de Shikon, en cuanto te alejes volverás a la normalidad, el caso de Inuyasha no puedo explicarlo—

Sesshoumaru se sintió decepcionado.

— ¿Qué hay de la gata de Midoriko e Inuyasha? —

—Tal vez la gata estaba lejos del radio de alcance del hechizo—

— ¿Significa que nunca se romperá este sello? —

—No exactamente, el sello está demasiado débil, tanto que la simple cercanía con la perla te devolvió tu apariencia normal, lo que significa que pronto volverás a ser el mismo sin la ayuda de la perla y lo mismo sucederá con cualquier otro demonio o hanyou—

— ¿E Inuyasha? —

—Depende de ti, si quieres salvarlo y ayudar a los humanos que viven cerca de él—

— ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —

— ¿No quieres? —

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—No me importan los humanos y mucho menos Inuyasha—

— ¿Estás seguro Sesshoumaru? —El viejo árbol dejo escuchar su rasposa risa— ¿Sabes? Durante siglos observé como pasabas por aquí inútilmente, una y otra y otra vez ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez? —

—Tal vez la barrera ya ha cedido—

—La barrera es igual de fuerte que siempre—volvió a reír—ahora ve con Totosai por la espada y entrégala a su dueño, mañana puede ser tarde y por la jovencita no te preocupes, ella está a salvo aquí, pero eso ya lo sabes—

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo fuera de la isla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me han apoyado en el fic y darle la bienvenida a dos nuevas lectoras, ellas son** Lady Indomitus y Lilith1939** y sólo por esta vez, dado que cometí el error de no desactivar el moderador de reviews y no los modere (lo siento)por lo que tal vez no aparezcan algunos reviews anónimos, pero están en mi correo, no crean que no los leo, me encanta saber que opinan del capítulo, bueno dejando de tanto rollo, una disculpa si no puedo agradecer individualmente, pero les mando un besote a todas las lectoras, en especial, gracias a **AllySan**.

No sé olviden que no tardo con el capítulo 18.

Besos.

Axter.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 19, espero que les agrade.

Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko T.

* * *

**Laberinto de Sombras.**

**Capítulo 19:**

Kagome pudo detectar que la presencia del demonio se alejaba rápidamente fuera de la isla.

— ¿Él…me ha abandonado?—pensó angustiada mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba desde la pared hasta el suelo; respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, ya que sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, una cosa era sentirse sola y otra, realmente estar sola.

—No, él volverá, sé que él volverá—dijo llena de esperanza e intentó entretenerse con cualquier cosa, con tal de quitar la idea del abandono de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estas mantas han sobrevivido al paso de los años y los muros no?—Observó con detenimiento aquellas mantas—prometo que será lo primero que le pregunte en cuanto lo vea—sonrió. —Porque él volverá ¿Cierto?—

Y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru salió volando a través de la barrera de la isla, sentía cierta zozobra de salir de su antiguo hogar y no poder encontrarlo de nuevo, lo cual también sería muy malo para la joven que se quedó en esta.

El demonio notó como a medida que se alejaba de la isla sus garras y las líneas violetas de su piel desaparecían, llevó sus manos hasta sus orejas y las tocó despacio, sintiendo como regresaban de su forma puntiaguda a aquella insoportable forma redondeada, recuperandola apariencia humana que tanto detestaba.

No tardó en llegar al hogar del viejo Totosai, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo poco le importó al hijo del comandante el descanso del anciano, así que hizo una estruendosa entrada y como siempre, aquel viejo despistado despertó sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que pasaba, hasta que escuchó aquella voz.

—Entrégame a Colmillo de Acero—

El anciano miró sorprendido la silueta a la entrada de su habitación.

—Sabes que no puedes tocar la espada de Inuyasha, ella te rechaza—sintió temor y confusión al mismo tiempo, pues pensaba que Sesshoumaru ya había desistido de obtenerla.

—Sólo…entrégala—ordenó.

—Sesshoumaru…—hizo una larga pausa intentando comprender la situación mientras que rascaba su calva cabeza. —La espada está en mi antigua cueva, tardaría un par de horas en ir por ella, pero aun así no puedes tenerla, el sello de tu padre no lo permite—recalcó para recordarle que la espada no le pertenecía.

—No es para mí—dijo mientras apretaba con furia los puños, molesto al escuchar las palabras del viejo—es para sellar la sangre de demonio en Inuyasha—

— ¿Por qué? Desde que aquella humana hizo el conjuro, Inuyasha no se ha vuelto a transformar—Se levantó de su cama de piedra y sacudió su vieja pijama.

—El conjuro es débil—

— ¿La entregarás a Inuyasha?—

—No debería, por abandonarla—

—No la abandonó, está bajo mi resguardo—

—Debió protegerla él—

—Yo se lo sugerí, era la mejor opción, pues él temía, al igual que yo, que gracias al conjuro, tú pudieras quitársela, ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro si el sello de la espada te reconocería como humano o como demonio, ya que desde entonces Colmillo de Acero perdió sus poderes, tal y como le sucedía a Inuyasha cuando perdía sus poderes demoniacos en luna nueva, pero pese a que él no perdió todas sus habilidades de demonio es tan débil como un humano. Inuyasha no tiene las mismas habilidades que tú—

—Es un legado de mi padre, su padre—alzo la voz.

—Veo que entiendes entonces lo importante que es para Inuyasha—sonrió el viejo—la traeré, pero sólo se la daré a él—

—Lo harás, de lo contrario, no habrá lugar en este mundo en el que puedas esconderte, porque te mataré lenta y dolorosamente—Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía actuar de esa manera, por cierto ¿En dónde has dejado a Kagome Higurashi?—

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, después giró sobre sus talones para encarar de nuevo al anciano.

— ¿Sabes qué? Cambié de parecer—sacó a Toukijin.

El anciano amplió la mirada un poco espantado y retrocedió varios pasos lejos de Sesshoumaru.

—Veo que recuerdas esta espada, también imagino que recuerdas de dónde salió, entonces ¿Recuerdas que sucedió esa noche cuando el dueño de este colmillo rompió la espada de mi padre?—

El anciano asintió.

—Tienes una hora para traer a Colmillo de Acero y encontrarme, de lo contrario, verás morir a tu protegido de la manera más humillante…como la bestia que es—

Totosai ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de chistar cuando comprendió que la situación era grave, fue hasta donde estaba su vaca mágica y desapareció en forma de relámpago.

* * *

Sango y Miroku estaban afuera de la casa de Inuyasha, pero este no les abría la puerta, no deseaba ser visto.

—Inuyasha, abra la puerta, la señorita Kikyo dijo que usted está en casa, sabemos lo de su apariencia y le aseguramos que eso no nos interesa—insistió Miroku.

Inuyasha se encontraba recargado detrás de la puerta, en su mente se agolparon los dolorosos recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando los humanos lo rechazaban por su apariencia, de cuando lo llamaban bestia y le decían que su madre era la ramera de un demonio y él su bastardo; cerró los puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos tratando de evitar ver en su mente las lágrimas de su madre y pronto todas aquellas imágenes fueron sustituidas por el apacible rostro de Midoriko y la gente de aquella aldea que lo recibió y lo aceptó tal cual era.

El híbrido relajó sus músculos y respiró profundo, recordando no sólo la amabilidad de Midoriko, sino la de Kagome y la de Kikyo, además del amor con el que Sango trataba a su vieja amiga Kirara.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió.

Miroku y Sango miraron expectantes cómo se veía Inuyasha, pero sólo vieron el fondo de la sala que era iluminado por la luz que aquella puerta dejaba pasar. Los detectives se miraron uno al otro, dudando si debían entrar o salir corriendo en ese momento, pero la voz de Inuyasha los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Se quedarán allí paradotes?—

Miroku suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha?—Sango preguntó preocupada.

—Sí—asomó un poco la cara y se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso a la pareja que no dejaban de mirarlo con asombro.

Miroku cerró la puerta en cuanto entró.

— ¡Sorprendente!—Dijo aquel moreno.

—Bien, este soy yo y no les culparía si me detestan o me temen—

—No te voy a negar que me sorprende verte así—habló Sango—pero con lo que he visto hasta ahora…creo que ya no es novedad—

—Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no te detestamos por tu apariencia, pero sólo lo digo por nosotros, no por los demás—Continuó Miroku.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco—Inuyasha expresó con humildad.

—Tu presencia se ha hecho más fuerte—observó Miroku—por eso sabíamos que seguías aquí, de otra manera ya nos hubiéramos marchado—

— ¿Tú puedes sentir la presencia de los demonios?—Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido.

— Debo admitir que también me sorprende, al parecer la apariencia de los demonios no fue lo único que aquel conjuro cubrió, imagino que para complementarlo, las habilidades de monjes y sacerdotisas fueron menguadas—

—No estoy seguro, Kikyo me descubrió—Inuyasha guardó silencio después de esta declaración.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?—preguntó Sango un tanto preocupada.

—Nada—respondió secamente el hanyou.

— ¿Nada?—Cuestionó nuevamente la detective— ¿Así nada más? ¿No buscarás si quiera la manera de…?—

Inuyasha negó en silencio.

—Entiendo—intervino Miroku—es lo que tú eres, quien eres—

—Así es, no puedo negar lo que soy—Inuyasha se dejó caer débilmente en el sofá—y si lo humanos no me aceptan es su problema—

—Será difícil para las personas aceptar el hecho de la existencia de híbrido o demonios—dijo Sango—pero a mí no me importa si tú eres uno de ellos.

Inuyasha sonrió desganado, aceptaba que aquellos dos personajes eran amables y sus palabras genuinas y sinceras, así que quiso sacarlos del aprieto en el que estaban y cambió de tema.

— ¿Han sabido algo de Kagome? ¿Ya regresó?—los detectives se miraron uno al otro, como si en silencio trataran de ponerse de acuerdo en que contestarle. —Ya veo, no saben nada aún—Inuyasha bajó su cabeza, pero un reconocido aroma lo hizo levantarse del sofá de un salto.

Miroku brincó al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y sacó su arma de la funda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Sango al ver la mirada furtiva de aquellos dos hombres.

—Shh—silenció Miroku y se asomó sigilosamente por la ventana.

— ¿Lo has sentido Miroku?—Inuyasha cuestionó la reacción del detective.

Miroku asintió en silenció.

—La presencia es demasiado fuerte—

Inuyasha volvió a olfatear el aire, quería comprobar que no estaba equivocado, pues la esencia que su nariz captaba era demasiado débil, además olía a sangre y en su interior suplicaba por estar equivocado.

—Kagome…—susurró— ¡Maldito Sesshoumaru!—y de un golpe tiró la puerta y salió velozmente para alcanzar al dueño de ese aroma, pues este se movía con gran rapidez.

Miroku y Sango se subieron de inmediato al auto, al darse cuenta de la velocidad del híbrido supieron que nunca lo alcanzarían corriendo por su propio pie.

* * *

Sesshoumaru había permanecido lo más alejado posible de Inuyasha para evitar una pelea innecesaria, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observarlo, vigilando siempre que el olor de la sangre de Inuyasha no cambiara, sólo esperaba que el inútil anciano Totosai llegara a tiempo, de lo contrario no respondería por lo que sucediera con Inuyasha.

El demonio estaba sentado en lo alto de un edificio, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrado sólo en sus sentidos del olfato y el oído, al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella escalofriante sensación experimentada cuando Inuyasha se transformó por primera vez en un demonio completo, pero sin conciencia. De no haber sido por la intervención de esos lobos demonios y Totosai en aquel momento, Inuyasha ya estaría muerto.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación, admitió que esa fue la primera vez que sintió miedo al luchar y en este momento sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas aumentando aún más su excitación; miró sus manos, de nuevo lucía como un humano común, lo que significaba que sus poderes habían disminuido y que posiblemente estaba en desventaja ante Inuyasha, lo cual lo hacía mucho más interesante todavía.

De repente Sesshoumaru pudo notar que la esencia de Inuyasha se hacía mucho más fuerte y supo que él se estaba acercando, junto con aquellos dos humanos policías; el demonio abrió los ojos, se levantó y a gran velocidad salió de las calles, guiando a Inuyasha al parque estatal, por lo menos estarían lejos de los humanos y nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba por acontecer, además de que nadie le estorbaría.

Pronto Inuyasha le dio alcance a Sesshoumaru, quien ya lo esperaba.

Los hermanos se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, parados uno frente al otro, Sesshoumaru pudo ver que su hermano menor había recuperado completamente su apariencia de demonio, así como su fuerza e Inuyasha pudo notar que el mayor aún parecía un simple ser humano.

— ¿En dónde está ella?—Inuyasha siseó molesto, pero tratando de contener su furia, que le quemaba en las venas. Lo único que deseaba era saber en dónde estaba Kagome y si estaba a salvo.

— ¿Quién?—Se burló, no pudo evitar molestarlo.

—Kagome—

—Lejos de ti ¿No es obvio?—

—Somos hermanos—

—No somos iguales, híbrido—habló con desprecio.

— ¿Qué mal te he hecho yo? ¿Por qué desquitarte con una inocente?—Inuyasha apretó sus puños con coraje, pero siempre conteniendo su ira— ¿Es Colmillo de Acero lo que quieres? ¿Es eso?—Levantó la voz.

—No mato inocentes Inuyasha, si quisiera a Colmillo de Acero ya te la hubiera quitado—

— ¿En serio? La espada jamás dejará que te le acerques y como no puedes quitármela le has hecho daño a ella, una simple humana—

Sesshoumaru lo miró en silencio.

—El olor de su sangre en tu ropa me dice que le has herido y ¡Pagarás por eso!—Inuyasha dejó escapar toda su furia y lanzó un puñetazo en cara de Sesshoumaru, quien lo esquivó hábilmente.

El demonio trataba de no provocar por completo a Inuyasha, mas su propio carácter se lo impedía y terminaba por molestarlo, aun cuando intentó no atacarlo.

El simple hecho de que Sesshoumaru esquivara todos y cada uno de los golpes enviados por Inuyasha fue lo que logró hacerlo enfadar mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pues sentía que el Yukai se estaba burlando de él.

— ¡Garras de Acero!—En un intento desesperado por herir a su hermano, Inuyasha intentó usar uno de sus ataques sin la certeza de si este funcionaría o no, por fortuna, aún podía realizar este ataque, el cual alcanzó a rozar el hombro de Sesshoumaru.

El hermano mayor llevó su mano derecha al hombro herido y después miró la sangre en esta, arrugó el ceño al ver como aquel híbrido esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?—Volvió a preguntar— ¡No dudaré en matarte! ¡Habla!—

En ese momento Sesshoumaru no sabía si era prudente que llegara Totosai con Colmillo de Acero.

—Sabes que puedo hacerlo ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tú aún no recuperas todos tus poderes?—

El demonio plateado olfateo en el aire como la sangre de Inuyasha estaba cambiando, estaba a punto de transformarse de nuevo.

Inuyasha sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, reconoció aquella desagradable sensación.

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a golpear a Inuyasha en la mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder tan sólo un par de pasos y luego este contestó la agresión con otro golpe que nuevamente fue esquivado con facilidad por Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Inuyasha!—El híbrido volteó a ver quién gritaba su nombre, era Sango quien se apresuraba a ayudarlo.

Miroku agarró a Sango de los hombros para impedir que siguiera avanzando hacia ellos.

—Déjalos Sango, no podemos intervenir, sólo estorbaremos—

— ¡Lárguense! Esta no es su lucha—ordenó Inuyasha a los detectives, pues temía por ellos.

El demonio aprovechó esta distracción para darle un rodillazo al estómago del híbrido, haciendo que este se sofocara y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

De repente el olor y el aura de Inuyasha cambiaron súbitamente. Ahora Inuyasha era un demonio completo.

—Hace mucho que no latía mi corazón de esta forma—se dijo así mismo, manteniendo la postura de ataque, de repente la imagen de la Kagome se coló en su mente, abrió los ojos ampliamente —No, ella lo ha hecho latir más fuerte—

Inuyasha continuó quieto por un instante, de cuclillas y con las manos en el suelo.

—Ella es mía, y al igual que a Colmillo de Acero, jamás, jamás la podrás tener—Inuyasha dijo con voz rasposa y después sólo se pudo escuchar un gruñido emanando de su garganta.

Sango y Miroku estaban a la expectativa, no era algo que pudieran ver todos los días.

— ¡Váyanse!—ordenó Sesshoumaru llamando la atención de los detectives—Ahora Inuyasha no reconoce entre amigos o enemigos—

— ¡No!—se apresuró Sango—no lo dejaremos solo con usted—

Miroku apoyó a su compañera.

— ¡Sólo estorbarían!—Gritó de nuevo el demonio.

Al escuchar el grito de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha se lanzó contra él con una velocidad impresionante, logrando acertar varios golpes y arañazos, sin embargo esta vez Sesshoumaru no pudo limitarse sólo a esquivar las garras de su hermano, tenía que defenderse y así lo hizo.

La pareja de policías miraban atónitos aquella afrenta, no podían distinguir muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pues ambos eran tan veloces que apenas podían seguirlos con la mirada.

Inuyasha clavó su garra en el pecho de su medio hermano, afortunadamente este golpe fue cerca del hombro y no dañó ningún órgano vital.

Ante aquel ataque, Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a utilizar su espada Toukijin, enterrándola en el estómago del hanyou y luego sacándola, pero parecía que esto no detenía a Inuyasha.

La pelea continuó por varios minutos, ambos varones estaban ya agotados y la angustia y desesperación aumentaba en los detectives por ver tan encarnizada lucha.

Totosai llegó al lugar de la pelea y vio con tristeza como los hijos de su difunto amo se estaban moliendo a golpes.

Miroku se acercó hasta donde estaban aquellos dos demonios.

— ¡Miroku, no te acerques!—suplicó Sango.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago—Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y sacó varios pedazos de papel y se los lanzó a los hermanos, quienes cayeron de rodillas al suelo, pero fue Inuyasha quien se vio más afectado debido a su naturaleza humana.

Sesshoumaru quiso aprovechar que Inuyasha estaba un tanto aturdido, así que se levantó y caminó hasta él, lo agarró del cabello y le dio varios rodillazos en la cara, logrando así dejarlo inconsciente. Caminó tambaleante hasta donde estaban los detectives y Totosai.

Sango sacó la pistola de su funda y apunto directo a Sesshoumaru, estaba temerosa de que ahora los atacara a ellos.

—Entrégame la espada—le dijo al anciano, quien ya tenía a Colmillo de Acero en sus manos. Sin dificultad alguna se la arrebató, a pesar de que Sango no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma y de que el sello de la espada le daba grandes descargas eléctricas.

— ¡Espera Sesshoumaru!—

Pero el hijo mayor del Comandante lo ignoró y se acercó hasta Inuyasha, quien ya comenzaba a levantarse listo para pelear de nuevo, así que le dio una patada en el rostro y lo dejó inconsciente otra vez, estaba a punto de colocar la espada en las manos de Inuyasha cuando escuchó que el arma de la detective había detonado, se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y luego aventó a Colmillo de Acero sobe el abdomen de su hermano; después de haber hecho esto, se transformó en una bola de luz yabandonó aquel lugar.

Los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber bien lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Naraku había estado buscando a aquella mujer que soñaba con el futuro, ya que representaba una amenaza inminente para sus planes, por lo cual seguía de cerca a Kikyo Higurashi a la que vez envió a vigilar a Kagura, ya que no dudaba que por amor al mayor de sus enemigos fuera a traicionarlo.

— ¿Has sabido algo de esa mujer, Kagura?—preguntó el híbrido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, todos se han ido de la ciudad—

—No creo que seas tan estúpida como para no investigar su paradero—

Kagura lo había hecho, descubrió que sólo Rin y Jaken habían viajado en avión hacia la antigua Rusia, sin embargo jamás se lo diría, de cualquier forma ella ya estaba muerta.

—Te lo dije, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra—La mujer se retiró de aquella lúgubre presencia y en el camino se encontró con Hakudoshi.

— ¿Por qué mentiste?—Habló el pequeño albino—Sabes que puedo leer tu mente—

—No lo he olvidado—suspiró molesta— ¿Por qué no lees la mente de Naraku? También puede traicionarte, así que como lo hizo conmigo—

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Me necesita—

—Hump—se burló— ¿Eso crees? No somos indispensables, él nos creó y de la misma manera puede destruirnos y crear a alguien más—

—Yo encontraré la Perla, Naraku esta tan entretenido con esas dos mujeres y su estúpida venganza que se ha olvidado de la joya—

—No te confíes, Naraku es muy bueno dando sorpresas—

—Únete a mí y rebelémonos, busquemos esa joya entre los dos y dominemos a demonios y a humanos—

— ¿Ese es tu plan?—

—La guerra entre humanos y demonios esta próxima, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivirán—

—Idiota—dijo cansada—esta no es una guerra humano-demonios, es una guerra de Naraku contra Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, todo lo demás son sólo daños colaterales—

—Entonces declaremos la guerra—

Kagura caminó alejándose de Hakudoshi y sin voltear a verlo habló por última vez.

—Veo que los siglos no sólo no han afectado tu apariencia de niño, tu mente sigue siendo la de un crio mimado que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, morirías en un instante, sino es en manos de Naraku será en las de cualquier otro—Y dejó solo al albino. Kagura tampoco confiaba en Hakudoshi, ya que si se atrevía a traicionar a su creador ¿qué podía esperar para ella?

Sin embargo Naraku ya tenía contemplada la traición de sus hijos y con ella las medidas necesarias para contrarrestarla.

* * *

Kagome llevaba despierta varios minutos, admitía que se sentía cansada, pero aún así no podía dormir por culpa de la preocupación, por lo que se levantó y caminó fuera del palacio en ruinas y miró al cielo en espera de que él regresara, fue entonces que vio aquella luz entrando a la isla y como luego se apagaba cuando caía en el bosque. Corrió hacía el bosque al sentir la presencia de Sesshoumaru, estaba feliz, no la había abandonado, sin embargo, algo le decía que no todo marchaba bien, esa incomodidad en el pecho, esa angustia no paraba de gritar en su interior, que sea lo que sea que Sesshoumaru hizo fuera de la isla no le había salido tal y como él imaginó.

Caminó por el bosque con mucha cautela, siempre siguiendo la esencia de Sesshoumaru, hasta que llegó hasta él.

— ¿Sesshoumaru?—habló con suavidad.

Lo encontró recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol

—Vete—Respondió calmado, pero tratando de disimular el dolor que en ese momento sentía, sin embargo, el demonio sintió un gran alivio desde el momento en el que entró a la isla y estuvo cerca de la influencia de la Perla de Shikon, pues de nueva cuenta su cuerpo estaba recuperando la capacidad de curarse rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien?—Aunque no podía verlo claramente debido a la oscura noche, ella sabía que el demonio estaba herido. — ¿Puedes caminar hasta las ruinas?—

Se sentía débil, pero no tanto como para mostrárselo a la humana, así que se levantó con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a caminar delante de ella.

—Creo que es un sí—y caminó siguiéndole el paso al demonio.

Cuando llegaron a aquella habitación, la cual estaba iluminada gracias a la fogata que había en esta, Kagome pudo ver que la ropa de Sesshoumaru estaba cubierta de sangre, mas no sabía si era de él o de…Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru pudo ver el semblante de aquella joven.

— ¿Qué es a lo que le temes?—preguntó al observarla paralizada en la entrada de la puerta, mientras tanto él se paró junto a la fogata y llevó su garra hacia la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo y la enterró en su carne y sacó la bala que Sango le había disparado.

Ella se acercó hasta él, en silencio y con calma desató el obi y lo dejó caer al suelo y con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirar el haori.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió por el hecho de permitir que la joven le quitara el obi, pero cuando ella comenzó a retirarle la prenda superior del uniforme él reaccionó y con el brazo la empujó hacia un lado para que dejara de hacerlo.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?—preguntó al ver aquellas heridas, ya imaginaba la respuesta aun antes de preguntar.

—Eso no importa, pero le aseguro que no se me fue limpio, le di su merecido—Retiró por completo su haori.

—Ya veo—Kagome caminó hasta donde había un cuenco, que aunque estaba un poco roto, contenía bien el agua y estaba limpio—iré por agua, deja que sea yo quien cuide de ti esta vez—

—No lo necesito—

Kagome lo ignoró y fue por agua al río y al regresar tomó una de las prendas de Rin para limpiar las heridas de Sesshoumaru, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en el muro, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

— ¿Quién te disparó?—Preguntó ella y él continuó con los ojos cerrados—dudo que Inuyasha lleve armas con él—

Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Está bien, no me conteste, sólo déjeme limpiar sus heridas, tal vez y se las cauterice como hizo con las mías—

—No lo necesito—

—Deje de decir eso, lo de cauterizar era una broma, pero si debo limpiar—al pasar la tela sobre la sangre ella se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir que había sanado completamente. — ¡Increíble!—

—Soy un demonio, no un insignificante humano—

Ella bajó la cabeza apenada y un poco dolida por la declaración que él acababa de hacer.

—Oh—fue lo único que dijo.—Veo que estás muy molesto, imagino que fue por pelear con Inuyasha, además crees que fue mi culpa porque yo soñé con eso de su transformación y me culpas por haber ido y…—Sesshoumaru la tomó de la nuca y sujetó con fuerza su cabello y la atrajo muy cerca de su cara.

—Su percepción es errada y molesta, lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del silencio—habló sin soltarla.

—Ya veo, es difícil para usted hablar con una insignificante humana—bruscamente trató de quitar la mano del demonio de su cabello, pero sólo logró acercarse más a su rostro, pocos centímetros los separaban. — ¡Deje mi cabello!—

—Él dijo que usted era suya—Habló con tranquilidad.

Kagome enmudeció y amplió la mirada y luego su semblante cambió a uno tristey su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez miró fijamente los ojos de Sesshoumaru; se sentía apenada por el comentario tan imprudente, así que escudriño en aquellos ojos de color dorado, quería saber que pensaba de ella, o posiblemente no.

— ¿Lo eres?—

— ¿Qué te importa?—

Sesshoumaru la calló con un suave beso.

—Me importa—

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, sé que voy despacio, así que no se me desesperen.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las chicas por sus reviews, me animan mucho para seguir.

Muchas gracias a: **Sasunaka doki, LadyWitheRose, Faby Sama, Marlene Vasquez, hekate ama, Gata de la Luna, AllySan, Yoko-zuki10, Lilith1939**, pero en especial gracias a **AllySan**.

Besos a todas.

Axter.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, aquí regreso con otro capítulo, espero que les agrade.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko T.

* * *

Capítulo 19.

Inuyasha miraba la espada que llevaba en sus manos, en verdad la había extrañado mucho.

— ¿En serio le disparaste? —Inuyasha miró a Sango, quien muy apenada asintió—No me imagino la cara de Sesshoumaru—sonrió. —No recuerdo casi nada—

—Me siento mal con eso, al parecer él sólo quería ayudarte—contestó Sango—pero es que te estaba dado una paliza, que pensamos que te iba a matar, así que cuando se acercó con esa espada creí que en verdad tenía esa intención, por eso no dude en disparar, tuve tanto miedo—

—Él fue quien me pidió entregarte la espada, me temó que sabía que te transformarías, Inuyasha. —Dijo el anciano Totosai, quien siempre tomó muy en serio las amenazas del joven demonio, por lo que había decidido entregar la espada a Inuyasha, así que la presencia de Sesshoumaru en aquel sitio fue innecesaria y esa pelea estuvo de más.

Inuyasha no se habría transformado tan pronto de no haber sido por aquella lucha.

Totosai estaba muy confundido, supuestamente Sesshoumaru no estaba en la ciudad ¿Cómo sabía lo que le sucedería a Inuyasha? ¿Qué era lo que él no le había contado?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esta espada con todo lo que sucedió? —Preguntó Miroku un tanto curioso.

—Mantiene sellada mi sangre de demonio, recuerda que soy mitad humano, mitad demonio, si no fuera así, yo…ustedes mismos vieron en lo que me convertí— dijo apenado—Lamento haberlos involucrado detectives, no sucederá de nuevo—miró su espada—No mientras Colmillo este conmigo—

—Eso suena complicado para usted abogado—Dijo Miroku con seriedad.

—Lo es—trató de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba, pero un fuerte dolor le punzó en las costillas, llevó su mano al costado y con la vista recorrió los rostro de todos— ¿Dijo en dónde estaba Kagome? ¿Si estaba bien? —

Pero ninguno pudo darle respuesta certera.

—Lo sentimos—contestó Sango.

—Anciano Totosai, usted habló con él ¿Cómo supo Sesshoumaru que yo estaba en esa situación? —Preguntó Inuyasha con la esperanza de que este supiera.

—No tengo la menor idea—contestó el anciano.

—Probablemente Kagome se lo dijo, —intervino Sango—recuerden que ella tiene esas premoniciones, lo cual…—

—Lo cual significa que ella está bien—terminó de decir Miroku.

—Está viva, pero definitivamente no está bien—dijo el abogado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Inuyasha? —Sango miró el semblante angustiado de aquel hombre.

—Usted también lo notó ¿No es así anciano? La ropa de Sesshoumaru olía demasiado a la sangre de Kagome—

—Sí, me di cuenta y también pregunté por ella, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que él no le haría daño—

—Sabes bien de lo que es capaz de hacer, odia a los humanos—

—Ha cambiado, no mata a inocentes—

—Mientras no le estorben—Inuyasha no estaba convencido de su supuesto cambio.

—Inuyasha, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, debemos entregar el turno y estoy seguro de que al capitán no le hará ninguna gracia saber que no hemos avanzado en el caso—Dijo Miroku.

—Además de que tengo que reportar el por qué gaste balas—mencionó preocupada la detective.

Ambos detectives se despidieron del anciano y del abogado.

—Yo por mi parte… continuaré con mi sueño—Se despidió Totosai.

Inuyasha se quedó solo, eso aumentaba su angustia.

* * *

Kagome sintió cómo la fuerza con la que Sesshoumaru sostenía su cabello iba disminuyendo y pensó que estaba por soltarla.

Se molestó mucho al escuchar aquel reclamo, mas no sabía con quién, si con Inuyasha por hablar de algo que no existía, con Sesshoumaru por reclamarle sin derecho alguno o con ella misma por importarle lo que aquellos dos demonios pensaban o sentían; así que lo miró fijamente a los ojos, trató de descifrar lo que aquellas palabras conllevaban ¿Celos acaso? No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo; además ¿Quiénes demonios se creían para tratarla como objeto? ¡Ella no era un objeto! ¡Ella jamás le pertenecería a nadie!

Ella quiso marcar los límites de hasta donde le permitiría al demonio intervenir en su vida, pero Sesshoumaru no conocía los límites y poco le importaban y lo había demostrado con ese beso.

Kagome arrugó molesta la nariz y el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella preguntó en un susurro; tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru para poder liberar su cabello y continuó mirándolo a los ojos y por primera vez logró ver confusión en ellos. — ¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que Inuyasha dijo?— volvió a preguntarle.

Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos por unos segundos y la soltó de repente cuando la escuchó preguntar aquello. Él simplemente no contestó, tal vez él se preguntaba lo mismo.

Ella se levantó al sentir que la liberaba y le dio la espalda.

Kagome tenía emociones encontradas, estaba confundida, molesta y feliz al mismo tiempo; por un lado, jamás toleraría que él la viera como un ser insignificante, como un simple cuerpo con el que se podía satisfacer aquella curiosidad de estar con una humana, tal como lo hicieron su padre o su hermano, ni tampoco quería ser el medio por el que lastimaría a Inuyasha o que simplemente la viera como un error. No, si él quería estar con ella sería sólo por ella, sin segundas intenciones de por medio.

Por otro lado ella pudo reconocer que el demonio le gustaba mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba, que esperaba ese beso y no pudo evitar ilusionarse al pensar que ella no le era indiferente, que tal vez por eso la había besado.

Pero de repente las imágenes de uno de sus sueños llegaron de golpe a su mente, fue entonces que Kagome comprendió el por qué ella vio que Sesshoumaru entregaba la perla a Naraku y ahora sabía que él no iba a traicionarla, sino que intentaría salvarla, lo que significaba que definitivamente no podía, ni debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con el demonio.

Sesshoumaru continuó sentado, mirando la silueta de la joven, esperando que ella volteara.

Por fin Kagome volteó y lo miró de manera retadora, trató de suavizar su expresión y débilmente reunió todo su valor para poder hablar.

—Sesshoumaru…—

Él la miró intrigado, esta vez no le gustaba como su nombre sonaba en sus labios.

—Es difícil adivinar lo que estas pensando—comenzó a hablar la joven—pero he convivido contigo suficientes días como para darme cuenta que lo que acabas de hacer fue una equivocación, fue un error—

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a que…—no sabía cómo decirlo—los humanos somos seres insignificantes para ti, que tal vez, el estar solos en este lugar fue lo que te hizo hacer esto, pero…—levantó ambos brazos señalando aquel lugar tan solitario; ella hizo una larga pausa—sólo fue… un error—masculló al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—Un error—Repitió él.

—Sí—terminó la joven aquella charla con un simple monosílabo, ya que el nudo formado en su garganta no le dejó continuar.

—Regresemos a la ciudad y que cada quien continúe con su camino—Sesshoumaru se levantó y tomó su haori y caminó hacia la salida. —Ahora sería un buen momento para salir de aquí—Esa era la primera vez que era rechazado, sentía cierto malestar.

—Lo sé—Kagome caminó detrás de él, le siguió en silencio, asegurándose a sí misma que era lo correcto, injusto pero correcto ¿Acaso era lo que su sueño le indicaba hacer? ¿Sacrificarse? ¿Alejarse de un hombre que realmente le atraía para evitar que este entregue la perla? ¿O tal vez le faltaba algo de imaginación?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a las ruinas y ella dio un último vistazo a aquel sitio.

Sesshoumaru observó que ella se despedía de aquel lugar con la mirada, estaba algo desconcertado y un tanto molesto ¿Acaso ella pensaba así de él? ¿Pensaba que el lugar influía en sus instintos y que él no podía controlarlos?

Cuando Kagome terminó de recorrer el lugar con la vista se topó con la mirada de Sesshoumaru, sabía que la observaba directamente, ya que la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La joven suspiró y bajó su mirada a la tierra y sintió que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida.

El demonio la tomó de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo fuera de la isla.

Kagome rodeó el cuello de aquel demonio, quería abrazarlo fuertemente, sin embargo lo hizo de una manera superficial, para que él no notara nada extraño en su comportamiento.

Él no era psicólogo, pero tampoco era estúpido, pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían sido forzadas, que ella anhelaba aquel contacto y tal vez mucho más, aunque trataba de disimularlo, mas no sabía si lo hacía por orgullo o por alguna otra razón que tal vez no entendía, pero si ese era su juego, lo jugaría y Sesshoumaru no estaba acostumbrado a perder, ya que él era orgulloso y su preciado ego acababa de ser golpeado.

Sesshoumaru colocó su mano detrás de las piernas de la joven, pues llevarla en brazos era más cómodo que llevarla sólo de la cintura, además, así ella podría dejar de abrazar con fuerza su cuello, lo cual sucedió, pero en su lugar ella lo tomó suavemente del haori y colocó sutilmente la cara sobre su pecho, escondiendo así la mirada.

El viaje fue largo y silencioso, pero ella tuvo la sensación de que este había sido demasiado corto, mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto, pues deseaba grabar en su mente la sensación de aquel cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, al igual que su suave aroma.

—Hemos llegado a su casa—dijo fríamente.

—Gracias. —Evitó mirarlo.

Él sólo se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la misma manera en que llegó, volando.

Kagome ni siquiera pudo despedirse; caminó hasta la puerta y notó que no tenía pantalones, ni bolso, ni nada parecido y por lo tanto, no tenía llaves, así que con cuidado de no ser vista trepó por la ventana y entró a la recámara.

— ¡Alto allí! —La voz autoritaria la hizo detenerse.

Kagome se sobresaltó pero de inmediato reconoció aquella voz.

— ¡Espera! ¡Soy yo! Kagome—

Y de repente la luz de esta se encendió. Ella cubrió sus ojos un poco encandilada.

— ¿Kagome? —La voz de Sango la alertó.

Ella bajó el brazo, estaba un poco adolorida su vista, pero aún así miró un poco sorprendida a la detective, pues ella llevaba un arma en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sango? —Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el closet para sacar algo de ropa.

— ¿Te molesta que haya venido? —

Kagome se sintió apenada por haber hecho esa pregunta.

— ¡No, no! Sabes que eres bienvenida, sin embargo me sorprende—

—Me dijo Inuyasha que habías desaparecido con su hermano y estaba preocupada—

Kagome se tensó al escuchar aquello ¿De qué manera o con qué intención había dicho eso Inuyasha?

—Está preocupado por ti, así que al salir del trabajo vine a buscar algo que me indicara en dónde estabas o por lo menos que estarías bien, pero cuando escuche ruidos en la parte superior, pensé que estaban robando la casa, con eso de que lleva varios días sin habitar—

La psicóloga agradeció en silencio el que Sesshoumaru se haya marchado de inmediato, no quería imaginar que sucedería si ellos se enfrentaban.

—Dime una cosa ¿Has visto a Inuyasha? —

—Sí, hace poco salimos de su casa, él y su hermano pelearon y mencionó que tú estabas en peligro—

—Entonces… ¿Está bien?—Kagome estaba preocupada, sabía que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha habían peleado

Sango asintió.

—Ya lo está, no imaginas lo que ha sucedido—

— ¿Puedes llamarlo? —se quitó aquella camisa rota y manchada de sangre.

—Claro—vio las marcas en la espalda y el cuello de Kagome — ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —

—No, sólo dile que estoy bien—Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sango se acercó a ella y la ayudó a vestirse.

—Te lo hizo él ¿Cierto? —

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas—se apresuró a defenderlo.

— ¿Ah no? —preguntó molesta al ver cómo lo defendía—Entonces explícame—

—De aquí sacó la perla de Shikon, —señaló el lugar donde Sesshoumaru la había extraído—estaba dentro de mí y estos—señaló los rasguños de su espalda y los hematomas de su cuello—son causados por ella, es muy poderosa—

— ¿La Perla estaba en tu cuerpo? —Cuestionó preocupada, esperaba en serio que fuera un mito— ¿En dónde está? —

—No puedo decirlo—

— ¿No confías en mí? —

—Es por seguridad de todos—dijo tajante.

— ¿Sesshoumaru se quiso apoderar de La Perla? —

—Aquella joya es demasiado peligrosa, atrae a los demonios y trata de controlarlos, fue lo que pasó con él—Bajó la mirada—eso fue…lo que pasó—

—Escucho dolor en tus palabras ¿Pasó algo que te haya lastimado más que esos rasguños? —Sango era muy intuitiva.

Kagome rehuyó a la mirada inquisitiva de la detective.

—Tuve varias visiones, en una de ellas vi a Inuyasha transformado en demonio, así que Sesshoumaru vino a la ciudad y regresó un poco herido—

—Lo sé, yo lo vi todo, de hecho, yo… le disparé a Sesshoumaru. —Confesó apenada —Pero eso no explica el por qué de tu tristeza—

—En otra de mis visiones, Sesshoumaru entregaba la Perla de Shikon a Naraku—

— ¿Te duele el pensar que sea un traidor? —Sango observó como su compañera llevaba sus manos a la cara—No, no crees que sea un traidor, hay más, habla—

— ¿Siempre tan directa, Sango?—Kagome sonrió de medio lado—esta noche Sesshoumaru me besó en los labios y descubrí que me gusta más de lo que pensé—

—Eso es bueno ¿O no? —

—No—la joven tenía la necesidad de desahogarse—él entregará la Perla para salvarme, pero aun así…Naraku me matará—

— ¿Y creíste que alejarlo de ti era lo mejor? —

—Sí—se quejó.

—Creo que debiste contarle y buscar otra solución—

—Lo sé, tomé una decisión demasiado precipitada y cuando quise rectificar ya no pude hacer nada ¡En verdad me faltó imaginación! —

—Es cierto, pero también te faltó confiar en él y en su capacidad de decidir, pues creo que el futuro no está escrito y éste puede ser cambiado a medida que tomas esas decisiones—

—Lo sé, lo sé… sentí miedo. Si Sesshoumaru entrega la Perla por mi culpa, ese monstruo será imparable, temo que después lo mate a él—

—Está bien tener miedo, pero recuerda que cuentas con amigos y lo mejor es hablarlo, desahogarse y tratar de superar ese temor, juntos somos más fuertes, ya encontraremos una solución—

—Gracias—sonrió—Quiero pedirte algo—Kagome miró fijamente a Sango.

—Lo que sea—Contestó al ver el rostro angustiado de la psicóloga.

—Esto no es un caso normal como los que tratamos a diario—

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —

—Si Naraku me atrapa, prométeme…—

— ¡No lo hará! —Exclamó la detective.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que Sesshoumaru entregue esa joya—agarró con fuerza las manos de la detective en señal de súplica.

—Yo…—Sango sintió como la joven tomaba sus manos con demasiada fuerza, estas estaban frías y sudorosas, miró nuevamente el rostro de aquella chica y sabía que Kagome trataba de contener su miedo y su tristeza—lo prometo—susurró la detective.

— Ahora deja que llame a Inuyasha, merece saber que estas bien—Ella sacó su móvil y llamó a Inuyasha.

—Kagome, ya está en casa y se disculpa por preocuparnos—dijo la detective

— ¡Quiero verla! —dijo Inuyasha.

—Ella está cansada, mañana podrás verla—

—Pero ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí, pero dijo que regresó de un largo viaje y que sólo deseaba dormir un poco. Te comunico con ella si no me crees—Le pasó el teléfono a la otra joven.

Kagome saludó a Inuyasha y se disculpó por preocuparlo.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Kagome, sin embargo deseaba verla más que nunca.

* * *

Kikyo salió tarde del despacho. No tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, así que comenzó a revisar sus casos, aun cuando estos no eran de urgencia. La verdad era que ella estaba evadiendo a Inuyasha, no sabía cómo decirle que esperaban un hijo, le temía a su reacción.

Cerró sus archivos, apagó luces y aseguró el despacho, subió a su auto y condujo camino a casa, prendió la radio y sonrió, en aquel momento decidió contarle a Inuyasha lo del bebé, deseando que éste saltara de alegría por la noticia, pero de repente todo fue oscuridad para ella. Nunca se percató que era vigilada desde hacía días por insectos enviados por Naraku y que en ese momento era acechada por él.

La abogada abrió sus ojos con gran pesadez y descubrió que estaba en una habitación de estilo antiguo; por alguna razón aquel lugar la estaba haciendo sentirse débil; abrió la puerta corrediza y salió a un corredor, caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a otra habitación, podía ver la silueta de hombre proyectándose sobre la puerta.

—Entre—aquel hombre la llamó.

Ella corrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel tipo que alguna vez le invitó un café. Pero, ¿por qué no pudo sentir ninguna presencia? ¿Tenía él la manera de ocultarla?

— Kagewaki Hitomi—Habló sin emitir ninguna emoción— Imagino que tú eres Naraku ¿O estoy equivocada?—ella sonrió con soberbia— ¿O tal vez debo decir Onigumo? —Kikyo dejó escapar una leve risa.

—Veo que sabes de mi y creo saber cómo lo supiste ¿Kagome Higurashi soñó conmigo? —

Kikyo arrugó el ceño, pero pronto recuperó la postura.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso también la invitaste a tomar un café? —

— ¿Debería? ¿Tan compartidas son? ¿O sería para hacerte el favor de quitártela de en medio? —Naraku se rio descaradamente al ver cómo la sonrisa fingida de Kikyo se borraba de golpe. —Puedo hacerlo si me lo pides, puedo quitártela de en medio—

—No lo necesito, ella jamás será rival para mí—

—Bueno, pero aún así te ayudaré, porque Kagome Higurashi también me estorba y tengo un trato que no puede ser rechazado—

—Si lo dices por mí, olvídalo, no te lo permitiré—

—No estás en posición de negociar, si no lo has notado, este lugar absorbe la energía espiritual, los monjes y sacerdotisas no pueden pasar mucho tiempo aquí y si a eso le sumas el hecho de que en tu vientre llevas el hijo de un mitad bestia, el cual se alimenta de ti y de tu poder…mmm…no, creo que tu tiempo será menor de lo que imaginas—volvió a reír al ver la tristeza en aquellos fríos ojos.

Kikyo llevó la mano a su vientre, cerró sus ojos y juntando su energía espiritual intentó purificar aquel lugar, junto con su dueño.

Poco fue el daño causado en aquel lugar y una barrera protegió a su dueño.

Ella cayó de rodillas y respiró agitada, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que aquel ser se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba, sintió que él la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—A este paso morirás en tres días y tu engendro quedará sin oxigeno y morirá poco después de ti, pero por ahora está sufriendo tanto como tú—Naraku se levantó y con cuidado cargó a Kikyo en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la recámara en la que ella había estado anteriormente y la puso en un futón.

—Puedo parar tu sufrimiento y el de tu bebé, si haces que ella venga a mí y tú te conviertes en mi mujer—

— ¿Crees que un híbrido como tú puede chantajearme?—rió débilmente.

Naraku sonrió de medio lado, aquellas palabras lo habían molestado, así que se levanto y caminó hasta la puerta.

—No importa, entonces… sólo duerme…—cerró la puerta y la dejó sola.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decidió ir caminando a su casa, cuando de repente una pequeña polilla voló en círculos alrededor de él.

—Mph, ya está enterado—y voló hacia el casino en donde se encontraba el antiguo compañero de armas de su padre.

Ambos demonios se encontraron en la oficina del casino, pero el demonio polilla, hizo una seña de silencio y guió al hijo de su amigo Inu no Taisho a través de una puerta secreta detrás de la pared, recorrieron un pasillo y entraron a otra habitación, esta era a prueba de todo ruido.

— ¿No entran tus insectos? —Sesshoumaru preguntó al ver por primera vez que aquel hombre polilla entraba solo. —Esto es nuevo—

—No esta vez—sonrió de medio lado—entra y cierra la puerta—

—Imagino que ya no es seguro hablar—cerró la puerta— ¿Te han traicionado tus hombres? —

—Los que anhelan volver al pasado—

—Yo también lo anhelo—

—No a costa de los inocentes, tu padre no lo hubiera hecho—

—Mi padre murió a causa de ellos—

—Tu padre sabía lo que le aguardaba en aquel palacio, yo se lo advertí, pero no podía abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo—

—Ya tenía una mujer y un hijo—

—No hablemos de problemas maritales ¿Acaso crees que por no ser humanos somos invulnerables a las cosas del amor y el desamor? —

—Amor… estúpido sentimiento—

—Ah! ya veo, tu papel de médico te hace pensar como un científico ¡No me digas! ¿Eres de aquellos que dicen que el amor sólo es producido por feromonas? y que estas estimulan no sé qué parte del cerebro y todas esas idioteces—

—Así es—contestó secamente.

—Ya veo, entonces el aroma de esa chica ya estimuló tu cerebro—

—No—

El demonio polilla suspiró.

— ¿Sabes por qué tu padre me nombró como el jefe de inteligencia? Yo podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros, sabía lo que pasaba en todos lados e intuía lo que sucedería—hizo una larga pausa y caminó hasta una gaveta y sacó una caja—cuando escuché que regresaste, esperé que fuera una mentira, pero ya imaginaba que "las feromonas de esa mujer" te harían desobedecer una orden—

—No me das órdenes—

—Es verdad, fue una sugerencia, la cual tú pensaste que era lo mejor, sin embargo aquí estas. Te pedí que escondieras a esa mujer por el peligro que corre, ella será el medio para llegar a ti y a la joya—

— ¿Sabías que ella tenía La Perla de Shikón? —

—Por eso te pedí que la sacaras, pero imaginé que volverías y…—estiró las manos para entregar la caja—esto no es un juego, la vida de humanos, demonios y los hijos de estos dependen de que no entregues esa Perla, en su lugar…—señaló la caja con la mirada.

Sesshoumaru abrió la caja.

—No digas nada, esta te será de utilidad en algún momento—

— ¿Saben ellos que la Perla está en mi poder? —preguntó intrigado.

—Aún no, pero falta poco; Naraku al igual que yo tiene insectos vigilándonos—

— ¿Por qué me entregas esto? —Sesshoumaru mostró la caja.

—Escuché el último sueño de tu sacerdotisa—

—Entonces yo entregaré esta joya falsa en su lugar ¿Cómo obtuviste esta tan rápido?—

— ¿Rápido? A lo largo de los años han aparecido joyas falsas, muchos han querido hacer su propia Perla de Shikon y esta es casi idéntica a la verdadera, sólo que no cumple ningún deseo—

—Pediste un deseo y no se te concedió ¿Qué pediste? —

—Que mi esposa humana volviera a la vida—

— ¿Humana? —

—Sí, pero no sucedió nada, aun así la guarde por años, esta te sacará del problema en el que estas a punto de entrar—

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja ¿Acaso ella vio que entregaría la Perla? ¿Creyó que la iba a traicionar?

— ¿No te preguntaste por qué fuiste rechazado? —El demonio polilla sonrió con sorna.

—No, pero ya imagino por qué—

—Bien ¿No te interesa saber que piensa ella? Puedo decirte todo—

Sesshoumaru arrugó levemente el ceño.

—Ella tendrá sus razones, así que no, no me interesa—

—Que mal, pero respeto tus decisiones—

—Debo regresar—

—Ella parece débil, pero es muy fuerte, además de que tiene valor—

—Es una humana—

— ¿Y qué? —

—No me mezclo con humanas—

—No es lo que escuché, además no dije nada de mezclarte con humanas, sólo dije que ella era fuerte y valiente —

—Fue un grave error—

—Si tú lo dices—

Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación para después salir del casino. Voló a casa de Kagura, aún estaba pendiente el alertarla, sin embargo no la encontró, tal vez ella seguía fuera de la ciudad, sólo esperaba que no se presentara en la fiesta de clausura de las conferencias médicas.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagome fue a la estación de policía, pero antes de entrar, Kagome sintió dos presencias cerca, buscó con la mirada a los dueños de aquellas presencias, la primera se acercaba a gran velocidad a ella.

— ¡Kagome! —

Ella volteó y lo último que sintió fue que era abrazada con fuerza.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Ella también lo abrazó— ¡Estas bien! No hay ningún rasguño ¿Por qué la gorra? ¿Acaso…?—

—Regrese a mi apariencia verdadera, parece que también he recuperado mi habilidad para recuperarme rápidamente, además, el estúpido de Sesshoumaru no fue tan fuerte esta vez—Se burló.

— ¿Qué dice Kikyo de esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Reaccionó bien, o al menos eso creo—

— ¿Eso crees? —

—Ella ya no volvió a casa, ayer ni siquiera contestó mis llamadas en el despacho, sólo decía que estaba ocupada y ni siquiera me lo dijo ella, me lo dijo Kouga—

—Ya veo—

— ¿No te hizo daño? —

— ¿Sesshoumaru? —Kagome vio la preocupación honesta en aquella mirada—No, me resbalé de un árbol y en una de mis visiones tuve que correr y ¡Vaya que me lastimé! —

— ¿Eso fue todo? —

—Sí, no sucedió nada importante, Sesshoumaru nunca…—ella se calló cuando sintió que la otra presencia se acercaba a ellos.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru salió de la estación y pasó justo por en medio de ellos.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Gritó Inuyasha demasiado molesto.

Kagome sólo enmudeció y bajó la mirada.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

—Esta noche es la clausura de las conferencias y usted señorita Higurashi, como parte del grupo forense está a obligada asistir y habrá una fiesta, en donde la señorita Kagura, mi asistente, estará presente, creo que querrá conocerla—dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Allí estaré—Dijo suavemente.

Inuyasha miró a ambos con atención y guardó silencio hasta que su medio hermano se alejó.

— ¿Pasó algo más entre ustedes? —

—No—

—Está bien, pero ambos están muy raros, es la primera vez que veo tan molesto a mi hermano y que no me ataca—sonrió de medio lado. —Además hoy estas demasiado roja—

Kagome se cubrió el rostro.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, Totosai me despedirá si sigo llegando tarde—Y corrió hacia dentro de la estación.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y la vio marcharse.

—También es la primera vez que la veo huir, de hecho, es la primera vez que veo que los dos huyen—

En ese momento recibió una llamada de Kouga.

— ¿Qué sucedió qué? Voy para allá—

Kouga le dijo a Inuyasha que Ayame también había recuperado su antigua apariencia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ojala les haya gustado, el final se acerca, en cuantos capítulos, no sé, pero ya está cerca, je, quiero agradecerles sus reviews y que me agreguen a sus favoritos. Gracias a: **hekate ama, Marlene Vasquez, AllySan, Faby Sama, DjPuMa13g, Sasunaka doki, Gata de la Luna, LadyWitheRose, Yoko-zuki10, Cinthya S, Lilith1939, **pero especialmente gracias a **AllySan.**

Me despido, un beso y un abrazo a todas.

Axter23.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya les tengo listo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 20.**

Inuyasha miró con preocupación a Ayame, si ella había recuperado su forma al igual que él, sólo significaba una cosa: el sello estaba cediendo por completo.

—No lo entiendo—dijo el hanyou.—Podemos preguntarle a Kikyo, ella es la mejor sacerdotisa de la ciudad, es sabia e inteligente—Inuyasha trató de convencerlos. —Le llamaré—sacó su celular y le marcó a su novia.

Pero Kikyo nunca atendió aquel llamado.

—Creo que ella ya no quiere verme—dijo cabizbajo.

—No lo dudo, —Ayame comenzó a regañarlo— si tú te las has pasado preocupado por otra mujer en lugar de atenderla a ella y más ahora que ella esta…—se detuvo antes de hablar de más.

— ¿Embarazada? —

Kouga y Ayame se miraron mutuamente.

—Sí, ya lo sabía, sólo estaba esperando que ella me lo dijera, quería poner mi cara de sorpresa cuando lo hiciera—

— ¿Cómo…?—Kouga parpadeó varias veces.

—Mi olfato, es una de la pocas habilidades que conservaba, pero cuando el sello se rompió en mi, este regresó por completo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada —sonrió de medio lado y luego les contó lo desesperado que estaba hasta la noche anterior, de cómo había sido ignorado por su novia durante todo el día diciéndole que estaba ocupada.

—En…en verdad lo estaba, se ha estado encargando de tus casos, mientras encuentras una solución—añadió de nuevo Kouga.

—No, creo que me ha abandonado, ya lo temía, odia a mi verdadero ser ¡Me siento tan inútil al estar escondiéndome!—

— ¡Basta de lamentarte Inuyasha! —regañó Ayame—No es tu aspecto lo que la molesta y lo sabes—

— ¿Ah no? ¿Crees que viéndome así deseará estar a mi lado? ¿Crees que deseará tener el hijo de un mitad demonio? Si mi aspecto es el de un perro—Jaló sus orejas— ¿Crees que ella quiera que su hijo sea tratado como me trataron a mi? —

—Ella está feliz por su embarazo—ella le dijo en tono suave—sensible, pero feliz—

— ¿Por qué no lo ha dicho entonces? ¿Por qué me dejó? —

—Deja de quejarte, llamaré a la oficina y luego te comunico con ella, de mi no se esconderá—Kouga sonrió complacido y llamó al teléfono de la oficina, pero contestó la secretaria.

— ¡Qué extraño! —

— ¿No te quiso contestar? — Inuyasha preguntó muy ansioso.

—Ella no ha llegado, la secretaria dice que ella tuvo que pedirle las llaves al portero y que él vio salir a Kikyo aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana, tampoco llamó para cancelar ninguna de sus citas—

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, ella nunca falta ni llega tarde a la oficina ni abandona a sus clientes—Inuyasha se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿Cómo está tu olfato hoy lobo rabioso?—

—Hoy está mejor que nunca, perro sarnoso—Kouga sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Piensan rastrearla? ¡Eso es una falta de respeto!—intervino Ayame.

— ¿No lo escuchaste? ¡Tiene un mal presentimiento! Además hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos esto—

—Tal vez ella ya no quiere verlo—la loba colocó sus manos sobre la cintura.

— ¿Crees que la dejaré ir así de fácil? ¡Lleva a mi hijo! Además ya la esperé demasiado—

—Mi olfato es mejor que el de ustedes dos, yo ayudaré—ella se levantó y tomo las llaves de su casa y el auto—

— ¿No te importa salir así? —El hanyou parpadeó varias veces.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha! Mi aspecto humano y el demoniaco no son muy diferentes, además…tarde o temprano toda esta mentira se vendrá abajo, es mejor que los humanos se acostumbren, sólo espero que no afecte mi negocio—

Ayame salió con aquellos dos chicos detrás de ella; tuvo que cruzar por el restaurant y llegó hasta donde estaba la cajera, quien la miró extrañada, pero sin darle tanta importancia.

La loba sonrió triunfal y le susurró a Kouga— ¿Ves? No tengo nada de qué preocuparme—

Y los tres salieron hasta la oficina y comenzaron a seguir el rastro de Kikyo, caminaron durante un par de horas hasta llegar a un hotel en donde estaba el auto de Kikyo.

— ¿Es broma? —Inuyasha se asomó por la ventanilla del auto— ¡Ese maldito hibrido y Kikyo! —

Ayame y Kouga miraron con pena a Inuyasha, podía oler la sangre brotando de sus palmas cuando este enterró sus garras al cerrar los puños, casi podían escuchar el rechinido de los dientes del hanyou al mismo tiempo que este gruñía.

—Inuyasha…yo…no sé qué decir—dijo Ayame preocupada por lo que pudiera hacer, lo mejor era evitar que se encontrara con ellos en ese momento.

—Vamos viejo, debe haber una explicación—Kouga quiso retener a Inuyasha cuando vio que este se apresuraba hacia la salida, pero sólo recibió un fuerte empujón.

— ¿Qué otra explicación quieres? ¡Ella se decidió ya por ese hibrido! No es la primera vez que percibo este aroma, lo he olido en la ropa de ella, además que ha estado actuado muy extraño—Inuyasha aventó a Kouga hacia un lado y corrió para alejarse de allí.

— ¡Ve tras él Kouga! —ordenó Ayame.

—Pero…—

—Él no está pensando con claridad, Kikyo ya no está aquí, entonces ¿Por qué su automóvil continua en este lugar? Lo celos le nublan la mente ¡Ve! —

Kouga corrió y Ayame le siguió con la mirada, cuando de repente la joven loba se percató de que algo la vigilaba, de un salto subió al toldo del auto y de un zarpazo mató a un insecto venenoso de Naraku.

—Era sólo una avispa… No, no es eso, de repente sentí que me vigilaba—pensó mientras olfateaba el aire y de nuevo siguió el rastro de Kikyo, que nos se dirigía al interior del hotel, sino que iba hacia la calle.

…

* * *

En efecto, Naraku miraba todo lo que había sucedido en ese hotel y sonreía satisfecho, pues Inuyasha había desconfiado de Kikyo, ahora aquel híbrido sufría.

Kagura observaba detenidamente la reacción de Naraku.

—No lo entiendo ¿No sería más fácil cortarle la cabeza a esa mujer y enviársela por correo a Inuyasha? ¿Qué demonios estas tramando Naraku? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de la humana? ¡Maldito bastardo! —Pensó con desprecio.

—Sé lo que piensas—Naraku sacó a la Dama de los Vientos de sus cavilaciones—No la he matado porque ella será el canje con la poseedora de la perla—Soltó una carcajada.

Esta explicación parecía lógica, sin embargo no le satisfacía a Kagura.

—Como digas—Ella salió del lugar.

Kikyo escuchó todo lo que Naraku le dijo a Kagura y le enfrentó.

— ¿Es en serio? —La abogada sonrió con soberbia—Por lo que veo aún tienes un lado… humano—

Naraku miró fijamente a Kikyo y luego sonrió.

—No estés muy segura de lo que siento, yo sólo quiero mi venganza—

— ¡Ah! ¿Y eso implica destruir a Inuyasha emocionalmente? ¿Qué ganas haciéndole esto? —

—Le puedo hacer sentir lo que es morir poco a poco, lo que es estar abandonado, pero lo que en verdad deseo es ser el más poderoso, que tanto él como Sesshoumaru vean impotentes cómo destruyo toda esta falsa vida que se han creado y para eso necesito la Perla de Shikon—

—Esa perla es un mito—

Naraku se rió ante ese comentario, hizo una seña y Kana se acercó con su espejo y le mostró la plática que Sango y Kagome habían tenido la noche anterior.

Kikyo amplió la mirada llena de angustia al ver que su prima le mostraba la herida de su costado a la detective y se sorprendió al escuchar que Sesshoumaru había sacado la perla de su cuerpo; de repente el espejo se oscureció.

—No pude escuchar en dónde la había ocultado, al parecer alguien más no quiere que me entere en donde esta, pero tengo mis métodos y sé que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa por su familia y lo será aún más con tal de protegerte a ti y al hijo del hombre que ella amó—

Kikyo sonrió de medio lado, estaba asustada, pero ese híbrido no tendría el gusto de amedrentarla.

— ¿Te sientes tan seguro de ti mismo Naraku? Pero puedo ver lo mucho que le temes a los hermanos—soltó una forzada y sonora carcajada—creo que no te daré problemas y mucho menos intervendré en tus planes, regreso a mi recámara, después de todo soy tu huésped—Ella se dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su habitación y cuando él ya no pudo verla ni escucharla dejó de reír y ahora su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, él tenía razón, Kagome se sacrificaría sin pensarlo dos veces, mas no sabía si sería capaz de entregarle la perla a tan malvado ser. Esperaba que no.

Naraku arrugó molesto el ceño, ella se mostró tan confiada y casi hizo que sus planes se vinieran abajo, tal vez la sugerencia de Kagura era la mejor, pero si mataba a Kikyo, obviamente reforzarían la seguridad de aquella joven llamada Kagome.

* * *

Ayame siguió el rastro de Kikyo por varias horas, había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un valle y al frente estaba un sendero el cual llevaba a un monte, así que siguió la vereda y con gran agilidad subió varios peñascos.

— ¡Ah cómo había extrañado esta destreza! —sonrió la loba.

Pero se percató de que algo andaba mal, ese aroma no la llevaba a ningún lado, había corrido en círculos un par de veces y cada vez que creía haber encontrado algo para tomar un rumbo distinto siempre regresaba al mismo punto, al final de la vereda, pero al principio del monte.

—Una barrera—luego olfateó de nuevo—hasta aquí llega su esencia, es una barrera, esto es malo—Tomó su celular para llamar a Kouga con la esperanza de que Inuyasha hubiera recapacitado, pero casualmente no tenía señal en ese lugar. —Esta esencia yo la recuerdo, debo regresar, tengo un mal presentimiento—y corrió de regreso.

…

* * *

Sesshoumaru había pasado la tarde en la oficina, tan concentrado como siempre en lo que hacía, aunque había pequeños lapsos en los cuales ella invadía su mente, sentía como el calor se colaba por sus venas y se concentraba en su pecho.

—Soy un imbécil—pensó molesto—ella no me correspondió—

Tomó molesto el teléfono y le marcó a Kagura, tenía que advertirle acerca del peligro que corría, pero ella nunca respondió.

Justo en ese momento entró el ex jefe de la policía a la oficina del mayor de los hijos del Comandante.

— ¿Preocupado por algo? —

—No—

El hombre suspiró.

—Deberías. Sesshoumaru ya no podré encubrir más los delitos cometidos por los demonios—

—Lo entiendo—

—A pesar de que tú te has encargado de apaciguar a los más revoltosos, dentro de poco su existencia estará al descubierto—

— ¿Acaso los patólogos y el comisionado quieren más dinero? —

El ex jefe movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa.

—Aun cuando pagues por encubrirlos, ya no podremos hacer nada si su apariencia los delata, sin embargo…—hizo una larga pausa—ya ha habido varios asesinatos de jóvenes mujeres, no sólo en esta ciudad, sino en otras y curiosamente todas son allegadas a algún templo, familiares de algún monje o sacerdotisa, pero el caso es que la prensa ya está encima de esto, gracias a la grabación acerca de un niño con fuerza descomunal, la gente dice que es un demonio, hemos tenido que intervenir para evitar que las personas tomen represalias contra todo albino que existe en este país—

—Estoy encargándome de esto—

—Más vale que te des prisa y acabes con él como siempre lo has hecho, la matanza debe terminar o ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer—

— ¿Acaso estas dándome ordenes? —Sesshoumaru lo miró un tanto molesto.

Aquel hombre negó con tranquilidad.

—Quizás debería encerrarlos a todos—

—Tú también estás implicado—

— ¿A quién le creerían? Soy amigo del ministro… Monstruo—El hombre arrugó el ceño y miró al demonio directo a los ojos, estaba un poco molesto—No, creo que tendrás que pensar en algo mejor que un "Estás implicado". Controla a tu gente y yo me encargo de la mía, después de todo he sido yo quien ha lavado la sangre de las paredes, acomodado los cuadros y enterrado los restos de las víctimas de tu gente, para que todo salga bien y mi gente este tranquila—

Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño y observó como el jefe de policía estaba a punto de salir de su oficina, hasta que este se detuvo y volvió a hablarle.

—El que se hayan mantenido ocultos por tanto tiempo no es sólo un logro de ustedes, muchos humanos están "implicados", incluyendo a mi hija Sango, lo único que queremos a cambio es muy poco, sólo un poco de paz, piénsalo—Salió de la oficina.

Sesshoumaru dio un ligero gruñido, cómo deseaba asesinarlo en ese momento.

* * *

Kouga corrió lo más rápido que pudo, deseando que el debilitamiento del sello le hubiera devuelto su velocidad innata, sin embargo le fue imposible alcanzar a Inuyasha, a quién pudo localizar gracias a su sensible olfato, sentado a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¡Chucho pulgoso! —Kouga le dio tremendo coscorrón.

Inuyasha se levantó molesto con las ganas de regresarle aquel golpe.

— ¡Serás idiota Inuyasha! ¿Cómo puedes marcharte así y dejar a Kikyo? —

El híbrido bajó la mirada un tanto deprimido.

— ¿No lo ves Kouga? El hechizo está desvaneciéndose y esta mentira que hemos vivido durante tanto tiempo está por acabarse, en cuanto los humanos vean nuestra verdadera apariencia el temor y caos serán una realidad en nuestras vidas, algunos demonios tienen la apariencia de humanos, pero ¿qué hay de nosotros los hanyous? ¿Qué apariencia tendrá mi hijo? Yo no quiero que lo desprecien al igual que a mí, tengo la esperanza de que herede mi gen humano y que junto con el de Kikyo…tú sabes Kouga, deseo que se vea completamente como un humano y aun así, la gente lo despreciará porque su padre es mitad bestia—

Kouga no le dio importancia a los lamentos de su colega.

— ¿Así que es eso? De nuevo ese maldito complejo de inferioridad, por eso abandonaste a esa mujer llamada Kagome ¿Verdad? —Kouga se sentó junto a Inuyasha, quien lo miró asombrado. — hace poco Kikyo se lo contó a Ayame—

—Pensé que Kagome me dejaría por ser lo que soy—

—Tal vez tú eres el equivocado, por odiar y negar tanto lo que eres en realidad—

—No, yo…—

— Y has estado tratando de proteger a esa mujer sólo porque te sientes culpable de haberla abandonado, todo por no haberte aceptado tú mismo—

—Yo la amé… demasiado y sí, aún siento culpa por la forma en que se terminaron las cosas—

—Porque fuiste un cobarde, pero ella ya lo superó ¿Y tú? ¿Y estabas tan preocupado por ella que jamás tomaste en cuenta que Kikyo no había regresado a casa? —

—Yo…—

— ¡Ya! Deja de compadecerte idiota, si no fuera por tus celos estúpidos, habrías notado que el auto de Kikyo estaba en ese hotel, pero ella no. ¿No te parece extraño? ¡Pudo haber sido secuestrada y estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!—

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?! —

— ¡Tratamos imbécil! ¡Pero saliste corriendo como estúpido! —

Inuyasha no sólo estaba preocupado por su mujer, sino que se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ya que mientras él estaba ocultándose, lamentado su condición híbrida y preocupado por la mujer de su pasado, ahora su novia y su no nacido hijo estaban en peligro, posiblemente en manos de Onigumo, quien ahora se hacía llamar Naraku.

— ¿En dónde está Ayame? —

—Se fue siguiendo el rastro de Kikyo—

— ¡Idiota! Ella también puede estar en peligro—

Kouga sacó su móvil mientras corrían de regreso al hotel, por fortuna Ayame ya había entrado al área donde tenía señal en su teléfono y les dijo en dónde podían alcanzarla.

Al encontrarse todos juntos, ella explicó todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Una barrera? —preguntó Kouga.

—Sí—contestó Ayame—pero hay algo más Kouga, pude detectar un aroma muy conocido por nosotros—

— ¿Qué nosotros conocemos? —

—Quisiera equivocarme, pero estoy segura de que es quien destruyó a nuestro clan poco antes de que conociéramos a Inuyasha—

— ¿Qué dices? —Kouga se exaltó— ¿Estás segura? —

— ¡Kouga, estoy segura! —Tembló de impotencia—Al principio lo dudé, pero aún no puedo olvidar su asqueroso olor—mencionó algo alterada.

— ¿Él destruyó tu clan? ¿Tan poderoso es? —Inuyasha estaba impactado.

La loba asintió mientras Kouga apretaba sus puños lleno de furia.

—Él mató a mi abuelo—La loba se mordió el labio.

Inuyasha escuchaba y miraba con incredulidad a los lobos, no podía imaginar que tan fuerte era ese tal Naraku.

De repente el cielo se oscureció y amenazó con caer una tormenta.

—Si no nos damos prisa perderemos todo rastro—observó Kouga.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Es por aquí—señaló Ayame, pero al llegar a aquel lugar se dio cuenta que ya no había vereda, Naraku amplió nuevamente aquella barrera. —No… no entiendo, era por aquí… estoy segura—

Y comenzó a llover.

— ¡Maldición! —Gruñó el lobo.

Inuyasha olfateaba desesperado el débil rastro de Kikyo que aún continuaba en el aire, pero que rápidamente terminó por desvanecerse.

— ¡Kikyo! —Gritó Inuyasha y dio un fuerte golpe en el húmedo suelo para descargar su frustración.

* * *

El turno en la estación de policía había terminado. Kagome se alistó para ir a casa cuando recordó que Sesshoumaru le dijo que esta noche sería la clausura de esas conferencias y al parecer estaba obligada a asistir, cosa que no le molestaba realmente, pues deseaba verlo una vez más.

Ella caminó al estacionamiento por su auto, al buscar la llave se le cayó, cuando se inclinó a recogerla sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado, llevó su mano justo a donde tenía la herida.

—Tendré que ir al médico a que me revisen, sólo espero que no se me haya infectado—

El médico no vio con buenos ojos aquella herida.

— ¿Cómo se hizo esto? —la cuestionó.

—Estábamos en un campamento casi en medio de la nada y me resbalé, al caer me di con una piedra afilada y como no había médicos ni ningún auxilio, me cauterizaron—dijo con un poco de remordimiento por haber mentido.

El no le creyó, más bien pensó que se trataba de un caso de maltrato.

—Pues no está infectada, pero le quedará una horrible cicatriz, espero que no sea de las que les gustan los bikinis—

Kagome sonrió.

—Pues ahora ya no—ella se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del doctor quien le tendió una receta.

—Con esto calmará su dolor y evitará que se infecte—

—Gracias—Se despidió educadamente.

Después de salir del consultorio fue a la farmacia y compró todo lo que indicaba su receta y luego fue a casa para tomar un baño y aplicarse aquello que le calmaría el dolor de su costado; miró el reloj, el cual marcaba la siete de la noche y corrió al armario para ver que se pondría para el cierre de aquel evento. Por fin conocería a Kagura y podría advertirle, así evitaría esta increíble disputa entre humanos y demonios.

—Sé que si esto de los demonios se descubre… No, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero los templos se llenarían de personas en busca de pergaminos y hechizos, tal vez llegarían a las armas…no quiero imaginarlo, sería simplemente el caos—angustiada tomó aquel vestido para la fiesta y lo colocó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Me notará? ¿Me mirará siquiera? —sonrió con melancolía.

Nuevamente miró el reloj y se vistió rápidamente y se peinó y maquilló de manera sencilla y en pocos minutos ya estaba en su auto y luego en aquel salón de convenciones; miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna cara conocida, el chico que recibía los boletos le indico su lugar que estaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Vaya Kagome! —Habló Renkotsu—se ve mejor así—

Suikotsu sólo sonrió.

—Tal vez deberíamos presentarle a nuestro hermanito Bankotsu—señaló de nuevo Renkotsu.

—No, no es para ella—contestó el otro forense.

— ¿Quién? —ella los miró con inocencia.

—Nuestro hermano menor, es el líder del equipo de elite de la policía, pero créame, él no es para usted, sería como mezclar el agua y el aceite—dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

—Basta Suikotsu, parece que le estas creando más fama a nuestro hermano al aplicar psicología inversa a nuestra psicóloga—

Kagome sonrió ante los comentarios de los forenses.

Pronto salió una mujer hacia la tribuna y solicito la atención de todos para presentar al expositor.

Kagome supo de inmediato que era ella, gracias a la foto de Sesshoumaru y porque llevaba el vestido que había visto en sus sueños y porque, además, de ella emanaba energía maligna.

La exposición terminó y Kagura cerró el evento e invitó a todos a disfrutar la fiesta de clausura.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar a aquella mujer, pero le perdió de vista por un instante, cuando la vio nuevamente la encontró junto a él, junto a Sesshoumaru.

Al verlo se detuvo de repente, sus piernas no quisieron dar un paso más, su boca se secó de inmediato y sentía un intenso cosquilleó en el estómago.

— ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?...Sesshoumaru…—pensó y luego se obligó a seguir avanzando.

Sesshoumaru volteó a verla y ella lo notó, pero él se alejó antes de que ella pudiera acercarse, lo que provocó un fuerte sentimiento de angustia en la psicóloga; él sólo quería darle el espacio suficiente para que ella se acercara a Kagura y le contara lo de su sueño, ya intervendría después, dependiendo de si la Dama de los Vientos le creía o no.

Kagome por fin alcanzó a aquella mujer.

—Disculpe ¿Es usted Kagura-san? —

—Sí —Ella miró a aquella joven con recelo, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, pues la había visto gracias al espejo de Kana.

—Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar con usted—

Kagura sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Es importante? —

Kagome asintió.

—Pasemos a la recepción, allí casi no hay gente, todos están en la parte de atrás, donde deberíamos estar nosotras…bailando o cenando ¿No cree? —

—Prometo decirlo rápido—

—Bien, que sea rápido, tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté en orden tanto en el salón como en el jardín trasero—

—Bueno de eso quiero hablar…—hizo una pausa, pensaba en cómo decirle lo que sabía sin sonar como una loca. —No debe ir esta noche allá atrás—

— ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? —

—Sé que no me va a creer, pero esta noche usted está en peligro de muerte, en mis sueños tengo visiones en las cuales usted aparece y es atacada por un hanyou llamado Naraku y si algo le pasa a usted todo lo que han venido ocultado durante tanto tiempo se descubrirá—

— ¿En sus sueños? —

—Sé que no me cree—

—Debería visitar al loquero, puede encontrar a varios en ese salón, puedo presentarle a algunos—Kagura le creyó y vio por que Naraku le temía, pero aun cuando ella se quedara oculta, sólo bastaba que Naraku destruyera su corazón para acabar con su existencia. Además debía encubrirse ella misma acerca de que lo conocía.

—Es verdad, no estoy inventando—

— ¿Sabe una cosa? Mi tiempo está demasiado limitado y he trabajado demasiado para que las cosas salgan bien, y no por un sueño que usted tuvo significa que voy a detenerme—Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de la humana.

—Culparán a Sesshoumaru de su muerte ¿No le importa? —

Kagura se detuvo sin voltearse.

—Puedo ver que siente algo por él—mencionó la mujer—pero no se haga ilusiones, a él no le agrada mezclarse con humanas y mucho menos avergonzarse a sí mismo procreando un insignificante hanyou—

Kagome bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero no importa si él no quiere estar conmigo, lo importante es evitar la guerra que se desatará con su muerte—

— ¿Guerra? ¿Qué Sesshoumaru puede morir? Entonces no lo conoce—Miró a la psicóloga con desprecio—si usted no confía en el poder de Sesshoumaru es porque ni siquiera merece que él la mire—

— ¿Ya se cansó de menospreciarme? —Kagome arrugó el ceño molesta, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente al ver que tenía la atención de aquella soberbia mujer—Sé que usted es un demonio también, además ¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndole? ¿Qué me ofenda y humille tal y como lo acaba de hacer? No, yo sólo quiero evitar que la maten, pero si usted desea morir, adelante, sólo evite que la vean junto a Sesshoumaru, ya que ese hanyou llamado Naraku aprovechará su muerte para acusarlo y en cuanto Sesshoumaru intente defenderse se mostrará tal cual es y lo perseguirán como si fuera un animal y a todo demonio y hanyou que aparezca después de eso—

Kagura meditó por unos segundos las palabras de la chica y nuevamente comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella.

Kagome suspiró frustrada ante su fracaso, sentía pena por aquella mujer, aunque sin saberlo, nuevamente el futuro ya había sido cambiado; se dispuso a marcharse pero un hombre se paró frente a ella.

— ¿Es usted médico? —Preguntó aquel elegante hombre de larga y rizada cabellera.

—No, soy psicóloga, pero como trabajo para el departamento de policía en el área de psicología forense…pues me obligaron a venir, aunque no estoy obligada a quedarme en esta fiesta—

—Mi nombre es Kagewaki Hitomi—Sonrió amablemente aquel hombre— ¿Y su nombre bella dama? —Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

Kagome sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, tenía un presentimiento, uno malo; rápidamente buscó a Sesshoumaru con la mirada, mas no lo encontró y su presencia le indicaba que estaba dentro del salón de baile.

—Higurashi Kagome—Se relajó por un momento, pues no podía sentir presencia maligna en esa persona, gracias a un artefacto purificador que formaba una barrera sólo alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual además cubría su aroma de hanyou.

—Me gustaría bailar una pieza con usted—

—Yo…la verdad…debo marcharme—

Naraku la agarró de los hombros haciendo que la joven se tensara y se acercó hasta su oído.

—Insisto—susurró—creo que Kikyo estaría muy complacida—Y tomó la mano de la petrificada mujer y la llevó hasta el salón, en donde ambos pudieron estar a la vista de Sesshoumaru, quien los miró de soslayo.

Ella escuchó aquellas palabras como una amenaza.

Naraku llevó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de Kagome y la apegó más a su cuerpo, ella tragó pesado y aguardó en silencio, pues ahora ya no había duda, estaba bailando en este momento con el enemigo, su instinto le avisó del peligro desde un principio.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo con usted? —Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Digamos que…a cada minuto que pasa, ella y el hijo de Inuyasha se debilitan—Los labios de Naraku estaban muy cerca del oído de Kagome, susurrando para que Sesshoumaru no los escuchara.

La aflicción ensombreció el rostro de Kagome.

Naraku se separó para mirarla directo a los ojos.

—No ponga esa cara, está en sus manos salvarlos, por lo pronto, sonría y finja que disfruta mi compañía

Kagome sonrió forzada.

— ¿Es usted…Naraku? —

—Lo soy—

Kagome comenzó a sudar, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente la mirada de Sesshoumaru, esperando que él pudiera interpretar su lenguaje corporal.

—Vayamos al jardín, le daré las condiciones lejos de él, sé que tiene muy buen oído—Dejó de bailar y tomó de nuevo la mano de la chica y la guió hasta el jardín.

La joven se mordió el labio, después de todo estaba siendo guiada justo al lugar en donde Kagura sería asesinada.

Sesshoumaru había observado el comportamiento de Kagome, era extraño que estuviera tan nerviosa junto a ese humano y ella jamás dejó de mirarlo, cuando vio que se la llevaba al jardín supo que era momento de intervenir.

Naraku se detuvo, no era tonto y sabía que tenía poco tiempo para decir sus condiciones antes de que Sesshoumaru llegara hasta ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere para dejar a Kikyo en paz? —

—La Perla—

—No la tengo—

—Pero Sesshoumaru sí—La angustia invadió el pecho de Kagome y Naraku lo notó—él la entregará a cambio de usted—

Kagome recordó su sueño y supo que su fin estaba cerca, sólo esperaba que Sango cumpliera su promesa.

—Es verdad, yo me iré por mi voluntad con usted, pero antes debe dejar libre a Kikyo—lo miró desafiante.

—Supuse que eso pediría—sonrió y de soslayo vio que Sesshoumaru se acercaba—bien, la espero en el camino que lleva al parque del Monte Fuji, esta noche, vaya sola y dejaré ir a Kikyo—Rió al ver el rencor y la desesperación en aquella joven y luego se marchó.

Sesshoumaru vio como aquel humano se retiró, así que detuvo su marcha antes de llegar hasta ella, vio como ella dio media vuelta y lo miró por un par de segundos y luego comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba él, sin embargo, ella pasó de largo sin mencionar palabra alguna, mientras él se quedó estático, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella se alejaba cada vez más.

Kagome subió a su auto y condujo decidida hacia donde ya la esperaba Naraku.

Por fortuna, alguien más había estado vigilando a la psicóloga y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la perla fuera entregada.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que sí les haya gustado, el lemon se los debo y espero que sepan disculparme, pero cuando lo ponga espero que sea de su agrado, es decir, les prometo lemon.

Antes quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews y disculpen si esta vez no las menciono de uno por uno, pero con este teclado que está más duro que una vieja máquina de escribir me da flojera, pero ya pedí uno de regalo de Navidad.

Por cierto antes de despedirme, quiero desearles a todos felices fiestas, en caso de que no nos veamos por aquí, les mando un fuerte beso y un abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

Y de nuevo gracias por todo chicas y chicos, pero sobre todo, gracias… AllySan.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal la pasaron en estas fiestas? Espero que bien, yo por mi parte, aunque tarde, aquí les dejo mi regalo de navidad, año nuevo y de reyes, espero que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 21.**

Curiosamente, durante esa noche tanto en la estación de policía, como en algunos templos recibían reportes de encuentros inexplicables con seres sobrenaturales.

—Escucha esto Miroku—insistió Sango a su compañero que apenas subía al auto después de comprar su cena.

— ¿Algo en especial que nos concierna? —

—En la calle Yokohama—repitió la persona encargada de la base.

—Reportaron haber visto un monstruo—comentó Sango.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el joven un tanto incrédulo.

—Shh, escucha…—

—Aquí la unidad 0281, reportando mismo incidente en la avenida principal ¡Lo tengo en la mira! ¡Voy en su persecución! —Gritó un patrullero.

Miroku y Sango voltearon a verse.

—Esto desatará un tremendo caos—El detective tenía una extraña sensación de angustia, así que colocó su sirena en el toldo dispuesto a arrancar su unidad.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —La joven escudriñó la expresión de su compañero, quien miraba atento hacia el frente.

—No lo sé, tal vez ayudar al patrullero ¿O al demonio? —

—Esto es difícil, no sé qué hacer, tal vez papá…—Sango colocó su mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Ahora? —

—Él trató esos casos en el pasado, puede aconsejarnos—

* * *

Así que Miroku encendió el auto y fueron a casa de Sango, en donde se entrevistaron con su padre, a quién informaron acerca de los reportes.

—Sí, me di cuenta cuando vi que Kirara tenía dos colas en lugar de una— y abrió el armario, de donde saco una especie de frasquitos y un boomerang gigante.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si durante años me hiciste cargarlo cada vez que salíamos al campo de tiro y me hacías lanzarlo, aún no te perdono todas la veces que me hiciste llorar por cargar esta cosa tan pesada—dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Pero cuando pudiste dominarlo te divertiste. El hiraikotsu está hecho de huesos de demonios, tiene varios siglos de haber sido fabricado y estos…—mostró los frascos—son veneno, bombas de humo que yo mismo fabriqué cuando me enteré de la existencia de los demonios, he tenido que limpiar los desastres, tanto de los demonios, como los de los exterminadores de estos—

— ¿Exterminadores? —Miroku lo miró extrañado.

—Sí. Un grupo de humanos que se dedica a cazarlos en secreto—

— ¿Cómo pudiste guardar silencio por tanto tiempo? —Reprochó la joven, pero de inmediato miró comprensiva a su padre.

—Oh, eso. De hecho… yo lo mencioné una vez y me dieron vacaciones por una semana, dijeron que estaba estresado—

—Lo recuerdo, papá; yo… lo siento—

—No importa, toma esto—Le entregó todo aquello que él fabrico durante años—te protegerán, son métodos anticuados, pero sirven—

—Gracias—

—Bueno… nuevamente tendré que limpiar este desastre, aunque esta vez será casi imposible—El padre de Sango habló un poco agotado.

—Tú sabrás como lograrlo, pero por ahora te dejamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por esta noche—

—Llévate a Kirara, te será de ayuda—

Los detectives se despidieron. Miroku se ofreció caballerosamente a cargar el Hiraikotsu y le fue prácticamente imposible, lo cual le causó un poco de gracia a la joven, quien caminó hacia su compañero y le arrebató el boomerang de las manos y lo cargó con gran facilidad.

Miroku se sorprendió al ver como su "frágil compañera" cargaba tan fácilmente aquel artefacto, la miró fijamente, arqueó la ceja y luego sonrió.

…

* * *

Kagome conducía su auto hacia su destino, cuando por el retrovisor observó la silueta de un hombre. No, un demonio. Pisó el freno a fondo y casi chocó contra un árbol, frotó sus ojos y asustada volteó hacia el asiento trasero, pues juraba haber visto a alguien detrás de ella.

—Debo estar nerviosa—la joven revisó su bolso, en este llevaba varios artículos que según el abuelo servirían para purificar a los demonios, los tomó para evitar que Kagura fuera asesinada, tenía la sospecha de que ella simplemente no le creería, así que rogó en su interior que estos artefactos funcionaran, pero no contaba con que tenía que salir de aquel lugar para ayudar a Kikyo. Prendió de nuevo el auto y continuó su camino, y antes de perder la señal de su celular llamó a Sango y le dio indicaciones de donde estaría para que se llevara Kikyo después que ella se fuera con Naraku; no la había llamado antes para evitar que la detective la detuviera de entregarse.

— ¡Es una trampa! Recuerda tu sueño—

—Sango…sólo…sólo ven por Kikyo y llévala con Inuyasha y por favor, detén a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha—

— ¡No lo hagas te matarán! —Sango no podía permitirlo, estaba angustiada por su compañera.

— ¡Lo prometiste! —gritó desesperada conforme se acercaba al lugar indicado. —Lo siento…debo irme. No tardes, ella está embarazada y ese maldito dijo que está débil—su voz se escuchaba débilmente—Y Sango, cuando todo acabe… dile que yo…llegué a…amarlo, —dijo refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru— que debe luchar y derrotar a Naraku—

— ¡No! ¡Debes decírselo tú! —

—Adiós Sango—Kagome apagó su teléfono y detuvo su auto, pues el camino ya no le permitió continuar en este y tuvo que caminar durante algunos minutos hasta que vio un portal que se abría ante sus ojos permitiéndole ver el oscuro lugar protegido por la barrera.

Miroku había escuchado aquella plática y supo que nada bueno había pasado.

Kagome no contó con que los detectives se encontraban por la zona haciendo su ronda nocturna debido a los reportes recibidos.

—Dime por donde ir—Dijo el detective.

—Espero que no sea tarde, estamos al menos a quince minutos de ella—

— ¡Sólo dime a dónde!—Miroku sacó la sirena y la puso en el toldo y pisó el acelerador a fondo, los autos de la policía eran demasiado veloces, con suerte y estarían en la mitad de tiempo.

…

* * *

Kagome sintió fuertes nauseas al oler aquel veneno en el ambiente. Llevó su mano al abdomen y la otra a su boca intentando reprimir las arcadas que el hedor le provocaba.

Naraku salió de aquel portal con Kikyo en brazos, al lado de él caminaba Kagura.

Kagome miró con decepción a la persona que había estado tratando de salvar.

—Usted…—miró con reproche a la mujer, quien no contestó nada.

—Pensé que tal vez se arrepentiría—Sonrió aquel demonio al ver que su plan había funcionado.

—Aun cuando yo me entregue, él no caerá en su juego, no vendrá, así que pierde su tiempo—

—No lo creo, según su sueño… él me la entregará—

Kagome se estremeció al enterarse de que Naraku sabía de su sueño.

—Pero eso puede cambiar si él coopera y se humilla ante mí—sonrió al acercarse a ella—puedo dejar que salgan vivos de aquí—tomó el mentón de la joven.

Kagome se volteó hacia otro lado para que la soltara.

—Deje a Kikyo en el suelo y en cuanto llegue mi compañera me iré con usted—arrugó el ceño y le miró desafiante.

—El trato era que vendría sola—

—Y vine sola, pero está mal de su cabeza si piensa que dejaré sola a Kikyo—Kagome volteó hacia atrás al escuchar un auto acercándose a toda velocidad —Deje a Kikyo en el suelo, permita que se vaya con ella y no pondré ni la más mínima resistencia—

Naraku sonrió sarcástico al ver la actitud altanera de esa patética humana, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para frustrar su deseo de obtener la perla; colocó a la abogada en el suelo y aceptó la presencia de los detectives, después de todo, ellos no eran rivales para él.

Kagura sujetó el brazo de la chica.

Los policías bajaron de su auto, la detective tomó al Hiraikotsu preparándose para pelear, de repente vieron un brillante destello a varios metros lejos de ellos en el cual se dibujaban perfectamente la silueta de tres personas paradas frente a esta, ambos detectives corrieron con la intención de evitar que ese tipo se llevara a su compañera, entonces Kirara se transformó en una pantera monstruo y hábilmente se coló entre las piernas de su dueña y emprendió el vuelo.

Sango desenfundó su arma reglamentaria con la esperanza de detener toda esta locura y entonces la detonó varias veces contra aquel hombre frente a ella.

— ¡Kagome! —Sango notó que las balas no le hacía daño alguno.

— ¡Llévate a Kikyo!—ordenó la psicóloga.

Sango enfundó su arma de fuego, tenía la intención de lanzar su boomerang, tal vez resultaría mejor que las balas.

El híbrido rió con descaro al ver lo que la chica policía se proponía, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kagome y la colocó frente a él, camino a la entrada de la barrera y esta se cerró.

Tanto Miroku como Sango quedaron frustrados al no lograr su cometido.

— ¡Maldición! —Sango colocó su Hiraikotsu en la espalda— ¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer en medio de la nada? —escudriñó con la mirada aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto Miroku aún llevaba su arma en la mano, caminó hacia la abogada que estaba tendida en la grama y se agachó para ver que estuviera bien.

— ¡Sango ven aquí! —gritó Miroku.

Sango corrió y pegó su oído en el pecho de la abogada.

—Está viva Miroku, pero su respiración es débil, debemos llevarla al hospital ¡Llama a una ambulancia! —

—No, mejor la cargaré, será más rápido si la llevamos nosotros y damos aviso a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha—

— ¡No podemos dejar a Kagome! Pidamos refuerzos—

—Sango, no podemos ¿Cómo explicaremos la desaparición de Higurashi? Además nada lograremos aquí—Miroku se levantó y extendió su mano y gracias a que él tenía poderes espirituales pudo notar que se trataba de una barrera—Tal como lo pensé, no podemos hacer nada sin la ayuda indicada, tal vez…—sacó de su chaqueta unos pergaminos que últimamente llevaba con él desde que supo que aún existían los demonios, tomó uno de aquellos papeles y lo arrojó, sólo salieron chispas como si tratara de una descarga eléctrica, pues el pergamino no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr abrir aquella barrera.

— ¿Qué…qué fue eso? —Sango preguntó sorprendida.

—Pensé que lo lograría. —Miró decepcionado—El viejo Monje con el que vivía me regaló estos pergaminos cuando le conté lo que sabía. Sango, llama a Inuyasha—

—Lo siento, mi celular no tiene nada de señal—

Miroku cargó a Kikyo y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

—Vámonos, Inuyasha debe saber que encontramos a su mujer, lo llamaremos en el camino e igualmente debemos dar aviso al doctor Namikase—

—No podemos—Sango contestó cabizbaja.

—Debemos hacerlo—

—No entiendes Miroku, si lo hacemos Sesshoumaru entregará la perla de Shikon y pondrá en riesgo a todos; sin ella ya es muy fuerte, no quiero imaginar lo poderoso que él se volverá con la Perla en sus manos—

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola—

— ¿Quién mencionó que la abandonaríamos? Buscaremos ayuda de alguien más, monjes sacerdotisas ¡Quien sea, menos él! ¡La vamos a rescatar! Romperemos esa maldita barrera y mataremos a ese malnacido—Sango habló con determinación.

Miroku subió al auto.

—Inuyasha debe saberlo—Miroku comentó convencido.

—Este no es como cualquiera de nuestros casos—Sango se sentó en el asiento trasero mientras sostenía la cabeza de Kikyo—Vamos abogada, usted es fuerte resista ¡Apúrate Miroku! —

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo, el hospital más cercano esta a diez minutos más o menos—

— ¡Quiero que llegues en cinco! —

—Eso intento—

Pronto llegaron al hospital y entraron con la mujer en brazos y los médicos la atendieron apropiadamente a pesar de no saber la causa de que ella estuviera en coma.

* * *

Inuyasha no tardó en llegar junto con Kouga y Ayame; la apariencia de esta última no pasó desapercibida para los detectives.

Sango explicó a Inuyasha en donde habían encontrado a la abogada y lo que había sucedido con Kagome.

—Nosotros estábamos allí, fue un golpe de suerte que haya entrado la llamada al celular—Mencionó Kouga.

—La lluvia también fue provocada por Naraku, así confundiría nuestro olfato—observó la loba—de lo contrario nos hubiéramos dado cuenta cuando la barrera se abrió—acarició el cabello de la inconsciente abogada

— ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Debo salvar a Kagome! —

—Lo sabemos Inuyasha y queremos ayudar, pero ¿Cómo entraremos? —Preguntó Sango—por lo que sé, él va chantajear a Sesshoumaru para que entregue la Perla—

—El monje que me entrenó y me crió sabe un conjuro para hacer que aquel demonio no nos detecte, en cuanto la barrera se abra para dejar a entrar a Sesshoumaru, también lo haremos nosotros—

—No…lo hagan—la débil voz de Kikyo los alertó.

— ¡Kikyo! —La abrazó—perdóname…—se separó para corroborar que efectivamente estaba bien.

—En el interior de la barrera…—

—No hables Kikyo—suplicó Ayame.

—Hay…veneno envolviendo el castillo y dentro de este hay una fuerte energía maligna capaz de absorber la energía vital, él… pensó en todo—sonrió ligeramente y tomó la mano de Inuyasha—si logran sobrevivir al veneno… dentro del castillo su energía disminuirá notablemente, tanto que les será imposible pelear—

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Tal vez si usamos mascaras para gas…—Sugirió Sango.

—No puedes, el veneno penetra por la piel, te dije que ese monstruo pensó en todo—contestó la abogada—Sólo abrirán la barrera cuando Sesshoumaru lleve la Perla, sabe que él peleará, por eso el lugar está preparado con veneno—

—Existen trajes especiales, como los que usan los de control de enfermedades contagiosas y…—

—No servirían de nada, aun si pasas el veneno… tu energía sería absorbida, a menos que tu poder espiritual te proteja por breve tiempo o en su defecto la energía demoníaca—

— ¿Cómo fue que tú…?—Sango preguntó con curiosidad.

—Él me protegió del veneno, pero permitió que mi energía fuera absorbida, lo hizo para presionar a Kagome y lo hará con ella para presionarlos a ustedes también—contestó.

—Sesshoumaru…—masculló Inuyasha.

—Pero el veneno…—Intervino Miroku.

—Él puede y no existe otra opción…—agregó Inuyasha.

—Kagome me hizo prometer que no se lo permitiría—Sango dijo preocupada.

—No hay opción—Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru querría ayudar a una humana? —Ayame miró dudosa a Inuyasha.

—No es que quiera ayudarla Ayame, es sólo porque Sesshoumaru no tolera que quieran utilizarlo o chantajearlo, él simplemente irá a destruir a ese tal Naraku y ya—Contestó el lobo.

—No entiendo muy bien el sueño de Kagome, pero en él yo… —hizo una larga pausa—ayudaba a Sesshoumaru, no sé cómo, pero debo encontrarlo y decirle lo que está sucediendo—Inuyasha habló al recordar lo que Kagome le había contado, así que caminó hacia la salida y miró fijamente a Kikyo.

—Aún debe estar en la convención de Salud Pública—Mencionó la detective.

— ¡Pues vamos! —ordenó Inuyasha y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir miró nuevamente a Kikyo y luego a la loba—Ayame cuídala por mí, si el sueño de Kagome se cumple voy a…—Inuyasha no pudo terminar de decir que según la visión de Kagome él iba a morir—Kikyo te amo, cuida bien a nuestro bebé—y salió antes de que alguien pudiera replicar.

…

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en la fiesta del cierre de la convención y a pesar de que le molestaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, él continuaba allí en caso de que ese tal Naraku apareciera. Según el sueño de Kagome, Kagura moriría esta noche en este lugar, sin embargo Kagura tampoco estaba, así que su presencia sobraba en la reunión y planeó retirarse. Se deshizo de la compañía de aquel grupo de médicos petulantes y sigilosamente caminó hasta el jardín trasero de ese gran salón, miró por última vez el lugar asegurándose de que el sueño de la psicóloga fuera errado, pero el aroma de Kagura llegó a su olfato, volteó hacia donde emanaba aquel sutil olor y vio como la mujer caminaba hacia él con la cabeza agachada; Sesshoumaru se sorprendió cuando vio a una pequeña niña albina a su lado, esta ni siquiera tenía una esencia propia como Kagura, sin embargo ambas tenían un olor similar al que el asesino había dejado en las víctimas, era casi imperceptible en ellas, pero Sesshoumaru logró detectarlo a pesar de que aún no recuperaba el cien por ciento de sus poderes.

Kagura se acercó hasta Sesshoumaru y débilmente habló.

—No tenía opción—evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru observó callado a la mujer, esperando a que continuara, pues ya imaginaba que se trataba de Kagome y de la perla.

De repente la voz de Inuyasha llamó su atención, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas.

Inuyasha arribó hasta donde estaba su hermano y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, el joven híbrido gruñó y soltó un zarpazo contra Kagura, quien simplemente se hizo a un lado.

— ¡¿En dónde está Kagome?! —También Inuyasha había detectado el tenue aroma de Naraku y de Kagome en la mujer.

— ¿Vas a permitirle a este híbrido que me ataque? Creí que éramos amigos—Kagura sonrió de medio lado. —Tenemos un mensaje de Naraku—

— ¡Responde! —ordenó Inuyasha.

Kana levantó su espejo.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha quedaron inmóviles cuando vieron la imagen de Kagome en este. Estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada contra la pared, aún llevaba el vestido de la fiesta, pero su cabello estaba suelto, se veía húmedo y se pegaba a su frente con la sangre que había brotado de una pequeña herida en su ceja, provocada por un golpe que Naraku le había dado.

—Naraku se ha estado divirtiendo por varios minutos con esta chica, —mencionó fingiendo un poco de lástima— dijo que entre más herida la vieran, más estimulados estarían de entregar la Perla de Shikón.

La voz de Naraku se escuchó en el espejo.

— ¿No los saludarás? Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha están mirándote ahora—él pensó que Kagome suplicaría por su vida.

—Sesshoumaru…— Habló la chica, el tono de su voz era cansado, había intentado purificar a Naraku cuando vio que Kikyo estaba a salvo, pero aquellos pergaminos se quemaron al contacto con la piel del demonio, provocando que este se burlara solamente —no vengas— levantó la cara y trató de estirarse, pero su muñeca estaba encadenada a la pared.

De repente Kagome mordió su labio al sentir como su hombro era atravesado por una aguja que Naraku le había lanzado certeramente, ya que él también estaba bajo el mismo sello.

Con su mano libre arrancó la aguja y trató de reprimir aquel grito que quería salir de su garganta, pero no lo logró.

— ¡No vengas! —Gritó dolorosamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pedirles que la salvaran, pero estaba consciente de que no debía hacerlo,que la muerte de una sola persona era insignificante comparada con la de muchos, pero en ese momento no le importaban los demás, sentía dolor y quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, mas no lo hizo.

No era lo que Naraku esperaba escuchar.

—Nunca seré digna de ti—una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—, no merezco que vengas por mí, soy una humana patética y además…yo no creo resistir más, yo…—más lágrimas brotaron— moriré de todas maneras, así que… no hay motivo para que vengas—

— ¡No digas eso Kagome! —Suplicó Inuyasha.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Kikyo…?—

— ¡Ella está bien! …—Inuyasha se vio interrumpido por la risa de Naraku.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡No permitas que Sesshoumaru entregue la Perla! Si lo hace…—Una fuerte bofetada hizo callar a la joven, quien sólo escupió un poco de sangre.

—Créame Lord Sesshoumaru, aún queda algo de tiempo, deme la Perla y la dejaré ir con usted—

— ¡No lo hagas! Tiene todo preparado para asesinarte ¡Huye! —Suplicó la joven al mismo tiempo que estiraba violentamente su mano encadenada.

La imagen en el espejo desapareció y sólo dejó ver el reflejo de los dos hermanos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado mientras arqueaba la ceja, pues al ver su reflejo notó su verdadera apariencia de demonio.

—Sesshoumaru—intervino Kagura— ella dice la verdad, es una trampa.

El demonio la miró de soslayo.

Inuyasha agitó nuevamente su garra contra Kagura, pero esta era hábil para esquivarlo. El molesto joven miró como Sesshoumaru permanecía sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¿Piensas dejar que Kagome muera? ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!—Inuyasha agarró a Sesshoumaru por la solapa del saco.

— ¿No lo entiendes idiota? —Kagura intervino nuevamente—Ella escogió sacrificarse—

— ¿Sacrificarse? —Preguntó Sesshoumaru lleno de soberbia—Estúpida humana…—agarró con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha y sus garras comenzaron a destilar veneno haciendo que el híbrido emitiera un sonoro gruñido para después lanzarlo al suelo.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! —El hanyou lanzó con furia y frustración un puñetazo directo a la cara de su medio hermano.

Sesshoumaru detuvo aquel golpe justo antes de que este tocara su rostro y nuevamente lanzó a Inuyasha lejos de él y de inmediato volteó hacia Kana y con su garra destruyó a la pequeña albina y a su espejo.

Los ojos de Kagura, tanto como los de Inuyasha se ampliaron incrédulos al ver lo que Sesshoumaru acababa de hacer.

Sesshoumaru se desplazó con velocidad descomunal y se paró frente a Kagura sujetándola del cuello.

— ¿Sacrificio? —preguntó con sorna—No sé de qué hablas—

—Mientras tú y tu hermano han pasado todos estos años tratando de adaptarse a su estilo de vida humano, él ha estado absorbiendo a diversos demonios y cada vez es más fuerte, esa fue la única habilidad que no perdió…—comentó al ver la indiferencia de Sesshoumaru— piénsalo y toma lo que esa mujer te ofrece, usa la Perla y mata a Naraku—Habló con dificultad por la falta de aire.

— ¿Deseas traicionarlo? —Preguntó calmado.

Inuyasha observaba confundido a su hermano.

—Lo deseo, sí, pero al igual que ella ya estoy muerta ¡La chica lo dijo! —

—Él no está aquí para matarte—

…

* * *

Kagome miró desafiante a Naraku y sonrió aliviada.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? Tu situación aquí ya es difícil—

—Tal vez, pero lo hago porque tú también estas aquí—

Naraku la miró confundido y luego entendió todo.

—Yo también he escuchado de sus sueños, sé que ha estado tratando de salvar a una de mis extensiones—Naraku rió—Yo fui quien creó a Kagura y yo mismo voy a destruirla—extendió su mano y mostró el corazón de la Dama de los Vientos—sólo basta con destruir su corazón.

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció por completo.

— ¡Malvado! —Kagome frunció el ceño demasiado frustrada y luego quiso convencerlo—Onigumo, si matas a esa mujer entonces la guerra se desatará y…—

— ¿Onigumo? —Sonrió—hace tiempo que no escucho ese nombre, me da algo de nostalgia, pero su psicología no funcionará conmigo—levantó nuevamente el corazón de La Dama de los Vientos—en cuanto el sello se rompa, aquellos que secretamente han estado purificando demonios saldrán a la luz y cazaran a mis enemigos como si fueran animales —

— ¿Humanos? —preguntó ella.

—Así es, exterminadores que podrán cazar abiertamente a los demonios—rió nuevamente—observe como sus sueños se hacen realidad y usted no podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera él podrá detenerme—

Kagome observó la imagen de Kagura en uno de los espejos de aquel castillo y como aquella mujer se llevaba la mano al pecho dando señales de un fuerte dolor conforme Naraku apretaba el corazón que tenía en sus manos.

Mientras, el sello cedió completamente; la apariencia y poderes de todos los demonios y los híbridos de aquel país regresó a la normalidad, incluyendo la del mismo Naraku, quien reía triunfal al poder transformar su mano en un arma afilada con la cual termino por atravesar el órgano que mantenía con vida a su extensión.

—No…—Kagome observó aquella acción y de inmediato volteó a ver lo que sucedió en las imágenes del espejo—no, no, no ¡No! —

* * *

Sesshoumaru observó cómo se dibujaba una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Kagura y después esta se desvanecía frente a él.

—Naraku destruyó mi corazón. Acábalo, usa la Perla si es necesario—Kagura sonrió y luego cayó.

Sango y Miroku llegaron montados sobre Kirara poco antes de que Kagura desapareciera. La detective tomó el pulso de la mujer, pero esta desapareció ante ella y luego miró con reproche a Sesshoumaru.

—Él no fue Sango, no pudimos hacer nada a pesar de las advertencias de Kagome—Inuyasha adivinó lo que ella pensaba.

Sango confió en Inuyasha al igual que en Kagome.

—El sueño de Kagome…—Sango se vio interrumpida por Kirara quien comenzó a gruñir, rápidamente volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru, quien furioso apretó sus puños mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos. La joven se levantó y tomó el Hiraikotsu, pero Inuyasha levantó su brazo e hizo que retrocediera por seguridad de ella.

Los dos detectives miraban anonadados a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! Detente ahora y juntos busquemos a Kagome—

El demonio plateado sonrió sarcástico.

— ¿Juntos? Idiota…—Y se transformó en un perro gigante, el cual se elevó por los cielos y haciendo uso de su recién recuperado y aumentado olfato, siguió el rastro de Kagome.

Al encontrar el punto de reunión de la psicóloga con aquel híbrido se transformó nuevamente y sacó la perla falsa de uno de los bolsillos y la miró seriamente. —Esto será lo último que tus manos tocarán…y tú nunca lograrás ponerle un solo dedo encima—amenazó sin mirar a aquel niño albino que se acercaba sigilosamente.

—Me había olvidado de su olfato Lord Sesshoumaru—se paró descaradamente frente al demonio—Mi nombre es Hakudoshi, si me entrega la perla le ayudaré a pasar la barrera y la nube de veneno para que salve sin ninguna dificultad a aquella chica—

— ¿Ayudarme? ¡Hmp! Si eres capaz de traicionar a tu creador, entonces ¿Qué me espera a mí? —

—Sólo nosotros podemos pasar por el veneno, puedo formar una barrera alrededor de…—Sesshoumaru calló a Hakudoshi cuando lo tomó por el cuello y dejó que sus garras destilaran aquel ácido corrosivo sobre la piel de aquel engendro, quien comenzó a toser sangre cuando su tráquea fue destrozada.

Cuando Sesshoumaru dejó de ver rastros de vida en ese insignificante ser lo lanzó al suelo cómo si lanzara una bolsa de basura.

— ¿Veneno? Piensa detenerme con… ¿Veneno? —

Naraku observaba desde adentro cómo su otra extensión era destruida, poco le importó la muerte de aquel traidor, que al igual que él sólo quería la perla y justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru la llevaba con él.

Kagome también vio como Sesshoumaru sacaba la Perla y la observaba, sin embargo algo no cuadraba en todo esto ¿Cuándo fue que él la tomó? ¿Y por qué no estaba causando estragos en su persona como la vez anterior? Y fue entonces que ella suspiró aliviada, pues supo de inmediato que esa joya no era la real.

Naraku abrió la entrada de la barrera permitiendo total acceso a Sesshoumaru, quien entró lentamente, aceptando aquel estúpido jueguito.

— ¡Espera Sesshoumaru! —Llamó Inuyasha que llegaba junto a los detectives.

Pero la barrera se cerró de nuevo y sólo Sesshoumaru quedó dentro de ella.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que voy muy atrasada con ese lemon(ligerito, no muy …gráfico), pero tengan paciencia, me ha costado trabajito acercarlos, pero ya me las ingeniaré, lo prometo. Antes de irme quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron su comentario, sigo sin tener mi nuevo teclado, pero me gusta agradecer a cada una, así que ¡Flojera fuera! Y ellas son: **hekate ama, Goshy, Cinthya S, Faby Sama, Orkidea16, Lilith1939, Yoko-zuki10, AllySan, Sasunaka doki, pero sobre todo gracias…AllySan.**

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, sin excusa alguna, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 22.**

Sesshoumaru había tomado la decisión de buscar primero sus espadas y aquella perla que le había entregado el antiguo general de su padre, ya que ésta le daría el tiempo suficiente para derrotar de una vez a aquel que una vez fue humano y de rescatar a aquella mujer.

No pasó por alto el tremendo caos que había en la ciudad. Policías persiguiendo a los hanyous que tuvieron la mala fortuna de que su sello se rompiera justo cuando estaban en público, delante de compañeros de trabajo, amigos; mujeres reclamando a sus parejas el que le hayan ocultado tremendo secreto; con los demonios no había tanto problema, su apariencia humana era casi similar a la demoníaca.

Ya tomaría cartas en el asunto después de derrotar a Naraku. Esto era a lo que se refería el padre de la Detective y ex jefe de la policía, y aún quedaba aquel grupo que estaba asesinando demonios secretamente, estaba seguro que ellos por fin darían la cara.

Entró a su casa y abrió aquel pasaje que lo llevaba a donde mantenía ocultas sus espadas y su vieja vestimenta de demonio, con ella le sería más fácil luchar; miró las espadas, dos de ellas palpitaban, como si estuvieran ansiosas por ir a la lucha, arqueó una ceja y las tomó.

— ¿Así que desean que las utilice para esta batalla? ¿Tan fuerte es nuestro rival? —Sonrió de medio lado—Estoy excitado, por fin alguien digno en quien probarte—Le dijo a una de las espadas que palpitaba insistente; se colocó el traje y puso sus espadas en la cintura y al final tomó la pequeña caja de madera que contenía aquella imitación de la verdadera Perla de Shikon; miró el espejo que estaba frente a él y vio con orgullo su verdadera identidad, esas marcas que le definían como demonio. No, él seguía siendo un demonio, con o sin esas marcas. Al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo,recordó el rostro golpeado y temeroso de Higurashi ¿Cómo fue que la había capturado? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esa humana al querer sacrificarse por él?

— ¿Huir? ¿Asesinarme? ¡Hump! Ningún hanyou tendrá el honor de matarme—Sonrió soberbio.

Salió de su casa e ignorando todo alboroto se transformó de nuevo y de inmediato llegó hasta el punto de encuentro entre la Higurashi y el tal Naraku. ¡Oh sí! esta vez era él, podía olerlo a kilómetros, especialmente porque había recuperado el cien por ciento de sus habilidades demoníacas.

Se paró justo donde el olor de la psicóloga desaparecía, cuando de repente, el aroma del asesino de aquellas chicas, llegó a su fino olfato. Arrugó el ceño al ver que aquel niño albino se paraba lleno de confianza frente a él, lo odió desde el momento que su nariz lo detectó y cuando escuchó la voz de aquel engendro y la sucia propuesta que este le hacía sintió repugnancia; sin remordimiento alguno y sin meditar si quiera aquella proposición, asestó un golpe certero con su garra y lo mató de una manera no muy rápida, sino que se dio la oportunidad de ver la mirada llena de sorpresa y terror de aquel monstruo, lo escuchó tratando de respirar dolorosa e inútilmente, ya que la tráquea de Hakudoshi estaba obstruida por su propia sangre y el ácido que brotaba de la garra de Sesshoumaru, hasta que lo aventó hacia un costado.

Sabía que Naraku lo observaba todo, así que sacó la perla y vio como la barrera le daba acceso al interior, en el cual el paisaje era desolador y el hedor era incómodo, pero para él no era letal y lejos estaba de serlo.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —

Escuchó el grito de su medio hermano y recordó las palabras de la joven.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡No permitas que Sesshoumaru entregue la Perla! Si lo hace…—

El demonio se detuvo por un segundo, sentía curiosidad por ver cómo su hermano intentaría detenerlo, aunque él sabía de antemano que Inuyasha no lo haría, ya que deseaba salvar a aquella humana, eso significaba que quería venir con él; el hanyou sólo sería un estorbo, así que continuó solo su camino.

La barrera se cerró en cuanto él entró, le costaba trabajo encontrar el aroma de la psicóloga, ya que el olor putrefacto de aquel lugar lograba confundir su olfato.

Cuando el sello se rompió, los demonios que habitaban dentro de la barrera comenzaron a salir del interior de una cueva, estaban ansiosos por escapar de su cárcel, así que pasaron volando por encima de Sesshoumaru, quien los miró de soslayo y supo que en cuanto la barrera cediera saldrían listos para atacar la ciudad, o tal vez sólo para huir del verdugo, ya que Naraku había absorbido a varios de ellos. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha supiera cómo actuar en esa situación.

El demonio plateado continuó su camino, levantó su cara y olfateó de nuevo el lugar hasta que obtuvo un débil rastro de la mujer humana. Antes de seguir avanzando cerró sus ojos y en su cabeza escuchó nuevamente las palabras de la joven.

— ¡No vengas! —Gritó dolorosamente, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Nunca seré digna de ti—una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—, no merezco que vengas por mí, soy una humana patética y además…yo no creo resistir más, yo…—más lágrimas brotaron— moriré de todas maneras, así que… no hay motivo para que vengas—

El demonio sintió curiosidad por esas palabras ¿A qué se refería que no merecía ir por ella sólo por no ser digna de él? ¿Acaso necesita serlo para ser rescatada? No, estaba seguro que ella no se refería a eso, ella se refería a no ser digna de él.

Y también recordó las palabras dichas por Kagura.

—Ella escogió sacrificarse—

—Mientras tú y tu hermano han pasado todos estos años tratando de adaptarse a su estilo de vida humano, él ha estado absorbiendo a diversos demonios y cada vez es más fuerte, esa fue la única habilidad que no perdió… piénsalo y toma lo que esa mujer te ofrece, usa la perla y mata a Naraku.

Sesshoumaru apretó sus garras lleno de furia, no podía permitir que una humana muriera por él, simplemente era denigrante para su persona, así que él la traería de regreso a casa, sin importar el costo. Fue una promesa que él mismo se hizo.

—Estúpida e imprudente humana—siseó molesto.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo por un instante, intentando comprender el por qué de su enojo, pero sobretodo quería saber con quién estaba molesto ¿Con Naraku por querer extorsionarlo? ¿Con Inuyasha por ser un débil hanyou que en su momento pudo destruir a aquel humano llamado Onigumo para vengar al pueblo que lo había acogido y no lo hizo? ¿Con aquella psicóloga por ser tan idiota como para sacrificarse por todos? ¿O con él mismo por no haber destruido a Onigumo cuando pudo? Todo por retar a Inuyasha, todo por ver que tan patético era que ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse él mismo, tanto que aquella estúpida humana tenía que buscar quien lo salvara de la muerte, tanto que no pudo rescatar a su propia mujer. No, nada de eso, en realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido tan fácilmente ante aquella chica y sus súplicas por salvar a un estúpido e inepto hanyou.

* * *

Kagome había aceptado ciegamente la propuesta de Naraku, lo que menos deseaba era abandonar a la persona que fue por muchos años como su hermana y que ahora en su vientre cargaba al hijo del hombre al que una vez amó.

Miró por última vez los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru y fingió indiferencia hacia él, pero en realidad se estaba despidiendo de su demonio.

Tomó su auto y pasó al templo por aquellos sellos y conjuros que el abuelo coleccionaba, no se entregaría sin pelear, sólo debía entrar al escondite del enemigo y purificarlo, después de todo, ella había entrenado arduamente junto a Kikyo y su abuela por unos cuantos años, a pesar de que ella era pequeña y torpe a diferencia de su prima, algo debió habérsele quedado.

Naraku salió de la barrera y tomó a Kagome sin dificultad alguna, excepto por aquellos inoportunos policías, que eran realmente insignificantes pero molestos; sin embargo no negó que había disfrutado al ver sus patéticos intentos de atacarlos y la frustración en los rostros de esos dos.

La chica Higurashi caminó por unos instantes de manera sumisa, cuando de forma repentina aventó un pequeño pergamino que se encendió en la piel del hanyou. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada era asertiva, misma que se fue borrando para ser remplazada por una llena de sorpresa y confusión, especialmente cuando el hanyou estalló en una carcajada; volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con un conjuro más poderoso, un rosario que su abuela le enseñó a usar a Kikyo, sin embargo, por la falta de experiencia e información, este no tuvo el resultado esperado por la joven, por lo que sólo logró incomodar a Naraku; sintió un fuerte empujón y ella ya estaba en el suelo y luego sintió algo caliente sobre su ceja y su visión se volvió de color rojiza, cuando estuvo consciente de lo que había sucedido y notó algo cálido y húmedo resbalando desde su ceja hasta adentro de su ojo izquierdo, supo que Naraku le había golpeado, ella en realidad no esperaba eso, ni siquiera lo vio venir; cerró su ojo, este le ardía demasiado y se limpió con el dorso de su mano, se levantó para continuar su pelea, pero el puño de Naraku le dio justo en la boca del estómago y ella se encogió abrazándose con fuerza, pero aquel monstruo la agarró fuertemente de los cabellos y volvió a golpear su estómago para dejarla inconsciente.

El hanyou ordenó a Kagura y a Kana buscar al Demonio llamado Sesshoumaru para entregarle su recado.

Naraku despertó a Kagome al preguntarle algo, ella no sabía bien qué, sólo escuchó el nombre de Sesshoumaru; con dificultad y pesadez abrió sus ojos, su cabello se le había pegado en su ojo izquierdo debido a la sangre, pero pudo verlo, pudo ver a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha estaba junto a él.

Estaba un poco adolorida y se sentía demasiado débil, sentía como su energía era drenada lentamente, sin embargo se armó de fuerza y valor e intentó ir hacia aquel espejo, en realidad deseaba ir hacia él, pero su mano estaba encadenada en un muro. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y recordó la intención de Naraku y sólo atinó a decir:

— ¡No vengas! —Y algunas otras advertencias más que hicieron reír fuertemente a Naraku y lanzarle una parte de su cuerpo parecida a una aguja grandísima contra su hombro, gritó para ignorar un poco el dolor y liberar su frustración, gritó, sí, pero no lo que ese Naraku deseaba.

Cuando reaccionó a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sonrió, había evitado que uno de sus sueños se cumpliese; si Naraku estaba entretenido con ella, eso significaba que aquella mujer llamada Kagura no moriría, aun cuando esta estaba trabajando para el hanyou, de seguro ella estaba en algún lugar de ese horrible sitio.

Su sonrisa se borro cuando Naraku le mostró de nuevo el espejo, ahora esa mujer estaba en la imagen junto a Sesshoumaru, el hanyou sacó el corazón de un contenedor, lo apretó con saña y lo atravesó con su propia mano transformada en un objeto punzo cortante.

La sonrisa de Kagome se borró para dar lugar a una mueca de incredulidad y terror ¡Su sueño se había cumplido! La mujer había sido atravesada por la espalda, es decir, fue traicionada y murió justo en aquel lugar, ni siquiera necesitó estar presente para asesinarla. Ahora estaba preocupada por Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, pero algo había cambiado y fue sólo gracias a que Inuyasha convenció a tiempo a Sango y a Miroku de la inocencia de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo aún quedaba otro asunto: el tema de la guerra entre humanos y demonios, era inminente, al menos hasta que alguien interviniera para apaciguar a ambos bandos, de lo contrario, la vida de Inuyasha aún corría peligro.

Sesshoumaru se paró frente a la entrada de un palacio, no había guardia ni obstáculo que le impidiese entrar, lo que significaba que Naraku estaba muy confiado de aquella densa neblina venenosa y quizás de algo más. Avanzó de manera cadenciosa y al abrir las puertas decenas de demonios se fueron contra él, quien sólo sonrió soberbio y con sus propias manos los destrozó.

—Patético—mencionó al ver que aquella lucha ni siquiera ameritaba desenvainar su espada.

Ya adentro del palacio pudo percibir claramente el aroma de Kagome, sin embargo también sintió como su energía vital escapaba de su cuerpo. Rodó los ojos fastidiado, ese inútil intento por debilitarlo sólo significaba lo débil que era su oponente, apenas si sentía un leve escalofrío, sin embargo no era lo mismo para Kagome; aun sin inmutarse continuó con su paso lento y elegante.

Kagome sintió por fin la presencia de Sesshoumaru llegar al castillo y una vez más corroboró que la perla que llevaba era falsa, pues esta no mostraba el resplandor indicándole su ubicación. Observó a Naraku con cuidado, leyendo su lenguaje corporal, sabía que él estaba demasiado confiado, eso gracias a que escuchó su último sueño, ese era un grave error de su parte ¿O no? ¿Acaso ella debía preocuparse?

Sesshoumaru alzó de nuevo su nariz y siguió el aroma de la psicóloga y la del repugnante híbrido, pero también detectó un olor muy peculiar: pólvora y mucha.

Sesshoumaru cubrió su rostro al escuchar aquella explosión que cimbró los pilares del pasillo haciendo que la mayor parte de la estructura cayera encima del hijo del Comandante.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel estallido, al recuperar la compostura miró hacia el espejo por el cual Naraku vigilaba al joven demonio, sólo se veía fuego y una gran nube de humo y polvo; se estiró bruscamente llamando la atención de Naraku.

—No temas, eso no lo detendrá, según tu sueño…—rió al ver la angustia en la mujer—llegará hasta aquí para entregarme la Perla—

La joven se mordió el labio para evitar soltarle todas las maldiciones que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida.

—Sólo me aseguro que este tan herido y débil que no intente matarme cuando este en frente de mi, aun así…—la miró—tú eres mi mecanismo de seguridad—

Kagome rió suavemente y logró confundir al híbrido.

— ¿Crees que no te matará por salvarme? —fingió una sonrisa—no está aquí por mí, vino por ti, te entregará la Perla porque desea que seas un digno rival para él, sólo por eso la trajo—Ella estaba segura que todo lo que había soñado había cambiado por completo, todo, cuando soñó estar frente a Naraku ella estaba atada de ambas manos, y recordaba ver aquella cicatriz de araña y hasta el momento, ella aún no había visto la cicatriz de Naraku.

Naraku rió también.

—No quieras engañarme, escuché tu sueño—

—Pero jamás has escuchado el último sueño, el que tuve cuando me dejaste inconsciente—

Naraku arrugó el ceño y la sujetó del cuello.

—Sí me matas… acabará todo, no habrá guerra, ni morirá Inuyasha, ni tampoco Sesshoumaru y él te encerrará en tu propio cuerpo, no morirás… pero desearás estarlo—Kagome recordó la angustia vivida por Onigumo y sabía que en el fondo Naraku aún no lo superaba; sólo esperaba que su mentira funcionara. —Así que…—tosió un par de veces y miró a Naraku directo a los ojos—termina de una vez, después de todo ¿Qué es una muerte comparada con la de muchos? Te suplico que termines de una vez—

Él la soltó, no les daría el gusto a esos dos demonios de vivir.

La psicología inversa de Kagome había funcionado.

Ambos voltearon ante la estruendosa caída de la puerta de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru había llegado.

—Llega tarde Lord Sesshoumaru—sonrió sarcástico.

El demonio plateado miró de soslayo a la joven que permanecía sentada junto al muro, olfateó la sangre de la psicóloga y extrañado sintió que la suya hervía de furia; sacó la perla de una de sus mangas y se la mostró al hanyou que sonrió triunfal.

— ¡No Sesshoumaru! —gritó ella con desesperación.

Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño cuando vio que Naraku acercaba su mano para que le entregara la perla, pero esa misma mano se iba alargando como un tentáculo y arrebató la falsa perla de Shikon.

Una sonora carcajada se dejó oír por todo el lugar, Naraku sintió el poder de aquella joya y confió en este; varios tentáculos salieron de su espalda y dirigieron un ataque sorpresa al Lord plateado, envolviéndolo completamente.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —gritó de nuevo la joven Higurashi, cuando vio aquella cicatriz supo que su sueño estaba tomado el rumbo que debía tomar. De repente, ella sintió arder algo en su pecho y como poco a poco este calor avanzaba hacia el exterior del mismo hasta salir de ella envolviendo el lugar con un aura purificadora, logrando así quemar la piel del híbrido, quien de inmediato soltó a Sesshoumaru, esa misma aura se extendió hacia el exterior del castillo, purificando el veneno y logrando desaparecer la barrera que envolvía todo el lugar.

* * *

Cientos de demonios lograron escapar del poder espiritual de Kagome. Sin embargo no esperaban que un hanyou, un demonio y dos humanos estuvieran pendientes de todo lo que sucedía.

Inuyasha miró aquello y empuño al Colmillo de Acero, lo agitó con convicción contra aquellos seres que se dirigían a la ciudad.

— ¡Viento cortante! — De un solo golpe desintegró a centenares de ellos, aunque eran demasiados y no logró acabar con todos.

Sango montó a Kirara y con gran destreza lanzó su Hiraikotsu, mientras que Miroku la observó embelesado.

— ¡Miroku! —gritó ella llamándole la atención al ver que varios demonios se dirigían hacia él y este no se movía.

El detective lanzó varios pergaminos que se esparcieron alrededor de él y formaron una barrera que los destruyó al contacto.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Inuyasha.

Los detectives asintieron.

—Ya no hay barrera ni veneno, puedo oler a Kagome y a Sesshoumaru desde aquí—mencionó el abogado.

—Vayamos por ellos—Sango se acercó a los chicos, quienes subieron al lomo de la gata.

…

* * *

Naraku sintió su piel arder, tanto por fuera como por dentro, ya que la sacerdotisa lo estaba purificando y Sesshoumaru lo estaba quemando con su veneno, por lo que debilitó su agarre, lo que permitió que aquel demonio se librara de ser absorbido por él.

Kagome se sorprendió con lo que acababa de hacer y no pensaba detenerse, pero notó que también le afectaba a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku aprovechó que Kagome dejó de emitir su poder purificante y nuevamente lanzó más tentáculos, tan sólidos como el acero, contra Sesshoumaru, quien se vio obligado a usar el ácido de sus garras y cortarlos de un tajo, sin embargo no presto atención al que iba dirigido a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru percibió el aroma de la sangre y notó molesto su descuido, con su rabia en aumento se lanzó contra el hanyou, quien se vio obligado a romper la cadena de la mujer herida y la tomó como rehén para huir de allí.

Kagome tampoco notó el ataque dirigido hacia su persona, sólo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, llevó su mano hasta la herida y miró la sangre brotando de su vientre. Lo próximo que supo es que estaba volando sobre el lago que rodeaba el castillo, Sesshoumaru venía detrás de ellos e Inuyasha y los detectives se acercaban por un costado.

Naraku rió con soberbia al ver que Sesshoumaru sacaba una de las espadas, según recordaba Colmillo Sagrado no servía para matar y Toukijin… bien, él creó al monstruo de cual tomaron el colmillo para forjarla, así que le temía, pero lo que no sabía, era de la existencia de una tercera espada "Bakusaiga". El híbrido nunca supo de su existencia, ya que Sesshoumaru no consideraba a ningún oponente digno para usarla.

Esta vez, Sesshoumaru había encontrado la oportunidad de probar la espada contra un oponente de verdad.

…

* * *

Kikyo sintió que su energía retornaba a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio a Kouga y a Ayame parados a su costado, ambos habían recuperado su apariencia y poderes demoníacos por completo. Ella se levantó de la camilla y tomó su ropa.

—Deberían huir de la ciudad—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó Kouga—Huir jamás, veremos la manera de arreglar las cosas—

—Kouga, ustedes saben cómo somos los humanos, los culparán de tantas cosas…—

—No huiremos, vamos a ayudarte—Dijo Ayame.

Kikyo sonrió.

—No hay otra manera—arrugó el ceño y decidida habló—vamos al templo de mi familia, hay algo que necesito encontrar.

Kikyo se vistió de inmediato y subió a la espalda de Kouga y así los tres salieron del hospital para correr rumbo al templo Higurashi, en donde estaba el viejo arco que le perteneció a su abuela Kaede, una grandiosa sacerdotisa.

El trío se sorprendió al ver todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad, humanos uniéndose en grupos para cazar a los demonios y medio demonios, sin importar que estos alguna vez fueron sus amigos o vecinos. Por otro lado había otro pequeño grupo de humanos que ayudaban a sus seres queridos, no interesaba si eran demonios o no.

Ayame sintió como su corazón era estrujado ¿Acaso era tan importante la apariencia? Sí. Ella alguna vez en el pasado menosprecio a los humanos, tanto por su apariencia como por su débil condición.

Llegaron al templo y Kikyo sacó el arco que su abuelo había arrumbado en la bodega del templo y cuando salió de esta vio a un grupo de seis personas acercándose a este con la intención de atrapar a los dos demonios que estaban con ella. Arrugó el ceño al notar que un hombre de semblante recio y frío era quien alentaba a esta gente.

— ¡Deténganse! Este es el templo de mi familia y no les he permitido la entrada—Los detuvo antes de que estos pusieran un pie sobre el primer escalón.

—Miko-sama ¿Acaso protege a estos dos demonios? —Aquel hombre se adelantó y sacó un arma, no como las que usaban normalmente los policías o los delincuentes, no, esta era especial, desprendía energía demoníaca y parecía ser parte del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

—Ellos son mis amigos y están en mi casa, así que amablemente le pido que reúna a su gente y deje de molestar—Kikyo arrugó el ceño.

—Permítame presentarme y tal vez entremos en confianza. Mi nombre es Moryomaru y estas personas que me acompañan son expertos exterminadores de demonios y esas dos sucias bestias a su lado son demonios—

Kouga sintió que su sangre hervía ante aquellas palabras despectivas, apretó con fuerza sus puños y dio un pasó al frente con toda la intención de abalanzarse contra aquellos asesinos, pues ya había escuchado acerca de Moryomaru y su grupo de exterminadores.

Ayame también sintió como la furia la invadió, pero a diferencia de Kouga ella se controló de inmediato y logró detener al lobo, ya que al escuchar aquel nombre supo que ellos habían asesinado parte de la manada de Kouga una década atrás, en donde Hinta y Hakaku habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes. Los exterminadores existían desde hace siglos, pero el grupo de Moryoumaru había sido el más cruel y despiadado de la historia, no importaba si el demonio era bueno o malo, niño o adulto o simplemente un hanyou, a veces ni siquiera les interesaba si mataban humanos en su proceso de cacería.

—Moryomaru, he escuchado de ustedes—continuó Kikyo—toma a tu gente y retírate de aquí o no respondo… monstruo—Habló con tranquilidad.

— ¿Monstruo? —Se burló—Yo no soy un monstruo, soy un humano al igual que usted—

—Tal vez seremos de la misma especie, pero ni de broma se atreva a decirme que es igual a mí—contestó molesta—Eres un ser inferior a mí, además eres un mentiroso—

Moryomaru arrugó el ceño, ella había descubierto el secreto de su fuerza.

— ¿O ya saben tus seguidores que ese brazo que usas como arma posee energía demoníaca? —

Los demás hombres miraron con detenimiento el brazo de su líder, ellos lo habían seguido desde pequeños y en toda su vida de exterminadores, jamás habían visto que él usara arma alguna que no fuera su propia mano.

— ¡Soy tan humano como tú! —

—Ya he escuchado eso antes—intervino Kouga—nos odias porque no puedes aceptar tu naturaleza, no eres humano, ni eres demonio… ¡Eres sólo un sucio hanyou!—Le dijo con tono de burla.

Los cinco hombres que acompañaban a Moryomaru miraron a su líder como si por fin comprendieran muchas cosas, pero aun así ellos permanecían leales a él.

El rostro de aquel hombre permaneció sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Sigo sin entender por qué alguien como tú mató a esos demonios que no le hacían daño a nadie, vivían tranquilos entre los humanos—dijo Kikyo—No todos los demonios son malos, así como no todos los humanos son buenos—ella sonrió de medio lado—me costó entenderlo—dijo, pensando en Inuyasha.

—Miko, en tu vientre llevas el hijo de uno de ellos—levantó su brazo y apuntó hacia ella y una fuerte luz salió de este.

Kouga se paró frente a Kikyo, mientras Ayame resguardó sus ojos debido al fuerte destello, sin embargo una fuerte barrera cubrió a los tres.

—Un ser inferior como tú está lejos de hacerme algún daño—bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta donde Moryomaru se encontraba.

Él no se movió de su lugar, la miró de manera retadora, sin comprender el por qué se encontraba inmovilizado.

La sacerdotisa levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el brazo de aquel hombre y cuando este reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde, pues una luz tenue y cálida surgió de la mano de Kikyo y su brazo tomó la forma de un brazo normal.

—Jamás podrás lastimar a nadie más con este brazo, Moryomaru, lo he purificado—

Los otros hombres levantaron sus armas apuntándole a Kikyo, los lobos saltaron para protegerla y Moryomaru levantó la mano para darles entender a sus compañeros que se detuvieran.

—El que mi brazo ya no me sirva, no significa que dejaré de perseguirlos—

—Deberías haberme agradecido, pero si esa es tu postura… adelante, yo continuaré protegiendo a los inocentes—Kikyo continuó caminando y sin mirarlo—pero por lo pronto, tú y tus hombres podrían ser de ayuda, tenemos una ciudad que defender del caos y no me refiero a matar a todos los demonios, pero si a poner orden ¿Van a ayudarnos? ¿O van contribuir a este desorden? —

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Moryomaru comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. Los demás lo imitaron.

…

* * *

Naraku volaba sobre el lago, sonrió al ver el temor y la desesperación de Inuyasha por querer alcanzarlo.

— ¡Kagome! —gritaba lleno de angustia.

Sesshoumaru desenvainó a Bakusaiga y borró la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Naraku, quien soltó a Kagome al sentir cómo su carne era cortada y no podía ser regenerada nuevamente, al contrario, esta se estaba desintegrando.

Kagome se sentía débil aun para gritar, ella sintió el fuerte golpe al entrar al agua helada y cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, con sus pies tocó el fondo del lago y se impulsó para salir rápido del agua, pero algo se enredó en estos impidiéndole salir y las imágenes de uno de sus sueños llegó a su mente.

— ¿Voy a morir aquí? —se preguntó desesperada por la falta de oxigeno, se agachó hasta tocar sus pies para desenredar las algas, pero por la desesperación sus movimientos eran torpes y no pudo hacerlo. Kagome se resignó a recibir su muerte y cerró los ojos.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí terminó el capítulo, como pueden notar ya casi llega a su final y ustedes dirán: después de años ¡Vaya! Jeje.

Quiero agradecer a todas o todos los que se pasan por aquí y se toman un tiempecito para leer, pero especialmente a los que toman un poquito más de ese tiempo, para dejar un revew, ya sea para animarme y darme su opinión, la cual es muy importante para mí, no importa que sean regaños o llamadas atención, ya que de allí corrijo el fic y tomo algunas ideas acerca de lo que quieren leer y como he de continuar con lo que sigue.

Y ellas son: **Faby Sama, Orkidea16, hekate ama, Goshy, Marlene Vasquez, Yoko-zuki10, Violetamonster, Sele de la Luna, Sasunaka doki, AllySan, Lady Indomitus, Lilith1939. **Pero en especial, gracias **AllySan.**

Por cierto, este capi es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes.


End file.
